Haunted
by Kanna37
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha discovers that his situation with Kikyou is mirrored by something in Kagome's own past....and that its come back to haunt her?
1. Ask Me No Questions, I'll Tell You No Li

Disclaimer: Do not own - do not sue.

A/N: This story was my second attempt at writing - and the first at a multi-chapter tale. As such, it needed extensive editing - and even some re-writing. Since the idea behind it was a good one, I felt it deserved that editing, and so, I pulled it from the website, and am now re-working it. I will post chapters as they are finished, so there is no set schedule as to how long the re-post will take, as I have several open stories I am working on currently, and they take priority.

However, it should not take too long, since the story is already written.

At any rate, I hope to make this one better than it was originally.

Enjoy.

Amber

**Prologue: When the Dead Plot**

The woman stood, silent, on a small promontory overlooking a glade deep in the woods, and watched the people that were settled around a campfire inside it.

Her _attention, _however, was only on two of them.

A man, at first glance, anyway, until you looked closer, and found that he was hanyou, and the young woman sitting near him, occupied her thoughts to the exclusion of all else.

_I need to find a way to separate them permanently - and soon, or he won't live up to his promise to me. _Anger crackled in her aura, then, and she scowled as laughter rang through the night air from the people below her.

_That foolish copy of me has stolen his heart from my grasp, and I must find something to pull them apart, or I will lose him entirely._

She watched, anger in her heart, for a few more minutes, then turned and began to walk away, her shinidamachu circling about her cold form almost as though to comfort her.

_It would work best to find something from her past... I will watch her dreams._

_Perhaps there I will find what I need._

**Chapter 1: Ask me no questions, and I'll Tell You No Lies**

"Hey, Inuyasha? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome asked, looking slightly apprehensive. She knew Inuyasha far too well, and knew that her request was going to piss him off, but she had no choice.

"What the hell do you want now, wench?" he asked disgruntledly, with a scowl in her direction. She was looking down, at the ground, and he watched the light play in her long, sable hair... _she's so beautiful, _he thought idly_... but she looks down right now, wonder what's wrong with her? _

He looked around the clearing that they had chosen the night before as their campsite, watching as Sango and Miroku finished packing up the supplies, getting ready to leave.

"Well?" he asked again, "what's on your mind, spit it out already!"

Kagome looked up from the ground to see Inuyasha looking out across the camp... _Still not looking at me... why am I not surprised? But then again, I really don't want him looking at me right now... _

_"_ I need to go home today, Inuyasha." She noted his widening eyes and knew he was about to start yelling, and she cut him right off. "It doesn't matter what you say, either, because I'm going back _anyway_!"

"What? _Why_? Damn it, we don't have_ time _for this, Kagome, you know that!" he yelled, seething.

_Why does she always have to go back to that place beyond the well? Damn it, she's supposed to stay here with _me! _I hate that world of hers!_

"Inuyasha," her shoulders slumped wearily, "I have to go, I didn't say I _want_ to go, and I won't be gone long. I'll be back tonight. But this is something that I - have to do." Kagome looked away again, for a moment, then said, "There's just some things a person has to do - even if they don't want to... even when it hurts."

_Hurts? What the fuck? If something's hurting her over there then I need to know about it... but I bet she won't tell me, the stubborn bitch. _

He growled under his breath at the thought of her keeping secrets from him.

_But what could it be? She's never really spoken of anything... Damn it! I hate_ _hearing pain in her voice, but... there's nothing I can do but let her go. And maybe do a little snooping around - one way or another, I'm gonna find out what's going on. _

"Okay, fine. I'll take you back to the well, and I'll wait for you there, when you're done we can come back and catch up with the others. But let's not make a _habit _of this, alright?" he scowled as he finished, wanting everyone to know that he wasn't pleased with this delay, even though he was magnanimously _allowing_ it.

"Sango! Miroku!" Inuyasha called out. "Kagome has decided that she absolutely _has_ to go home right now. I'm going to take her to the well, and we'll be back sometime tonight, so you guys continue on this path, and we'll catch up with you tomorrow, alright? Stay out of trouble!" And then he thought about that...

_I really don't need them to get all caught up in something big when I ain't around, _he decided, with an internal growl of annoyance. "Never mind... just head back to the village, and we'll head out from there in the morning," he sighed.

Despite the questions from the two, and the sulking from Shippo, who didn't really like being away from Kagome any more than Inuyasha did, they managed to finish breaking camp in fairly short order. With a wave and a fake smile, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and he was moving almost before she was even settled. She looked around as they flew through the air, a sad smile crossing her face.

_I always love traveling this way, it's one time I can touch him and not feel embarrassed... not to mention the sense of total freedom!_

"Kagome."

"Hmm..?" Kagome wasn't really paying much attention.

"I want to know why you need to go home so badly, and why it's upsetting you so much. And don't lie to me, you know I can smell it when you do," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder.

She put her head down for a moment, frantically trying to come up with something convincing, without actually telling him the truth.

_It's just too much to talk about. I'm not ready to try to explain about Kichiro and maybe... maybe I never will be. _

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha," she whispered. "It's not something I'm ready to really talk about right now, okay? Just - trust me, I'll be alright."

"Damn it, Kagome, don't lock me out! What's so horrible that you can't tell me about it? I thought you said I was your best friend? Don't you tell your best friend _everything?_"

"Maybe at some point I will tell you about it; but not now. I'm not ready to talk about it. Can't you just respect that?" she cried. "There's plenty you don't tell me about _your_ past, or even about your sneaking off to Kikyou. You expect me to respect that you have a past with her, and a present, that I'm not a part of - extend me the same courtesy! This is a part of my past that I haven't shared with_ anyone,_ not even my mother. So please - just back off!"

Inuyasha's mouth tightened. _Damn it, she's right. I hate this! I hate the feeling that there's a part of her life that I don't have anything to do with..._

And then it hit him... _this must be how she feels every time I lock _her_ out, and run off after Kikyou, even though I don't _do_ anything with her. _

He frowned, then, as he ran, clutching her tightly to his back.

_Kagome's wrong about one thing though: my past does belong to Kikyou, and part of my present does... sorta. But if I have anything to say about it, one way or another, my future won't._

_Because I don't want it to._

-sSs-

Kagome sneezed as she hit the bottom of the well on her side, since the well in her time was enclosed, the dirt at the bottom was dry and fine, and tended to puff out all over the place as soon as any little thing stirred in the well. Swiftly climbing the side of the well, she jumped out and ran up the steps, opening the sliding door as soon as she realized no one was around.

_I guess I'm lucky I got out of there as easily as I did, hopefully something will come up quickly once I go back, and distract Inuyasha from asking any more questions. I know I'll have to talk about this some day, but I'm just not ready. Although, maybe I should talk to Kaede about it; she never knew Kichiro, or his family, or mine, so she would be impartial. I'll have to think about this some more._

"Tadaima!" she called out, running through the front entrance, "Mom, how much time do I have to get ready?"

"Kagome! Welcome home, dear. I wasn't sure you'd make it this time. Did you have a hard time convincing Inuyasha to let you come back?"

Kagome's mother was a very understanding person - and very, very fond of Inuyasha. She was also well aware of the feelings the two had for each other, and couldn't wait for them to finally get it together. But she also knew how difficult Inuyasha could be.

Kagome smiled sadly at her mom. "No, he didn't argue with me too much, I think he realized that I was going to come back today no matter what, and so just decided not to waste the time fighting. He knew I wasn't really in the mood for a fight."

Kagome's mother looked at her consideringly for a moment. "Honey, have you ever told Inuyasha _why_ you come home every year on this day? Are you so sure he wouldn't understand?"

Kagome shoulders slumped. "Mom, you know Inuyasha has never really had friends, or family, before now, his mother died when he was just five, and his father at his birth - and everyone else cast him out as soon as his mother died. He has never had anyone to grieve _over_. Plus, he's half youkai, and I don't think they have the same customs as humans do regarding their dead. He wouldn't understand why we do this every year 'in rememberance'." She closed her eyes. "I know he has never forgotten his dead, but it's not something that he will ever speak of, or openly acknowledge. It's just... different for him, that's all."

"I see. Well, anyway, dear, you should go take your bath, we need to leave in about an hour. I laid out towels for you, just in case." Her mother sighed... _Poor Inuyasha, left so alone. _

Kagome had told her mother some about his childhood, and she could well understand his reticence about his past.

_And my poor Kagome, I wish she would bring up what happened that night, so I could help her past it, but she never has, and since I can't be sure about the circumstances, I don't want to bring it up, and then have it turn out I was wrong. _

Letting out another sigh, she turned and went upstairs, to finish getting ready herself.

-sSs-

Kagome looked around at the cemetery... _its funny, really, how this patch of land given over to the dead, mirrors the dead. In life, things are always changing, even how the land looks. But here, in the cemetery, nothing changes, just like for the dead. The moment of death is the moment that persons soul is stuck in, and they cannot get past it. I... fear that, I think - not so much death itself, but the thought of being stuck like that, it's frightening. _

_And that's what Kikyou lives with._

"Kagome, dear, we're here, and it's time."

Kagome pulled her thoughts back to the present with a wrench. "Sorry, mom, just thinking."

"It's okay, dear. You must greet Kichiros' family, they still think of you as their daughter, you know," her mom said.

"I know."

_Kami, you have no _idea_ how guilty that makes me feel, because I can never tell them, but I never saw myself as their daughter. I could never have married Kichiro, I only saw him as a brother, or a best friend, not as a, a lover... and that's why he died!_

She shook her head slightly, a sad look in her eye.

_How could I _ever_ say that to anyone? Your son died because I couldn't love him, yeah, sure, I can just come right out with that so, instead, I live a lie, for his family's sake._

She looked over at his monument, waiting for the family to take their seats, so the memorial could begin. It was fairly informal, just different people who had known Kichiro in life, sharing memories of him with everyone. It made him seem closer, still a part of everyone's lives, and his family really needed that. So Kagome came, every year; to listen to what the past had been.

She hated this day, for the grief it had brought to everyone, and the guilt that it gave her.

_At least its sunny this year..._

For the first time in the four years since his death, the day was sunny and warm, not hot, but nice. It - helped. Seeing the sky gray and gloomy, with soft rain coming down, that all just made it seem worse. And because the weather was nice, a lot of the stories today were good ones, even some funny ones, listening to the scattered laughter, Kagome actually managed to smile, even if it was a small, sad one.

She came out of her reverie to the sound of Kichiro's father's voice calling her name softly. "Kagome...? Do you have a story to share with us today?"

"Hai, Arakawa-san. I do," she said softly. " I am ready to share him with you, in this way - I can free myself of some of the pain."

Kagome stood and moved to the front of the group, then knelt next to him. "This memory," she began, "is my favorite of them all, it happened the week before he died. Do you remember, Arakawa-san? He came to take me on a date, the first one after he got his car." Kagome smiled, and her eyes had a far away look.

"He was so _very_ proud of his car. I kept teasing him because he talked about it like it was alive. After the date was over, he walked me up to the house, and as we passed the Goshinboku, he stopped. He stopped because he knew that I _always_ stop at the Goshinboku - it gives me peace when I share my day with the tree."

She paused, and looked up then, and her smile widened. "He looked over at me, and started laughing, then he said "You share your day with a tree, and I share mine with a car, maybe we should be sharing our day with actual _people_!"

Kagome laughed, lost in the memory for a moment, then continued.

"He was smiling, and his eyes were laughing at me, and then he sobered up for a moment. He put out his hand and placed it on the tree - and his eyes widened. He pulled his hand away slowly, all the while staring at the tree with almost... wonder, in his eyes.

Then he glanced down at me, and said "Keep sharing your day with the tree, someday, you will be glad that you did."

He never did tell me what he saw, or what happened, but it made me feel good that he finally understood how I felt about the Goshinboku." She smiled again, wiping away a few tears. "That's the memory I wanted to share." And she bowed to his father, then stood up and went back to her family.

"That was good, Kagome. I'm glad you finally were able to share a memory with us,' her mother said.

"Yes. It felt good to share that, I'm glad I did." she said, softly.

_It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but I'm glad that's over. _

-sSs-

The memorial broke up soon after that, since she was one of the last ones to share, so they arrived home very quickly. But, of course, not quickly enough for a certain _very_ impatient hanyou.

"Oi, Kagome, what the hell took you so long!" he yelled as soon as she set foot in the house.

"Inuyash_a_! You baka, I told you I would be back_ tonight_! It isn't _tonight _yet!" she yelled right back. " OH! Sometimes you make me _so_ _mad_!"

She stormed up the stairs, and then yelled back down at him, "I'm packing and changing now, and then we can go, just so I don't have to listen to you _whine!"_

Hitomi smiled. "Inuyasha, why don't you sit down at the table and I'll make you some ramen while you wait, okay?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he grinned. "Alright, if I gotta wait, thats the best way to do it!"

"Oi, by the way, why was Kagome all dressed up? It wasn't one of those 'dates' again, was it?" he was almost growling by the time he got that last part out, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kagome's mom laughed at his obvious jealousy. "Inuyasha, we were at a memorial service, for a friend of the family. A memorial service is usually held every year on the anniversary of the person's death. The family and friends of the deceased gather to share memories of the person. That's where we were. She wasn't on a date."

Inuyasha thought about that. " So_ that's _why she wanted to come back today. Who was the person that died?"

"His name was Kichiro, and Kagome and he were good friends, as was his father and Kagome's father. He died four years ago today."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that. Kagome was good friends with a male other than him? He narrowed his eyes further. "_How_ close were they?"

"Well, you must understand, Inuyasha, that Kagome was only fourteen when he died. I think she saw him as an older brother, but of course, only she could say for sure," she said, as she handed him the now finished ramen.

Inuyasha considered this while he ate. _Guess its a good thing the guy_ is _dead, Kagome's got enough males traipsing after her as it is. Damn that Koga, and Hojo, and even that Akitoki guy had the hots for her for a while, how many _more _men am I gonna have to chase off? _

He scowled.

_Of course, in some ways I can't really blame them, she _is_ beautiful, even more now than when I first saw her. _He sighed, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair._ Damn, I'd better stop thinking about this, even my hakama aren't _that_ loose_.

Kagome had finished packing by now, and was waiting at the front entrance. "Hurry up, you baka, you're the one always wanting to rush, and now I'm waiting on_ you_!"

Inuyasha flushed red and scowled, getting up from the table and heading to the door. "Arigato, Higurashi-san, for lunch, and for telling me what you did," as he grabbed Kagome and leaped out the door.

Kagome froze inside as soon as she heard what he said.

_Telling him what she did? What's that supposed to mean? Just what _did _mom tell him?_


	2. Migoto

**Chapter 2: Migoto**

Kagome opened her eyes as they landed on the ground at the bottom of the well, and then Inuyasha braced with his feet and leaped out. It was a beautiful evening on this side, all soft, fading light, and warm air with a light breeze.

She tilted her face up to the sky and just _breathed_; the air here was so fresh and clean, she always felt better once she got through the well and took her first breath. A soft smile graced her features for a moment.

_When did this era become home? I love my family, and love some of the conveniences from the modern times - but... I don't think I could be happy living there anymore, even disregarding Inuyasha, this place is home._

Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was watching her from under his bangs. He sniffed discreetly in her direction.

_She doesn't seem so upset anymore. Not like yesterday, anyway. She seems content, right now. _He followed the line of her eyesight, she was looking at the sky. _She always has enjoyed looking at the stars, and they're just starting to come out tonight. It really is a beautiful evening_.

He sighed... relaxing his arm around Kagome's waist, he smiled down at her, and then looked back up. Kami, _I love her scent. I can't live without it. I suppose I should be trying to break away from her, but I just don't want to. I'm happy when I'm with her, and can't stand the thought of _not_ having her right here by my side. _

He breathed in deep, letting her scent flood his body, calm him... _and she doesn't even have a clue how I feel, I'll bet. Of course, I know she said she wanted to be with me, but I'm not sure how she meant that, as a friend, or a brother, or a - lover? I _am _just a hanyou, after all, and she's a pure Miko, she deserves better, and then there's Kikyou. Damnit! _

_Why is everything always so complicated?_

"C'mon, migoto, lets get to the village before Kaede sends out a search party," he finally said.

Kagome's eyes opened wide, and her breath caught in her throat. "_Wh-what_ did you just call me? Are you sure you're alright?"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, "Migoto. That's what I said, got a problem with it?"

"No... oh no, its just, I'm not really used to compliments from you, that's all." Kagome was still staring at him with wide, confused eyes.

Inuyasha felt guilt cloud his heart. She was right. He put her down a lot, but its not that he was trying to damage her belief in herself, he was trying to convince _himself_ that he didn't want her, and now, hearing her self doubt, he felt like a total bastard.

"Listen, baka, I don't mean it when I say those things. I'm just an ass," he blushed even harder, and avoided her eyes. "You _are _beautiful, and you've gotten even more beautiful in the three years I've known you. So don't listen when I say those things, just remind yourself that I'm an ass, and I _told_ you that I am. You can even remind me of my own words," he glanced over at her, noticing her wide eyes and open mouth, she looked shocked. He groaned.

"I really _am_ an ass, aren't I? I never meant to hurt your feelings, Kagome, I mean it, the next time I say something horrible, remind me of what I said, okay?"

Kagome's eyes were still wide. _Wow, _where_ did that come from? He can be such a jerk sometimes, and then he turns around and melts my heart all over again with something like _that! _Kami, I love him so much... and it _hurts_. _

She lowered her head - she had to look away from his awesome eyes, the eyes that haunted her dreams night after night. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she whispered. "You didn't have to say that, but it was nice to hear."

"Kagome-" Inuyasha sighed. "Look, let's sit down for a little while, we aren't in a rush right now, so let's just enjoy the evening, and talk a little bit, okay?" He watched her as she tilted her head, as if thinking it over, then sat down. He plopped down next to her, and reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I know I can be... harsh, sometimes. I don't do it to hurt you, it's just the way I am. In fact, I'm not as bad as I used to be, not by far. You've... I don't know, softened my heart, a little. If you think I'm bad now, you should have seen how mean I was to Kikyou at first." He laughed.

"There was one time I told her that she'd never please anyone, cause with her attitude, she _must _be frigid." Hearing her soft gasp, he glanced over at her. "I got an arrow shot my way for my trouble, and she ignored me for about a week. I'll give you a little tip; don't pay attention so much to what I say, but as to how I_ act_. I can lie with my mouth, but not with my actions. Do you understand?"

Kagome tilted her head and studied him from the corners of her eyes. She was silent for so long, just sitting there, watching him, he didn't know what to think. Finally, she said, "Well, I'll try to remember all that the next time you get mean." She smiled shyly over at him.

"Like that time we were looking for that youkai that was stealing pretty young girls as brides, Chokyukai, wasn't it? You decided to use me as bait, except you had to remind me that I wasn't 'young and pretty'."

He snorted. "You aren't. You are migoto, beautiful, not pretty."

"Umm, wow... okay." Kagome, blushing so hard she felt like she had a fever, smiled again. "I never knew you could be so nice, Inuyasha! I'm flattered - really," she said softly.

_I don't know if I really believe what he's saying, not that I think he's lying, precisely, just... he's just trying to be nice, that's all. But it's sweet of him, anyway. _

Inuyasha glanced over at her. _She doesn't believe me, I can smell her doubt. I've hurt her, the one person in the _world_ I would never wish to see in pain, but how can I tell her? How can I make her believe me? _

"Feh, don't worry about it, wench," his voice gruff "even_ I _can't be an ass _all_ the time," catching her amused, disbelieving look, he growled. "Don't even say it...!"

Jumping up, he pulled her up along with him, "Enough soft stuff, ya ready to go, wench?"

Kagome laughed up at him. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go before you slip up and say something_ really _nice to me, we can't have that, now can we?"

"Keh."

Inuyasha turned around and crouched down, waiting for Kagome to climb on and situate herself. He had never said anything to her, but he secretly loved carrying her, it gave him an excuse to have her pressed up against him, and to have his hands on her legs, plus it renewed his scent on her, marking her with his scent was as far as he would allow himself to go, for now.

He would never admit it for fear of being sat, but he had been _very_ happy when that stupid bike of hers had gotten destroyed. And even worse, when he had gone to her time and seen that she had a new bike... well, lets just say that it wasn't entirely an accident that he'd broken that one.

He picked her up, and grabbing her bag from the ground beside him, took off and was soon at a good speed. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and contentedly watched the forest fly by. She loved being carried by him, it was one of the few times she felt totally safe and happy.

Truth be told, she had thrown a pretty big hissy fit when he had broken her bike that time back home, but she hadn't really been all that angry. Not that she would ever tell him that, of course.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome almost didn't want to ask, but she had to know. "What did my mom tell you about why I was home today?"

He glanced back at her. "She told me it was some kind of memory thing for a friend who died, why? Was it some kind of secret or something?" He shrugged. "You could have just told me, you know."

_Wait a sec, why _did _she refuse to tell me?_ His eyes narrowed with suspicion, and he started to growl.

"Kagome, just what was this guy to you?"

Kagome flinched. _Damnit! Why didn't mom just keep her mouth shut? _"He was, well, just a good friend! We grew up together, so we were kinda close, is all!"

_Please, please, just leave it at that! _

"Kagome," the growling getting louder, "I'm not stupid, and you suck at lying, so out with it! What was that guy to you?" Damn, but she wasn't getting away with this, he would have his answers.

"NOTHING, OKAY!" she screeched, knowing it would make him back off, at least until they arrived in the village and he could put her down. "Stop asking stupid questions, I've already told you all I am going to say on the matter!"

_I can't tell him. I just... I'm just not ready to talk about it. _

Arriving in the village at that moment, Inuyasha let go of Kagome's legs and let her slide off his back. Whipping around to face her, he started yelling.

"Baka! Whats the big deal, huh? What are you hiding?" His heart sank, she must have been... in love with the guy? "You! You were in love with him, weren't you! Don't lie!"

Inuyasha felt like he'd just had his heart ripped out, she wasn't supposed to love anyone else, damnit! How could she? "That has to be it, there's no other reason for you to be acting like this, all, all secretive and stuff!" He turned back around, huffily, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Am I wrong, Kagome? Huh? Can't answer me?"

Kagome stared at his back, hurt and anger and guilt, all spinning inside her mind, and then she exploded. "No! I wasn't in love with him!" Tears started running down her face, completely unnoticed by her. _"And that's _why _he's dead_!"

She turned, and started running, heading for Kaede's hut, knowing that the others would all be there, and that Inuyasha would be forced to leave it alone.

Inuyasha whipped around at her words, stunned. _What? What does she mean, thats why he's dead? _He stared after her, totally blindsided by the scent coming from her. _Pain and... _his eyebrows rose in astonishment.

_Guilt? _

_What the _hell _is going _on_? _

-sSs-

That night was an entirely uncomfortable one in Kaede's hut as the inutachi tried not to notice the elephant in the room. Kagome tried her best to ignore Inuyasha, and Inuyasha did nothing but stare at her angrily, leaving everyone else on pins and needles.

On top of that, the group was all giving him dirty looks like it was his fault that Kagome was upset – which it technically was, not that he'd admit that.

So, all in all, Inuyasha hadn't had a very good day - the only decent part had been the ramen that Kagome's mother had made for him. And as much as he loved ramen, it wasn't enough to balance out the rest of the crap.

He glared even harder over at Kagome, and she finally had enough, jumping to her feet and letting him have it.

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop glaring at me, I'm gonna 'it' you into next _year_! You don't have any right to get mad at me just because I'm not telling you what you want to know, it's none of your business! It isn't about shards, or Naraku," she trailed off sadly for a moment, then finished with, "And since that's all that you care about, you shouldn't be worried about it."

With that, she turned on her heel and stomped from the hut, leaving the rest of the group to stare at the irate hanyou.

"Fine," he yelled, "be that way, wench! See if I care!" With a sulky huff, he twisted around and stared at the wall with his arms crossed and his nose in the air.

"Stupid wench," he muttered, "getting all pissed because I cared, and then she pisses and moans that I don't care! She's so damn contrary," he hissed at the wall.

The rest of the tachi and Kaede stared at him for several incredulous moments, and then at each other.

The question on everyone's mind was the same: _What the hell was that all about?_


	3. Of Hope and Pain

**Chapter 3: Of hope, and pain**

Inuyasha studied the lands spread out before him. They had been traveling for the better part of a week, and were beginning to head into more mountainous terrain. So far, they hadn't run into any rumors of shards, and no real youkai activity, either.

They had lost time because of Inuyasha's decision that they go back to Kaede's to wait for he and Kagome to come back through the well, instead of continuing on. He glanced back at his companions, noting the handprint across Miroku's face, and Sango's pissed off looks.

_He never learns... _snickering, he looked over at Kagome. She had stopped and lifted her face to the sky, wiping at the sweat beads on her forehead. It was very warm, but there was an occasional nice breeze, and she was taking advantage of it right now.

_She's barely spoken to me since we got back, or anyone else for that matter. I still can't figure out what she meant. That's why he's dead, and the scent of guilt coming from her, what was that all about? _

He turned back to the view in front of him, and shivered. _What was _that_? Just for a moment... something, but it wasn't youkai...?_

"Miroku! Come up here for a sec." He turned as Miroku stepped forward. "Did you just feel something... odd? Just for a moment?"

Miroku had a frown on his face, as he studied the landscape in front of them.

"Yes. For just a moment, there was something - it didn't feel like youkai, more like a human spirit. But it was so fast, I can't be sure. It lies ahead of us, whatever it was, so if we continue on this path, I think we will find out all we want to about it." He thought for a moment.

"Inuyasha, if it really is a human spirit, you should stay back. There's nothing you can do about it, so leave it to me, alright? Sango, Kagome, please keep up and don't fall behind. We don't want to be separated."

Kagome gazed out at the forest ahead. "It was a human spirit. You're right about that." The others were staring at her, dumbfounded.

Sango spoke first. "Kagome, how can you tell? I know you're a Miko, but, you caught more of it in those few seconds than Miroku did, and as a monk, he deals with spirits all the time! How did you know?"

Inuyasha answered for her. "Kagome can see human spirits, and also purify their souls; she did that once while we were in her world, it was the spirit of a little girl who died in a fire." He looked over at Kagome, then over at Miroku.

"The little girl believed her mother abandoned her in the fire and only cared about her brother, so she didn't pass on, she kept trying to kill her brother. Kagome healed her soul, allowing the little girls spirit to go to its rest, instead of to hell."

Kagome blushed, as Sango and Miroku stared, amazed. "Kagome, how did you _do_ that?" Miroku spluttered. "The ability to purify a soul, only a very few holy men have ever had that power!"

"I don't know, all I did was talk to her. And refuse to give up on her. She wasn't a bad child, she'd just suffered, and was lonely and feared that her mother would be angry at her, and not care that she had died. I just gave her love, and hope," she said, shyly. "It's what she needed." Kagome shrugged, and smiled.

"Everyone needs love, whether alive or dead, it doesn't matter. Right Shippo? You were left alone, when your parents were killed; but its okay now, because you aren't alone anymore. We love you, and that's what you needed."

Shippo flew at her from Kirara's back. "You love me, Kagome? Really, really, _really_?"

Kagome laughed as her little kitsune pounced on her and hugged her as hard as he could. "Of course I do, Shippo, you're like my own son, I couldn't love you more if you _were_ my child by blood! How could you even wonder about that?"

Miroku looked at her and smiled. "And that, dear friends, is why Kagome is so dangerous to Naraku, and others like him. Her heart is loving, and her soul is pure... she makes no distinction between youkai, hanyou, or ningen. She loves everyone, no matter what they are."

He bowed low to Kagome, and then straightening with a smile, said, "We are fortunate, indeed, to know you, Kagome, you bring hope for all of us that someday things will be better. You have taught me to look beyond a person's appearance; if it weren't for you, do you think our little group would have been possible?" He looked around at the others.

"Think about it, Inuyasha, Sango... can you think of any circumstances that would have a monk, a taijiya, a hanyou, a Miko, and two youkai traveling together? And yet, here we all are, and I would not have it any other way. You all have become like a family to me, and it's all due to Kagome. I could never imagine now not knowing any of you."

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. "You're right, Kagome has changed all of us," he rolled his eyes, "but lets not get all mushy here or anything, it seems we've got a human spirit waitin' for us, so lets go chase it down already!"

The others all laughed and started up the road, ignoring the dust and heat, actually looking forward to reaching the forest, it would be nice and shady.

Kagome was still blushing as Sango walked up beside her. "Have you ever heard Miroku get so eloquent?" She snickered. "Be careful, Kagome, he might decide to try to grope you - you know how he gets when he finds something to be passionate about!" Sango laughed even harder.

"Oi! He'd better not, or I'll rip his arm off. I told him Kagome's off limits! Damn lecherous monk" he muttered. The thought of anyone else touching Kagome...

Miroku tried to look innocent. "I was thinking no such thing, I'll have you all know. I was considering how best to deal with this spirit, that's all. And thinking how much you've grown since we met, Kagome. It's been what, almost three years, hasn't it? In fact," he mused, glancing over at her, "isn't today your birthday? Eighteenth, correct?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't you once mention that in your world, eighteen is the age that you reach adulthood?"

Sango gasped. "Kagome! Why didn't you _say_ something? We could have done something special for you! You only come of age once, its a very special thing!" She turned and grabbed Kagome, hugging her.

Inuyasha turned and stared at Kagome. "It's your coming of age day? And you didn't say anything? Why not? Didn't you think we'd want to _know_?"

Kagome bowed her head. "Honestly, guys, I just forgot. Technically, if you think about it, I've been on my own and away from my mother for quite a while now - making my own decisions, basically living as an adult anyway, so I just wasn't paying attention, that's all." She looked up and smiled.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything, really."

"Hmph," Inuyasha snorted, "You'd better not try to hide anything from me, wench, 'cause sooner or later I'll find out about it anyway," he said, looking at her meaningfully.

_Silly wench, she should know by now that I'll get my answers, one way or another. _

Kagome looked over at him. _Damn, he's thinking about Kichiro again. He's warning me that he hasn't given up on that subject. Now what?_

_Keh. She took my meaning... good. She needs to realize who's in charge here._

Inuyasha smirked over at her. "Well, wench, welcome to the world of adulthood, but don't get any ideas, 'cause I'm still in charge of _this_ pack, and don't you forget it!"

Kagome stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. "Pack?"

Sango broke in. "Kagome, Inuyasha is an Inu hanyou. They think in terms of packs, instead of family, or friends. They are very protective of their packs and..."

Inuyasha broke in quickly. Didn't need her giving away secrets before he was ready for Kagome to know them. "Feh, Sango, just drop it. It's no big deal, it's just words. All I'm sayin' is, is I'm the boss, okay? Not like it's any different than it's been all this time anyway."

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome called, "stop trying to be a bully, you don't run everything. We all take care of our own side of things, and we all have our strengths and weaknesses. Including you." She glared over at him.

_Baka! Who does he think he is anyway, with his 'I'm the boss' - well I'm an adult as of today, its official, so I'll just ignore him and his baka self if he tries to get bossy for no reason! _

"Weaknesses? Oi, bitch, I ain't _got_ weaknesses! You'd better take that back!" Inuyasha glared over at Kagome, then looked away and folded his hands into his haori.

Sango looked over at Miroku and they both started laughing. "Inuyasha..." Sango giggled, "Don't get all huffy, if you do, I'll just have to tell Kagome why you call her 'bitch'." She laughed even harder at his look of dismay.

"Oi, Sango, how the hell do _you _know about that, anyway? You'd better not say _anything_ to anyone about that, you got that?" Inuyasha said, panicking at the thought.

Suddenly, Kirara stopped and growled, lunging forward to stand in front of the group, startling everyone. Any questions were quickly forgotten as she growled again. A mist was forming just ahead of them, and there was a human figure becoming visible within the mist.

_I think we just found our spirit, _Inuyasha thought_._

"Everyone, get back!" Miroku said "That's the human spirit we sensed earlier, we must find out what it wants, and try to bring it resolution, so that it may move on." He watched as the mist cleared, but before he could speak, a sharp cry from behind him had him spinning around in shock.

Kagome stood directly behind him, blood drained from her face, eyes as wide as he had _ever_ seen them. Shock and horror played for dominance in her expression, and she looked like she was about to collapse. Inuyasha swooped back and grabbed her just as her knees gave way, but she didn't even appear to notice. Tears were pouring down her face, with not a sound from her, and she just kept staring at the figure in front of her.

Miroku spun back to the figure. The man, for it was a man, was dressed in strange clothing, kind of like Kagome's clothes, and didn't appear to notice anyone else, he was staring right back at Kagome. He didn't move, until Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, then he stepped forward and spoke.

"Let her go." He stared at the hanyou, not giving him any quarter. "I said, let her go. No one touches my Kagome but _me." _

Everyone stared in stunned disbelief at the man.

Inuyasha was startled when Kagome pushed away from him, and stumbled to her feet, only to step hesitantly forward. "Ki-Kichiro?" she whispered, face pale and eyes full of pain. "Is that really you?" She shook her head wildly.

"No, it can't be... you - your dead! How... why? I don't understand," she whispered.

"Kagome, who the fuck is this guy?" Inuyasha was getting angry. This spirit of some damn human was calling Kagome _his_? _Over my dead body! _he thought, irate.

"Well, Kagome? Who is this guy? Answer me, dammit!"

Kichiro looked over at the hanyou who dared to touch what was his. "It's simple, really. I am Kagome's betrothed. And you had better keep your hands off her."

Turning to Kagome, he said "As for the how, just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I have forgotten you. I won't let even death come between us, Kagome, you're of age now, and I've come to take you to the afterlife with me. We'll never be apart again, my love."

Kagome's eyes had gotten wider and wider during this speech, and the others had all choked at the 'betrothed'. A silence fell as Kichiro finished speaking, until Inuyasha managed to get control of his youkai, which had been_ very _angered by the 'my Kagome' and 'betrothed' part of the speech.

He lunged forward and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her safely behind him. "Kagome! What the fuck is this ass talking about? Betrothed? Why does he think he has the right?"

Kagome didn't know what to think. Her mind was whirling with confusion and shock, and she felt shaky and weak. "Kichiro - why? What do you mean, take me to the afterlife? I'm not dead," she shook her head, trying to regain some clarity.

"You belong with me, Kagome. I had to wait 'til you were of age, out of respect for your mother, but now, you're free to join me. I have been waiting for this day since the moment of my death, my koishii," he said.

Inuyasha felt his youkai fighting to get out, but held back with all his strength, knowing there was nothing he could do against a spirit.

Miroku stepped forward. "Excuse me," he said. "But I gather that you know Kagome, and that you love her. Am I correct?" At Kichiro's nod, he said, "If that is the case, then why would you want her to die? I do not understand your thinking on this."

"Death is a little thing, monk, and once it's over, Kagome and I will have eternity to be together." Kichiro looked over at Kagome again.

"Kichiro," she said hesitantly, "I can't go with you, I have things that I must do. It's a matter of honor," she said, as he began to shake his head. "Even if I went with you right now," grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder to silence him as he began to growl, "my spirit would be unable to go with you, because I have unfinished business here."

Kichiro looked at her, studying her face. "I'm well aware of your search for the shikon no tama, and of your fight against Naraku. Is this so very important to you, more important than me? And who is this hanyou, who thinks he has the right to touch you anytime he wants, and disrespect your rightful betrothed?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Talk to me if you wanna know about me, temee... as for who I am, I'm Kagome's protector." A very set, deadly, look covered his face, and his voice became ice. "And I will protect her from anyone and everyone who tries to hurt her, no matter who, or what, you are."

Kagome gripped his shoulders, trying to soothe him. "Kichiro, why do you still talk about betrothals? We were never betrothed, and you know it. I know your father wanted that, but mine didn't agree. He wanted me to make my _own _choice, freely. Why are you still holding on to that?"

Kichiro whipped around to stare at the road ahead. "I have the right, Kagome, or have you forgotten why I died?" He turned back around at her gasp.

"I will leave for now. I understand that you have some things that you need to finish before I take you, but you must understand this. I _will _be back. And when your quest is done, I will take you with me. You owe me that." With that, he disappeared into the swirling mists again, until the road ahead was completely clear.

Everyone stared at Kagome as she began to slump forward, and Inuyasha caught her, lifting her into his arms.

She had fainted.


	4. Love and Guilt

**Chapter 4: Love and Guilt**

Inuyasha stared at the fire. After what had happened that afternoon, the group had all decided that they should cut the day short and find a good campsite. He glanced over at Kagome. She was still unconscious, several hours had passed, and he was getting concerned.

_What the hell had happened? What was that guy talking about? He has the right to ask Kagome for her very life? What the hell? Boy, when she wakes up, she'd better start talkin'! _

Everything inside him clenched up and froze at the thought of Kagome being taken away from him.

Sango and Miroku were sitting off to the side , Miroku for once not even attempting to be lecherous. "Inuyasha," he began, "what do you think that man meant? Why would Kagome owe him her life? What could _Kagome_ possibly have done?"

"I don't_ know_, Miroku," he burst out. "She's out cold still, so it's not like I've been able to ask her! I do know one thing, though, we'd better find out how to deal with this guy, 'cause I'm damned if I'll let him take her to her death!"

"Inuyasha."

Everyone whipped around to stare at Kagome's sleeping bag. She had woken finally, and was sitting up.

"You can't deal with Kichiro. This... it's something only I can do. Leave it alone," she said. "Kichiro is my problem, not anyone elses. As you heard, he won't interfere in the search for the shards or Naraku, in fact, he'll probably help, if only to get this done quicker, so he can take me with him." Bitterness tinged her voice, then.

"That should please you, Inuyasha. A quicker resolution to all of this."

Inuyasha jumped up and stomped over to her as soon as those words passed her lips.

"_Are you totally crazy, you baka wench_?! You think that I'd be worried about shards and Naraku when this guy is talking about taking your life!? What kind of person do you think I _am_**,**" he breathed, totally hurt that she would think he'd care more about those things than her.

"And what do you mean, its not my problem? That guy is threatening your _life!! _I'll be damned if I'll let him haul you off to the afterlife, wench! Do you hear me?"

Kagome just looked at him with a blank stare. "And what do _you_ have to say about it, anyway, Inuyasha? Or have you forgotten Kikyou?" This said in a deadly quiet voice.

"You have no right to complain. You've already promised your life to her. You can't promise to save my life, when she holds _yours_ in her hands." She turned to the others as they just stared at her in shock.

Totally ignoring Inuyasha's angry sputtering, and the others shocked looks, she asked, "Sango, were we fortunate enough to camp near any hot springs? I feel _really_ in need of a bath."

Sango stood up quickly, glancing at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Actually, yes, we were lucky, Kagome, why don't we go take a nice hot soak? Shippo can come with us!" As she turned to grab her things, she looked at Inuyasha. "I'll try to get her to talk about this while we're there," she mouthed at him. He nodded. "Come on, Shippo - Kagome, I'll show you where it is."

After they were out of earshot, Inuyasha jumped up. "Miroku, I'm gonna follow them. I'll find a tree out of sight of them but within earshot. I have to find out what this guys hold on her is," he got out, "I can't help if I don't figure this out."

Miroku nodded. "I understand, Inuyasha. Whatever this guy has on her, we have to put a stop to it. But I am curious about something." At his tone, Inuyasha glanced over at him curiously. "This man must be from Kagome's own time, correct?" Inuyasha nodded. " Then how did he find her,_ here_? Someone must have helped him, and we need to find out who."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he thought about that. "You're right, Miroku...."

"Also, Inuyasha," Miroku added, "Kagome was right about one thing." At Inuyasha's glare, he shook his head. "You can't really get so angry over this, not when you have Kikyou holding _your_ life. As long as you insist on giving Kikyou that right, you can't fight Kagome on this 'Kichiros' right to take _her_ life."

Inuyasha spun around and stared off in the direction the women had gone. "Feh. It's not the same thing at all. You know why I promised Kikyou. What could that ass have over Kagome that would even be close? No." He shook his head.

"I'll find a way to stop him. He will never have her. I swear that on my father's grave." With that he leaped into the trees and headed off in the direction of the springs.

Miroku sighed. _Always so impulsive, Inuyasha. How can you not see how like this situation is to your situation with Kikyou? Kikyou... hmm. I wonder. _Miroku's brow furrowed.

_She is the one person I can see that would benefit from this - if Kagome is taken off by another man, Inuyasha would have no reason not to follow_ her _to hell. Which is what she wants. I'd better not say anything about my suspicions to Inuyasha, though, not unless I can find proof. He would never allow himself to believe it. He feels guilty for not trusting Kikyou that time... so now he refuses to believe ill of her for any reason. And she knows this, and uses it against him. _

Inuyasha slowed his pace and found a tree with a good strong branch for him to sit in. He couldn't see the hot spring from here, but he could easily and clearly hear what the girls were talking about. He settled in to listen.

_Miroku's wrong, he_ has _to be wrong. And - and even if he isn't wrong, and it is like my situation with Kikyou, I still won't let him take her! Not ever! _

He could hear Sango clear her throat. "Kagome," she said hesitantly, "what was all that about today?"

Kagome lifted her head from where it was resting on her knees. _I need to talk about it, and Sango is the sister I never had... why not?_

She sighed. "It's kind of a long story, Sango - are you sure you really want to know?"

Sango nodded. "I think you need to talk about it, and that's what I'm here for. You can tell me as much as you want, I won't push."

"Thanks, Sango. I kinda do need to talk about it, I guess. I've been holding it in for four years." Kagome closed her eyes.

_Four years? Thats about a year before I met her, she would have been, what, fourteen? Even still, I hate the thought of any other males around her, before I met her or not. It's silly, but... _

Inuyasha's thoughts were interfering with his listening, so he switched them off. He came back to himself to the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Kichiro's family and my family have been friends for many years," Kagome started. "Kichiro was four when I was born, and his father spoke to my father about a formal betrothal between us." Sango started in surprise, and Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree.

"My father agreed that it would be welcome if we were to marry, but decided against a betrothal. He wanted me to choose my own partner in life, just as he had freely chosen my mother. So a betrothal was never agreed to. However, Kichiro's father raised him with the idea that I _was_ his betrothed, even if it wasn't formal." Kagome smiled sadly.

"I never thought of him that way, you know. He was like a brother to me... I could never see him as a lover."

"But, Kagome," Sango asked, "then why does he insist that you belong to him?"

"Like I said, his father raised him with that belief. Over time, he convinced himself that he was in love with me, and that I would be his bride when I turned eighteen." Kagome's face saddened. "No one could convince him otherwise."

She stopped, and turned her face away, tears starting to fall.

"But I still don't understand, Kagome. Why does he think you owe him your life?" Sango asked, shaking her head in confusion.

Eyes still leaking tears, Kagome turned back to Sango. "The night Kichiro turned eighteen, he came and asked me to dinner. I agreed, and it was fun, until he took me for a walk in the park. He grabbed my hands, and started talking about how he was going to go to college, so he could get a good trade, and save the money for our wedding. Suddenly, I'd just... had enough. I told him that I didn't see him that way, and that I wouldn't marry him."

At Sango's gasp, she nodded.

"After I said that, he got very upset, and tried to grab me. I ran. Unfortunately for me, there were some very bad men in the park that night with us, and I ran right into them. Kichiro found us in time, and fought them off, but he was injured during the fight." Kagome dropped her gaze to the water, and sighed.

"Instead of getting the help he needed, he just looked at me - he looked so _hurt_," she sobbed, "and then, he left. He got in his car and drove away. But he had lost a lot of blood, and he passed out, causing him to wreck his car. He died about twenty minutes later."

Sango touched her sister's arm. "Oh, Kagome, that must have been horrible! But still, I don't see why you should owe him your life, he made his own choices."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't you see?" she cried, "he died because I couldn't love him!"

Inuyasha jumped from his tree and went back to the campsite.

_What the hell...?_

"Sango, thats why I won't ever let Inuyasha fight Koga," she said. "Especially because I know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you. I hate that I'm the cause of Koga's pain, there's no way I could bear it if he got hurt or killed because of me!"

Sango just looked at her friend for a while. "Kagome, I understand what you've told me, but you know Inuyasha. Even if what you said to him earlier about Kikyou is true, he's not gonna stop protecting you. He protects you from _everything_, even from yourself, sometimes!"

Kagome's eyes closed in pain. "Not from everything, Sango. There is one thing he won't protect me from."

"What?"

"He won't protect me from Kikyou." Kagome tried to smile, but it came out twisted.

Sango just stared at her. "Kagome..."

"No, Sango, don't deny it, we all know it's true, its okay, really. Don't worry about it. I'm ready to go back, what about you?"

"Uhh, yeah... okay," Sango said, looking at her sister with worry.

"And, Sango?" Kagome said. "Thanks for listening. I haven't told anyone about this, not even my mom. It actually felt good to talk about it."

Sango looked over and smiled at the raven haired girl beside her. "Anytime, Kagome, you're my sister and I would do anything for you, you know that." She frowned. "By the way, what's a 'car'?"

And they walked back to the camp, Kagome trying to explain what cars were.

_I really did need that... even though the problem is still there, I feel better for talking about it._


	5. Bitterness

**Chapter 5: Bitterness**

Sango looked over at Miroku, and tilted her head towards Kagome. Miroku nodded, and proceeded to walk up to Inuyasha. It had been three days since Kagome's birthday, and Kagome had barely spoken. She seemed lost.

Shippo was getting scared, he hated watching the woman he considered his mother like this, it was like she had lost all hope. Miroku had to agree. Kagome was normally such a high-spirited young woman, happy and laughing. Now she was quiet, and barely spoke unless necessary. Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha as he came up even with him. This was killing him.

"Inuyasha." Miroku smiled over at him. "We should see if we can find accomodations for the night in that village up ahead. It's getting a little late, and I don't think we will get much farther tonight. What say you?"

Inuyasha squinted up at the sky, judging how much daylight they had left, before grudgingly looking back at Miroku. "Feh. I guess that's fine, you pathetic humans are so slow that we really won't get very much further before it gets dark."

Sango smiled over at Kagome. "Did you hear that, Kagome? We're going to stay in the village, maybe we can find a bath! I could sure use one!" Everyone was trying to be extra cheerful around Kagome, hoping to keep her from getting even worse.

"Yeah... I could go for one of those myself," she sighed. "I know Inuyasha gets irritated with me over wanting to bathe all the time but, back in my time, I bathed every day. It's considered normal to do so. I think that's been one of the hardest things to adjust to here, the lack of time and facilities to bathe."

"Don't worry about it, wench. I'll find ya a place to bathe. I won't mind a bath myself." Inuyasha looked over at her, a small smile curling his lips. "Besides... I really do like how you smell after a bath."

Everyone stared over at him, and he blushed. Kagome's eyes had widened.

_You like the way I smell after I bathe? Wow, whats gotten into him?_

"What? Stop staring at me, all of you!" he yelled, getting even redder. "Geez, can't a guy say something nice once in a while without everyone staring at him?"

Giving a disgruntled sigh, he glanced over at Kagome, and smiled when he saw her small grin. It was good to see even that much, she'd been much too solemn for the last few days.

"Ummm... sorry, Inuyasha, its just, you usually don't say nice things, you kinda took us all by surprise, that's all," Sango said.

"Keh. Well, get used to it. Kagome deserves compliments, so I'm gonna start giving them to her."

He was still blushing, but determined not to let himself be embarrassed out of his resolution to start letting Kagome know how he really thought of her. "Besides, I love it when I can make you blush," he said, looking at her.

She blushed then, hard. "Inuyasha! Whats gotten _into_ you?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, meanwhile, had stopped even pretending to walk, and were just staring at Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango, knocking her elbow into Miroku's side, whispered, "What in the hell _has_ gotten into Inuyasha?"

Miroku leaned into her and spoke into her ear. "I think that this 'Kichiro' guy is frightening him. All this time, he's been pretty much confident in his ability to protect Kagome, and in the fact that he could keep all other males away from her. But now, he's afraid to lose her, and I think he's reacting to that by trying to bind her to his side by other means. This situation just might be what they have needed to break the impasse between them," Miroku said, "and, if I'm right in my suppositions... Kikyou may well find herself on the losing side of Inuyasha."

Sango looked at him funny. "What do you mean?" Catching the look on his face, she whispered "Ohhh, do you think Kikyou might be the one behind Kichiro's appearance?"

"My dear Sango, think about it. Who else would stand to gain?" Miroku said, "I won't say anything to Inuyasha about it, though, and you shouldn't either. Let him find out on his own."

Sango nodded. "Yeah, and we shouldn't tease him about the things he says to Kagome, either, you hentai monk, you got that?"

Miroku sighed.

"Sango, you take all the fun out of my life," he said with a grin.

"Oi! What are you two talkin' about back there?" Inuyasha asked, with a glare in their direction. "Shippo, what are they sayin', huh? You'd better 'fess up, or else I'm gonna thump ya!"

Shippo shrieked and threw himself into Kagome's arms. "Kagome, Kagome, Inuyasha is threatening me again, and I didn't even do anything!"

Kagome looked at the frightened kit in her arms. "It's okay, Shippo, my love, I won't let the big, bad dog get you," she glared over at Inuyasha, "but now I'm curious. What_ were _they talking about back there?"

Inuyasha glared back at Kagome and Shippo.

"They were just wondering why Inuyasha was being so nice to you, Kagome." Shippo smiled up at her. "Usually, he acts like you're the most useless, annoying person around."

"Oi!! That ain't true, you damn fox! I am _not that_ mean!" He growled at the snickers suddenly coming from behind him, and looked at Kagome. "Tell them, Kagome. I'm not that bad."

She looked at him. "Umm, well, I can't really say that, Inuyasha. Let's see... I"m not as pretty as Kikyou, I'm not as powerful as Kikyou, I'm not graceful like Kikyou, I can't find shards as well as Kikyou," she caught his shocked look, "well, you get the picture. Come to think of it, most of the insults _are_ about me not being as good as Kikyou. I never really thought about it before," she mused, beginning to look sad.

She started walking again, with a thoughtful look on her face. Inuyasha, who's ears had gotten flatter and flatter to his head while listening to her, followed, trying to think of something to say.

"C'mon you guys, let's get to the village and find someplace to stay, it looks fairly large, so maybe there'll be an actual inn," Kagome said, quickening her pace.

"Damnit, Kagome," Inuyasha said, hurrying after her. He looked over at her as he caught up and softly asked, "Do I really compare you to Kikyou that much?" He looked down when she nodded solemnly. "I don't mean to, and none of those things are true anyway. I already told you that you are migoto, you _are_ a powerful Miko, more than Kikyou, and as for graceful, well... you didn't use to be, but you are now. Sometimes all I can do is stare and watch you move - please, please don't be upset!"

He blushed, still looking at his feet. "I hate it when you're upset."

Kagome kept walking, keeping her expression unchanged. They were nearing the village now, and she could see that it was, indeed, fairly good sized.

_Time to find that Inn_...

She glanced over at Inuyasha. "Careful, there, if you keep saying things like that I might begin to think you love me and not Kikyou - but we both know that's not true, now, don't we? You should keep your compliments for her," as she sped up again and left him standing awkwardly in the middle of the road.

He was shocked at the bitterness in her voice. _Does she_ really _believe I'm in love with Kikyou? If I was I wouldn't be with her, damnit! But... I guess I haven't made that clear. _

_I mean, I really haven't acted towards her like we're a couple, or anything... maybe I should just swallow my pride and start showing her my feelings for her. And that just might make her push that Kichiro guy off as well... fuck, yeah, its past time that I started staking my claim, and to hell with Koga, and that Kichiro bastard!_

He hurried to catch up with the rest of the group as they headed into the village. Miroku stopped and asked several passerby about accomodations for the night, grateful to find that the village did indeed have an inn. They all looked around, noting the prosperous appearance of the place, and its fortuitous location, in a beautiful valley surrounded by mountains.

It would be a good place to stay for a day or so... and they might find some rumours about shards, or Naraku.

_And maybe I need to start doing some work on my relationship with Kagome, well, hopefully, soon-to-be-relationship, anyways._

The inn was large and well appointed, and even had the hoped-for bathing facilities, which had the women throwing their things in their room and taking off for the baths immediately. That left the men unoccupied, so they went out into the street and wandered around for a while, listening to the talk, and hoping for rumours of Naraku and shards. Finally, two streets over from the inn, they came across an interesting conversation.

"... and I had to run quickly and hide while the demon was busy eating the livestock. I didn't think I was gonna get away, honestly. It had destroyed that whole village."

"Really? Where was this at?"

The two men were sitting on an empty crate, drinking sake and eating. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped up and listened closely for the answer.

"Well, lets see," the first man squinted up at the sky, "it was just about two days north of here; I heard some other travelers talking about this same demon, though, and saying that it had destroyed a couple other villages to the northwest. It seems to have appeared about a week ago, from everything I could gather."

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku, nodding back towards the inn.

_So. A demon running around destroying villages two days to the north. If it's that powerful it might just have a few shards. Maybe we should just go ahead and leave tomorrow...._

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. _He looks to be deep in thought. I wonder._

"Oi, Miroku." Inuyasha glanced over. "Can I ask you something?" He looked away, blushing slightly.

Miroku smiled. "Of course you may, Inuyasha, how can I help you?

Inuyasha thought for a moment. _How best to phrase this? _"I need some advice," blushing even harder and looking down, he mumbled, "how do I go about, well, showing someone how I feel about them? Umm - you know, damnit, I want to lay a claim on Kagome," he got out in a rush.

"I mean, I know how to claim her in the youkai manner," he continued, "but Kagome's human, and she wouldn't understand youkai courting and mating rules. What should I do?"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "Wow. What brought_ this _on, Inuyasha?" He waved a hand at him.

"I mean, we all know that you're in love with her, it's been obvious for, well, years, actually. But why make your move _now_? Could it possibly be because of Kichiro? You're afraid you're going to lose her, aren't you," he asked, looking at his friend with sympathy.

"But you also have to consider, Inuyasha. You're not free to make such a commitment to Kagome, are you? You cannot make a commitment to her when Kikyou holds your heart, and your life. It's not fair to Kagome."

"Feh! It doesn't matter why now, and for your information, I have no intention of going to hell with Kikyou, and no, she _doesn't_ have my heart! I owe her... yes. But what I owe her is _vengeance_, which I will take from Naraku, sooner or later."

He looked up at the sky, then, and folded his hands into his haori.

"Kagome holds my heart," he said softly, "though, I know that I've hurt her by my attention to Kikyou. I can't stop seeing her when she requests it, but from now on, Kagome will be with me when I do, whether Kikyou likes it or not. I think... the next time I catch sight of her soul collectors, I will see her alone one more time. She has the right to be told about my decision privately, but after that, I won't see her alone again. Guilt only goes so far, you know."

Miroku looked thoughtful. " Well, you seem to have thought about this pretty deeply, Inuyasha. I must admit, I'm... surprised. I think you should just sit down with Kagome, when you find a good time, and be blunt. Tell her straight out how you feel, and also about your feelings towards Kikyou, and your decisions regarding her. Kagome needs to know that. I'm afraid you're going to have to swallow your pride and just lay it all on the line so that there can be no more misunderstandings between you."

Inuyasha nodded. "I was afraid of that, but yeah, I owe Kagome that. Thanks, Miroku." He glared over at the monk. "And if you say _one word _to anyone about this discussion, I'll make sure you never have that kid your always asking women to bear, got that?" he asked, cracking his knuckles and grinning evilly.

Miroku swallowed hard. "Of course I won't mention this discussion, Inuyasha. It would just cause more problems if I did, and I have no desire to hurt Kagome."

"Good. Lets go back to the inn, and get some rest. We have an early start in the morning."


	6. Confusing Her Heart

**Chapter 7: Confusing her heart**

Inuyasha peered up at the road ahead. They had been climbing steadily since leaving the valley, heading straight into the mountains. It had been a day since they left the village behind, and the road had continued straight ahead, turning neither to the right or to the left.

He was beginning to get antsy. He could _feel _something ahead, but he couldn't tell what it was. He gestured for the others to stay back.

"Sango, take Kagome and get back, I don't like the feel of this. Something's coming!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha! Jewel shards, two of them and..." surprise colored her voice, "it's not a youkai, but, it feels strange!" Kagome stared ahead, frantically trying to figure out what was coming at them.

Suddenly, a green mist appeared, swirling like a cyclone, then fading away, revealing...

Kichiro.

"Fuck! Kagome! Get back - _now_!!" Inuyasha screamed, leaping over their confused friends heads and right into Kichiro's path. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard! Get the fuck away from her!" Inuyasha was almost incoherent with rage and fear.

_That bastard better not touch her! I swear, I'm gonna find out how he found her if it's the last thing I do, and when I find out who was behind this I'll fucking _destroy_ them!_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Calm down and get out of my way!" She looked at him as he whipped around, staring at her incredulously. "I told you, only I can deal with him. Back off!" She pushed her way in front of him.

"What do you want, Kichiro? I already told you, I can't come to the afterlife with you right now, I have things to take care of. I won't follow you after those things are finished, either. We were never betrothed, and you know it," she said quietly.

Kichiro just looked at her calmly. "And I told _you, _Kagome, that you will go with me. It wasn't a request. I also told you that I would not take you 'til you were done with your quest. I merely brought you two jewel shards. I took them from a demon that destroyed some villages up ahead."

Kichiro's quiet, emphatic statement sent Inuyasha over the edge. He once again pushed between him and Kagome. "Bastard! I won't ever let you take Kagome, she doesn't owe you anything!!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was deadly quiet. "I told you, you can't save me when your life is tied to Kikyou." Her eyebrow rose. "It's ironic, isn't it? I find myself in the same situation as you... your solution to it was to give Kikyou your life, how can you be so hypocritical as to say I can't do the same?"

He stared at her. "Do you really think I would let Kikyou drag me to hell? What are you, crazy? I owe Kikyou vengeance against Naraku, and I'll give her that vengeance. But that's where it _ends!"_

Kichiro looked amused. Glancing over at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, he laughed. "I think you should discuss that with the Lady Kikyou, Inuyasha. She would be most displeased to hear you, you know."

Everyone stared at him, aghast. Inuyasha stiffened, and ground out, "How the hell do you know Kikyou?"

"Who do you think summoned me here?" Kichiro asked. "She needed to find a way to make you willing to go with her to hell. She reasoned that if Kagome was gone, you would have no reason to deny _her_." He laughed again at everyone's shocked expressions.

"I personally don't care what her intentions are, my only concern is Kagome, and her fate as my bride - in the afterlife." He looked again at Kagome. "I will have you, Kagome. Prepare yourself. Whatever your feelings for this hanyou, you won't have him. I will never allow it." He tossed the shards at her feet, and then simply disappeared.

"Fuck! I can't believe it, that bastard! I'm gonna fucking destroy him," Inuyasha growled, "and I don't care what you say, Kagome! I won't let him take you from me!" Inuyasha spun around and stalked off up the road, then turned back.

Kagome didn't appear to have heard him. "Well, Inuyasha, it looks like Kikyou is still in love with you," Kagome said, her face strangely blank. "She went to a lot of trouble to plan this out." She looked over at him.

"Whatever your feelings towards Kikyou, you'd better not interfere when I confront her, Inuyasha. She went too far this time." She looked down, then, a scowl tightening her expression. "She had no right! I've always backed off, even put myself in danger for her sake, because you love her. Even when she tried to kill me. But this time,_ I-will-not-back-down_."

She bent down to grab the shards, and watched impassively as they became purified.

Inuyasha was paralyzed by the fire in Kagome's eyes. Her face was blank, but her eyes...

"Kagome" he began softly, "I have no intention of protecting Kikyou, if she really _is_ involved. Don't you think we should find out for sure, though? He might be lying!"

Kagome started to speak, but Miroku cut her off. "Inuyasha, think about it. There is only one person that this scheme would benefit. And only one person who could have called his spirit to this time."

"Maybe Naraku is behind this. He's always got these convoluted schemes going... is it such a stretch to think he might be behind this one?"

Miroku shook his head. "Your reasoning, as far as it goes, is correct. However," he said, as Inuyasha's face lightened, "there is a flaw in it. Naraku would have no power to recall a human spirit, and one from a different time. Only a human priest or _priestess _could accomplish that. So even if Naraku was behind this, Kikyou would still have to have been the one to do it." He shook his head.

"There is another thing as well. This spirit was called from the_ future_. Only another dead soul could do that, because time has no meaning to the dead. Only Kikyou fits. Defending her now," with a speaking glance in Kagome's direction, "will only serve to come between you and Kagome. And right now, if either of you is to survive this, you need to work together."

Kagome had walked away from the group, still holding the jewel shards that Kichiro had brought. _Just like I thought. I will never be safe from Kikyou as long as I'm around Inuyasha. I may have to leave the group. Track her down on my own. _

Bitterness colored her voice as she said, "I knew. No matter what I do, Inuyasha will end up hating me. The only way would be to let her kill me and get it over with. He'll protect me from everything else, but not Kikyou." She laughed harshly at herself, then.

"Why does he even bother protecting me at all, if he's gonna let one person be a threat to me, there's little point in saving me from anything, because whether it's at Naraku's hands, Kikyou's hands, or anyone elses, dead is dead!" She wiped a tear from her eye, and almost passed out when a rough hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"I cannot _believe_," Inuyasha ground out, "that you would really think that I would let _anyone_ hurt you, you baka wench! If I caught Kikyou trying to kill you, I most certainly would defend you, even if it meant her death - well, second death. You know what I mean! How could you even think like that?" he shouted, angered and wanting to wipe away the bitterness he had heard in her voice.

"Damnit, woman!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "And don't even think about trying to go off on your own to face Kikyou down, I'll be with you when you do." He looked away for a moment.

"You have the right to face her about this," he said softly, glancing at her, and then looking away again. "But you will _not_ do it alone, is that understood?"

Kagome's eyes had widened more and more with each word Inuyasha said. _Does he really mean all that? Would he actually defend me? And he's agreeing that I have a right to confront Kikyou over this? _

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," she said at his exasperated look, "but you really aren't acting like yourself, you know. After three years of you defending Kikyou no matter what she did, you really can't expect me to believe everything you just said without being extremely incredulous. Even after she tried to kill me, and she told you herself that she had, you wouldn't believe it, and when she took the jewel that she stole from me and gave it to Naraku, even then you still defended her. Why is it any different now?" she finished sadly.

She shook her head, and looked at their friends almost pleadingly.

"Miroku, Sango, am I wrong? How can I believe that he would suddenly side with me after all this time? No." She tried to speak again, but it came out a twisted, painful gasp instead, as she watched Inuyasha walk away, pain in his eyes, and shoulders slumped.

"Kagome, I think you should give Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt on this one. He knows now that no one else could be behind this, and he is very, _very_ angry that someone is trying to take you away from him. It doesn't matter that it's Kikyou, he wants revenge for this, and I think he means to have it, no matter what." Miroku nodded towards the hanyou.

"He's really frightened about losing you, Kagome," he said softly. "He was talking about it the other night. I wouldn't want to be in Kikyou's shoes when he finds her."

Tears started falling from her eyes. "Damn! I'm so confused! I just don't know anymore," she sobbed into her hands, falling to her knees in the dirt of the road.

Inuyasha turned and ran to her, grabbing her up into his arms and off the ground. "Kami, Kagome, please stop crying! I hate it when you cry!" She sounded so hurt, like her heart was being ripped out. He nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Kagome," he groaned, "Please, please stop, I'll do anything!" _That's it, I can't stand this anymore! _"Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha called out to them. "Take Shippo and find us a place to camp! I'll follow in a bit, alright? I need some time with Kagome."

_I have some major fuck ups to try to fix, damnit... Fuck! I hate this._

Settling her head into his shoulder and cradling her body against his chest, he didn't even wait to hear what Sango and Miroku would say, he just leapt off into the trees at the side of the road, looking for a good place he could take her for some privacy. He looked down at her, and winced as he saw her tears. She was crying quietly now, like her soul was just too weary to fight anymore.

He held her tenderly as he ran, trying not to jostle her.

_I can't believe I've hurt her so damn much. What a fool I am. It would serve me right if she turned me away, I really don't deserve her, but I can't imagine my life without her, and maybe that makes me selfish, but... I don't think I can give her up._

He looked around as they came up on a hill, noting that a rock slide sometime in the past had created a sort of cave on the leeward side of the hill. _That'll do._

He entered the cave, and looking around quickly, he found the flattest part of the floor and sat down, with Kagome still in his lap. She had her face pressed to his chest, and was sniffling quietly into his suikan.

_I'll just hold her and rock her for a little while, 'till she's calmer... then we can talk._

Putting his head down to hers, he started growling low in his chest. It was almost, but not quite, like purring. Kagome pulled her head away from him and looked at him incredulously for a moment, like she couldn't be sure the sound was coming from him - and then she giggled.

"I didn't know you purred, Inuyasha," she said softly, looking up into his eyes. "It's kinda relaxing."

"Keh, you baka wench," he said gruffly, reddening under her gaze. "I don't purr, I growl. But I'm glad it relaxed you, you were pretty wound up for a while there."

He looked at her for a moment, and suddenly, a memory of another time intruded. They were sitting outside in front of a fire, and she was wishing on a shooting star, with the firelight flickering on her skin and glinting in her hair, head bent forward and eyes closed, hands clasped together... she had looked like an angel that night.

But then Kaguya had interfered, and he would never in his life forget the sound of that arrow hitting Kagome in the back. It had hurt worse than when he had been shot. And seeing Kaguya taking Kagome away - he began growling, getting louder and louder - just as he had back then, until Kagome flinched.

_Damn!_

"It's okay, Kagome, its okay," he said soothingly. "I was just remembering another time that someone tried to take you away from me... I hate that memory."

Kagome stared up at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? Who?"

"Kaguya, remember?" He closed his eyes for a moment in pain. "I felt so helpless, watching that arrow come at you, and I couldn't even move a muscle. I think that's when I first began to question Kikyou's actions back in the past, you know - she didn't die to follow me, she died because her pride was hurt and she couldn't face everyone with my supposed betrayal. You, on the other hand, didn't even stop to think, you just threw yourself in front of me."

His arms tightened around her, and his voice wavered. "You almost died for me that night, and I could never have lived if you _had_ died." He shuddered. "I would have followed you, you know."

Kagome was stunned. "What do you mean, followed me?"

"I mean... I would have followed you into the afterlife. Don't you understand, Kagome? Even after all this time?" Inuyasha hugged her to him again. "I can't ever let you go. Not ever." He smiled then. "But you know... there's one thing from that time that I remember... I remember it and it's one of my favorite memories. The first time I ever kissed someone."

"Wait a minute! That was_ not _the first time you kissed someone... or have you forgotten?" she scowled up at him. "Did you forget that kiss with Kikyou when she tried to take you to hell?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Think back, Kagome... she kissed _me_, I didn't kiss her. And I didn't respond to the kiss, either. If you remember, I just stood there. I was kinda stunned at first, to be honest, but then it was like I felt... nothing. Not a thing, at all. Now, when_ you _kissed me, it was a totally different story," he said, grinning even wider at her stunned expression.

"Think about it, Kagome, as soon as I woke up from that demonic haze, what did I do? I kissed you back. _ I responded_. I couldn't have stopped myself if I'd tried. I _wanted_ you... and I still do. I know I kinda acted stupid when Miroku brought it up afterwards," he said, ducking his head and blushing, "I was just really embarrassed, that's all. I mean it, though, Kagome. I wanted you then, and I want you now."

Kagome was shellshocked. She couldn't have moved if her life had depended on it. "If... if that's the case, why haven't you said anything 'til now? That was over two years ago!"

_He wants me? Did he mean that the way... I think he meant it?!_

He looked away for a moment, obviously embarrassed."Look, you know me, Kagome, I've never been one for talking much. I have a hard time saying how I feel. I spent too many years where no one cared how I felt, and I just... never learned how to talk about it."

He sighed, then looked her straight in the eye. "But I've finally come to the conclusion that I'm just wasting time. I had to tell you how I feel about you. And I'm afraid - right now I'm terrified, 'cause if you reject me" he whispered, "I don't know how I'll survive. But I... still have to say it."

He took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"I love you, Kagome, and since I don't want any misunderstandings," he said at her dumbfounded expression, "I'm going to be explicit. I'm in love with _you_. And yes, when I said I wanted you, I meant, as a man wants a woman. I want you as my mate, Kagome, and to an inu, a mate is for eternity."

Kagome heard everything he said, she felt him tense, waiting for the rejection he thought was coming, watched him close his eyes. And she still could not move.

And then... she saw something she never thought she would ever see, he thought her silence meant rejection, and tears fell down his cheeks. She couldn't bear that sight, and she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks, wiping the tears, knowing that her own cheeks were wet.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, "don't - don't cry. I just... I'm just having a hard time, taking this all_ in_. I never expected to hear those words from you," she said softly, as he opened his eyes and gazed at her with hope. "I have loved you forever, you baka..." she smiled at him, seeing his heart in his eyes, she reached up and slowly touched her lips to his, oh so softly, but before he could respond she pulled back.

"How could you not have _known? _How could you even _think_ that I would reject you?"

He closed his eyes again as his throat closed. _Kami! I thought I really was gonna die there for a moment... _opening his eyes and finally remembering to breathe, he looked at Kagome, and melted at the look in her eyes.

"Then - would you be my mate, Kagome? Could you see yourself with me forever? Because that's what it means, there'd be no going back." He looked at her solemnly. "You've gotta be _very_ sure."

"Inuyasha, I can't see myself _without_ you forever," she smiled.

"Let me put it this way," she said at his uncertain look. "Forever isn't nearly long enough. I will never stop needing you and," she blushed deeply, "wanting you."

Inuyasha's eyes closed again at the overwhelming emotion of the moment. Everything he had_ ever _wanted was right here... in his arms, vowing to be with him forever. His throat almost swelled shut at the feelings running through him, he clasped her tightly to him, lowering his lips to her forehead, kissing her, reveling in the scent of her. Nothing in his entire life had ever felt so right.

Kagome pulled back and looked up at him. He was lost in the moment, such sweet longing in his eyes, as he opened them up and looked down at her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. "What's involved in becoming" she blushed, "mates? Is there like, some ceremony, or something?"

He smiled at her. "No." He moved then, taking her off his lap, and putting her in front of him. "There's an exchange of blood. I will make a cut in both our palms, and also a tiny cut over both our hearts. I place my hand over your heart, and you do the same to me. Our blood will mingle and then, well you'll feel it. When youkai mate, the exchange of blood is necessary, because once we're done, we truly will have one soul. Nothing can break this bond, we'll live together, and die together, and go to the afterlife together, but we'll never be apart."

He looked at her a bit nervously. "Are you afraid? I know it's more intense than what humans do."

She reached over and clasped his hands. "No! I'm not afraid. How could I fear being one with you? You're my other half already, why do you think I've never feared you, even in your youkai form?"

She pulled his hand to her heart, "There is no place in my heart for fear, it's too full of you." Reaching up to his face, she tenderly touched his cheek, then pulled back. "When can we do this? Is there a certain time?"

"No, we can do it now, as a matter of fact, I'd rather do it now, if you're sure?" he asked, giving her one last chance to pull away.

Kagome sat back and smiled up at him. "I'm sure. Oh," she turned her head, looking around at the dingy, dusty cave. "Umm, Inuyasha?" Turning beet red, she coughed, and said in a tiny voice, "Do we, umm, well... have to consummate the bond right away? What I mean is" with a shy glance up at his face, "I'd really rather find someplace a little, well, nicer, and more comfortable...." her voice trailed off uncertainly.

Inuyasha laughed down at her. "Baka wench! Of course we don't have to 'consummate' the bond here. Did you really think I would pounce on you right here in this dirty place? Give me some credit, will ya?" He snorted. "We'll just form the bond here."

With a wicked smirk, he cupped her chin in his hand. "Be sure, though, Kagome, that when I find the right place..." He trailed off, not needing to finish as he took note of her extremely red face. "And you can be sure I'll be looking to find the 'right place' as fast as I can, too."

Releasing her face, and grinning from ear to ear, he said, "Are you ready, then?" He sobered suddenly as he looked at her. "Be very sure, Kagome," his face now deadly serious. "Like I said earlier, there'll be no going back."

Kagome took a deep breath, and then let it out, willing her face back to its normal color. "I'm sure, Inuyasha. Do it now."

He watched her face for a moment, and then said, with his own slight blush, "You'll have to move your shirt out of the way, so I can reach your heart." He began pulling off his fire rat and undershirt, leaving himself bare-chested.

_Now, _yes_! Now I'll be able to keep that bastard from taking her!_

Kagome swallowed hard.

_Damn! He looks so good. Breathe, girl! You have forever to stare, now get busy on taking off your shirt. He has to be able to reach your heart! _

She reached over her shoulders before she could think about it, and pulled her shirt over her head. _C'mon girl... he's seen you before, and you're about to give him the right to see it all any time he wants, so stop being silly!_

Putting the shirt to the side, she gathered her courage and looked at him.

Inuyasha was staring. He couldn't help it. He had seen her before, sure, quick glances only, and usually accidentally. But now he could stare all he wanted, and touch, and taste... _Oh, Kami, _he thought. _I gotta stop thinking about that right now!_

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand, and flexing his claws, made a quick, shallow cut in the palm, then repeated the action with his palm and then over his heart. Swallowing hard, he reached out to her chest, and using just the tip of his claw, cut through the top layer of skin, just enough to draw a few drops of blood. Looking up at her face, he caught and held her eyes, then taking her hand, he placed it over his heart, and did the same with his hand over hers.

As soon as his hand touched her, she felt a shock wave engulf her...


	7. Bonded

**Chapter 7: Bonded**

A/N: italicized=Kagome's thoughts; italicized in parenthesis=Inuyasha's thoughts as he's speaking to her inside their minds.

---sSs---

Kagome came back to herself, still kneeling before Inuyasha, their hands still pressed firmly over each others hearts. She could feel on odd thrumming throughout her body, and a strange warmth inside her mind. She focused her eyes on Inuyasha, and nearly fell over. Pink light danced along his body, and she knew it was her Miko powers, but it didn't appear to be hurting him in the least.

Looking down at herself, she saw red lashes of youki shimmering over her own body, yet, as was apparently the case with Inuyasha, there was no pain. As she watched in awe, wondering what was happening, she noticed the power currents beginning to combine, raising her hand in front of her, she marveled at the feel of it, and then she noticed something else.

Where Inuyasha's hand rested against her chest, she felt a tingle in her skin, as if her skin had become highly sensitized to his touch.

It made her burn for more, raising her eyes to his, she watched as the same things occurred to him, _wait, how do I know what he's thinking?! And... I can feel what he's feeling. Oh my goodness, does he _really_ want me that much? I had no idea!!_

And then she nearly fell over when anothers thoughts answered her own...

_'Kagome'_

It was Inuyasha, speaking inside her mind as their combined auras swirled around them.

_'I've _always _wanted you. You have no idea how much, for years now. Didn't you ever wonder why, at certain times, I avoided you, tried to keep as much distance between us as possible? Because I could tell by your scent when you were fertile, and it drove me insane. It was all I could do not to take you, and I wouldn't have cared who was around.'_

Her face heated up again, but she couldn't look away from Inuyasha's eyes. She was mesmerized, she could see - and feel, the want in him, the love, and the fear that he had had to bear for so long, afraid that she would never return those feelings.

She let her love and wanting well up inside her and wash over both of them, trying to soothe him, instinctively knowing how to use the link between them to heal his hurt. He gazed back at her, letting his own emotions wash over her, as their souls blended and held; becoming one unbreakable being in that instant.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she took in all that was happening, paying close attention to her emotions. She wasn't upset with anything that had happened, just astonished. As their auras finally started to fade, he let go of her hand and picked up her shirt.

"Here, put this back on, koi, you're getting cold." He smiled at her surprise, knowing it was because of the word koi - but she was, and soon she would know it, and she would never have to question his loyalty or his love for her. He smiled even wider..._and I'll never question her love for me, either...Kami, I can _feel_ it, so strong, pouring from her soul. She loves me!_

"Kagome?" he said softly.

"Just a moment ago... I thought, I know I heard your thoughts." She tilted her head and looked at him. "Was that only for that moment, or......?"

Inuyasha sighed. _'No, we can do that anytime we want,' _she heard inside her mind_. 'Most of the time, the link will feel like a soothing glow in the back of your mind... when we want to speak this way, or even feel each others emotions, however, the link will automatically deepen.'_

He reached out a hand to grab his clothes. Out loud, he said, "This link will always be there. Nothing can erase it... and did you notice," his eyebrow raised and he tilted his head toward the hand that had touched his heart, "the mark on your hand? It's permanent, as is mine. It's a public affirmation of our bond."

Kagome stared at her hand with wonder. On the back of her hand, there was a full color mark, almost like a tattoo. It was a circle, in the purple color of his cheek stripes, with the characters for his name on the inside edge. She raised eyes wide with wonder to look at him, then grabbed his hand and looked. It was the same, except it was _her_ name on the inside edge.

"So this is like a wedding ring! I see."

He frowned. "What's a 'wedding ring'?"

She smiled at him. "Well you know what a wedding is, right? It's the human ceremony for marriage, or mating, as you call it." Inuyasha nodded. "Well, in my time, during the ceremony, rings, usually made of gold, are exchanged by the bride and groom and worn on the third finger of the left hand, as a way of showing that they are now taken."

Inuyasha nodded, and scratched the back of his head as he thought about it. "Yeah, well I guess that's about right, it's kind of the same idea only, a ring can be taken off, this mark never can be."

They gazed at each in silence, still trying to deal with the wonder of it all, until Inuyasha leaned forward, and pulling her back into his lap, settled his lips over hers in a soft caress. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, just ran his mouth softly over hers, tenderly acting on his love for her. As he pulled back, he noted her flushed cheeks and the softness in her eyes, and he could feel her joy shimmering through the link.

Suddenly, he jumped to his feet, still holding her in his arms, and setting her behind him, he whirled to face the front of the cave... and stopped in wonder, when he saw just who stood there.

_Father?_ Cautiously, he stepped forward, still sheltering his new mate behind him. He sent his youki out, searching out any familiarity in the stranger's aura.

"Inuyasha." The man stepped forward, out of the overpowering sunlight at the front of the cave, and Inuyasha found himself staring into the eyes of the youkai who had sired him. His father stepped forward once again, and Inuyasha growled low in his throat - father or not, he was _way_ too close to his mate, and Inuyasha wasn't sure of his motives.

The Inu no Taisho stopped and looked at his son with amusement. "Well, pup, and will you growl at your father? For what reason?"

"You're too close to my mate. I don't know what you're after, but I won't tolerate any threat to her," he growled, his youki flaring wildly.

"Be still, my son. You should have known that the taking of a mate is a serious thing and must be approved by the Inu no Taisho. Since your brother," with a wry glance at Kagome, "the current Ino no Taisho, is, to put it mildly, making an ass of himself," he smiled at Kagome's giggle, and Inuyasha's snort, "your bond called to me instead." He looked at Kagome. "Step forward, child, let me look at you," he said.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, silently asking for his approval, and this did not go unnoticed by his father. When Inuyasha cautiously nodded, she squared her shoulders proudly, and stepped out from behind her mate. "My name is Kagome, and I am pleased to finally meet you, my Lord," she said, bowing formally.

The Inu no Taisho inclined his head to her, silently measuring her, watching her stand proudly before him. "Lady Kagome. I welcome you to the house of the West. You have chosen well, Inuyasha. A word of warning, however... there is danger ahead for you both." He looked over at Inuyasha. "Protect her, my son, and keep your honor and hers. It is well." He smiled at them both as he began to fade away.

"Father!" Inuyasha lunged forward, calling out, "Father, wait! Do you ever see... mother," he asked hesitantly.

Faintly now, his voice came back to them. "Yes, she is my mate after all, what would you say to her?"

"Tell her I miss her," he called.

"I will. Goodbye, my son."

Kagome stared at the empty cave opening in front of her. "Well, that was certainly strange. What's next?" She turned and stared at her mate. "Inuyasha... why did he call me Lady? I know some call me that because I'm a Miko. But I got the sense from your father that he did it for a whole different reason."

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the cave opening, and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah... have you ever noticed that Myoga calls me Master, or Lord Inuyasha? My father was the Inu no Taisho, and my older brother is the current leader of the clan, and Lord of the West. Younger brother and half breed or not, I'm still considered a Lord in the clan." At her wide-eyed stare, he chuckled.

"I even have my own crest, and lands. Did you think they called it "Inuyasha's Forest" for nothing?" He broke into outright laughter at the stunned look on her face. "Sooner or later, we will have to travel to Sesshoumaru's Castle and present you to the clan. You had better get used to the "Lady" thing."

"Inuyash_a_! How could you never have told me? Oh man, I don't know if I can process all this," she wailed, holding her head in her hands.

"Calm down, Kagome," he said, still chuckling. "You don't have to deal with any of that for a while yet, and if you feel nervous, think about me. I have to face down your_ mother_...." he shuddered.

Kagome smirked. "Yeah, I guess your right, my mom is _much_ worse than Sesshoumaru any day, geez, Inuyasha, how are you ever gonna survive?" She thought about it for a moment.

"You're not in any danger, you know. Mom's known for _years_ how I feel about you, and she _is_ very fond of you herself. She'll be pleased that we've finally gotten around to this, she knew that we would never have a traditional wedding anyway, since you aren't from my time."

"Your mom has known all this time?" He gave her a disgruntled look. "Was I the last to know or something? Sheesh," he grumped. "All this time, don't tell me Sango and Miroku knew? And probably Shippo too, right? Damn! Now I feel stupid," he said, as she dissolved in giggles.

"Well, you _are_ kinda dense sometimes, Inuyasha, but I love you anyway," laughing even harder at his fake glare. "Oh come on, stop whining and lets go, we should be getting back to the others, and anyway, I'm really hungry! I feel like I haven't eaten for a week!"

Inuyasha glared at her for real. "You practically haven't, wench, you've been too busy moping. And that had better stop, too." He bent slightly and presented his back to her. "Well, get on and lets go then, wouldn't want to starve you, there ain't that much of you to begin with!"

Kagome reached out and touched his shoulder tentatively, wondering if the tingling in her skin from before would hit her - and it did. She bit her lip. _Oh boy, if it feels this good just touching his shoulder, what am I gonna feel when I'm pressed up against him? _

Clenching her jaw, she climbed on, and gasped at the heat that rushed through her body. She could feel Inuyasha flinch as well. "Ummmm, maybe I should just walk," she mumbled.

Inuyasha groaned. This was gonna be _so_ hard, no pun intended, but they had to get used to it, there were just times they had to move quickly, and they couldn't afford to be worrying about getting all hot and bothered. "No, get on, Kagome. We have to get used to this." He took off, leaping into the trees and searching for the scent of their friends. "Maybe once we have, umm-- " _this is awkward_ "--finished mating this feeling will tone down."

_Maybe, but damn, this feels way too good. _"Uhhhh, Inuyasha?" She gulped. _I really need to ask this question. _"What about, well, you know, children," she finally got out.

Inuyasha almost lost his footing. _Pups? Kami! The wench knows just what to say, _as his mind suddenly flooded with images of making said pups_. _Damn! He groaned.

"Sure. I'd like to have pups, but shouldn't we wait 'til we've taken care of Naraku?"

Kagome smiled into his shoulder. _Pups?_ _I should have known, he IS a dog demon, after all. _She giggled.

"Yeah, I agree, but what do we do about that? Do you mean to wait to... ummm... be with me until we've defeated him?"

_"What_?? Are you out of your _mind_??" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her, totally incredulous that she would even think he was willing to wait longer than the next day or two. "I've waited for you for years, woman, I'm not waiting any longer than absolutely necessary. Fair warning... be prepared, 'cause I'm not waiting very long at all."

Kagome blushed under the warm appraisal in his eyes. "Well then, the question still stands. How do we avoid having children too soon? In my time we have ways to stop that, but we would have to wait 'til I can get to a doctor," she broke off as he started shaking his head.

"I can control that, Kagome. I won't pup you 'til we're ready, I can guarantee that." He smirked. "We can sure have fun practicing, though!"

_Oh, man... I know my face is as red as a cherry now. _

She lifted her head off his shoulder, watching the trees fly by. Despite her embarrassment, she felt more at peace than she had for a long while. She could feel Inuyasha's presence in her mind, a warm, soothing glow, making her feel safe and loved.

The afternoon sunlight glinted off the leaves of the trees, and from the height they were at she could see for miles. _It's beautiful country... so different from my era. No smog or pollution... _the warmth of the sunlight on her back, and the even greater warmth of Inuyasha's back pressed against her front, soon had her dozing off.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he felt her fall asleep. _She needs it since she hasn't been sleeping well. Now though, I can do something about that. No more nightmares and broken sleep, my koishii. I won't let even your dreams harm you. _

His mind turned to other matters, as she was sleeping peacefully, he had no need to worry for now.

_We should head back to Keade's, we can leave Shippo and the others there and take a day or two to go back and see Kagome's family. Her mother has the right to know. I hope Kagome's right that she'll be pleased; but if she's not, she'd better not try to separate us. I'll never allow it. _Not ever_. _

He shook his head, then. He doubted her mother would actually try that, even if she wasn't overly thrilled, she wasn't that type of person_._

He broke out of his reverie as he caught the smell of his pack, they'd found a good place to make camp, a rock face at their back, surrounded by trees, and a stream for fresh water to the side. He leaped to the ground, landing softly enough not to wake Kagome.

Shippo caught sight of them first. "Kagomeee!" The kit leaped at Inuyasha, landing on his shoulder. "Kagome, are you okay, huh, huh, huh?"

"Damn! Shippo, she was sleeping!" He knocked the kit over the head, then grabbed him and tossed him to Miroku, who had moved forward to greet them.

"Here, Miroku, take the damn brat and do something with him... Shippo, you gotta stop pouncing on her. Your getting bigger and one of these days you could hurt her!"

Shippo wailed at being tossed away from Kagome. As Miroku got closer to her, though, he squeaked, and jumping onto Miroku's shoulder, he grabbed at Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha! You took Kagome as your mate, didn't you?"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo in the dead silence that fell over the camp. Miroku stopped dead, jaw hanging open, and Sango stopped, half bent over the fire she had just gotten started. Even Kirara was staring at them. Kagome chose that moment to wake, yawning widely and then noticing that everyone was staring at them, and that it was totally silent.

"What's everyone staring at?" Kagome yawned again, patting her mouth.

"Ummm, Kagome," Sango said, "Shippo just pointed out the mate mark on your hand."

"Oh." Kagome slid down from Inuyasha's back and stepped over to her things, which were sitting near the fire, and dug out some ramen. "Okay. Well, he can explain it to you, I'm gonna eat. I'm _starving!"_

Everyone was still staring, first at her, then at Inuyasha. "What?! Geez - you'd think that none of you had ever seen a mate mark before," he said, glaring at everyone. "Anyone got any complaints?" he asked, growling deep in his chest.

The others all looked at each other and started waving their hands. "Nope, not at all Inuyasha, honest! We were just surprised, is all," Sango said, looking at the others as they nodded in agreement. "I mean, we've all known for years how Kagome feels about you, but..."

"Feh," he said with disgust, turning his back to everyone and jumping up into the tree behind Kagome, settling into a branch right above her. "I guess I _was_ the last to know."

Miroku chuckled. "Well, Inuyasha, you just weren't paying attention. Why _else_ did you think Kagome would get so upset about Kikyou?"

"Actually, Inuyasha_ isn't _the last to know," said Shippo, grinning. "Koga will be. He's so dumb and arrogant he never picked up on Kagome's feelings, so he's about to get the shock of his life!"

Inuyasha felt himself begin to grin as Shippo spoke. "Shippo, just for that, I'm gonna make sure that when I take Kagome home to tell her mother, she brings you back a _lot_ of your favorite candy. You just made my year! I am _so_ gonna enjoy the look on that fleabag's face when he finds out!" Inuyasha chortled, rubbing his hands together with glee.

Sango looked at Miroku helplessly as Shippo danced around her legs. Then they both broke out in laughter, laughing until tears ran down their faces. Kagome just shook her head and started eating.


	8. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 8: Homeward Bound**

_Fucking figures! Trust Naraku to show up and screw all my plans. _

Inuyasha jumped to the side as another one of his god-forsaken tentacles tried to impale him. Swinging the Tetsusaiga in a wide arc, he watched as spears of adamant flung themselves at the half-demon crouching in front of him.

The spears sparkled and glowed in the light, he idly wondered how anything so deadly, could be so beautiful as he waited to see if they would hit. Suddenly, Kagome stepped up beside him, an arrow already nocked, and let fly. He normally didn't pay much attention to Kagome's arrows anymore, he'd seen her shoot them many times, after all.

But this time, he was taken aback: the aura surrounding her arrow was so much _more_, the light filled the sky as it only seemed to increase in power as it closed with Naraku. That bastard saw it coming and tried to throw up a barrier, but the arrow pierced it as if it was nothing and, reaching its target - just _exploded_.

If Naraku hadn't already hidden his heart, he would have been destroyed right then and there, and in the sudden silence, he realized that he wasn't the only one that had noticed Kagome's increase in power. No one paid any attention to the pieces of the spider hanyou as he enclosed himself in a barrier and took off - they were too busy staring at the miko.

"Um, Kagome?" It was Sango who finally had the courage to speak up. "When did your, um, powers increase so much?"

Inuyasha looked hard at her, waiting for her answer. He recalled his thoughts of a few minutes ago on beauty and deadliness.

_Yup... she certainly is beautiful, and even more deadly then we ever thought. _

Kagome looked at her friends and sighed. She had known that sooner or later this was going to come out in the open.

"It's called training. Kaede has given me exercises that can unlock and deepen my powers. It's no big deal, okay? I'm not more powerful, I'm just tapping power that was already there. Now, can we get off this field and find a place to camp?"

"I guess that makes sense Kagome," said Miroku, nodding his head to the others and gesturing for them to precede him off the field. "We could use the rest, it's been a long day."

It didn't take long to move off the plain and find a good campsite back in the edges of the forest, and it even had a hot spring.

_In fact_, Kagome mused, _this place looks kind of familiar....have we been here before?_ And then she remembered. It was the same hot spring that they had been at when Jaken had tried to steal the Tessaiga.

_If I remember rightly, Jaken created this hot spring. Well, at least that toad did something good... _and then she blushed. _Oh wow - how could I have forgotten what else__ happened here? _Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when Inuyasha's amused thoughts broke into her own.

_'Keh, wench, remembering your first view of my body are ya? Hm, and getting a little overheated, too, I see.'_

Kagome whirled around to glare at her mate, before realizing that everyone was staring at her, and could clearly see her extremely red face. "Inuyasha! Stay out of my head already! I didn't say you could come in, its _rude_ to eavesdrop!"

Miroku gave a sly chuckle, looking back and forth between the two. "Soo, Kagome... what's Inuyasha thinking that's got you so worked up, hmm?"

Inuyasha smirked over at Miroku. "It ain't what _I_ was thinkin', Miroku, you should be askin' what _Kagome _was thinkin'!"

Sango stared at her best friend and sister as if she'd never seen her before. "Kagome! What on earth!?"

Kagome stared hard at everyone, noticing that Shippo was about to jump in on the conversation, and she started growling at them all. "All of you, just _stop_! And damnit, Inuyasha, if you keep that up I swear I will block that link!"

She wasn't prepared for him to swoop down on her, grabbing her up into his arms and clinging to her with desperation. She could _feel_ the anguish in him. 

_What the hell?_

_'Don't _ever_ threaten that, Kagome... not _ever! _D_o _you know how badly that would hurt the both of us?'_

She threw her arms around him and hugged with all her strength. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I wouldn't really block you. I just said that 'cause I was mad about being embarrassed."

He sighed with relief. "I shouldn't have said what I did, either, this link between us is private, after all. I won't do that again, unless it's okay with you."

He bent his head and kissed her, and Kagome felt like she was drowning in the emotions coming through the link. Relief, desire, love, _Wow, and _fear_? _She hugged him even tighter and flooded the link with calming thoughts, and love, trying to soothe him back to his usual self.

The sound of a throat clearing had both of them stepping back from each other, although Inuyasha kept hold of her hand, and refused to let go. Miroku glanced at Sango and then back to Inuyasha, and chuckled.

"Well. You're being much more... openly affectionate, I'm glad to see. She deserves it, you know."

Inuyasha tightened his fingers around Kagome's hand for a moment and then let go. "Feh, whatever. Are you guys gonna sit there and stare and snicker every time we act 'affectionate'?"

"No, its just odd, that's all. You're usually such an ass, Inuyasha," Shippo said, flinching when Inuyasha thumped him.

"Shippo! You'd better stop talking like Inuyasha right now! I can't believe you said that! Don't let me catch you talking like that again, do you understand, young man?" Kagome asked, looking highly upset.

Sango just shook her head. "I'm going go sit in the hot spring for a while, are you going to come, Kagome?"

"Sure, Sango, let me grab my things. The thought of hot water, mmm."

_'Damn it, why can't _I _go with you to the hot spring, _I'm _your mate after all!' _

Kagome gasped and blushed. _Inuyasha! _She looked over to see him sulking.

_'What? We haven't had any time alone since we bonded - and I _really _want some alone time, Kagome.' _He was looking at her with those puppy eyes of his, making her heart rate speed up, since she knew what he wanted to be alone for.

_'Fine,' _ He sighed finally, seeing that it wasn't going to work. '_Go take your soak.' _Inuyasha gave her an irritated look, then promptly threw himself down under a tree and closed his eyes.

Miroku smirked at Sango. "Why don't I join you ladies in the hot spring, the more the merrier, right?"

Sango smacked him in the back of the head - and nearly got knocked over by Inuyasha, who lunged up from his spot under the tree and grabbed Miroku by his robes.

"Don't you even think about it, you damn monk - no one goes anywhere _near_ Kagome but me, got that? I'd hate to have to kill you, " he growled.

"I warned you way back when we first met that Kagome was off limits, and she's even _more_ off limits now. Just ask Sango if you don't believe me, monk... youkai in general are very protective of their mates, and Inu youkai are absolutely passionate about not letting _any_ other males touch - or see - their mate. It's compulsive and instinctive, I'd be attacking before I even had a chance to think about it."

Kagome was stunned. She could feel the urge to protect her running through Inuyasha's body, and the possessiveness - it was almost blanking out his mind.

_Wow._

Sango nodded at Miroku. "He's right, Miroku. Even though Inuyasha is Inu_ hanyou_, he still has all the same instincts as a full-blood Inu. You're going to have to stop the flirting unless you _want_ to end up dead."

Miroku just gulped and nodded.

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Unless you want to be sitting here with the lecher, while I go with my mate to the springs, you'd better get going."

"Let's go, Kagome! I really don't want to wait to hit all that lovely hot water!"

With a laugh, the two young women ran off in the direction of the spring, Kagome looking back at Inuyasha once, smiling at him, before they disappeared under the trees.

Inuyasha sighed as he went back to the tree and sat down. _Man... what's a guy gotta do to get some time alone with his own mate?_

Kagome sighed as she sank down into the hot water. Tilting her head up, she smiled at the sky. _It's so lovely. I never knew how many stars you could see in the sky, without all the light pollution in the future. _

_'Keh, silly wench. I told you my time was better.' _

Kagome could hear his smirk in his thoughts, and she silently laughed at him. _Yeah, but _your_ time didn't come up with ramen, now did it? That came from _my _time. Or what used__ to be my time, anyway. _

_'Yeah, yeah, koi, rub it in. I have to admit, I love the ramen.'_ She was pulled from her, err, their thoughts_, oh man this is gonna take some getting used to,_ by Sango's voice.

"Hey, Kagome, do you mind if I ask you a question? I mean, you don't have to answer or anything, I'm just curious, is all."

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome turned to face her friend. "I'm not going to bite your head off," she giggled, "so ask already!"

Sango grinned. "What's it like? I mean, the whole youkai bonding thing? I've never known anyone bonded to a hanyou before, let alone a youkai, so I'm curious."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "It's... different. The bonding itself is pretty intense. I can feel Inuyasha's presence in my mind at all times, it's like a soothing heat, or maybe a glow. Then, when we want to talk privately, or just show our affections privately, the link deepens and we're inside each others minds. It's a little strange at first but, already, I think I would lose my mind if he wasn't there all of a sudden."

She looked back up and sighed, then grinned at Sango. "After the bond was completed, you'll never guess what happened. Do you remember what happened after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru finally defeated Sou'unga? How their father's spirit showed up? Well, he did it again." At Sango's gasp of surprise, she nodded. "Yup. Pretty much sums up how I felt."

"But, what did he want?"

"He said that bondings had to be approved by the Inu no Taisho... and since, he said, and I quote, 'The current Inu no Taisho is making an ass of himself'," Kagome grinned, "he told us that our bond had called out to him for approval instead."

Sango's eyes were huge. "What did he say?"

"He stared at me for a while, and boy, was that fun," she rolled her eyes, "and then proceeded to 'approve' of me, welcoming me to the house of the West, and he called me Lady Kagome." Her eyes narrowed. "Which reminds me. I need to get Inuyasha back for that part of all this."

Sango looked confused. "Huh?

Kagome looked at her friend. "Have you ever noticed how Myoga calls him Master or Lord Inuyasha?"

Sango nodded slowly - still looking confused.

"It's because he _is_ a Lord. The baka even has his own crest and lands. Plus, sooner or later here, he's gonna drag me off to Sesshoumaru's shiro to present me to the clan." Kagome was starting to get a little annoyed as she thought of how she'd been blindsided.

"What?" Sango looked floored. "You mean, all this time, we've been traveling with a _Lord _ and he never thought to mention it? Why I oughta...!"

"Yeah. That's pretty much _my _reaction."

Sango shook her head, still surprised, but the reaction wearing off fast as she relaxed in the hot water. "Well... anyway, we can worry about all that later."

Kagome nodded. _But, Inuyasha, dear, don't think I won't get back to this subject - soon__**.**_

Back at the campsite, Inuyasha suddenly winced. _Oh, man. _"In case anyone cares, I'm goin' to bed now," he said, slouching off to find a tree limb above Kagome's sleeping bag, a_ very _sulky look on his face.

Miroku looked at him in puzzlement. _What just happened?_

---sSs---

The rest of the trip back to Kaede's village was peaceful and uneventful, and they made good time. Arriving back in the village, they immediately headed to Kaede's hut, it was the closest thing to a home any of them had at this point.

Kagome looked around, idly thinking what a beautiful day it was, all greens and golds, soft diffused sunlight glinting off everything. The temperature was perfect, not too cold and not too hot, all in all, this was a day meant to be enjoyed, a soft breeze sweeping the scent of the forest ahead right to her nose. "Inuyasha?" Kagome padded forward to catch up with her mate.

"Hm?"

Kagome smiled slightly, it looked like he was enjoying this day as much a she was. "I'm going to start towards the well, once you've finished talking to Kaede, you can meet me there, okay?"

He looked like he was about to object, but then smiled at her and nodded. "Alright, wench. I'll meet you there in a few minutes," he said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it softly.

"Shippo, love, I promise to bring you back some goodies, as long as you behave for Sango, okay? Hop on over to Kirara, sweetie, and I'll see you later." Kagome hugged her little kit before he jumped down.

"Okay, Kagome," he said, smiling widely, "I promise to be extra good! Bye!"

She watched, smiling softly, then turned and headed off for the well, waving at Sango and Miroku as she walked away.

_What a beautiful day. I feel so peaceful today, like I haven't in such a long time. _

She stopped when she got to the rise above the village, lifting her head into the breeze that struck her at just that instant, letting her hair stream gently behind her. She took a deep breath, smelling the rich scents of the earth around her, pleasure flooding through her veins.

Down in the village, Inuyasha looked up towards her, feeling the pleasure flooding Kagome's body, and caught his breath at the beautiful picture she made. _Kami, I love her... _

Shaking his head, he entered the hut with the others close behind. "Oi, Kaede, Kagome and I are going through the well. We'll be back later, in the meantime, Miroku and Sango can fill you in on what's been going on." Not waiting for an answer, he went right back out of the hut, eager to get back to his mate.

Kaede just raised her eyebrow and smiled at his impatience. "That Inuyasha. He never changes."

Inuyasha took off at a sprint, heading towards the well, smiling with the peaceful feelings coming through the link. His mate was happy, and that made everything in his world good.

_Although I'm still nervous about sitting down with her mother, Kami only knows how she'll react. I hope Kagome's right about her being happy for us. _

Slowing down, he finally came to a stop at the clearing around the well, he smiled as Kagome turned towards him. Walking forward, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arms. "Well, wench? Are you ready to face your mother?" he asked softly.

She laughed. "Nervous? You shouldn't be, you know. Mom loves you, and she'll be excited by our news." She rolled her eyes. "In fact, knowing Mom, she'll rent us a hotel room, shove us inside, and lock us in, so we can get a start on making her some grandchildren." Kagome blushed a deep, deep red when Inuyasha laughed at her.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" he asked, with a raised brow. "Let's go, wench. I like the idea of being locked in a room with you," he leered, grinning as her face managed to get even redder.

And turning to tuck her into his side, he leapt into the well, still chuckling at the look on her face.


	9. Kikyou and Kichiro

**Chapter 10: Kikyou and Kichiro**

"So... tell me. What has been happening since ye have been away?" Kaede asked, seating herself on the floor near the fire. Miroku and Sango took seats around the fire as well, enjoying the chance just to sit and do nothing.

Miroku laughed. "Where to start? These last two weeks have been completely strange." He turned towards Sango, only to find her frowning.

"Don't you think Kaede should be told about what Kikyou has done? She_ is _her sister, after all."

"My sister, ye say? What has happened, then?" Kaede asked, beginning to frown herself.

Sango sighed. "It's kind of a long story, but here goes---" Sango spoke at length, trying not to leave anything out. "---so the long and short of it is that Kikyou summoned this guy's spirit here, and now he's after Kagome. Like Kikyou wants to take Inuyasha to hell with her, this guy wants to take Kagome with _him_." Sango shook her head.

"I'm sure you can imagine how Inuyasha reacted to that, and now he's furious at Kikyou because we found out that she's the one who plotted the whole thing."

Kaede sighed. "The Kikyou I knew would never have acted thus. She is conflicted, inside. Her mind tells her Inuyasha did not betray her, and so should not be made to suffer, but her heart cannot let go of the hatred. I fear she is also jealous; why should Kagome have what she could not?"

She looked into the fire, a sad expression on her face. "This battle, between her heart and mind explains her contradictory actions. One moment, she is helping against Naraku, and the next, plotting against all of ye."

Miroku nodded. "I agree. However, I don't know if, this time, the guilt that usually keeps her safe from Inuyasha will work. She has hurt herself using a spirit. She would have been better off using a demon, or other humans, because a demon, or humans, threatening Kagome's safety are dangers that Inuyasha can take care of easily, therefore, he doesn't worry about those things. But a human spirit is different. Inuyasha couldn't defend Kagome from that kind of threat, so it's made him feel helpless, and terrified of losing her. This has angered and frightened him deeply, though as usual, he will not admit it." He looked up from his contemplation of the fire after a long moment.

"She will soon find that this scheme was a fatal mistake, I'm afraid."

Kaede peered at him. "What do ye mean, Miroku?"

"Inuyasha did the only thing he could to protect Kagome in these circumstances. He took her as his mate."

Kaede sat back and nodded slowly. "I see what ye mean. With their souls bonded, this Kichiro will not be able to press his claim over Kagome, and neither will Kikyou be able to force Inuyasha's hand. In that way, they are much stronger as one being."

She looked at Sango, and then Miroku thoughtfully. "However, in another way, they are in even _more_ danger. Now, you see, anyone desiring to kill Inuyasha, only needs to kill Kagome," she nodded, as Miroku caught what she was saying and his eyes widened. "For instance... Naraku. All he has to do is find a way to kill Kagome, and Inuyasha will also die. He would kill two birds with one stone."

Sango shoulders slumped. _What are we going to do? This is terrible... Kagome will be in even _more_ danger now than she has ever been... and I don't think Inuyasha has even thought of this! Damn._

---sSs---

Kikyo lay back against the trunk of the tree she was sitting under. It was a truly enjoyable evening, if she had been capable of caring. _I no longer care, rain, or shine, hot or cold... it all feels the same. I weary of this plane of existence. I want to return to the underworld. But I will not go until Inuyasha goes with me._

"Inuyasha," she sighed. _What takes so long for Kichiro to take the girl away? _

Branches snapping told her that something had entered the small clearing. Opening her eyes slowly, leisurely, like she had no care what stood before her, she locked eyes with the man standing before her.

"So, Kichiro. What has happened? Did you find that she wasn't what you wanted after all?"

Kichiro considered the woman sitting before him. He was not afraid of her, nor was he impressed. He simply felt... nothing. No emotion whatsoever. No respect. She was just someone he was temporarily associated with. He wasn't even impressed with her so-called beauty. Technically, he supposed she was beautiful... but she was cold, and he had never cared for cold. He liked warmth, and fire.

Kagome.

"Do not speak of what you do not understand, priestess, and love is something that you do not understand. Kagome will not willingly leave this life until she finishes this quest for the jewel of four souls and the defeat of Naraku. Even if I forced her now, her spirit would be unable to follow to the afterlife, because of unfinished business. I have no interest in that outcome. So I will wait 'til she is finished." He smiled coldly, then, disdain evident in his gaze.

"And you have no reason to speak to me of delays. You called me here because your hanyou, as I, prefers Kagome's warmth to your frost. He shows wisdom there... it is just unfortunate for him that he cannot have her."

Kikyou rose to her feet, a spark of anger in her eyes. "Be careful, Kichiro, I am she who summoned you... I am she who can send you back empty-handed. Cold or not, Inuyasha loves me. He does not choose your Kagome over me for loves sake. He feels obligated to protect her, and she is useful to him in searching for the shards. That is all."

Mocking laughter greeted that statement. "You forget, woman. I am also dead. You cannot fool me with your delusions, only yourself. Inuyasha does not love you. He _remembers _a time when he _did_... but that time has come and gone. And he now knows who it was that summoned me here to take Kagome. I think you will find that he is soon going to forget that he ever did love you." He turned his back to her.

"I have no affection for you, Kikyou. I have seen your memories of Kagome, you hate her, and yet she has saved you, several times. She has never harmed you. But you have harmed her. For that alone, I would see you fail in your plan to take Inuyasha to hell. He will never agree to go with you now."

"You fool! What do _you_ know of my memories? Inuyasha is not capable of denying me. He never has been." Kikyou smiled then, a cold, hard smile. "Yes, I hate Kagome. She is alive, and I despise those who are bound to time. As I hate Inuyasha for the same reason. Mark my words, Kichiro. He will follow me."

She turned on her heel and started to walk away, closely followed by her soul collectors, then stopped, glancing over her shoulder at him. "You would do well to take Kagome as soon as you can. If you do not, I will simply kill her, and then she will not be bound to you in the afterlife."

Kichiro shrugged. "A fair warning. Now hear mine. Kagome must die either way in order to be with me in the afterlife. However, if she dies at your hand, I will destroy you. Do not doubt that I can." He looked steadily back at her, no expression crossing his face. "What you do makes no difference to me. Play with your half-demon lover. But keep Kagome out of it." Kichiro bowed mockingly to her. "Farewell, priestess." And he simply disappeared.

Kikyou turned slowly, considering the situation. _He is not as useful as I thought he would be. I may have more of a fight from him than I thought._ _Nonetheless, he will not interfere with my purpose._ Again gathering her soul collectors closely around her, she walked under the trees and was lost from sight.

Unnoticed by either of the two, a large, yellow and black banded insect hovered back behind the trees at the edge of the clearing, listening to every word that had been exchanged. Many miles away, the master of the insect stood chuckling, safe within his castle.

_And so, Kikyou, you have once again unwittingly done my work for me. I_ do _enjoy manipulating you, it is much more fun than just ordering my incarnations to do something, and you are so completely clueless. _

---sSs---

Inuyasha stood at the window in Kagome's room, staring thoughtfully out at the Goshinboku. It was funny to think of how destiny worked... Kagome had spent all her growing up years staring at the tree that would someday introduce them to one another.

They were both tied to that tree, in so many ways, even when Menomaru had taken control of Kagome and made her try to kill him, and then she had come here through the well, the tree had connected them to one another across five centuries. You couldn't get any more proof than that that they were meant to be together, that truth had crossed his mind even then, although, with so much else going on he hadn't dwelled on it.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he noticed someone coming up the stairs at the side of the shrine, walking towards the house. Opening the window, he sniffed the air, beginning to growl as he recognized that scent. This was that fool human boy he had caught trying to embrace Kagome at her 'skool', the same one that had refused to back off, and then challenged him to a duel for Kagome's affections.

_Stupid boy, as if fighting me with that stupid sword of yours would make Kagome love you... she loves me! _

Inuyasha jumped out the window, determined to take the fast route to confronting the damn male that was getting _way _too close to his mate. Even if he was outside the house, it was still too close.

"Oi, fool! What the hell are you doin' here?" Inuyasha asked, deliberately landing hard in front of the startled young man.

Hojo jumped back as he watched Inuyasha literally fall from the sky. "Um... my name is Hojo. I'm here to see Kagome, do you know if she's here?" he asked, wondering why the guy looked so familiar. And then it came to him.

"Wait! I remember you, you're the one who busted up the school auditorium during the play that time, who_ are _you anyway? And how do you know Kagome? I've known Kagome for several years now and I'd never seen you before that day." Hojo was looking at him suspiciously now.

"And why are you wearing fake dog ears and weird clothes, in fact," he said, thoughtfully, "you're wearing the same things you were wearing that day. Just who are you?"

_Boy, does this guy even stop speaking long enough to breath?_

"I've got every right to be here,_ boy_, and what do you _mean_ fake ears?" He twitched them atop his head, smirking as the boy's jaw dropped. _Kagome's gonna kill me for this, after she's spent the last several years hiding me, but I didn't do it on purpose, anyway, I just forgot the hat, so she'll just have to get over it, _he thought huffily.

"Listen fool, there's a lot out there that your 'skool' doesn't teach you about... and I'm one of those things." He twitched his ears again, and grinned, letting his fangs show. "I'm a hanyou, and yes, youkai, and hanyou, are really real. You humans have always been good at hiding from the truth, but the reality is, a lot of those things that your 'skool' teaches you are flat out wrong."

Hojo was still staring, almost unable to believe what he was seeing. "Wait. If you really are what you say you are, then what are doing here? This is a shrine, holy ground, and if I remember the old stories right, youkai and hanyou can't step foot on holy ground. You should be purified."

Inuyasha laughed. "Man, you people in Kagome's time really _are_ stupid. The only thing around here that could 'purify' me, would be Kagome herself, with her miko ki, and she ain't gonna do that," he said, loving the stupid look on the boy's face at the mention of Kagome having powers. "Yes, I said miko powers. The stories about spiritual powers are true, and Kagome is one of the most powerful miko's that's ever lived. And you thought you knew her," he snorted.

Hojo shook himself, trying to clear the haze from his mind. "I know Kagome well enough, she is my girlfriend, after all," he started, before ending with a squeak as hands grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward into the face of a very pissed off hanyou. Who was _growling_, loudly.

"Listen up, bastard. She ain't your anything, got that? Kagome is _mine_. Permanently. Forever. She's, what was that human term again? Oh yeah... in your terms, Kagome's my wife. Got that?" He grinned at the horrified look on Hojo's face.

"That's not possible! You! You're lying!" Hojo yelled, trying to yank back out of Inuyasha's grip.

Just then, a tiny tornado flew up in the form of the young woman under discussion. "Inuyash_a_! What do you think you're_ doing_! You know no one in my time is supposed to see you, and put Hojo down right now!" she ended on a shriek, Inuyasha's ears flattening to his head.

She turned to Hojo apologetically as Inuyasha let him go. "Hojo, I am _so _sorry. Please, ignore Inuyasha, he's got no manners," with another glare at the hanyou. She went to take Hojo by the arm, but jumped when Inuyasha growled.

"If you touch him, Kagome, I'll kill him. You're _my _mate, and Inuyoukai do not let any other males touch their mates. And don't tell me to control it," he said, shaking his head. "it's instinctual - he'd be dead before I even knew I was moving. We both have to make adjustments, wench, learning to deal with this restriction is one of them." He returned her stunned look with an unapologetic one of his own.

"Sorry, K'gome, but extreme possessiveness is a characteristic of Inu-youkai."

Kagome's eyes were wide as she listened to this speech, and her hands were frozen in mid-air. Knowing Inuyasha was deadly serious, she could feel the aggression coming through the link, she backed away from Hojo. "I'm sorry, Hojo, but for your own safety, you'd better go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But, Kagome, what's going on? He says you're his wife," he said with anguish. "I don't understand, if this is true, why haven't you ever said anything?"

"I'm sorry, Hojo, but what did you want me to say? Inuyasha's presence here was supposed to be secret," she said with a glare behind her, "and as for the wife thing, look, the only thing I can say is that Inuyasha isn't from this time. He's from five hundred years in the past. That's where I really am when I'm missing all that school, Hojo. In the past."

She sighed, shaking her head as she looked at him regretfully. "As if life weren't complicated enough, I had to go and make it worse." She laughed at Hojo's glazed eyes. He really wasn't taking this too well. "And, yes, I am Inuyasha's mate - the youkai version of marriage. Although taking a mate is far, far more permanent than a wife. We'll be together for eternity. It's a total commitment, unlike human marriage, with divorce and all."

Sighing again, she looked at him, then away as she finally said what she should have said long ago. "I'm sorry, Hojo, but I would never have been with you in that way. I only ever saw you as a friend. Inuyasha has always had my heart and soul."

Inuyasha put his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. Looking up, he caught Hojo's eyes with his, making sure the boy understood this declaration of ownership. When he felt the elbow in his stomach, he realized that Kagome also knew what he was doing. He smirked.

"But, Kagome, if this guy is from the past, then how can you be with him?" Hojo asked. "_This_ is your world, and he'll never fit in here like I can!"

"No, Hojo," she said, smiling up at the man holding her. "This isn't my time any longer. I was born with miko ki for a reason - yes," she said, as Hojo flinched, "Inuyasha was telling the truth, I am a priestess, and wield holy reiki. And I don't need them here. I was born to go back to the past, and that's where I belong."

Hojo had just looked at her during all that, and now his face fell. He turned to leave. Stopping for a moment, he turned and looked over his shoulder. "I understand, Kagome. Just be happy, that's all." He chuckled softly, darkly. "You two certainly have changed my beliefs in the world around us, time travel, hanyou, and youkai, and miko, huh?" With that, he turned again, and continued walking away. Kagome knew she would never see him again.

She turned to her mate once the young man was out of sight, and glared up at him. "As for you, Inuyasha, I think we need to have a talk. There are some things you need to explain to me, like, are there any other little 'restrictions' I need to know about?"

Inuyasha winced at the tone of voice coming from her. _Damn... this isn't going to go well._ Allowing her to drag him back into the house, his ears flattened to his head at the irritation he could feel radiating from her.

_Wait a minute... why am _I_ feeling intimidated? I can't help it if I am an Inuhanyou, there are just some things that I was born with, and the instincts are a part of it. She'll just have to deal with it._ He dug in his heels, looking at Kagome.

"Hey. Stop. Don't treat me like a pup that needs disciplined. I'm an adult, and your mate. That makes me the Alpha male, the leader. You're the alpha female, but I'm the dominant mate." At her glowering look, he growled.

"I know, you've told me before about the women from your time being equals with their mates. But you aren't mated to a human. Get used to it. I already give you more leeway than any other mate would, but you will still have to submit to me sometimes. Just like I've had to get used to you insisting on the whole 'skool' thing, and learning about your time, I told you, there are adjustments for both of us."

Kagome looked at him steadily. _It's okay, Inuyasha. I don't mind submitting for the most part. But there are just some things..._

Shaking her head, she turned and began walking back into her bedroom. Waiting 'til he had come in behind her, she shut the door, and leaning back against it, looked over at him. "Well, then, let's see. So far, I have to avoid touching any male besides you, and I also have to be submissive. Hm... does this male thing also extend to my Grandfather, Sota, or Shippo?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No... your family's okay, and Shippo, too. You're like his mother, and I don't mind the runt." At her delighted smile he growled. "Don't you dare tell the runt that, though, or anyone else, for that matter."

Kagome, still leaning against the door, silently considered her mate. Some of these things were going to take some getting used to, but if it meant being with him, she really couldn't regret it at all. She shook her head, smiling ruefully.

_I love him... so what can I do? And how many times over the last three years have I thought those same words? _

"Koishii?" he said softly. "You know we need to get going, we were only here so I could speak to your mother, and to get some supplies. Sango and Miroku, and the runt, are probably getting a little impatient."

Walking over to join her, he put his hand to her cheek, and leaned down to brush his mouth over hers, smiling against her mouth when he heard her whimper, and felt her pleasure through the link. Pulling back, he looked at her eyes, loving the dazed look in them.

_She can't hide her reaction to me, hell, she never could, even before __we were bonded. _Sighing, he pulled back. _Damnit... I need to find a good time to get her alone and away from everyone, this waiting is killing me. _

His original plans had included seducing his mate when they got here, after all, this was her room, but once again, those plans were foiled by all the damn people always around! _ There's gotta be someplace I can take her_. "Come on, itoshii... grab your bag, and I'll take it downstairs. It's time to go back." He pulled her away from the door, opening it and stepping aside to allow her to precede him down the stairs.

Kagome still felt dazed. _Oh, Kami, the things that man does to me! Get ahold of yourself, Kagome... you have plenty of time to worry about that later - actually,_ she thought, giggling to herself,_ we have _forever_ to worry about that! But, wow... the man packs a punch. _

_'I'm glad you think so, but you'd better stop thinking those thoughts, or I might just throw you down and take you right here.' _He smirked back over his shoulder at her, enjoying the red that swept her face.

"I'll get you for that, Inuyasha... just you wait!"

Inuyasha smirked at her as he swept up the bags of supplies waiting by the front entrance, and waving a cheerful goodbye to her mother, he called out, "We'll be back to visit as soon as we get a chance! Sota, take care of your mom, alright?" He reached over with his free hand and tugged on Kagome's arm.

"Move it, Kagome, you're going too slow, wench! I want to get there sometime before midnight, ya know!" And grinning back at her, he ran off as she growled playfully and made as if to chase him. 

_He's so much more open towards me now... in some ways it's like he's a whole new person... the person he should always have been, if life had been kinder. _

---sSs---

A/N: This was originally two chapters, but they were both so short that I combined them - this is the second time I've done this, and I'll be doing it again, I'm sure. I try nowadays to keep the chapters as uniform as possible between 3 and 4 thousand words apiece, but at the time I wrote this, I wasn't really paying attention to chapter length.

Amber


	10. Possessiveness and Protectiveness

**Chapter 12: Possessiveness and Protectiveness**

Inuyasha tossed the bags of supplies up and over the top of the well, then grabbed Kagome's backpack from her and tossed it up also, then, grabbing Kagome, he leaped out, easily clearing the lip of the well. Landing next to the bags, he smiled down at her, kissing the tip of her nose before letting her go, and grabbing up the bags.

"Cmon wench, let's go... I'd like to get an early start. We've got shards to find."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up her backpack and started off in the direction of the village. "Yeah, I know, I know... yadda yadda yadda shards yadda yadda shards yadda yadda yadda yadda. Geeze. Can't you ever think about anything else?"

"Keh, wench, come into my mind and see if I can! You might like what you find," he grinned at her.

"Lecher... I swear, you're turning into Miroku!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "The hell I am! Miroku makes passes at anything that moves. _You're_ the only one_ I _make passes at. Big difference."

Kagome couldn't help but be pleased with that declaration, but she sobered quickly enough. As they neared the village, her thoughts returned to all the things that had happened in the last few weeks.

She sighed. Maybe Inuyasha didn't flirt with anyone else, but that didn't mean that his past with Kikyou was completely erased, and she knew that that was something that still had to be faced.

Kikyou wasn't going to be pleased at the recent turn of events. And then there was Kichiro.

_What am I going to do about him? And why do things always have to be so complicated? For once, couldn't something in my life just be _easy_?_ She could feel Inuyasha's sudden preoccupation through the link, and knew that he was doing some heavy duty thinking as well. _Wonder what's on his mind?_

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked up as Sango came hurrying towards them. "Sango!" Her brow furrowed. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, no, I'm just glad you're back is all," glancing at Inuyasha as she noticed him relax. "Didn't mean to worry you. It's just that hentai monk. He's really getting on my nerves right now, he always seems to get worse when you leave, Inuyasha," she said. "I think you're a restraining influence on him." She shook her head. "At least, as much as anything could restrain him."

Kagome snickered as Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Feh, see Kagome? Told ya I ain't like him, damn monk can't keep his thoughts off the perverted side - at least I have _some _self-control."

He absentmindedly reached out and caught the tiny projectile launching itself at Kagome by its fluffy tail. "Hey there, Shippo, slow down, you're gonna knock Kagome over." He handed the excited kitsune to Kagome, and reached out and pulled back the screen hanging from the entrance of the hut.

"Let's get inside and get packed up and ready. I want to hit the road within the hour."

"Kagome," Shippo whined, "why is Inuyasha always so mean to me? It doesn't hurt you when I jump on you, does it? It doesn't, right?" His eyes started to tear up. "I don't mean to hurt you, Kagome, I just don't like it when you're gone, and when you come back I get excited. I swear I'll be gentle from now on," he said, as he patted her face anxiously with his tiny hands.

"It's okay, Shippo, don't cry. I know you don't mean to hurt me, just be a little more careful. Sometimes it does hurt. But I still love you, no matter what, okay?" she said, as she hugged him.

Shippo cuddled into her arms, snuffling softly into her shoulder. "Okay, Kagome, I promise," he said softly.

Miroku stood up as they all entered the hut, moving to Inuyasha and motioning to him to step back outside, shaking his head at Inuyasha's questioning glance. "Outside," he mouthed. "We will be back in a few minutes, ladies, I just need to speak to Inuyasha for a few minutes." He waited while Inuyasha dropped the bags on the floor, then pulled aside the hanging mat and stepped out behind his friend.

Inuyasha called back over his shoulder, "Get everything packed up that we're taking, and be ready to go when we get back." He didn't say anything as they walked into the trees, waiting until they were out of sight of the hut. "Okay, Miroku, out with it. What's going on?"

Miroku looked into the distance, trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to anger his friend, but these things needed to be brought up. "Inuyasha, after you left yesterday, Sango and I spoke to Kaede, filling her in on what's been happening lately. She had some concerns that I felt should be brought to your attention. Maybe you have already thought of these things but, then again, maybe not."

"Well, then, out with it, Miroku." Inuyasha folded his arms into his haori, gazing out at the forest ahead calmly. He always felt calmer when he was in a forest, especially this one that was named for him.

_Too many years of hiding in trees for safety's sake, now it's just habit... whenever I need to be alone, I jump in a tree._

It was cool and shady under here, and with the breeze rustling through the trees, it made him actually want to curl up under one and drowse the day away.

"We told Kaede about Kichiro", glancing over at Inuyasha at his friends low growl, "and about Kikyou's involvement in his appearance. We also told her about your bonding with Kagome. She pointed out that, while it would stop those two from being able to separate you and Kagome, it also held danger for the both of you, but most especially for Kagome."

"What do you mean, especially for Kagome?" Inuyasha, now frowning, asked.

"With you two bound to each other, all an enemy needs to do is focus any attacks on the weaker of the two of you - which happens to be Kagome. If he can kill her, you both die. Two birds with one stone, Inuyasha. Had you thought of that?" asked Miroku, looking forward again.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes, Miroku... I'm aware of that. Originally, I'd planned to wait 'til we'd destroyed Naraku to take her as my mate for that very reason. Unfortunately, because of Kikyou's damn fool stunt, Kichiro became a more immediate threat than Naraku, so I didn't have much choice."

He rubbed a hand across his eyes, thinking. "There's no point in worrying about what can't be changed. What's done is done, and I can't really regret it. We'll just have to be very careful from here on out, keeping a closer eye on Kagome than ever." He smiled a little.

"Besides, as her mate, I have more control of her than I did before. She knows that I'm the dominant mate, and that she's subject to me now. She's learning to submit to my authority, as a proper Inuyoukai mate should," he grinned ruefully, "even if she doesn't always like it."

Miroku nodded. "So... what do we do from here?"

"Not much we can do about Kikyou or Kichiro at this point, all we can do is wait for them to show up. We'll just continue looking for shards as usual." Inuyasha frowned, looking thoughtfully off to the side. "Just be alert, Miroku... you'll probably sense Kichiro before me, since he's a human spirit. Kikyou I can deal with, I always know when she's around. Pull Sango aside as soon as you can without Kagome noticing, and tell her to stay near Kagome anytime I'm away from her side. I think that's about all we can do for now."

"I agree, Inuyasha. I will speak to Sango as soon as I can get her alone."

"If that's all, lets get back. I want to get going. Have you heard any rumors about shards, or youkai activity? Which direction should we take?" he asked, as they turned back the way they had come.

"Actually, we have. It seems that two days to the south, a couple of villages have been having problems with a youkai that appeared out of nowhere... and no one has been able to stop it." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha.

"One thing. The rumors _also_ spoke of strange flying insects as appearing at the same time."

"Damn. Saimyosho," he said softly, speaking the name aloud that they were both thinking. "Naraku. It's probably a trap of some kind, but we still have to respond." He gazed down on the village, frowning.

_Great, just what we needed. As if we didn't have enough bullshit to deal with right now._

As they arrived back in the village, Inuyasha was gratified to see that the everyone was standing outside the hut, ready to go. Waving Kagome over and bending slightly, he waited for her to climb on and situate herself before standing and looking over at Kirara. Sango and Miroku were already mounted, Shippo curled up on Sango's shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. "We're heading south, and we should make good time today, its still fairly early." With that, he pushed off, running smoothly, glad to finally be on the move again.

They traveled through the day, stopping only briefly for lunch. No one spoke much, everyone seemed pretty well pre-occupied with their own thoughts, even Shippo was pretty quiet, and that was no mean feat.

Kagome herself was simply reflecting on the past. The last three years of her life had been difficult, even painful, but she couldn't say that she would change any of it. If everything in life were easy, you wouldn't learn and grow. Pain is what teaches.

Sometimes, though, it would be nice if things could be a bit easier - too much pain could upset the balance.

She watched the landscape slowly change around her from the safety of Inuyasha's back, forest giving way to plains, then to hill country, and back to forests. It was truly amazing, and even humbling, that she would see sights that no one in her era ever would, and even more humbling that Inuyasha would choose to bind his life to hers - it's not like she was anything special. Just another average girl, nothing beautiful or wonderful about her.

Unlike him. He was so special, she had known when she had realized that she loved him that there would never be another for her, no one would ever compare to him. If he hadn't wanted to be with her, she would have lived and died alone.

Inuyasha heard every thought, and he couldn't have spoken if his life depended on it. He wasn't really eavesdropping, Kagome was unknowingly projecting her thoughts at him. He had never realized that she saw him that way. No one else but his mother had ever seen him as special. Only as worthy of being feared, and of being hunted down and killed.

Even if he hadn't already been in love with her, seeing her thoughts would have had him forever worshipping the ground she walked on. Of course, he already did. This just bound him even tighter to her. He realized that over the time that he had known her, she had healed many of the wounds in his heart. And now, she was healing the rest.

And the devil of it was - she really _didn't_ see herself as anything special. But in his eyes, Kagome was the ultimate creation.

Nothing in all of history, in anything that the Kami had ever made, was more perfect than her. Nothing. And that she would choose to spend her life, to give her beauty, inner and outer, into his keeping, humbled him.

_I used to curse my life, and wonder why the Kami hated me so. Now, I know they didn't. To give me Kagome, nothing else would ever compare. I understand now why Kikyou and I were not meant to be, why things happened the way they did. Kikyou was only the forerunner of Kagome. She always calls Kagome her copy, but the truth is... Kikyou was merely an imperfect precursor of Kagome._

That was something that would never be said, but it was what was in his heart. He smiled back over his shoulder at her, and gave her thighs a gentle squeeze.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha right back, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I think we should think about stopping soon, Inuyasha. I'd like to set up camp before it gets dark."

"Hm. Well, I guess getting an early night, and starting again first thing would work. We made great time today, so... we actually should arrive in the vicinity of those villages by tomorrow afternoon instead of the day after tomorrow."

He began to slow his pace, keeping an eye on the terrain for a good place to make camp. It probably wouldn't be the most comfortable night they'd ever had, most of the area they were in was rocky foothills leading down to the plains to the east, but there were probably a few caves around, so it would be okay for a night.

Sure enough, there were plenty of caves to choose from, and they quickly picked one out.

Using the excuse of needing to find firewood, Miroku drug Sango off. As soon as they were far enough from the cave for privacy, he outlined the discussion that he and Inuyasha had had earlier.

"...Inuyasha and I agree, there is nothing that we can do about those two at this point except wait for one or both to show up. We just have to keep a very close watch on Kagome," he rolled his eyes, "preferably without her realizing what we're doing. Inuyasha will be with her pretty much all the time, but anytime that he has to be away from her, he wants you to stick by her side. Do you think you can handle that? You two are together most of the time anyway, so it's possible Kagome won't really notice anything."

Sango nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that will probably work out. It's frustrating having to wait on others to make the first move, though," she said with a grimace, "but I guess he's right." She turned away and began looking around. "Let's get busy finding the wood. Kagome will begin to wonder what's taking so long if we don't hurry."

Working together, they pretty quickly had enough firewood to last the night. Hurrying back to the cave, they piled it all against the wall nearest the pit that Kagome already had ready, and got the fire going. Kagome started on dinner, knowing everyone was hungry after only one quick meal at noon.

Afterwards, everyone just lounged around the fire, warm, full and comfortable after a long day. Kagome scooted nearer to the fire, feeling fairly cold for some reason, and almost jumped out of her skin when warm arms came around her from behind, pulling her into a nice soft lap. Inuyasha pulled off his fire rat, draping it over her, and began rubbing circles on her back absentmindedly. Her eyes closed in contentment, only opening when Sango addressed her.

"Kagome," she asked hesitantly, "I don't want to upset you, but, what are you going to do about Kichiro?"

Inuyasha started to growl, only calming down when Kagome reached up and put her hand against his cheek. As soon as he stopped growling, she turned in his lap and sat up, looking over at Sango, before staring into the fire. "Nothing, I guess, except refuse to go with him. From what I understand about my bond with Inuyasha, he won't be able to force me, so it's an impasse, really."

She sighed, she could feel Inuyasha's anger through the link. "Hopefully, sooner or later, he'll understand that it's never going to happen and just return to his rest."

"He'd better, there's no way on earth I'll let him anywhere near you, so he'd best figure it out quick." He looked up suddenly. "That reminds me, Miroku, Sango. For Kagome's sake, we need to get word to Koga that she's_ my _mate now. She'd be kind of upset if I had to kill him, and if he puts his hands on her ever again, I _will_ kill him. As soon as he hears that, he'll know to keep his hands off, because ookami youkai are pretty much the same with their mates as Inu youkai are."

Miroku frowned. "I wanted to ask you about that, Inuyasha. Why are Inu youkai so - so - jealous over their mates? It seems to me that you become almost insane about the no touching thing. Isn't the 'kill any male that touches' thing a little much?"

"Maybe, Miroku, but it's literally instinctive. Any male that tried to touch her would be fucking dead between one second and the next." Inuyasha thought about it. "Well, actually, for instance, if I gave permission for someone to touch her _before_ they attempted it, it would be okay, but," he shrugged, "otherwise, it wouldn't be a good situation."

Sango looked uneasy for a moment as something occurred to her. "Inuyasha, do you think that Koga will actually refrain from touching her if we warn him? I mean, he really is in love with her, might he not try to challenge you for her?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. As soon as he comes within sniffing range he'll know that we're lifebonded. That bond can't be broken, so he'll know that she's lost to him forever. If we were just mated, but not lifebonded, then he could challenge the mating, and still have a chance. But not with a lifebond." He smirked down at the woman in his lap.

"Koga obviously has excellent taste in women, I'll give him that, but too bad for him she's taken. Forever."

"And what about you, Inuyasha? Males are not allowed to touch her without permission, are females still allowed to touch you?" asked Miroku, grinning a bit at the growling sound now coming from the small girl in Inuyasha's lap.

"Hell, no. I won't allow other females to touch me, either, without Kagome's permission." He laughed as Kagome looked up at him with a frown.

"You didn't mention that before, don't tell me you'll kill a female for touching you - this could turn into a killing ground. Sheesh, we'd have to live far away from people forever!"

"No, it's not quite that bad, koi. I wouldn't really kill the female. But I won't allow them to touch me either," looking up at Sango as she moved uneasily. "Pack is different, Sango. You and Miroku are pack. I wouldn't attack either of you for touching me or Kagome." He growled warningly at Miroku, then, as something occurred to him.

"_Unless_ you were doing things you shouldn't be doing, monk, like trying to grope her, or spying on her bathing or things like that."

Miroku just smiled. "I understand, Inuyasha. You know I don't see Kagome that way, my heart is taken by Sango. I would feel the same way in reverse. Besides," he smiled gently at his friends, "I have too much respect for the love you have for each other to ever willingly try to come between you." He raised his eyebrow at them. "It took you both long enough to get to this point, I'm glad it's finally done!"

Sango laughed. "Better you than me, Kagome. I don't know if I could handle that level of possessiveness. It's pretty drastic."

"Actually, " Kagome looked a little shamefaced, "I kinda - like it. I mean," she said quickly at Inuyasha's grin, "I wouldn't like the killing part, but, the possessiveness makes me feel kinda safe, if you want to know the truth. Although," she frowned, "Inuyasha, you didn't explain all this when we bonded. I thought that this was just youkai mating. I didn't know there was a mating or a lifebonding. What's the difference?"

"The difference is in intent. In a mating, it's usually done for political alliances, or for an heir that has acceptable bloodlines. That's what happened when my father mated Sesshoumaru's mother. It was for an heir to his title. With my mother, it was a lifebond."

"But, Inuyasha, I thought that if one mate died in a lifebond, the other does, too. Didn't your father die the night you were born, but your mother died when you were what, five, right? How was that possible?" Kagome asked, turning slightly in his lap to look up at him.

"You're right, he did die before her. In a lifebond, if there is a pup that is still too young to care for itself, the bond can be denied for a time, but only long enough for the pup to be old enough to take care of itself." He shrugged. "I was old enough at five to care for myself, so the bond finally called my mother back to my father's side."

Kagome was aghast. "The bond between your parents left you an orphan at five, and that's okay?! God! I can't imagine leaving my children at such an age to fend for themselves."

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "It's okay, Kagome. Hanyou and youkai are different from humans. We develop faster. I made it okay, didn't I? Besides," he smirked wickedly at her, and lowered his voice so only she could here, "We won't be leaving _our _pups alone to grow up. And the thought of making those pups is really getting to me right now, K'gome, or can't you tell?"

Kagome blushed and squirmed hotly in his lap. "_Inuyasha_! D-don't talk like that in front of everyone!" she whispered, totally embarrassed in front of their friends.

'_You're not usually like this in front of other people... what's changed?'_

"What's changed is that you're my mate now. I'm not ashamed of that, I'm proud of it, so I don't see the need to hide how I feel anymore." He grinned over at the other members of their strange pack. "Does me being affectionate to my mate around you guys offend you?"

Miroku and Sango both shook their heads. "Nope, not at all," Sango answered. "Although, there_ is _a limit on just how much affection we want to see," she finished, laughing at Kagome's deepening blush.

It was quiet for a while after that, as each person once again lost themselves in their thoughts. Kagome was actually beginning to drowse off when she felt Inuyasha stiffen beneath her - and then she understood why in the next second, as she opened her eyes and looked outside, she could see Kikyou's soul collectors beckoning.

Instantly, her fear of being rejected yet again in favor of Kikyou overwhelmed her mind, and she gasped softly in pain. Inuyasha immediately tightened his arms around her.

"Stop, Kagome. Don't you dare think those things! I'm not going to see her alone, not ever again. I won't allow her to touch me, either. _You_ are my mate."

He flashed a stern glance at the soul collectors, then looked back down at her.

"Stand up and let's go. I intend to have it out with her, and right now suits me just fine." Looking back at the others, he said, "We'll be back as soon as possible. Just stay here, don't attempt to interfere, alright?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then at Inuyasha and nodded.

"And Shippo? You can sleep in Kagome's sleeping bag with Kirara. She'll be sleeping in my lap tonight," as they walked out of the cave and followed the soul collectors off into the hills. Shippo just nodded drowsily and crawled into the bag.

Kagome felt hurt growing inside her as she walked behind Inuyasha, carefully picking her way through the rocks. Not only hurt - but fear. Too many years of hurt, and insults, of being compared unfavorably to the woman Inuyasha had loved for so long, couldn't be erased in a couple of weeks.

_I knew this confrontation was coming sooner or later, though, so I won't falter now. I don't think I'm going to say anything to her about Kichiro, though. I'll leave it up to him, what gets said tonight._

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her, noting her tense expression.

_I hope I won't_ _have to fight with her over this. I know she should probably be allowed to rip up at Kikyou for what she did, but I want to do it. _I_ protect Kagome, and Kikyou interfered with that. _

He glared at the rocky slope ahead of him at that thought, remembered anger sleeting through him when he thought of the direction that interference had taken.

_I don't think she realizes that she's gone too far this time. But she will soon enough. And she will never be allowed to be a threat to Kagome again - even if it means sending her back to the underworld by my own hand._


	11. Of Love and Hate A Conflicted Soul

**Chapter 11: Of Love and Hate... A Conflicted Soul**

Inuyasha approached the woman standing with her back to him, keeping Kagome safely behind him. Stopping about fifteen feet away, he waited for her to acknowledge them, remaining silent. After a moment, Kikyou turned towards him and raised her brow when she saw who was with him.

"Inuyasha. I was not aware that I had summoned Kagome. I expected only you to respond." She looked at her. "Leave, girl. You have no business here."

Inuyasha studied the woman standing before him. She was a commanding presence, but she no longer had a hold over him. The hell of it was, if she hadn't summoned Kichiro to this place, and tried to separate him from Kagome, he would probably still be under her spell.

But he was finally free of her - and she had only herself to blame.

"I don't think so, Kikyou. I don't take orders from you. And neither does Kagome. Oh, and remember this, 'cause I won't say it again," he said, still in a calm voice, "her name is Kagome, not 'girl' or 'copy', or anything else you feel like calling her. Speak of her with respect, or not at all. I will _not_ say this again."

Kikyou's eyes had widened during this speech.

_Inuyasha has never spoken to me this way... what's happening?_ _Damn the girl anyway, what has she said to him to make him act this way towards me?_

Kagome almost choked. Inuyasha was defending her? To Kikyou?? _Wow._

_'Of course I am, baka wench. _You _are my mate, how long is it going to take to get it through your stubborn head? No one is allowed to insult or hurt you!_

Kagome felt warmth wash over her from the link in her mind, soothing her and calming her fears. As her heart rate slowed, she looked around Inuyasha at Kikyou, but wasn't prepared for the venomous look the priestess was giving her.

_What is this? Their attitudes are as if they are speaking... but they aren't. At least, not out loud. So what...?_

Kikyou saw the girl peek out from behind Inuyasha, and glared, trying to intimidate the wretch.

"So, _Kagome_," she said sarcastically, "what spell have you put on him? There must be something, for him to defend you against me." She smirked. "And why do you hide behind him? Come out and face me, since you interrupted here where you have no place!"

Inuyasha put his arm out, keeping Kagome behind him. "No, Kagome. You will stay behind me. That's an order." He looked at Kikyou. "Kagome is here because I _say_ she belongs here, but I'll do the talking. Now, I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you summoned that bastard Kichiro here." He glared at Kikyou, the mention of that fucker enough to start getting him irate all over again.

"Did you _really_ think I would let anyone take Kagome away? How stupid are you, Kikyou? You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"How dare you speak to me that way, Inuyasha! Have you forgotten how I died? You owe me your life, and I _will_ have it!" she hissed.

"No, Kikyou. I owe you vengeance, nothing more. Why _should _I owe you my life? What did I do to harm you? That was Naraku, in case you've forgotten." Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "It's taken me a long damn time to figure it out, but if I owe you my life, then you owe me yours. The only mistake I made was in not trusting you. And I was hardly the only one with a lack of trust that day, now_ was _I?"

He laughed, an angry, bitter sound, as Kikyou stared at him, eyes wide. "All this time, you've been playing me along, causing no end of complications in my life, and I was the fucking baka who let you do it. But this time you went too far. You threatened Kagome, and in a way that I couldn't help but find out about. I will not forgive you this time_ or _ignore it, Kikyou."

Kikyou stared at Inuyasha, unsure of herself for the first time since she had been resurrected.

"Inuyasha... is that girl really more important to you than I am?" This had often worked before, she hoped it still would.

She was totally unprepared for the answer she got.

"Yes, Kikyou. She is."

Hearing Kagome suck in a breath behind him, and Kikyou's dismayed gasp before him, he laid it all out on the line.

"I've taken Kagome as my lifebonded mate, Kikyou. There is nothing you, or that bastard Kichiro can do to ever take her away from me now. I love her, and I _always_ will. In fact, I started falling for her within days of meeting her. The only reason we weren't mated long ago was your resurrection, and that only because I felt so guilty about your death, not because of love."

Inuyasha was breathing harshly now, anger at what Kikyou had done getting the better of him.

"And if you ever try to hurt her again, I won't think twice about sending you back to the land of the dead. Are we clear?"

Kikyou could not move. Everything had just fallen down around her ears, and there was nothing she could do. He was right. Apparently she had pushed too far. She felt angered that Kichiro had even picked up on it, and she had been too blinded by arrogance to see it.

"I see. So... I guess this means that when my time to go to hell comes, I will be making the journey alone. Again. Ironic, is it not, Kagome?" She laughed, harshly, at herself and the mess her life had become.

"My reincarnation you may be, but you are_ not _following in my footsteps anymore, are you? How could you let yourself be tied to a hanyou? Why didn't you demand he become human?"

At that, Kagome stepped forward, only stopping at Inuyasha's warning growl. "Submit, Kagome. Do as I told you and stay back. I don't trust her not to try to harm you."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she stepped back, lowering her head in submission as he had asked. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't just ignore that - I have to say something!"

"Alright... but stay behind me."

"Okay," she said, smiling softly at him.

His growling stopped. Noticing Kikyou's stunned expression, he laughed, his first genuine laugh since this confrontation had started.

"What? Amazed that there is a woman out there that would take me as her mate, not only that, but treat me with respect? Did you think you were the only person in the world to deserve respect? And why? Because you were a _pure _priestess?" he spat.

Now his laughter became mocking as he watched Kikyou stumble back in shock, shaking her head in denial.

"So is Kagome, and her soul is far more pure than yours ever was," he huffed. "She treats everyone like they're worthy of love and respect... in other words, she judges by deeds, not by what you are."

Gesturing at her soul collectors, he said softly, "Even you, Kikyou. Kagome has never tried to judge you, a dead woman that steals souls to maintain a half-life. She's even saved you several times. Do you honestly think you're better than her? Or me? I may be a hanyou, but I've finally learned to accept myself as I am, and it's all thanks to Kagome. I don't need to be a full demon, and I don't need to be a human, because Kagome loves me as I am. It's too bad you couldn't. But you know... I don't regret that, because then I wouldn't have met her."

Kagome couldn't believe the things he had said, things she had always hoped he would figure out someday, if she just waited long enough. And he finally had. Much of the pain that he had caused her over the last three years, because of the woman standing in front of him, was erased like it had never existed.

_Kami, so much hurt, taken away, healed. Thank you, Inuyasha._

He glanced back at her and sighed, a wry expression settling on his face. "Your welcome, wench. I meant every word, too. I'm sorry it took so long to figure it out."

Kagome turned and glared at Kikyou. "As for you, Kikyou," she spat, "how could you even _ask_ me such a question? Why wouldn't I be with Inuyasha _as he is_? He doesn't need to be human, or youkai, he needs to be himself - he needs to be Inuyasha. I love him just the way he is, and I would never ask him to change."

She studied the woman in front of her for a few moments, pity clear in her eyes.

"Didn't you know, Kikyou," she finally asked, shaking her head at the woman who had been so blind, "it's not love if you have to change the person? That's how I finally figured it out. You never really did love him... or you'd never have asked him to be something he isn't."

Kikyou shook her head at Kagome, denying her words, and held out her hand towards Inuyasha, taking a step forward. "Inuyasha--"

He stepped back. "Don't touch me, Kikyou. I don't allow any other females to touch me anymore. As I don't allow any other males to touch Kagome. We won't speak again. I'll still destroy Naraku, for his betrayal and for causing your death. But that's it. Go, and be at peace, but never come near me, or my mate again."

Turning, he took Kagome's hand and walked away, making sure his woman was protected in front of him, leaving Kikyou standing alone in the moonlight.

She stared at his retreating back, absently noting how gracefully he moved. He always had, she remembered. It was one of the first things she had noticed about him.

Moving slowly, as if she had suddenly become old, she looked once more at the man she had spent part of her life, and _all _of her death, obsessing about, then walked away in the opposite direction. She knew they were right, despite his beauty and grace as a hanyou, she had never accepted him as himself.

Truth be told, she had feared his claws and fangs, had always been nervous when he would touch her. Kagome had never had that fear or mistrust of him. She didn't even fear his youkai blood, knowing full well it was dangerous, she still loved him.

_She has always loved him, and loved both sides of his nature, something I would never have been able to do. Maybe that's why I died back then, and he didn't. Maybe he himself was more pure than I..._

_And isn't that a good laugh? A hanyou with more purity of heart than a Miko. _

She chuckled, then, a sick, sad sound, one that lingered in the air as she passed into the shadows... a wraith, a ghost... something that should not still be walking in the land of the living.

---sSs---

As they moved away from Kikyou, Inuyasha moved to Kagome's side, taking her hand in his. She was quiet, and he could feel her thinking through the link. He glanced over at her, and his lips quirked up at the sight of such fierce concentration. She had no idea how adorable she looked.

"Something you'd like to share, koishii?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him. It was so dark, she really couldn't see his face, all she could see were his beautiful golden eyes faintly glowing.

"Just still trying to take in everything you said tonight, Inuyasha. I've really never heard you talk like that, almost formally - even despite the cursing." She smiled. "Normally, your much more - well, lets just say, relaxed, in your speech."

"Keh. I told you, that useless title of lord. I _was_ taught more formal modes of speech, I just don't see the need to talk like that among our pack. Or at almost any other time, either." He grinned suddenly.

"I'll give it this much, though, it sure is effective when I wanna piss someone off, and it's great for reprimanding someone and making them feel stupid." She almost jumped at the laughter that rang out.

"I've used it on Sesshoumaru a few times... it _really_ pisses him off when I talk to him like that. Another reminder that I have the same blood as he does."

Kagome giggled at the picture that suddenly came through the link, she would love to see it in person, and then she remembered that she was probably going to get the chance if he was serious about taking her and presenting her to the Inu clan.

"Yeah. I'm serious. I really don't have a choice, Kagome." He sighed. "If it was up to me, I'd just ignore the whole thing. What do I care about all those old bastards anyway? But if I don't, sooner or later Sesshoumaru will come looking for us, as much as he hates me, he's a stickler for the rules, and thems the rules." He glanced at her again.

"But don't worry. We have a year in which to do it, so it's not like I'm in any rush. We'll do it when we're ready."

"Okay... I'm not really angry about it, or anything, just annoyed you never mentioned any of this in the three years I've known you." She rolled her eyes at him. "Not really something you should neglect to tell your mate, you know, I might think you're trying to keep secrets, or something." She looked up, spotting the fire from their cave, and started hurrying up towards it, carefully skirting the larger rocks.

"Hurry, Inuyasha. I'm really tired, and very ready for sleep."

Inuyasha reached over and swept her up in his arms, then leapt upwards, and in two or three bounds, reached the mouth of the cave. "Silly wench, if you were that tired you shoulda just told me, and I'd have carried you all the way back!" He grinned at his mate.

"I'm a lot faster than you, ya know, so we wouldn't have wasted precious sleeping time on walking!"

"Inuyash_a_!" she growled, in the tone of voice she usually reserved for the sit command. But all she did was tug on one of his ears and growl again.

"Welcome back, you two. I take it things went well?" asked Miroku, smiling slightly at them.

"Yeah. Kikyou won't be a problem anymore, if she knows what's good for her. She knows how I feel about what she's pulled." He sighed as he sank to the floor, still holding Kagome, and arranged her comfortably on his lap. "I warned her about ever trying to harm Kagome again."

Sango stared hard at him. "Did you tell her about making Kagome your mate?"

"Geez, Sango, get outta my ass! Of _course_ I did. Whatd'ya think, I'd keep it a damn secret? Shit." He shook his head, looking disgusted.

"Don't worry, Sango. Inuyasha told her a lot of things," Kagome said, snuggling happily into her mate's chest. "He healed a lot of the pain of the last few years, and I'm glad he took me with him. I needed to hear some of those things."

"Good. It's about damn time. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now that you two are safely back. I know we have an early start so, goodnight everyone," she said, as she rolled herself up in her blanket.

"Yes, sleep sounds good, I think I'll follow your lead, Sango." This from Miroku. "I can relax now that you two are back."

Inuyasha just sighed again, perfectly content right where he was at, Kagome already half asleep in his arms. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply of her sweet scent, and then allowed himself to drift off.


	12. The Power to Protect

**Chapter 12: The Power to Protect**

Kagome stared up the road, tired, irritable and hot.

They had traveled for two days since the meeting with Kikyou, and Inuyasha had kept them to a fairly fast pace. They had reached the first village that had been attacked late yesterday, but found that after the first couple of attacks, the youkai had moved on, and was currently harassing a village a day's travel further southwest of the first village.

And so, they were right back on the road first thing this morning, and tempers were beginning to fray.

Cra-ckkk!!

"Damn it monk! Is that all I'm good for? Keep your hentai hands away from me, or I swear by all the Kami I'll make sure you never father_ any _children!" Sango yelled over her shoulder as she stomped off up the road, overtaking Inuyasha and Kagome, who had, up until this point, been in the lead.

"I'm so sick of that two-timing monk with the wandering hands," she growled as she passed Kagome.

"Sango, wait! You misunderstand!" Miroku flew past, trying to catch up with the taijiya, pleading his case all the while.

Shippo just looked on from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder, shaking his head. "He'll never learn," he sighed, as Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "He'd better learn to control himself, or Sango's going to seriously injure him." She stopped suddenly, and stepped over to a boulder on the side of the road. Sitting down, she pulled off her shoe, and shook it out, waving Inuyasha on as he stopped. "It's just a rock in my shoe, Inuyasha, go on, I'll catch up in a moment."

Just as he started to turn, he caught the scent of a youkai, and it was right on top of them. Swinging back around and drawing Tessaiga in the same smooth movement, he caught sight of Kagome.

_Inuyasha! Three shards. I don't know how I missed them, I must be tired, but it has three shards!_

"Fuck! Sango, Miroku, this thing has three shards! Kagome, get back!" he yelled, as the oni crashed to the ground in between him and his Miko. Taking a quick leap, he jumped over it, slashing downwards, catching it in the arm.

_Got it, _he thought_, _watching the arm as it fell smoothly to the ground - and then regenerated.

"Damn! It's just like Naraku, we need to get the shards from it!" He stepped back, glancing around to see where Kagome was, but he couldn't find her. "Kagome! Where the fuck are you, wench! I need to know where the shards are!"

"Inuyasha! Kagome fell when the oni landed in front of her. I think she got knocked out, she's not moving! I can see her from here, I'll try to get to her and make sure she's okay." Miroku ducked behind Inuyasha, running towards the rocks where Kagome had been sitting when the youkai attacked.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was glaring at the oni in front of him. It made no further move, just stood there and watched him. "What the fuck is wrong, monk? Get her out of there!"

"Well, I would... if I could touch her."

Still not taking his eyes of the oni, he growled in frustration. "What the fuck do you mean, if you could touch her? Pick her the fuck up and _move!"_

"Damnit, Inuyasha! I would if I could! But there's a barrier around her, I've never seen anything like it. It's tightly focused around her and I can't get close enough to grab her. I can't!" Miroku backed up. "Kami, it's strong!"

"Shardsssss... you have shardssssss. Give them to meee," came across the clearing, in a broken, sibilant voice.

Inuyasha knew that this was a fairly low level youkai, at least it was before it got ahold of three jewel shards. Normally, it wouldn't have been much of a challenge, but now....

"Hey Sango, get back behind me with the others, and protect Kagome. Try to wake her up, I need to know where the shards are!"

Running forward, he quickly ducked to the side as the thing reached for him, again taking chunks out of it with the sword, but just as he reached the other side and began to turn, the oni caught his shoulder with its claws.

Ignoring the sudden burning pain, he spun quickly and ducked under it as the other arm came around to strike, and leaped backwards, once again landing in front of the spot where Kagome was lying. And then his head jerked up when he felt a pulse of power, knowing it was coming from Kagome... he could feel her miko ki waking, pulsing to life through the link.

He turned, stunned at the power suddenly swirling through the small clearing, and stopped, his mind dazed by the sight before him. Kagome was standing again, her power swirling around her like a vortex, whipping her hair around her face. Her eyes were glowing the same pink as her aura, but he could tell she was completely awake.

"Ka-Kagome?" he asked in confusion.

She looked over at Inuyasha, angered at the pain she could feel through the link, although she could tell it was a fairly minor injury for him.

"Inuyasha. Get back and stand with Miroku and Sango. I'm going to put up a barrier, stay behind it." A pulse from her washed across the clearing, and he felt himself gently pushed backwards towards their friends, and then a glowing pink barrier came around them.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing? Run! _Get out of there_!" He was quickly becoming almost hysterical - what the fuck was she_ thinking_?! He couldn't protect her locked inside a barrier! "Damn it woman! _Let me out_!"

_Be calm, Inuyasha. I can deal with this, don't worry. I need you to stay inside the barrier. _

Kagome knew there was going to be hell to pay after this was over - but he needed to realize that she could take care of herself, and even be a protection for the others as well. It was about time he learned that she was no longer a weakling needing a babysitter all the time.

And this was the perfect time for him to find out.

Without waiting for his response, which she knew wouldn't be good anyway, she focused on the creature in front of her.

"Well, oni? You wanted the shards I carry, didn't you? Come and take them, then... if you can!" She waited calmly as it reached out towards her, and smiled when it hissed in pain before it even reached her and snatched it's arm back.

"I didn't think so. Now it's my turn."

Raising her arms and cupping her hands in front of herself, she began to focus her power, pulling it into her cupped palms. Swirls of pink, pure energy began to coalesce, pulling tighter and tighter, curling around itself and her hands, taking on a spherical shape, and glowing until those trapped inside the barrier could no longer see Kagome. The oni began to scream, the power outside the barrier so strong that it was purifying the creature before she even hit it...

And then she tossed the glowing ball.

Inuyasha threw up his arm, trying to cover his eyes, he could hear the exclamations from their friends and knew they were doing the same. He could hear the screaming of the youkai, smell the burning flesh, but he couldn't see anything.

Panic swelled through him; how could one tiny woman withstand that much power, even if it _was_ her own?

All he could feel through the link was calm, however, so obviously, it wasn't affecting her. Finally, the clearing grew quiet, and the light began to fade, and as he put his arm down, the first thing he saw was Kagome, bent down in the middle of the road, picking something up off the ground.

She stood and turned around, and he watched as her eyes faded back to their normal chocolate brown. There was no trace of the oni, not a single trace.

It was as if it had never existed.

Kagome sighed and dropped the barrier. She could already feel the screaming in Inuyasha's mind, and knew it was about to get very loud.

And boy, when she was right, she was right.

_"What the fuck was that?!?!_ Kami, Kagome! What the fuck were you_ thinking_?" Inuyasha stalked over to his mate, red-faced and ears pinned to his head in sheer rage.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, pull that kind of stunt again!" He glared at her, more furious than she had ever seen him. Grabbing her by her upper arms, he yanked her into his chest and growled.

Suddenly, he did something that he had never done before. Leaning into her before she could even move, he bit down on her neck with his fangs, not hard enough to break skin, but definitely hard enough to immobilize her, and growled louder.

She knew instantly what he was doing. He was demanding she submit to him, and showing his displeasure with her in the Inu-youkai manner. He was her mate, and he had that right, so, she growled back at him lightly, and then went limp in his grasp, letting him know that she would respect his right as the alpha, even in her anger.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stared at this display, minds still frozen from the _previous_ display. They glanced at each other, then back at the two in front of them, and sank down to the ground in fascination.

Completely ignoring their friends, Inuyasha growled again, then released his hold on his mate's neck. His eyes had rimmed in red, and his stripes were even faintly visible on his cheeks, but he seemed for all that to be in complete control.

"You have some explaining to do, woman," he said, his voice deeper than normal, rumbling in his chest. "I want to know what the hell that little display was, and why you felt the need to lock me up behind a fucking barrier."

"I'm not explaining anything right now. I want to clean your wounds. And don't _fucking_ argue," she screeched, making even her pissed-off mate take a step back in shock. He had never, ever heard Kagome use a word like that, so he decided it might be better to go along with her demand.

Waiting as she grabbed her bag from behind the rocks where it had fallen, he stomped over to her as she sat on the same boulder as earlier and plopped down in front of her.

"Start talking, Kagome. Why did you stick me behind a barrier? And don't tell me it was because of this pathetic wound. I've fought with much worse." He glared up at her, still raging pissed.

_Not like she can't feel it through the link, but still._

She glared right back at him. "What, did you _want_ to be purified? Excuse me for making sure you were safe from that. Sometimes you can be such a baka!" Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her first aid kit, waiting while he removed his fire rat and undershirt, then gently began cleaning and bandaging his injury.

"I wanted to kill the _oni_, not my baka mate!" she ranted, and, finished bandaging him, she slammed the lid down, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks right now, but my legs hurt from slamming to the ground earlier, and I'm not moving another step tonight, so we're gonna make camp right here."

Suddenly, he noticed the smell of Kagome's blood. "Wench, why didn't you say you were hurt? Where are you bleeding? Damnit, Kagome," frustrated with her and everything else, he started growling again.

"Oh, for Kami's sake, Inuyasha, calm down! I just scraped my knees when I got knocked down, that's all! I'm not gonna die, geez," she grumbled, stretching out her legs at his demand and handing him the first aid kit.

"Oi, Miroku! Get out there and start looking for firewood, the wench wants to stay here tonight, and since she's so _stubborn_," with another glare in her direction, "we may as well go ahead and waste the rest of the day sitting around."

Miroku and Sango were still sitting in the road, staring at them, and they didn't move until Inuyasha growled at them. "Oh! Ummm, yeah, okay, c'mon Miroku, lets go."

Jumping up, they dashed off into the trees, glad to get away from the warring couple. Shippo just continued to sit and stare, until Inuyasha threw a rock in his direction and he scampered up into Kagome's arms.

"Oh, for Kami's sake, Inuyasha, don't pick on Shippo just because your mad at me." Kagome's shoulders slumped, then, and she stood up and limped away with a weary sigh.

"I'm sorry, Inu," she said softly. "I'm upset and hot and hungry right now, and even though I know you want explanations, you're gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow. I'll tell you anything you want then, but for now, can you just let it lie?"

He looked at her. She looked so dejected. He could feel just how dejected, even though she was keeping a clamp on the link and not letting him in to read her.

Sighing, he nodded.

"Fine. We'll rest tonight. But tomorrow, you're gonna talk, wench. Agreed? It's just... you scared the hell out of me, Kagome. Please understand that that's going to make me angry - every time."

He leaped into a tree above the clearing, sitting back against the trunk, and staring off into the distance.

---sSs---

Naraku was angry.

_Very_ angry.

Things with his latest plan were _not_ working out the way he wanted, and on top of that, he had lost three shards of the jewel to Inuyasha and his miko. When had the woman become so damn powerful? He had never even seen Kikyou be able to manipulate power the way Kagome had.

_I will have to test her limits again... maybe that human spirit that Kikyou summoned would be a good way to begin. Once I know what her abilities are, I can devise ways to get around them._

He chuckled, knowing that sending that human male's spirit to Kagome would send Inuyasha off the deep end... his jealousy was well nigh legendary when it came to Kagome, and he always enjoyed anything that Inuyasha hated.

He called his insects to him and silently gave them their instructions, then quietly watched them fly away.

---sSs---

Kagome woke early the next morning, curled in her sleeping bag with Shippo. Inuyasha had spent the night in the trees above her, keeping watch, determined that nothing was getting anywhere near his mate.

Comfortable as she was, she needed to get up and get cleaned, and since there was no natural source of water here, she would have to use the special cleansing goods she brought back from her time. It wasn't the same as a bath, but it was better than nothing. Sliding carefully out of the blankets, she grabbed her pack and started to walk into the trees.

_'Oi, where ya goin', Kagome?'_

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha. _Just going to get cleaned up and ready for the day. After I finish, I'll come back and start breakfast._

He nodded as she turned back and continued into the trees. He sensed no hostile youkai anywhere within miles, and indeed, not even any humans, or large animals. It was like they were the only larger life forms in the area this morning, which suited him just fine.

Jumping down from the tree, he stirred up the fire, placing more wood on it, and dug out the food supplies and water.

He had finally calmed down after the events of yesterday, and just wanted to enjoy the quiet. It felt good, the peace and quiet this morning, and he enjoyed the simple pleasure of helping his mate get ready for the day. It gave him a glimpse of how things would be once Naraku had been defeated, and things had settled down.

He smiled slightly, taking joy out of the simple tasks, a joy he had never expected to have. Hell, he'd never expected to have a mate, let alone a lifebond, full demon females would never have looked at him twice, human females feared him, and hanyou, males and females both, were rare.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Sango said, as she rolled over and sat up. "You look to be in a good mood... where's Kagome?"

"She went to clean up and get changed. She should be back any minute now," he said.

"Good, maybe I can get her to let me use some of her supplies... I've got more dust in my clothes than there is on the road," she said with a grimace.

Miroku had awoken to hear the 'in my clothes' part of the speech, and grinned slyly as he sat up. "Ah, my lovely Sango, how lucky that dust is, what I wouldn't give to be a particle of that dust!"

Kagome walked back into the clearing right at that point, and shaking her head, she picked up a rock and beaned him in the back of the head. "Give it a rest, Miroku, you damn hentai, sheesh, you just woke up and you're already starting," as Sango, red-faced, smothered a laugh.

Inuyasha smirked. "Stupid monk, he still doesn't get it." He caught Kagome's eye and grinned. "Nice shot, by the way."

She grinned back. "Thanks." Looking over at Sango, she tossed the bag over to her. "Here. I figure you might want to clean up as best you can. I should have breakfast ready by the time you get back."

"Thanks, Kagome, you're a mind reader!" Sango swung the bag onto her back and dashed into the trees.

Shaking her head and smiling, Kagome glanced over at Miroku. He had followed the taijiya's progress under the trees until she was out of sight, and his shoulder's slumped just a bit as she disappeared.

_What an idiot he can be sometimes. Oh well... _Grabbing the water container that Inuyasha had set out for her, she poured some into her pot, setting it carefully into the flames to boil.

_Ramen for breakfast, well, at least Inu will be happy._ She wrinkled her nose, wishing they had something else to eat with it. _'Oi, woman, why ya need anything else to eat? Nothing is better than ramen!'_

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, Inuyasha, ramen's okay, but I was never all that fond of it. It's better than starving, I'll give it that, though."

He widened his eyes in horror at her. "How dare you mock the ramen, wench!" He stood up and slowly stalked her, grinning evilly as she giggled nervously and backed away. "You'll pay for that, K'gome," he said, growling at her.

Miroku watched the play between his friends with envy.

_How I would love to be able to act so freely with Sango... but with this curse in my hand, I don't dare let myself go. _

Climbing to his feet, he shook off his melancholy thoughts and smiled as Inuyasha suddenly darted forward and pounced on his mate.

Kagome shrieked as he grabbed her, laughing as he ran his claws gently up her sides under her top, he tickled her quickly before letting her go. "You horrible man! Taking advantage of a woman's weakness. I oughta eat your ramen." She giggled at his warning growl.

"Don't you dare, woman!"

Sango walked back into the camp to the sounds of her friends playful squabbling. She was really glad to see them so happy together. Kagome had gone through a lot of pain and stayed by his side anyway, she deserved it.

The funny thing was, as much as Inuyasha hated what Kikyou had done by summoning Kichiro, it's what had finally broken through the impasse between them, and brought them to this point. In a way, she almost felt grateful to Kikyou for finally ending Kagome's pain, even though she knew that hadn't been the dead priestess' intention.

The downside to it all? They still had to deal with the spirit. And Sango was almost positive that the man was somewhere close by, watching. Being a spirit, he could hide his presence easily, but she just had a funny feeling.

Little did Sango know that Kagome was also certain that Kichiro was somewhere nearby, watching.

_It won't be long, sooner rather than later he's gonna show up. This is going to get ugly._

Sobering up at that thought, she quickly prepared the ramen and handed it out, waking Shippo, who had slept through the earlier playfulness. She glanced around at everyone's faces and realized that they themselves were glancing at her off and on as well.

Sighing, she readied herself for the inquisition she knew was coming.

"All right, I know you guys are dying to ask, so just go ahead and spit it out... let's get the questions out of the way already."

Inuyasha looked at her steadily as she spoke, then asked the question that she was waiting for. "What was all that yesterday? I know Kaede didn't teach you any of that, so where did it come from?"

She shook her head. "You're right. Kaede didn't teach me that. _I_ taught me that." At everyone's surprised looks, she looked away, staring out at the forest beyond the clearing.

"I finally got tired of being a burden, living with the fear that I would be the cause of one of you getting hurt... or worse," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Look what happened when Tsubaki got ahold of me. I almost killed you, Inuyasha, and again with Menomaru. I could never have lived with myself if I'd succeeded. So I asked Kaede some months ago to give me exercises to do so that I could start learning to use the power that I have." Shaking her head again, she looked up.

"After a while, I began seeing different ways to do things - ways that Kaede had never shown me. I also realized that for some reason, I had a lot more power hidden inside than I had ever realized. I've finally broken through the block that was keeping me from being able to tap into it."

Miroku considered her words. "What do you mean, block? Are you saying that something was sealing the greater part of your power away from you?"

"Actually, yes, that's a good word for it. Sealed."

Nodding at him, she continued. "I'm not sure what or who was the cause, but for whatever reason, this seal was there. I finally figured out how to break it a few weeks ago. I know you've all noticed that I've been quiet a lot lately." She smiled as they all glanced at each other.

"It wasn't just because of Kichiro. I was trying to test the limits of the power inside me... and so far, I haven't found any. Like yesterday. What I did, it didn't tire me in the slightest. At all."

At the stunned looks on everyone's faces, she added, "I'm sure there _are_ limits, after all, everything has limits. I just haven't found them yet, is all."

Sango and Miroku just stared at her, watching as she blushed under everyone's scrutiny. "Kagome--"

"Feh." Inuyasha jumped up and stomped off to the side of the clearing, staring out at the trees for a moment, before turning and looking at the woman who ruled his heart and soul, and had nearly scared him out of them yesterday.

"How could you even think of yourself as a burden, Kagome? I mean, it's great that you're learning to use your power, it's one more thing that can protect you. But I never saw you as weak or a burden. Why did you see yourself that way?"

"Come on, Inuyasha... have you forgotten the last three years entirely?" asked Sango, rolling her eyes at him.

"What? What do you mean?" he growled.

Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "She means, you baka, that Kagome got the idea she was useless from _you_. Anytime you got angry, you'd compare her to Kikyou, and not in a nice way. Sheesh. Your memory sucks." He shook his head at the hanyou.

"You were a baka all the time to her, you're just a lucky dog that she still managed to love you in spite of all that."

The group snickered at the chagrined look on Inuyasha's face. "Okay, okay, I get the point. But, Kagome, you don't still think that way, do you?"

When she didn't answer immediately, his ears drooped and his shoulders hunched.

_I've really hurt her over the years. Kami, I really hate myself sometimes. I'm such a bastard._

"Kagome." He crouched in front of her, capturing her eyes with his own, letting her not only feel his pain through the link, but see it in his eyes. Putting out his hand, he caressed her cheek, a low, keening whine coming from his throat. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, aisai, I've hurt you so much and I'm so ashamed. Please... forgive me?"

Normally, he wouldn't let anyone see him so vulnerable, let alone apologizing, but it was only right, in this instance. He had hurt her in front of everyone, and he should also beg for forgiveness in front of everyone.

He owed her that.

Kagome took a deep breath. "It's okay, Inuyasha." She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes, and put her hand over his. "I won't lie. You have caused a lot of pain over the years, but I've never held it against you. How could I? I love you."

She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "But I still needed to feel like I contributed. That's why I asked Kaede to train me. And I don't regret doing so. Everyone needs to feel needed sometimes, Inuyasha. And now I can feel needed, too." Leaning forward, she kissed him softly.

"Don't worry about it anymore, okay? Things are different now. We're mates. And that more than makes up for any pain I suffered in the past."

A brilliant smile lit up her face, then, and she looked at the others. "So... anymore questions, anyone?"

Inuyasha leaned back, slowly pulling his hand from her cheek. _I swear, here and now, I will never let anything hurt her like that again. Not even me._

Clearing his throat, which was understandably tight, he sat back down. "Nothing I can think of - you, Sango, Miroku?"

They both shook their heads. "No. I think we're good for now," Sango said. "But what do we do from here? Do we go on to that village that we were heading for, or turn and head back to Kaede's now that we've got the shards?"

"I say we head back towards Kaede's. That youkai won't be bothering anyone now, so there's no need to waste any more time by sticking around here." Inuyasha squinted up at the sky.

"Yeah, I think that's our best bet." He jumped to his feet and grabbed Kagome and pulled her up. "Let's get movin'. I'd like to get back to Edo as quickly as possible."

It didn't take long to break camp, and they set out, enjoying the early morning sunshine. It would again be miserably warm later, but for now it was just pleasant. They all moved quickly, wanting to get as far as possible while it was still fairly cool, leaving the slower pace for later in the afternoon.

All in all, it would have been a good day, if it weren't for the feeling of being watched. Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating deep inside herself. She wanted to send her aura out, to see if she could determine who it was, but she didn't want to alert Inuyasha to what she was doing.

She didn't want him to freak out, especially if she couldn't find anything.

As she gathered her power inside her mind, she slowly began to release small tendrils, curling them further and further outward, allowing them to drift on the wind. Suddenly, she felt a small touch on her aura, coming from the east. It was faint, and she couldn't tell what it was, but one thing was sure - it _was_ watching her.

Pulling back, she considered keeping it a secret, but decided against it. Sooner or later, Inuyasha would find out... and then he'd be livid. After yesterday, she wanted to keep the peace. Concentrating for a moment, she set those tendrils, locking them to the watcher. That way, she would know if it started coming any nearer than it already was.

_Inuyasha. I need you to come into my mind for a moment. _She deepened the link, reaching out to his mind, opening her own.

_'What's wrong, koiishi?'_ She smiled, she always shivered inside when he called her that.

_I just wanted to warn you. I'm being watched. _As soon as she said that, she could feel the alarm coming through the link. _Calm down. I've got a lock on whatever it is, I'll know if it makes a move towards me. Look... I want you to feel this, got it?_ At his mental nod, she continued. _This is the aura of the watcher. As you can see, it's too distant right now for me to know who or what it is. If it comes any closer, though, I'll have it. Now you can recognize it, too._ She could feel his anger, and his protective instincts were starting to go into overdrive.

She sighed._ I love you, Inuyasha, but please, calm down. Don't start getting all weird._

"You've gotta be kidding me! Of course I'm gonna 'get weird' about this! There's something out there stalking you, damnit!" Inuyasha shook his head, wondering how she could be so dense sometimes. She had something watching her, and it wasn't likely to have good intentions.

"Hey, Sango! I need you and the monk to be on your guard. There's something out there watching Kagome. She's keeping track of it, so if it moves in we'll know, but keep your eyes peeled."

The taijiya, currently riding with Miroku on Kirara, nodded. "I thought I sensed something earlier. I can't make out what it is or anything, but it's giving me the creeps. What's it doing, Kagome?"

"Right now it's just watching. If it moves any further away, I'll lose it, but if it comes back, I'll be able to recognize it."

Inuyasha gathered himself, and pushed off from the ground, leaping into the treetops. "Let's get a move on. I wanna find a good, defensible place to camp tonight. I don't want to be caught out in the open."

He pushed them hard that day, in spite of the heat. By the time evening began to fall, they had covered a great deal of ground, but Inuyasha wasn't happy. He wanted back onto familiar ground, and he wanted it now. They couldn't seem to find any potential campsites he approved of, so he kept them going far into the night.

Finally, after a great deal of prompting from Kagome, he reluctantly allowed them to stop, grab a quick bite to eat from her supply of ninja food, and crash out on the ground. He stayed up again, keeping watch, and woke them early, insisting they get moving immediately.

After two days of this, they started reaching areas they knew, and still being a day and a half's travel from Edo, Inuyasha finally allowed them to spend a day resting. This time, they had stopped at an old abandoned hut, one that was fairly large, and set near a stream in a large clearing. They were actually within the very southernmost boundaries of Inuyasha's Forest, and he was familiar with this hut, keeping it in good general repair for the times they would pass through.

Now they had a comfortable place to rest, and even water to cool themselves during the heat of the day. And this way, if they were attacked, they'd have shelter and water in case of injuries.

Of course, Kagome and Sango went straight for the river as soon as they had piled all their belongings in the hut. Actually, Inuyasha couldn't blame them this time, it had been fairly hot recently, and they had been forced to travel at a very swift pace. A bath would probably feel really good about now. The downside? He'd rather be taking a bath with his mate, not by himself.

_Damn. I can't take much more of this waiting shit. I need to be with her, in every way. _He'd wanted her for so long, always fearing that one day someone would take her away from him, and now she was his, and he _still_ found himself waiting. Growling in frustration, he headed downstream.

_If I don't get in some cold water soon... it's gonna start hurting, _he groaned.


	13. Koga and Sesshoumaru

**Chapter 16: Koga and Sesshoumaru**

Kagome sat on a rock in the middle of the stream, enjoying the feel of the water flowing gently over her body. It felt so good, but it made her think of something else touching her that would feel even better. Blushing at her thoughts, she glanced over at Sango, happy to see that she apparently hadn't noticed her friend's preoccupation.

_I know its silly, to be so nervous about it, after all, he is my mate, my husband. But I can't help it. I want him, but I'm scared. I'm still a virgin, and I know it usually hurts the first time. _

She sighed, eyes going far away as she thought about her nervousness.

_I feel so excited, and then scared, and then nervous, what if I disappoint him? I don't know if he has any experience with this... did he and Kikyou...? No, probably not, she was afraid of his demon side, and wouldn't have given up her miko powers until the jewel was gone. But maybe before he met her, I mean, with most guys it's just sex, so they don't need any deeper feelings... oh, wow... _

_I need to stop thinking about this stuff. I'm gonna make myself sick. _

"Ummm, Kagome?" Sango looked over at her friend, concerned about the nervous, fearful look on her face. "Is anything wrong?"

"Well, its just... oh, I don't know how to put it." She ducked her head, blushing even more, then looked up at Sango.

"What do I do, Sango?" At her friends look of confusion, she gestured with her hand back towards the hut. "I'm basically married, only more married than humans because of his demon blood. So we share a soul now. But... I'm scared," she whispered, once again looking down. "I'm a virgin..."

Sango looked relieved when she realized what the problem was. "So... you're frightened of the intimacy in a mating. That's understandable, most women are. What exactly is it that you fear?"

"Well, there's several things. I know the first time is painful for the woman, so I'm afraid of that. But I'm also nervous," she said, and a pained expression crossed her face. "What if I... disappoint him?" At Sango's astounded look, she continued.

"I mean, I don't know if he has any experience at this, but I don't, so if he has been with others," here a sad look washed over her, "I couldn't possibly measure up! And then what? He'd be stuck with disappoinment for eternity!"

"Kagome - wow. How could you even think you'd disappoint him? There is no way on the face of this earth _that's _gonna happen, believe me. You really don't know much about youkai mating, do you?" Sango smiled as Kagome shook her head.

"Only what Inuyasha told me during the bonding, and that was pretty much limited to explaining the bonding itself."

"Okay....." Sango breathed out heavily. "I'll tell you everything I remember. Each type of youkai does things slightly different, although the mating, and bonding parts are universal. For Inu-youkai, their ways, well, you've already started learning about the possessive part," she rolled her eyes, "as Inuyasha mentioned, ookami youkai like Koga are pretty similar there." She frowned thoughtfully.

"Of course, I've never seen one quite as possessive as Inuyasha is. I swear, it's like he can't stand the thought of _any _other scent on you but his own. That's probably it, actually. For Inu-youkai, smell is a big deal. Their senses of smell are so strong that they go by it more than sight. So, I'm betting anything that Inuyasha was attracted to your scent from almost the beginning. _And_, I bet the reason he started carrying you around was because it gave him an excuse to touch you - and rub his own scent all over you."

Kagome was wide-eyed. "Do you really think so?"

Sango nodded. "As for the whole 'experienced' thing - Inu-youkai do not share their bodies with those who are not their mates. Inuyasha hasn't ever taken a mate, so you can pretty well figure he's got no more experience than you."

"Although," she blushed, "from what I hear, that won't mean much. Apparently, instinct leads them right through all the pitfalls, in fact, I've been told that even as a virgin, the pleasure is so great that you won't even notice any pain."

"Yeah... you know, I can believe that," she mused, still red cheeked. "When we bonded, its like it sensitized me to his touch, and vice-versa - it's all I can do not to melt into a puddle with pleasure everytime he touches me." She smiled shyly at Sango.

"I'm glad you told me these things, maybe I should have asked Inuyasha, but... I was just too embarrassed to do that."

Sango grinned at the blushing girl. "From what I understand, other than the Kikyou situation, Inuyasha's never shown any interest in any other female. And," here she glanced slyly at Kagome, "Miroku was talking to Inuyasha once on one of his human nights - you know how much more open he is at those times - and he told Miroku that with Kikyou, he didn't feel that need to be with her, he didn't desire her as a lifemate. But he was tired of being lonely, and so he figured if he became human, it wouldn't matter about not being drawn to her that way since he wouldn't have a demon side anymore anyway." She narrowed her eyes a bit as she thought about it.

"So you can be sure of this much, even though it took him a while to figure it out, he never wanted Kikyou the way he wants you... and he never loved her that way, either. And he never _will_ want anyone else that way. You're it, forever."

Sango looked sad for a moment, then.

"You're really kind of lucky, you know. You'll never have to worry, or doubt him. I wish I could say the same."

Kagome reached over and hugged her friend. "I know I can say the same for Miroku, Sango. I remember once when you were injured. The look on Miroku's face..." she shook her head and sighed. "It frightened me. He looked like his life was over. I knew then, if you hadn't made it, if you died, he was going to follow you. The fear and loss and sheer pain in his gaze..."

Sango blushed. "I hope so, kami knows I feel that way about him."

Kagome reached over, and with a giggle, pushed Sango back into the water. At her friend's shriek, she jumped off the rock and into the water, laughing hysterically. "There! Now you can't push me in, I'm already in!!" She started to stand up, and then ducked back down with a screech as her eyes widened.

"Sango, it's Koga! He's coming, I can feel the shards!"

"Damnit!" Sango jumped up and waded over to the bank, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "By Kami, he'd better not touch you. Inuyasha'll kill him!"

Getting out of the water, she grabbed her weapon, trying to figure which direction the wolf prince would come from. "Kagome, stay where you are, and call Inuyasha here, quickly!"

Nodding, Kagome shut her eyes and opened the link_. _

_Inuyasha!!! Please! You need to get here now... Koga's here! _

_'What?! That tick covered, flea bitten, stinky ass wolf better keep his hands to himself! I'll be right there, don't let him touch you, Kagome!' _

She could hear his anger in his mind voice and he was even... _growling_?

She opened her eyes. _Men_. Looking up, crouched in the water, she glanced around the clearing and spotted the trademark whirlwind. "Sango! To your left! Inuyasha's on his way."

Coming to a skidding halt, Koga looked around the clearing, knowing Kagome was here somewhere. He could smell her lovely scent, although it was getting fainter - glancing at the stream, he caught sight of her.

_Ahhh, there she is. Bathing. _ _Hm... maybe I'll join her._

"Oi, Kagome! How's my lovely woman?" He grinned. "You want I should join you in your bath? We could have a lot of fun in the water, you know!" He strutted over towards the banks of the stream, suddenly finding his way blocked by a wet taijiya, and he frowned, growling at her.

"What's your problem, woman? Don't interfere between me and my Kagome!"

Kagome sighed deeply. "Hello, Koga. I'm glad to see you're okay, but do you mind? I'd like to get out of the water, it's freezing." At his blank look, she groaned. "Would you please turn around?"

Koga shrugged. "What does it matter, itoshii? We'll be mated soon, so it's not like I'm not gonna know your body anyway," at Sango's gasp, he grinned cockily.

"Koga, you'd better not get anywhere near Kagome if you want to live. I'm warning you," Sango glared at him, trying to keep him occupied until Inuyasha arrived.

"What the hell is goin' on, Kagome? Why is your friend, who's never tried to come between us before, trying to keep me away from you now?"

He growled suddenly.

"It's because of that stupid mutt, isn't it? What the hell is his game? If this is what he's gonna start pulling, I won't allow you to travel with him anymore." He scowled, anger beginning to show as his fangs lengthened.

"Kagome, get out of the water and get your things. This is the last straw. I'm taking you out of here now, and when we get to the den, we'll be mated. I won't wait anymore."

Sango braced herself as Kagome just stared at Koga. _Hurry up, Inuyasha!! _"No, Koga. Kagome isn't going anywhere with you, please do as she asked and turn so she can get out of the water."

Koga growled, but did as she asked, turning and folding his arms across his chest. "Hurry up, Kagome." He growled, then and looked around, "Hey, where is that filthy mutt, anyway?"

A flash of red and silver, and suddenly, Inuyasha was standing in between Koga and Kagome, growling dangerously.

Kagome had already gotten out of the water, and was wrapped in a towel, covered from shoulders to knees, but it wasn't enough for the now almost feral hanyou. He'd gotten everything the wolf had said. Kagome hadn't muted the link, and now the damn bastard was going to pay.

When he raised his head, Sango and Kagome both gasped.

He had gone full youkai.

"So," his voice was deep and gravelly, "you think you're gonna touch her because I wasn't here? I'll kill you, Koga. Did you _really_ think I would _ever_ let you have her?"

He growled as Koga started to speak, and talked right over him.

"I thought you were a youkai, bastard, did you forget how to use your nose? Can't you tell, _wolf_," he spat, "that she's my lifemate now? You'll _never _have even a chance with her, she's _always_ been mine, and now she's openly marked to prove that for all eternity!"

Kagome could feel the savage exultation at that bit of truth coming through the link, and she suddenly knew Sango had been right. She had nothing to fear from thoughts of disappointing him.

Koga was in shock. He couldn't breathe. He simply couldn't. _Lifebonded? No, it can't be... Kagome! You didn't... _

He walked slightly closer, sniffing the air, and felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. Falling to his knees, he threw back his head and howled in grief. Pounding his hands into the ground in rage, his youki began to swirl around him, covering his body.

Jumping to his feet, he faced Inuyasha with his fists balled. "Damn you, you fucking dog! You took my soul!" Looking over at the woman he'd loved almost since he'd met her, he shook his head, pain in his eyes.

"Kagome, how could you, you knew I loved you, knew I'd claimed you, in front of my whole pack!" At Inuyasha's growl, he turned back towards the hanyou who had just torn out his heart, and started to let himself go, flowing into his true form... a huge, black wolf, ice blue eyes narrowed in rage.

Sango had moved over to the side of the clearing as soon as Inuyasha had arrived, and now ran back towards the two youkai. "Koga, NO!!! It's a lifebond! If you kill Inuyasha, Kagome will die too! Do you really want that?"

"No! He's hanyou, not youkai! I challenge his right to even _make_ a lifebond!"

He howled again - and prepared to attack the hanyou who had taken everything from him.

Inuyasha laughed, a terrible, feral sound. "Do you _really_ think you can take me, you fucking bastard? Kagome never belonged to you, and she tried to tell you that, but you wouldn't listen. You knew I had scent marked her, knew I was claiming intent on her, and _still_ you tried to challenge me. If you want to fight, that's fine by me - I should've killed you the first time you tried to claim her, even over my intent."

He cracked his knuckles, the sound echoing loudly in the clearing... even Miroku and Shippo, who had come running when the shouting started, totally silent.

"And as to that, challenging me, my right has already been affirmed - by my father!"

Kagome moved forward, coming up to Inuyasha and grabbing his waist from behind. "Inuyasha! Please, we don't need this!"

He turned and growled at her. "Move, Kagome, you no longer have any say in this. The bastard is challenging my right to you. I couldn't back down from this fight, even if I wanted to, and I don't." He pushed her away.

"Sango, take her, keep her out of the way."

Sango grabbed Kagome, pulling her away from the two combatants. "Kagome, you must be calm now. Inuyasha's right. He can't back down from this fight. The only way to stop it now is if Koga himself backs down, or if Sesshoumaru were to come and re-affirm Inuyasha's right to lifebond."

"But I thought a lifebond was unbreakable! Our souls are bound, how can anyone break that?" Kagome cried, fear roiling through her mind.

"Yeah, well, I guess Inuyasha didn't think of this, it's almost never used. I don't think this challenge has been issued twice in the last thousand years." She looked at Kagome, eyes relaying her confidence in her hanyou friend.

"I wouldn't worry about it, though. Koga's no match for Inuyasha, especially in his youkai form." She looked out at the two youkai, now deeply engaged in battle, and frowned.

"Although... I _would_ like to know _how_ he's in his youkai form with Tessaiga right there on his hip, and how he's also aware of what's going on around him. His youkai blood isn't overwhelming him this time, so something's changed."

Kagome's eyes were glued to the battle being waged in front of her. She felt horrible that she was the cause of Koga's pain... but she was _so_ angry that he was challenging not only Inuyasha's rights to a mate, but _her_ right to make her own decision about who she wanted. How could he? His behavior was totally unacceptable to her, and even if he were to win this fight, she would never go with him.

If he somehow managed to kill Inuyasha, she would take Tessaiga and fall on it herself. She would follow him, even if they took the bond away.

But as she watched, it was apparent that Sango was right. Koga might be a full demon, but his youki was no match for Inuyasha's. It became clear that those who spoke of the blood of his father being exceptionally strong were correct. He was probably the most powerful hanyou that had ever lived - he was stronger than all but the strongest full youkai, and even those he was pretty much equal to.

Miroku strode forward as the two youkai broke apart. Koga was heavily injured, and shrank back into his human form, unable to hold his youkai form any longer.

Inuyasha had several injuries, but none looked all that serious, and Kagome could tell through the link that he wasn't hurting much.

"Are you two finished with this insanity? Koga, why are you doing this? Kagome made her own choice, freely, if you had ever paid attention, you'd have known where her heart lay years ago. Do you really think this is going to do you any good?" the monk asked, irritation plain in his voice.

Koga, panting, and with blood pouring from various wounds, spoke bitterly. "It doesn't matter anymore. Obviously, he's been granted the lifebond, so there's nothing I can do about it." He looked over at Kagome.

"Even now, I would do nothing to hurt her, because I could not stand the thought of her death." His eyes went flat and empty. "I go now to find my own. Goodbye, Kagome... live well."

And the wolf walked away, proud even in defeat.

He would not be seen in this world again.

Kagome started to call out to him, knowing what he was going to do, but he was intent on his path and would no longer acknowledge any voice. He had made his choice, there was nothing she could do to help him. So she let him go, though it hurt - it was such a purposeless death.

She ran over to Inuyasha, relief filling her as she felt him humming comfortingly inside her mind. He reached down, grabbing her bag, he pulled out some clothes, and handed them to her.

"Oi, Miroku, take everyone and go inside the hut. We'll follow you in a few, alright?" Miroku looked at him, thoughtfully nodding his head.

Kagome waited 'til everyone was gone, then looked expectantly at Inuyasha, who was looking back at her. "Well? Turn around, Inuyasha!"

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What? Stop acting like a baka, Ka-go-me. You're my mate. I can look if I want." He smiled, a hot, wicked smile, made even more so by the fact that his cheek stripes were still somewhat evident.

"And I want, Kagome - I want."

His voice was husky, rumbling in his chest, and Kagome's knees got very weak, very fast. "Inuyasha," she said, breathlessly, "do you really expect me to dress in front of you?"

"Yes, Kagome. I do." He grinned, watching her face heat up.

Kagome didn't quite know what to make of the way he was acting, but she knew an order from her mate when she heard it, so she shyly let her towel drop, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Grabbing the shirt and jeans he had retrieved from her bag, she quickly dressed, knowing he was watching her every move. She could feel the approval of her obedience through the link, and she could hear the approval of her state of undress in the rumbling coming from his chest. She blushed.

Bending over to pick up her bag, she stopped suddenly. "Umm... Inuyasha? How is it that you changed into your full youkai form, but still kept control of yourself?"

Inuyasha's face abruptly got serious, and his rumbling stopped as he thought about that.

"I don't know, Kagome. I really don't have any idea. It's really strange, one moment I was just my usual self, and then the next I could feel my youkai come out, but it didn't overwhelm my mind like it usually does. It was like I was always a full youkai."

"That, little brother, is why I have come to see you."

Inuyasha whirled to face the youkai that was suddenly standing before him, pushing Kagome protectively behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? And what do you know about my transformation?"

Sesshoumaru cocked an arrogant brow at his brother, and then spoke to Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's questions.

"Well, Miko, so you have finally let my brother bond you. I am surprised that some full-youkai didn't come and haul you away from him before he came to his senses. I must admit, watching Inuyasha make a fool of himself over that dead priestess was _most_ amusing. I am disappointed that the amusement has come to an end."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru steadily, not in the least intimidated. "Kikyou is not a joking matter, Sesshoumaru. It's a painful one for Inuyasha. Please just tell us what you've come to say."

He raised a brow at her. "And an even more painful one for you, is it not?"

Inuyasha started to growl. He could care less about the Kikyou subject, he wanted to know about the_ other _part.

"What did you mean you were surprised no full-youkai had come and taken Kagome away? Bastards are lucky they didn't try!"

"You are a fool, Inuyasha. You have always_ been _a fool. Your miko has great power. In the youkai world, it is all about power, and you of all people should know this. It's lucky for her sake that some powerful youkai did not come while you were off after that dead woman and take the very much alive, and very powerful woman currently standing next to you."

"She would never have gone with anyone else, they'd have been wasting their time," Inuyasha said, glaring at his brother for even suggesting that.

Sesshoumaru simply raised his brow. "And do you think they would have politely asked, you baka? She would simply have been taken. And there would have been nothing you could have done about it. But I did not come here to trade insults with you this time. You wanted to know why you can control your youkai now, did you not?"

"So talk then. What does my _brother _know?" Inuyasha bared his fangs in a lethal parody of a grin.

"You have full control of your youkai now, Inuyasha, because you have taken the miko as your lifebonded mate. Since your youkai also desired her as its mate, it allows itself to be subdued to your will for her sake. You could say that she is your new seal, rather than the Tessaiga, which your demon blood fought against."

Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk away, then paused, and spoke once more.

"Your youkai will always subdue itself to her, but if you ever try to do something that could harm her, it may just break away from your will and take you over again. She is the only one it will not harm, Inuyasha. Remember that."

"Keh. If I ever tried to harm her, it would be welcome to take over. And I ain't gonna worry about it... 'cause I would never harm Kagome. Not ever." Inuyasha stepped forward. "Got anything else to say?"

"Yes. One more thing. You must watch yourself, miko. There is danger swirling around you, and the human spirit the dead one summoned is not the only threat - nor even the greatest. Naraku will attempt to use that human spirit to test your newfound strength. Oh, by the way, little brother... I am disappointed. You should have been able to take the wolf almost immediately."

Glancing over his shoulder at them, he nodded, then continued walking away.

Neither of the two said anything until Sesshoumaru had disappeared.


	14. Seperation of the Souls

**Chapter 14: Separation of the Souls**

Kichiro walked slowly through the forest, studying the glowing shard in his hand. He knew what it was, and what it could do, but he felt no affinity for it, no want.

All he had ever wanted was Kagome.

He had noted the huge amount of power being released earlier, and recognizing the signature of it, began heading in that direction. He knew that wherever that particular youkai was, Kagome would also be. And so he soon found himself in the vicinity of a certain hut, in a certain hanyou's forest.

"--after you guys left and went inside the hut, Sesshoumaru showed up." Kagome frowned, thinking back. "It was a really weird conversation, that's for sure."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, that's not saying much when it's my brother you're talking about."

Miroku nodded. "True, Inuyasha, but still, tell us what he said. If he took the effort to come here, you know he felt it was important."

"I agree, Inuyasha. You could never call Sesshoumaru a fool; he wouldn't waste the time unless he felt it was important." Sango moved uneasily, looking around, and then noticed Kagome doing the same. She caught her eye, and nodded.

"I think the important part was why Inuyasha was able to take on his full-youkai form but retain control of himself." Kagome looked over at her mate. "According to him, it's because we're bonded. I guess what happened is that his youkai also wanted to bond with me, so now it will submit itself to Inuyasha's human side, as long as he takes care of me." She looked troubled.

"But what worries me is this... why did he make that qualifying statement at the end? What did he mean 'if you put me in harms way'?" She shook her head.

"So Inuyasha's youkai side will allow itself to be tempered by his human blood, as long as you are not endangered by him." Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "I can see where this is going - in other words, as long as you don't try to betray your lifebond, you will have full control of your youkai. This could actually be to our advantage, as long as you don't try to betray Kagome, anyway."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, totally infuriated. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are, fucking houshi?! Don't you _ever_ insinuate that I would do anything to harm her again!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. The biggest betrayal you could make towards her is leaving to chase after Kikyou again, so as long as you don't do that, I think we'll be okay." Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha and sighed.

Kagome looked away, sadness permeating her. There was no way of telling what kind of situations they would end up in, so it was always possible that somehow there existed a chance that he would again go after Kikyou.

_Maybe he'll change his mind about me. _She started in surprise as Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up.

"Damn it, Kagome, do you _still_ not understand how it is with me?" He looked at her with anguish in his eyes. "_You have nothing to fear from Kikyou_! If, and this is a very big_ if, _we had a need to see Kikyou, and believe me, I have no desire to do so, then you would be with me. I already told you. I won't see her alone again."

"Remember what we talked about back at the stream, Kagome?" Sango smiled at her friend. "You really have no reason to feel like you're second best to Kikyou anymore."

Just then, a shiver ran over Sango's spine, and Kagome also shivered, pulling away from Inuyasha. The girls glanced at each other, then turned and looked at the entryway of the hut. Kagome immediately knew what was coming and placed herself in front of Inuyasha. The men just stared at them, not understanding their actions, until they saw what was standing in the doorway.

A moment of dead silence followed.

"Well, Kagome. I am glad to see you looking well, my koishii. I have brought you another shard of the jewel. Soon, you will be able to defeat Naraku, and then it will be time for you to come to me." Kichiro stood calmly, holding out his hand and waiting for Kagome to come forward and take it.

He was _not_ prepared for what came next.

Kagome quickly flung up a barrier, placing it in between them and Kichiro. This way, Inuyasha wouldn't attempt to attack something he couldn't affect. Shifting her stance as the barrier came up, she turned and looked directly at the man now standing before the barrier, looking confused, unable to come any closer.

"Kichiro, I don't need your help to take care of the jewel, or Naraku. You need to return to the land of the dead... it's where you belong. And no," she said, as he started to speak, "I will_ not_ be going with you. It will never happen."

Kichiro flushed red with anger at her words. "I already told you, Kagome, that it was not a request! You _will _go with me - I will pull your soul from you and drag it if I must!"

Inuyasha roared with fury, once again letting his youkai out. "Listen closely, bastard, and I'll tell you why it won't happen! You're an ignorant human, so I'll use short words and simple sentences so you can understand. Kagome is _my_ mate. That means that our souls are one. You _can't _take her now - because her soul is no longer her own! She belongs to me, body, mind, heart and soul!"

Kagome slipped a comforting hand into his clawed one.

_Shhh... beloved, it's okay. Calm down, he can't hurt me, can he? I'm going to drop the barrier, can you control yourself and not try to attack? _

Inuyasha snorted and looked down at her, swirling his youki around her. "Of course I can, saiai. But why drop the barrier," he asked, with a glare at the spirit staring at them with a blank look, "before that bastard leaves? I don't want him to try anything."

_Is there anything he can do?_ she looked up at her hanyou. _I don't really feel the need to waste the energy on a barrier if it's not strictly necessary._

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, then looked over at the monk. "Miroku? Is there any danger to you or Sango if Kagome drops the barrier?"

"No, Inuyasha, I can take care of anything he tries."

"There's the shard, too, I have to drop the barrier if I want to get it." She turned and looked back at Kichiro still standing there, still unmoving, still blank-faced. "Okay, well, here goes."

As soon as the barrier dropped, all hell broke loose. Before Kagome could even blink, Kichiro was suddenly standing in front of her, and just as suddenly he seemed to be almost sucked into Kagome's body.

She jerked and screamed, before falling limply into her mate's arms. Inuyasha managed to lower them both to the floor, before also passing out.

Sango leaped to her friend's sides, hands hovering uselessly over them. "Miroku, damn it, what the hell do we do?!"

He grabbed her and pulled her down next to him. "We wait. That's all we can do. If it takes too long, I can use an ofuda to attempt to end the possession, but I don't want to try that unless as a last resort."

"Why not? And why did Inuyasha pass out as well as Kagome?" Sango sounded almost panicked.

"Because if I use the ofuda and it isn't strong enough, I'll not be able to do it again - they would be trapped. Inuyasha passed out because he is joined to Kagome. In other words, its a good thing he did, because now he's with her. They're battling it out inside their souls. So we wait."

---sSs---

Kagome looked around, confused.

_Where am I? What is this place? And where is Inuyasha?_

Slowly, she lowered her face to her hands, trying to still her panicking, pounding heart, and slow down the breath thundering in and out of her chest.

_I have to remain calm, if something was wrong with Inuyasha I would know it. He's alright, I just need to be calm so I can find him. _

Breathing deeply, the way that Kaede had taught her, she took control of her body's panic response and forced it into the slower rhythms of meditation. She remained this way for some time, bringing her mind and body under her control.

Opening her eyes once she calmed, she looked around. Grey, overcast skies, monuments scattered across the landscape, and one in particular, straight ahead, emitting a bright glow, beckoning her.

_I know this place, that's Kichiro's monument_. _But why am I here?_

Shaking her head, she deliberately went in a different direction. She knew, as soon as she started calming down, that Inuyasha was here, somewhere. She knew that he had probably been pulled in the same as she had, since they shared such a bond between their souls.

And she knew that that's where she actually was, no matter what illusion Kichiro chose to present her with, she was inside her own soul, and since she was aware of that, she could wrest control away from Kichiro anytime she wanted. So for now she just needed to find her hanyou. Once they were together, they could return to the monument and force Kichiro out of here.

_Wait? Why am I just wandering around? I should be able to feel him through the link._

Closing her eyes again, she concentrated on the warm glow in her mind, feeling her way along the link like it was a handrope stretched out, leading her to her hanyou. She could tell she was getting closer, the glow in her mind was getting stronger, and she was starting to feel his thoughts. He was... afraid? _Inuyasha, afraid? Why?_

Moving closer, she abruptly felt his thoughts snap into clarity inside her mind.

'_Kagome! Where is she? I'll destroy that bastard, I'll never let anyone take her from me - I have to find her!'_ His thoughts were racing, overwhelmed by fear and anguish.

Reaching out, she touched him through the link, soothing him. _It's okay, Inuyasha, I'm here... just follow the link, you'll find me. _

The overwhelming relief coming through almost made her legs buckle. _He really was terrified. _

_'Keh, wench, of course I was. You still just don't understand, do you? You don't know how much I love you. Feel me, Kagome. Feel how much I love you.' _

She gasped then, as his feelings flooded through the link, it was as if he was making love to her soul, she could feel his touch, smell his unique scent, even taste him. The tenderness, the absolute worship he felt for her was swirling around her, and she could feel the bond between them strengthening, healing all the hurt in her heart.

_'My koishii, the stronger the bond gets between us, the better. I can't think of any better fate than to be bound, soul to soul with you for eternity.' _

Her heart beat stuttered, then strengthened as she took in his thoughts and feelings, and she knew that it was time to find Kichiro and deal with him. Inuyasha was with her - he had been from the moment they arrived here, because they truly did share their soul.

Determined to end it and lay this spirit to rest, she turned and followed the pull of the monument. She could feel Inuyasha following her, and she reached back and grasped his hand in hers. Even though they really had no corporeal bodies here, it was her soul, so she made the rules, and she wanted to feel him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice sounded hesitant. "Where are we going? And what do you think that bastard is going to try? I mean, I don't understand what he thinks he's going to get out of this."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure. I know where he is, but what he hopes to gain, well, your guess is as good as mine." She continued walking towards the monument in the middle of the cemetery.

_Really, when it comes down to it, why _here_?_

"Um, Kagome? Where is_ here _anyway? What is this place?"

"It's my memory of the place where Kichiro is buried. Do you see ahead of us - that stone monument that's glowing? That's his." Kagome gripped his hand tighter.

"I can only guess _why_ he brought this memory up, but it was probably easier for him since its a memory that has to do with him."

Inuyasha pulled her back behind him and took the lead. "Well, then, let's go. I wanna get this over with. I don't like this bastard invading our soul. He doesn't belong here," he said, as they finally reached the area directly in front of the stone. "So - he's here, isn't he?" Raising his voice, Inuyasha called out.

"Hey, fucker, come out and face us, I know you're here somewhere, or are you gonna hide like the coward you are?"

"I won't be hiding, you half breed _thing_, in a few moments I will tear your soul away from Kagome, and then make you watch while I take her as mine!" Kichiro came out of the tombstone in a flash, his aura raging around him as he leapt towards them.

And suddenly, the cemetery was gone. Inuyasha looked around in confusion. Instead of where they had been, they were now standing beneath the Goshinboku, in his time. The sun was shining and he could feel the power of the tree calling him and soothing his youki. He looked at Kagome, then at Kichiro, who seemed just as confused as he was.

"Kagome, what the hell just happened? Why are we here?"

Kagome kept her gaze on Kichiro as she answered. "This is our soul, and _my_ mind. I'm merely choosing the place where we finish this."

Kichiro laughed. "Do you think it matters? You won't stop me, Kagome, I will have your soul. Now!"

Kagome gasped as she could feel her soul being pulled towards Kichiro, and as she got pulled closer to him, she could feel something in her start to tear. She screamed, agonizing pain flashing through her.

She pushed against him with all her might, trying to break his hold, but somehow, from somewhere inside her, something also pushed back, resisting her attempts to break away from Kichiro's hold.

_What? What is this? Why is a part of me helping him? _

_'Because you still feel guilt about his death, K'gome. And as long as you can't let go of that, he'll have a hold. You have to truly let go. Remember, saiai, when you learned the details behind what happened with Kikyou? I felt so guilty for so long, and you tried to tell me so many times that it wasn't my fault. Kikyou made her own choices. The same thing goes for Kichiro. You didn't make him go off in that 'car' thing, he chose to do so on his own. You also didn't choose for him to become obsessed with you, that was a sickness in his own mind. You can't take responsibilty for the whole world, wench. It's just not possible.' _

Kagome's thoughts were blank, all she could feel was that pull on her soul, and the pain that the pull was causing.

Inuyasha started to despair. She wasn't responding to any of his words, she wasn't fighting it, and he feared he was going to lose her, which meant he would lose himself, too.

'_Kagome...! Please, itoshii, remember'---_and he returned the words that she had spoken to him in Kaguya's castle---'_Don't we always want to be together?' _

He flooded her with the memory of himself, trapped in Kaguya's spell, turning youkai, ready to rend and kill everything and everyone - and what her response had been. The memory he had of the first touch of her lips, the taste and scent of her, all combining to begin calling him back. Her tears, and her words, and the love in her heart.

_'Please, Kagome, don't you realize, _this_ is our always, so don't leave me here alone!'_

Kichiro screamed with rage at Inuyasha's words, shaking his head in denial. "So, this bond makes you able to share your thoughts as well, does it? Well, it doesn't matter. I'll own her through her guilt, and I will totally destroy _you_at the same time!"

And, laughing, he pulled her soul again.

But then, something pulsed. Kagome lifted her head and yanked herself backwards, away from Kichiro, back towards he who was her heart. She poured all her healing abilities into the link, soothing any damage done to it, healing those parts that felt torn, pained.

And then she looked at the man who had done this to them, the one who had threatened Inuyasha. She would never allow harm to come to him.

"Kichiro, you have no rights to my soul, and I will feel no more guilt for your death!"

Pushing her aura outward, she let it flow in waves from inside her, and then she realized that her miko aura was entwined with Inuyasha's youki. Reaching back, she again took his hand in hers.

"Go, Kichiro, leave this place and don't return, but leave the jewel shard here!" She reached out a tendril of her aura and grabbed the shard, and then - she wrapped the now stunned spirit in their combined auras and gave one final, almighty push---

---and Sango and Miroku jumped at the power radiating outward from Kagome and Inuyasha, as Kichiro suddenly came flying outward, away from the two lying on the floor. The pulse of power was so great, that Kichiro was literally _flung _across the hut, and right through the wall.

Miroku got up and ran through the door, determined to make sure this particular spirit did not come back, but when he reached the outside of the hut, no one was there. He was simply... gone.

Letting the matt fall back into place, he turned to see Inuyasha sit up and grab Kagome into his arms.

"Oh, Kami, Kagome... you scared me so badly there - I thought I was gonna lose you," the hanyou whispered.

Kagome reached up to rub his ears, trying to soothe him. "Shhhh... it's alright, Inuyasha. I'm fine, and your fine, and that will never happen again. Your words pulled me back. I remembered," she said, smiling softly up at him, tears in her eyes, "I remembered saying those words to you... and all the times I tried to get you to understand about Kikyou. I could never leave you, Inuyasha, not even through all that hurt. I couldn't leave you now, even if I do feel guilty about his death. I wouldn't allow him to hurt you."

Inuyasha just curled himself around her body, needing the contact, trying to touch every inch of her with himself.

Miroku motioned for the others to follow him. Stepping outside, he pulled out several ofuda, and picking up Shippo, he began walking around the hut, placing an ofuda every few feet. Once done, he turned and began walking aimlessly through the clearing.

Sango looked at him with confusion. "Why are we wandering around out here, Miroku, and what's with all the ofuda?"

"The ofuda are to make sure that nothing gets into the hut that we don't want in there, and I think that our friends could use a little time alone, don't you?"

Inuyasha reached up and stroked Kagome's hair. He couldn't get enough of her touch, and her scent - he stuck his face in her neck and just _breathed_.

Nuzzling her jawline, he whined at her, need a clawing force inside him. This still wasn't the time, he couldn't mate her yet, not here, with their friends standing around right outside, but _kami_ he wanted to.

So he just wound himself around her further, and breathed her in, enjoying the feel of her touching him, accepting his touch. Accepting him. Always.

Kagome smiled into Inuyasha's hair. He was wound so tight around her that you couldn't slip a piece of paper in between them, but that was okay. They both needed this contact after what they had just been through, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed into him, and soon fell asleep, comforted and warm inside her lover's arms.

---sSs---

Kichiro woke, and found himself lying on the ground, with no memory of how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was Kagome pushing him away, ripping her soul back from his grasp.

_She must have pushed me right out of her soul_.

Groaning, he slowly sat up. _It looks like I'm somewhere inside the same forest they are, but I'm not sure where. Damn that half-youkai freak_!

He had almost had her, but he knew he would not be able to pull that again, so he would have to find another way. He was honest enough to admit to himself that it wasn't really about Kagome anymore, he was just determined that since she had rejected him, she wouldn't be allowed to be happy with anyone else.

Pushing himself to his feet, he looked around, then noticed a glimmer... something white, moving among the trees. Kichiro stepped back, and watched as what appeared to be a young girl walked out from under the trees, and stopped, looking at him with a blank look on her face. She was white... from her hair, to her skin, to her clothes - all except her eyes, which were black.

And then he noticed the mirror she held in her arms, and as he met the eyes of his reflection, he knew no more.


	15. Naraku's Heart

**Chapter 15: Naraku's Heart**

"Kanna. Did you bring me that which I asked for?" Naraku stood, staring out through the screens, and waited for his oldest incarnation to speak.

"Yes, Naraku, his soul is trapped within my mirror." The small, white girl waited calmly, showing no reaction.

Kanna of the void could not show fear - or anything else, and so Naraku could not be angered at this lack in the girl, after all, he himself had created her that way.

"Bring me the mirror, Kanna. I would see what you have caught. I hope that it will suffice for my needs - I would be most disappointed if it doesn't. Of course, it is merely a human soul, and so absurdly weak, however, fused with a part of me, maybe it will be strong enough. I only need it to destroy the Miko," Naraku chuckled.

_Perhaps... this one soul can also take care of my own human heart. And then, Kikyou, I will take care of you._

Taking the mirror that the girl held out, he stared into it, slowly perusing the spirit trapped within.

_Excellent - there is much rage here, it won't take much to taint him, turn the rage to hate, and then he will respond so well to the jewel. _

He ruffled the surface of the mirror with a tendril of his aura, allowing it to sink into the surface. The human soul trapped on the other side screamed as all his memories were torn from him, leaving him bared to the figure gazing at him.

Kichiro screamed again. He knew who this being was that was torturing him. Naraku. The same bastard that Kagome was after. Kagome... he flinched as memories of her, as a child, playing together, as she grew older, teasing him, and then as a young woman, running from him, washed over him.

"Yes, Kichiro, remember Kagome. Remember when she was yours - and then how she left you, left you to die. She betrayed you, did she not?" Naraku smiled, and it made Kichiro shiver. But his anger was growing... Kagome...!

Naraku beckoned, and Kichiro moved closer to him, hesitantly, unsure what was waiting for him, but unable to refuse.

"I understand betrayal, Kichiro, I have been betrayed as well. The Miko, Kikyou... yes, I see you know her. She betrayed me. I found my answer in my rage. The bitterness protected me from the pain. It can do the same for you."

"Rage, yes, I know rage. And hatred....?" he mused, falling under the hanyou's spell without even noticing. "I also know hatred. I hate Inuyasha. He took Kagome from me, and I feel bitterness. Towards Kagome. She let me die, she turned away from me, gave herself to another. She was supposed to be mine!" Kichiro hissed in anger.

Naraku nodded. "She betrayed you. She ignored your pain, and your death, to run to the arms of another. Why should she be allowed to be happy, when you have died? You need to make them both pay for what they did."

_This human is weak, and ripe for the picking. He has fallen into my hands so easily, but even weak, he will suit my purposes very well. He is strong enough in his anger and bitterness to survive being merged with my flesh. _

Yes... he would make a fine incarnation.

---sSs---

Kaede shook her head. "Well, well... much has happened to ye all since the last moon cycle began. And ye, Inuyasha? What do ye intend to do for the next few days?"

It had been decided that Sango and Miroku would go to the slayers village - it had been a while since she had been there, and they wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

Kaede was right, much had happened lately, and especially in the last few days. Kagome was still feeling odd, after that last battle with Kichiro, and so Inuyasha had decided to take her home for a while. Besides, she was complaining about certain tests that were coming up, so she may as well get them out of the way while she could.

"I'm going to take Kagome back to her time. She needs the rest, and besides... she has those 'test' things again." He rolled his eyes. "This way, she can get them out of the way, so when we get back, she can concentrate on things here instead of worrying about 'skool'."

Kagome gave him an irritated look. "Are you trying to imply that I don't concentrate on _shard hunting_ enough for your tastes, Inuyasha?" Her mouth tightened. "Don't even think about giving me one of your Kikyou insults, either!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. Kaede looked over at Inuyasha, then back at Kagome. "What do ye mean, 'Kikyou insults', child?"

Glaring at her mate, she said, "He has a habit of comparing me, unfavourably mind you, to Kikyou when I do something he doesn't like. It gets old really fast!" Standing up, she stomped over to her bag and grabbed it. "I'm going back. You do what you want!"

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, trying to ignore the reproachful look Kaede gave him. He knew she was gonna corner him at some point, but it wasn't gonna be now... he had a mate to catch. Flying out the door, he ran off after the angry young woman.

"Kagome! Wait, damnit, hold on!"

Those left inside the hut looked at each other, unsure what to make of Kagome snapping at Inuyasha like that, and over something so small. Miroku looked thoughtful, staring into the fire.

"I think," he said, answering the unspoken question in the room, "Kagome is still trying to deal with whatever happened when Kichiro attempted to possess her. I get the feeling that some of what is upsetting her is guilt - but I don't think it has anything to do with that mans death. It seems to me that she feels guilty about something to do with Inuyasha." Looking up, he smiled at his friends.

"I think she just needs time to put everything into perspective. She will be fine."

Shippo hopped up onto Kaede's shoulder. "I sure hope so... Kagome's scary when she's mad, and besides," the little kit looked sad, "I don't like it when my mom is so upset."

"Kagome! Get back here, woman!" Inuyasha dashed up the path, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his mate. He tried to deepen the link, but she resisted and kept it damped down.

"Damn it, Kagome!"

_How am I supposed to help her if she won't tell me what's wrong? I don't like this... this separation she's putting between us. It... hurts_. He whined low in his throat, letting his side of the link stay open, knowing she would feel what she was doing to him.

He knew she could feel him, knew she could hear him, after all, she was just up ahead. But she was still ignoring him, the damn wench, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

Swooping down on her, he grabbed her and leaped directly into the well. He waited, not saying anything, until they came out on the other side, then jumped up onto the platform around the well. She also did not say anything; she could feel his anger, and knew that she'd pushed things a little too far.

Kagome pushed her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Inu. I don't know what's wrong really... I just feel on edge. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." She looked up at him as he set her down.

"All I can say is it seems to be something to do with what happened at the hut."

Inuyasha grabbed her chin, holding her eyes with his. "It's okay, K'gome. I won't pretend that it doesn't hurt when you hide from me like that, all you need to do if something feels wrong is tell me. We can fix it, you know." He let go of her chin and sighed. "C'mon... let's get into the house. I want some of that ramen your mom has stocked up. Later, we need to talk, okay?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Okay, Inuyasha. I promise."

Entering the house, Kagome yelled out to her mother. As soon as Inuyasha heard her reply, he knew she was in the kitchen, and headed straight there. Kagome, tired, sore, and still depressed, went in search of a nice hot bath. Reaching her room, she dug through until she found a pair of jeans and a tank top. Heading to the bathroom, she locked the door to avoid any interruptions, and proceeded to revel in the hot water. She just wanted to ignore everything - especially the bruised feeling deep inside.

After soaking almost to prune level, she felt better... at least she felt clean and not so sore. Getting out, she quickly dressed, and grabbing her things, went back to her room. Well... technically_ their _room now.

Sitting in her desk chair, she started brushing her hair, mind blank, just enjoying the feeling of clean, soft hair. Finally pulling it up into a ponytail on top of her head, she went in search of her mom and Inuyasha.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, someone knocked on the door, so with a yell of "I've got it" she answered the door... and found her three schoolfriends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi standing there.

"Hey, Kagome! We wanted to see how you were doing... you look okay, are you going to be in school tomorrow?" Ayumi asked, smiling at Kagome.

"Ummm, yeah, I planned on it," she said, ushering her three friends inside. After taking off their shoes, they all followed her into the main room - and then she almost fell over when she remembered that Inuyasha was running around in the house somewhere, and didn't have a hat or any headcovering on.

_Crap! Inuyasha! You need to go find a hat and change into some of those jeans and shirts mom got for when your here, my friends from school are here! Hurry before they see you! _

She heard his mental snort, then he sent acceptance to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled at her friends. "Come in and sit down, tell me what's been going on at school." Realizing what she had just said when she heard the muffled slam and shriek, she cringed.

_Damn it.. I'm sorry Inu, I didn't think it would affect you up there when I said it softly down here! I'm so sorry! _

_'Wench...your gonna get it later....'_

By this time, the girls were looking at her, wondering what she was doing.

"So, Kagome, have you seen Hojo lately?" Yuka asked, glancing at the other two girls.

"He's been acting pretty weird, he said he'd seen you a week or so ago. What happened between you two? I mean, you know he's had the hots for you since you were fifteen, and now that your about to be eighteen, well, are you two gonna get together, or are you gonna stick with that boyfriend of yours?"

Kagome winced, trying to think of what to say, but before she could even open her mouth, Inuyasha butted in.

"She ain't gettin' anywhere near that stupid Hobo guy - or any other guy for that matter. Kagome belongs to me. Permanently." Inuyasha had barged into the room, glaring at the girls, making sure they all knew who the boss was. Flashing his mate mark, he made sure they saw it, and sure enough, they had to know what it was.

"Oh wow, Inuyasha, is that a tattoo? Where'd you get it? And why does it say Kagome?" Eri looked at Kagome. "Alright Kagome, fess up. What's with the tattoo?"

And then she pounced on her, grabbing Kagome's hand. "Oh, Kami! You have one too! Only it says Inuyasha! Give, girl... what does this mean?"

Inuyasha smirked at his mate. "Yeah, Kagome, tell them what it means. I'd love to hear this one."

Kagome glared at him, ready to wring his neck. "And just what am I supposed to say, Inuyasha?"

"I dunno, how 'bout the truth? Tell them that your my - what's the human term again? Oh yeah. Wife. That's it. Besides, just how long were you planning on keeping me a secret?" He met her gaze steadily. "I guess I just blew that out of the water. I'm tired of being hidden like you're ashamed of me. Is that it, Kagome? Are you?"

Kagome was frozen. Now what? She looked at her friends, who were all staring at her in shock. Then she looked at her mate. He just looked back.

"Fine! You want them to know the truth? Then you tell them," she yelled. "have fun explaining it, bakayasha... I'll just sit here and enjoy watching you try to figure this one out!" And she leaned back on the couch, curled her legs under her and put her nose in the air.

At that, the girls turned and stared at him. He'd really done it now. Crap. He glared over at Kagome, and she grinned malevolently back. "Well... ummm, yeah... okay."

Yuka broke into his stammering. "What did you mean, the human term for it... aren't you human?"

"Keh! No way! I'm only half human. I'm a hanyou." He stuck his nose in the air. "You humans are pretty weak, you know....." he trailed off as he caught sight of the look in Kagome's eyes.

"Hanyou - half demon? But demons are just myths... right?" Ayumi looked at Kagome. "Aren't they?"

Inuyasha snorted, and then took off his hat, and drawing the girls attention to his head, he wiggled his ears at them. "Don't those look real enough?" He grinned at his woman, then.

"Kagome really loves these ears, ya know. First thing she did when she met me was rub them. Couldn't resist... and still can't!"

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were still staring at his ears. Finally Yuka broke away from the sight and looked at Kagome. "Okay... now I've seen everything. But still, Kagome, what did he mean 'wife'? And if he doesn't call it that, what does he call it?"

"Nope! I'm not saying anything. Inuyasha can explain it all by himself. Direct all questions his way." Kagome folded her arms over her chest and sniffed.

"Well, Inuyasha? Explain." Eri wasn't backing down.

"Youkai and hanyou don't get married. So 'wife' isn't quite the same, but it's close. Kagome is my mate. Lifebonded mate. Which means," he held up his hand to forestall the next question, "that Kagome will live as long as I do... and age the same way. I'm already two hundred years old in youkai years, but in human years I'm the same age as Kagome, if that tells you anything about how I age. It also means that Kagome and I will be together forever, even when we die. We'll never be parted from each other."

He looked at Kagome. "It's much more involved than what humans do," he sighed, then grinned. "See, wench," he snorted, "that wasn't that hard to explain."

Kagome laughed at him. "You think that's it? You're gonna be stuck here answering questions until they go home, Inuyasha. I, on the other hand, am going to go study." And smirking at his suddenly horrified look, she stood up and walked out of the room.

_Oh, she is so gonna pay for that, _he thought acidly.

---sSs---

"Ah, Kanna. Come. I have a job for you. I want you to follow Inuyasha and his friends. Do nothing but follow and watch for now." Naraku watched the girl as she slowly turned and left the room, before rising to his feet and also leaving the room, through a different door.

There is a room, here, in this place, that calls to him, and he can hardly wait to reach it. Inside this room, a nursery, if you will, are all the things he needs to create his incarnations. It is a room of suffering, a room of pain; such places are the blood of life to Naraku.

The pain of others, it is _necessary_ for him, as air is for others.

Right now, in this room, there is a new creation, a new incarnation of himself being forged... through great suffering. It whimpers and moans, wordlessly crying out.

Into this place Naraku comes, wanting only to cause more pain.

"I see you are awake, Kichiro, for the time being, anyway. Are you thinking of Inuyasha? And Kagome, the one who betrayed you? Think, Kichiro - while you are _here_, they are enjoying their lives, happy, content. Have you thought about the fact that she is the hanyou's mate? Imagine, that worthless half breed touching your woman, mating her, spilling his seed in her... all the things you once wanted for yourself, and she denied you."

Naraku chuckled at the rage that flickered through the room at his words.

"How does it feel, human, to be denied your future by a bastard from the past?"

_Yes - this may just be what I've needed to get rid of this stupid human heart..._

The thing that was once human, once a man, flinched and screamed at the words burning their way into its soul. Anger, hatred, these were all it could recall now, it remembers nothing of happiness or peace.

And it fought, fought the bonds placed on it by the creature in front of it, the one taunting it... but it could not break free, and so it listened, listened as the words came, and brought with them more pain... and more rage.

If nothing else, the words brought rage - and rage would free it, feed it...

Rage would bring it peace.


	16. From Now Until Forever

**Chapter 16: From Now Until Forever**

**A/N: Warning - lemon in chapter.**

---sSs---**  
**

Inuyasha woke first, as he always did.

It was just after dawn, and he was warm and comfortable. Kagome was spooned in his arms, and he decided to just lie still and enjoy it, knowing she would have to get up soon for school.

He thought about yesterday, her crazy friends... _good thing they agreed not to tell anyone else about me once I pointed out that no one else would believe them anyway. Well, no one else but that Hobo kid. _

He'd explained about his run-in with the boy, so they knew that he knew the secret as well. At least Kagome hadn't felt the need to kill him for telling them, she'd decided that having to deal with the girls was punishment enough.

She had been right.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." He looked down to see her smiling softly up at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes - I was enjoying the quiet. That's one of the reasons I like early mornings so much. Quiet time for reflection."

She pulled away and tilted her head, smiling teasingly. "You? Reflective?! Hm... I'd have to see that." She giggled when he growled and tickled her side, then rolled over and groaned as her alarm went off.

"Darn," she sighed. "Time to get up and face the music, I guess." Climbing out of bed, she bent down and kissed Inuyasha, a slow, teasing kind of kiss, then just as he started to pull her back down, she stood up and, grabbing her uniform, ran out the door, giggling.

"Feh. Baka wench." Inuyasha rolled back over, grumbling to himself.

_Tease me like that... and I'm already frustrated as hell. Doesn't she have any damn idea how much I need her? It's been, what, three weeks since we bonded? And we still haven't finished the mating! This is crazy! _

Shaking his head ruefully, he got out of bed and pulled his shirts on. _I've got to get us some alone time... one way or the other, we'll be fully mated by the time we go back. I won't allow any more interruptions!_

Kagome made her way downstairs, bathed and dressed and ready to go, when she noticed the luggage sitting by the door. "Hey mom? What's with the suitcases? Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, that's right, dear - you weren't here when we made these plans. We're going to visit your aunt in Kyoto for the weekend. We're leaving as soon as Sota gets home from school." Her mom smiled at her.

Inuyasha overheard that as he came down the stairs, and his mind lit up with all the _possibilities_! _The kami must have heard my prayers - bout damn time something went my way. _

Inwardly grinning, he entered the kitchen, many things running through his mind as he laid eyes on his mate.

_Just you wait, wench... tonight you are finally going to be mine... completely mine!_

"Inuyasha? I don't trust that look on your face, just what are you up to?" Kagome was looking at him with suspicion, head tilted and eyes narrowed, and she had _no_ idea how precious she looked. He wasn't about to tell her, either.

"What're you goin' on about, wench? Just go to school already. Don't wanna have to listen to you whine about bein' late." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, hoping she'd forget her suspicions and just go. He had plenty of planning to do for tonight, and he wanted to get started already.

With one more suspicious glance, she turned and ran out the door, yelling her goodbyes over her shoulder.

_I know he's up to something... but what?_

_Oh well, I'll figure it out later, right now, concentrate on school._

---sSs---

Later that afternoon, she walked out of the school, sighing deeply, worn out.

_What a day. I don't know why I even bother anymore, anyway - since I'm bonded to Inu, its not like I'm going to be living here, I'd probably be better off training with Kaede, so I can take over from her when she passes. I'm so far behind, and it's not like what I'm learning here will really be useful to me there..._

"Hey, Kagome, you gonna come to Wacdnalds with us? We _really_ wanna talk to you. We swear, we won't keep you too long," Eri said, grinning at her.

"Well," she looked at her watch, "I guess it'll be okay. I don't always come home at the same time anyway, so Inuyasha should be okay."

"Great! Lets go!" And they grabbed her arm and practically drug her off.

_Inuyasha, I'm gonna be a little late getting home. The girls are dragging me off for a little while._

'_That's fine, wench, just don't be too long, alright?' _

Sighing again, she allowed herself to be thrust into a booth as her friends pounced on her, flinging questions at her a mile a minute.

_Boy... they sure are loud... when did I outgrow them? _She leaned her elbow on the table and cupped her cheek in her hand as the three girls chattered non-stop at her.

_I guess I'm really not the same anymore. I've seen too much, and done too much to go back to what I used to be. I could never be happy with this kind of life again. _

She listened to them talk, and answered their questions, not really even paying attention, and was glad when she could finally say it was time for her to go. Her life really was back in the past... the future was for others. She had Sango and Miroku and Shippo, and most of all she had Inuyasha.

It was time to begin letting go of her old life here.

Locked as she was in her thoughts, she was actually surprised when she reached the shrine, and realized that she didn't even remember the walk home.

Shaking her head at herself, she walked up the stairs, as she reached the top, she caught her attention wandering to the Goshinboku, and walked over to it.

_This tree..._

How she loved that tree. Because it brought her Inuyasha. And she leaned back into the arms of the man who came up behind her, knowing exactly who it was without even looking.

"Has my mom left yet?" She looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah," he sighed, "they left about an hour ago." He glanced down at the woman in his arms, enjoying the feel of her being there. "It's just us tonight... remember what I said about finding the right time? Well," he grinned down at her, "it's the right time. No interruptions, no people, no family wandering around - it's time." He watched as his meaning sank in and her face erupted in red.

"Come on, Kagome... let's go inside and get some dinner. You're gonna need it!"

_Oh my goodness... why did he say anything about it - it would have been easier if he had just snuck up on me with it, now I'm gonna be _so_ nervous! _

"Inuyasha," she asked almost hesitantly as he looked back at her curiously, "can we talk while we're eating? I've been thinking about some things, and, well... since it's about our future, I thought I'd run it past you."

"Well, if it's about our future, yeah, you'd better talk to me about it... what's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking... I'm going to have my mom withdraw me from school. It's not any knowledge that will do me much good back home, and I'm just tired of fighting with it."

She shook her head, frustrated. "I think I would be better off training with Kaede. What I'd learn from her would be worth more anyway." She looked over at him. "What do you think?"

He couldn't help the surge of joy that welled up within him. This was the final thing that was holding her in this world, of course, her family didn't count, he would never forcibly keep her from them, but with school out of the way, she could concentrate on being with him, in _their_ world.

But this... it had to be _her_decision, so no one could accuse him of influencing her away from the world of her birth. He looked up at her, steadily, allowing nothing of his feelings to show. "It's your decision, K'gome. You have to do what you want. There isn't really that much time left in school, is there?"

"Not really... or at least, there wouldn't be, except I'm so far behind. We've been working so hard to find the shards - well, it's more important in the end, isn't it? I mean, if we don't beat Naraku,this future won't exist anyway. And who knows just how bad the alternative would be?" She smiled.

"Besides... why should I worry about what _this_ world expects of me - I won't be living in it anyway. No... what I told Hojo the last time we were here is true. I was born to go back to the past. I think the only reason I _was_ born here was to keep me safe from Naraku or anything else until I was ready, old enough to fight. And it worked. Other than my family, there's nothing else to hold me here."

She looked thoughtful for one more moment, then nodded, and met his gaze. "I've made up my mind."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her around her waist, he just held her. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to hear you say that, Kagome."

Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, he kissed her soft skin, enjoying the scent of her. His mind was buzzing with joy, knowing that she was committed to their future, to them, _together_.

After dinner, Inuyasha helped her clean up the kitchen, and then taking hold of her hand, pulled her upstairs.

---sSs---

He had spent the last hour since her family had left planning this out. Finding several candles, and knowing that Kagome sometimes liked to bathe in the candlelight, he set them around the bathroom, then, when she was almost home, he filled the tub with nice hot water, giving it just enough time to cool slightly so it wouldn't burn.

As they reached the bathroom, he grabbed the lighter he had found and lit the candles... then turned out the lights. Turning slowly, he looked at Kagome. She was looking around, her face bemused, then she looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"I know you like to bathe this way, sometimes, so..." he looked at her solemnly, and held out his hand. "Bathe with me?"

Kagome blushed, but couldn't look away from Inuyasha's eyes. They were filled with love, hope, and a little fear, too... and she wondered why.

_'Because, koishii, this is new to me, too. You're not the only one to get an attack of nerves.....' _and her heart melted.

Funny enough, his honesty in letting her know of his nervousness, helped damp down hers. So she reached out and took his hand, letting him lead her over to the tub.

Letting go of his hand, and blushing more, but firmly keeping her eyes on his, she began to disrobe.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He'd seen her naked before, of course, but only quickly and he'd tried hard not to look, so he really couldn't say he knew how she looked naked with any certainty.

Even that last time the other day at the stream, she'd still had some clothes on and she had rushed to get fully dressed, so it wasn't the same as now. _Now_, well now, he was _meant_ to look.

And kami... she was gorgeous.

She wasn't trying to undress in any way provocatively, but this was _Kagome_, so everything she did was provoking him.

Kagome kept her eyes trained on Inuyasha, scared as she was, she wanted to let him really see _her_, not just her body, and as her clothes came off, she opened her mind to his completely. His eyes widened, and then he opened his side as well... and it was the most erotic thing she could ever have imagined.

It was just so... intimate, not only to know your own thoughts, but your _others_, as well... and she could tell that he was totally spellbound at the sight of her slowly undressing. Smiling shyly, she finished with her outer clothes, and then, standing in only her bra and panties, she took a deep breath, and reaching around behind herself, slipped out of her bra, and then slid her panties down her legs.

_'Kami... Kagome! _he thought achingly_... you're so perfect.' _

He watched as she blushed at that, standing proudly before him, offering herself to him, leaving herself _vulnerable_ to him. It took a lot of trust in a relationship to do that, and that she trusted him so much, trusted him not to hurt her... it was more than he had ever expected to have in his life.

He reached out, lightly touching her with a wickedly clawed hand, softly sliding it from her cheek, down her throat, the feel of her skin making him dizzy with desire for her, always and only her. Noticing the goosebumps rising on her skin, he smiled.

"Get in the tub, wench - you're getting cold. I'll join you in a minute."

Walking over to the door, he made sure it was locked. Sure, the family was gone, but there was no point in taking chances.

Turning back, he took stock of the woman before him. She was laying back against the back of the tub, he could see that she was nervous - but he could also feel the want in her. She desired him... as much as he desired her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, watching him watch her.

"Well, Inu? Fair _is_ fair, after all - since I'm naked, you need to get that way too." She kept her eyes on his as he began untying his fire rat and under shirt, letting them slide off his shoulders, and then, his hands went to his hakama, untying his obi.

Kagome didn't look away, despite her embarrassment, and as his hakama finally came down, he could feel her shock... but also her approval. She liked what she saw.

_He's beautiful. Ohhhh... I'm so embarrassed, but he's so... wow. _

Inuyasha smirked, enjoying the spike of arousal. She really liked what she saw. Climbing into the tub, he sat with his back against the opposite side from Kagome, and reaching forward, pulled her around and settled her against his chest. Hearing her sharp intake of breath at the sudden touch of naked skin on skin, he smiled.

"Whats wrong, K'gome? Still shy?" He slid his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her silky skin, feeling the pleasure his touch gave her inside his mind. Running wide open to her this way was very exciting. Nuzzling aside her hair, he buried his face in her neck, licking and kissing and nibbling, the taste and scent of her going straight to his head.

Kagome sucked in a strangled breath, totally unprepared for the depth of the pleasure that ran through her body at Inuyasha's simple touch. That extra sensitivity to him that came with the link - when he was concentrating on her pleasure like this, it made the feeling way more intense.

She moaned softly, her mind almost totally overwhelmed with love and _want_ for this man. She pulled away from him, turning in his arms, needing to see and touch as well as feel. She looked up at him, letting everything she was feeling shine in her eyes, but also in her mind, and watched his eyes reflect all he was feeling back at her.

Bringing one hand up and placing it softly on his face, she almost flinched at the scorching heat that enveloped her at just the mere feel of his skin. Wonderingly, smiling softly, she trailed her hand down his face, and then leaned forward and kissed his jaw, lightly, hearing his sudden intake of breath, she pulled back and looked at him again.

His eyes were heavy lidded, smoldering, darkened to a deep amber, and she was trapped within them, drowning, but not having any desire to escape.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Pushing his hands into her hair, he pulled her towards him and slanted his lips over hers, taking her mouth captive. The taste of her drove him crazy, and the feel of her tongue touching his was almost more than he could bear. Breaking away from her, he stared at her, breathing heavily.

"Kagome..." he broke off, unable to really formulate any thoughts. Reaching his hand out, he trailed it over her shoulder, down past the water line over the tip of her breast, ending under it to cup it, watching as her eyes closed, and she arched into his hand. He could feel how good it felt to her, and pulling her up, so that her breasts were out of the water, he lowered his head, lightly licking the nipple, enjoying how it felt, and tasted.

Suddenly, he'd had enough, standing and pulling her up with him, he quickly got out of the tub and dried them both off, blowing out the candles at the same time. Kagome didn't even blush, she was too caught up in the desire now burning through her body.

Picking her up, he unlocked the bathroom door, opened it, and strode into their room.

Lying her down on the bed, for one long moment, he just enjoyed the sight. His mate, the woman he'd wanted for _so_ long, lay stretched out before him, wanting him, his touch. Only his.

When Kagome writhed on the bed, holding her arms up to him, though, his restraint disappeared, and he came down on top of her, pressing every inch of their bodies together...

And froze.

The feeling, of skin on skin, pressed together from knees to chest, completely overwhelmed them both, and both almost stopped breathing, getting used to the way it felt. Finally, with a deep breath, Inuyasha pulled away just slightly, and looked down at her.

"Koishii..." he whispered. "Touch me, please," not caring if it sounded like begging, he wanted to feel her hands on him so badly, he _would_ beg.

Kagome sucked in a breath, almost feeling dizzy from all the stimulation to her senses - stimulation she wasn't used to. But she could feel his need, and it fed hers, making all embarrassment disappear, there was just no room for it here, and so she reached out with both hands, wanting to touch him as much as he wanted to be touched.

Running her hands over his chest and shoulders, dainty fingers searching out each crevice and hollow, tracing the muscles, slowly moving downwards, and as his breath hitched, finally wrapping her hands around him, _there__**.**_ He made a sound, somewhere between a growl and a moan, and his whole body arched, head flying back, as he thrust himself into her hands.

Her body reacted as well, feeling the same pleasure he felt, she couldn't believe it, but, her body was as ready for consummation as his was... maybe even more so.

Inuyasha could feel the heat in her, and reaching a hand down between their bodies, slowly stroked his knuckles over her core, hissing in pleasure at the heat and wet he encountered.

Looking up at her face, her eyes were closed, head arched back, and the flood of pleasure had burned all thoughts out of her mind. It was time; he couldn't wait any longer, he _needed_ to be one with her, now. Knowing what he was about to do, she opened her legs to let him in, arching herself into the thrust of his body, completely forgetting that she should have been feeling pain.

As his body sank into hers, he cried out with the shockwave that flooded both their bodies, and, instinct kicking in, he began thrusting heavily into her. He still retained just enough presence of mind to pay attention to what she was feeling, searching the link for any sign of pain, and not finding any, he let himself go, drowning in the sensations, the scents, the _heat_ of his mates body.

Fire.

That's what she felt, flooding her body, running through her veins. Fire. It burned, tormented, _pleasured_, not letting up for a moment. Kagome held fiercely to Inuyasha, running her hands over his back, his butt, everything she could reach, sobbing into his shoulder, begging for him to help her reach that peak - the one she could feel, so _close_!

She knew he was as close as she was, could feel the tension in his frame, the same as in her own, and felt him pick up the pace, pushing himself into her body, and oh Kami! he hit _that spot_, and it was all over. She went over the edge, crying, screaming, bright light bursting behind her eyelids, then a moment of darkness, as she felt him pulse his hips once, twice, three times - and then he followed her - and she felt it_again_.

Inuyasha slumped against Kagome, so completely satisfied that he could almost not even move. Gathering all his strength, he rolled over, pulling her into his arms, atop his chest. Both were still breathing hard, and he started running his hands softly over her back, soothingly, so filled with love for this woman he almost couldn't speak.

Softly, almost whispering, he said, "I love you, koishii, my aisai. From now until forever - I love you."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "From now until forever... I love you, too."

---sSs---

Kagome woke the next morning, wondering why she felt so... boneless, and content.

And then it all came rushing back, the cause of it all the beautiful hanyou curled up around her. Blushing slightly, smiling, and happier than she could ever remember being, she turned her head to look at him. He was still sleeping, head tilted down, towards hers, with a soft, content look on his face.

In fact, it radiated through the the link... the feeling of finally, _finally_ being _complete_. _I am so happy... I want to remember this moment, if no other, this moment, for eternity. _

Inuyasha felt Kagome wiggling around, and slowly woke, a smile on his face. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, seeing her smile at him, he began to grin at her. "Good morning, mate... happy?"

She giggled, reached up to kiss him, then rolled out of bed. "Yes... as if you didn't know. But guess what? Since I'm going to leave school, we don't need to stay here, we can go ahead and go back now."

She winked at his surprised look.

"Let's get a move on, slowpoke! I'm gonna pack, and grab a few extra supplies. Hurry up!"

An hour later, Inuyasha and Kagome landed back in the past - ready to take on whatever came next.


	17. Kikyou's Destiny

**Chapter 17: Kikyou's Destiny**

Kaede slowly ambled back to her hut from her rounds of the village. Inuyasha and the others had left to continue their journey that morning, and so she had no reason to really hurry.

It always seemed so much more lonely after they all left.

_It's funny... it isn't just Inuyasha that Kagome has affected, who's life she's changed. Even mine is different, now. It took me a long time to figure out what her power was, I couldn't answer Kikyou when she asked me that same question, but now... I know. It's love. Kagome is love. She gives it freely, without prejudice. And who can resist love? We all need it, after all. _

Drawing near her home, she looked up at the sky overhead, and stopped in surprise.

_Kikyou is here_....

Entering the door of the small hut she had called home for all of her adult life, she looked at the sister she had once worshipped. Kikyou. One who was dead, and yet - not. But not really alive, either. Hers had proven to be a strange fate, one difficult to understand.

"So. Sister, to what do I owe the honour of this visit?" Kaede's voice held no welcome, it was merely neutral.

"Kaede... is my presence here a problem for you?" She tilted her head and regarded her younger sister. "Have things changed so much that you would not want to see me, the sister you once loved and idolized? Did you not even follow in my footsteps?" Her voice became slightly mocking.

"Why do I feel as though I am not welcome here?"

Kaede looked at Kikyou steadily. "Do not attempt to treat me as though I am still that child of fifty odd years ago, Kikyou." She walked over and slowly sat down across from her sister. "Much has changed in that time; more than you might think."

"I am sure it has, Kaede. But do not blame me for the changes you see in me. Being brought back to wander among the living was not my choice...." she sighed. "I am weary of this world, my sister, and wish for peace above all else. But something is left undone, for I am not able to let go yet. I have tried." She looked away. "It seems that fate still hasn't finished torturing me."

"And why do you think that it is torturing you? Nothing in life, or death, is ever easy, Kikyou. You know this." She caught her sister's eye. "But how many people are given the chance that you have? Naraku has destroyed many lives, priestess, not just your own. How many of those have the chance to gain vengeance against the one who killed them?"

Kaede looked down, nodding to herself. "Aye... how many? You can complain about your fate, how tired you are, and how unfair it all is. But you, at least, have a chance to redeem it. If for no other reason than the lives of all those others, the ones who do _not_ have that chance, you should bear your fate with grace."

"Do you mean, as Kagome would?" Kikyou raised a brow, glancing at her sister. "Has she stolen your heart and loyalty as well, Kaede, this girl who is my copy?"

Kaede shook her head. "Jealousy doesn't become you, sister. Kagome has stolen nothing. She gives freely of herself to others. And she is no copy of you."

She sighed heavily. "You and she are nothing alike. There is no reason you would be. She may be your reincarnation, but you have lived different lives. The things that have shaped you are not the same." Shifting herself closer to the firepit, she began laying a fire.

"You were raised here, in the traditions and beliefs of a Shinto Priestess. Some of these teachings are good, but some are not. That is why you and Inuyasha were never meant to be - at least, not in that particular incarnation."

She gestured to her sister. "You could never have accepted him as he is - because your training and inclinations forbade it. Kagome... Kagome is different, and has different challenges to overcome. She was not trained and inculcated with the beliefs against youkai or hanyou, so that is not something that she had to fight. She has to conquer time itself... and that, my sister, is something I would fear to take on, were I in her place."

Kikyou frowned, looking deeply inside herself. "You are right, Kaede - and even though I am bitter, somewhere inside I know this. Have I really fallen so far from who I once was?" She looked at her sister sadly. "That's Kagome's power, is it not? The power to love without fear. It was not meant....." she laughed softly, bitterly. "So tell me, what is she to you?"

"She is like a granddaughter to me... I feel honored in a way, you know." She smiled at Kikyou. "How many can claim to have known and loved the same soul twice? Once as my beloved sister, and once as a granddaughter - the kami blessed me."

Kikyou's face lit up, with perhaps the first sincere, brilliant smile she had let loose since being resurrected. "Really?" She bowed deeply to her sister. "You have become very wise, priestess, and I am honored to know you."

Kaede's eyes watered, seeing that smile for the first time in fifty-three years. It reminded Kaede sharply of her sister's beauty, and bittersweet feelings poured through her. Smiling back at her, she gestured around her. "I do not know how long the others will be gone, but I know it will be for at least a few days. Would you stay with me, for tonight at least? I would spend some time with you... I have missed my elder sister."

Kikyou nodded, still smiling. "I would be glad to do so. It has been far too long since I have had contact with someone from my time of _life_ other than Inuyasha." She looked sad again. "I know in my mind that we were not meant to find happiness together, but--"

"Tell me, sister, do you really love him?" Kaede interrupted.

Kikyou sighed, a dark look swallowing her face. "I don't - don't think I do. I think, if I'm honest, that it was just a feeling of almost... ownership. And that is wrong. I know it, but my heart doesn't want to let go of all the evil that was thrust into it at the moment of my death. No - truth. I know I do not love him. I did. Once. But not the right way, it would never have lasted."

She leaned back slightly, gazing at the fire. "These things are all clear, in my mind, but as I said, my heart... refuses to listen. And because of that, I finally did the one thing that could turn Inuyasha against me. The Kami know, I have been obsessed with him for a long time."

Kaede shook her head. "Aye, that you did. Once you raised a spirit against Kagome, it was only a matter of time before he took her as his lifebond. It was the only way he had left to protect her."

Kikyou looked astounded. "You mean, he only did it to protect her? If I hadn't - done that, he wouldn't be bonded to her now?"

"You misunderstand. Sooner or later, Inuyasha would have taken her. It was in his mind to wait, however, until Naraku was destroyed." Kaede smiled. "You simply forced his hand, pushed him into it sooner than he had planned." She looked over at her sister.

"Never mistake things, Kikyou. He loves her. It is always her. It has always _been_ her, since the moment she woke him from your spell. It took him a while to admit it, of course."

"I never had a chance then, to win him back... I see. I - had actually already figured that out," she said, with a sad look. "But I didn't want to let go, and so I did something that should never have been done. It is only right, I suppose, that I pay for my foolishness."

She sighed wearily, then. "There is much I need to atone for. Somehow, I have no doubt the Kami will find a way for me to do so. Maybe, once I have done this, I can find some small measure of peace. It is all I now desire."

The older Miko looked at her sister, wondering again at the strange fate that had curiously inverted their lives. She, the younger sister, was now the older one, and the older, had become the younger - at least in appearance. And maybe in wisdom as well, for Kikyou had, for all her powers as a priestess, still died as a very young woman.

Kaede, herself, however, had lived a long life, and so had gained much which had been denied her sister. "I think, priestess, that you are right about that. The Kami have a way for you to redeem yourself. But know this. Kagome also has a role to play in that redemption. You will need her help, if you ever hope to gain the peace you desire."

Kikyou raised her brow. "Fortunetelling, Kaede?"

"No, Kikyou. _ Foretelling_. You know there is a difference. However, it is not just that which tells me of Kagome's role in your fate. She is, after all, your reincarnation. If you had not eventually found peace, she would not be who she is. I think, in another curious inversion in your fate, your reincarnation will be the one to purify the soul you both share."

"Purify? Kaede... you can't purify a soul... maybe a living buddha can, but--"

Kaede smiled. "But that is where you are wrong, Kikyou. Kagome can. Inuyasha told me about it once. She purified an angry soul that was about to be dragged to hell."

"I - how does he know? Did he witness it _himself_? With his own eyes?" Kikyou leaned forward, holding her sisters gaze almost desperately. "Is he _sure_?"

"Yes, he told me he was there. He witnessed this first-hand. So now, maybe, you will begin to understand about Kagome. You need her. I think that Kagome was brought here to fix what Naraku destroyed. She is the Kami's answer to his evil. And your fate and hers are intertwined, even more than you had thought."

Kikyou smiled slightly, looking pensive. "How very appropriate. We share different destinies... but the same fate. We were both chosen by the Jewel of Four Souls. I think Naraku is in for a big surprise... the jewel controls more than he knows."

---sSs---

Kichiro curled into himself, trying to get away from the voice.

The voice is one of the few things he now remembers from _before_. Always, this voice, telling him things, bringing back memories... but only ones that cause pain. Because of the voice, he has learned to go deeply inside himself, so deeply that not even the voice can follow, and here, he considers what he is. He knows he was once human, and really, all the way inside, where it counts, he is still human.

But there is now another part to himself, one that is tainted with _other_.

It is not just _he_ in that part, but _we_. It is not a part that he likes - the _other_ reeks of hatred and evil, beyond what he himself is capable of. But it is that _other_ that seems to be in control. It is that part that decides movement, and that part wants obedience to its will. So, now, he must find a way to fight it. The _other_ whispers to him, telling him that it wants what he wants - vengeance, against the two.

But he wants vengeance for _himself_, and by _himself_, not by the will of the _other_. That is why he hides himself, and searches for a way to take control back. And he will find the way, too. It is just a matter of time.

He knows also that he is dead. And yet, beyond death, he has found immortality. Death can only take away a part of oneself - the frail part. Once that part is gone, what is left is, by definition, immortal, and strong. Indestructible. It can be tainted, warped, even changed, but it cannot be _destroyed_. And so, he finds that this is the part of himself that is the strongest.

It is his soul.

A soul is forever. This is what the _other_ needs; because it does not have a soul of its own. Deep in that part of himself, he realizes that when he touches his soul, he is touching eternity.

Eternity... the _other_ desires it, craves it, because, after all, it wants to live forever, because to live forever, is to have power. And he understands... in order to take control back from the _other_, he must fight for his own soul. He must reclaim it.

Deep within the soul of the one once known as Kichiro, rebellion stirs. As with all the other incarnations that Naraku has created, betrayal waits. Naraku does not understand that the he will never be able to create a perfect incarnation. Because he uses the jewel, and the jewel has a will of its own.

In using it, he is sowing the seeds of his own destruction

---sSs---

"This really is getting frustrating. How many shards are left out there?" Inuyasha was sulking, angry that they still weren't finding any rumors of Naraku or anything about shards. It didn't seem to matter where they went, or what they did.

On top of that, there were no sightings of Kikyou, or of Kichiro. Normally, that would be good. But for some reason, that didn't comfort him. It felt like a storm was building... and Sesshoumaru had already warned them that things were going to get bad.

So where was all the bad?

They had already been traveling for four days, and hadn't come across anything more dangerous than a mid-level youkai bothering a small village. It had hardly been worth the effort to get rid of it. _Shippo_ could have beaten that youkai all by himself. Where was all the danger?

_It's not like I want the dangerous stuff around my mate, my pack, but hell, at least, if the danger got around to coming, we could beat it, and get past it. Not have it hanging over our heads. Feh..._

Miroku glanced over at the irate hanyou. "Honestly, Inuyasha, I'm beginning to think that besides the one in Kohaku's back, and the four shards that Kagome has, the rest are already in Naraku's hands. Although..." all of a sudden, he looked uneasy, "we forgot about the shards that Koga had. What happened to them when Koga left?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Miroku, identical expressions of horror frozen on their faces. Kagome finally spoke. "By all the Kami - he's right!" She turned to look at Inuyasha. "In the heat of the fight, we all forgot about his shards - we need to find them, and fast!"

"Yes, but where would he go? He said he was going to 'find his death' - where?" Sango asked.

Shippo, perched on Kagome's shoulder, spoke up all of a sudden, surprising everyone. "Don't you all remember when Koga went to get that weapon, what did he call it, the Goraishi? At the wolves graveyard? Don't you think that's where he would have gone?"

Now everyone was staring at him. "What? What did I say?"

Kagome smiled and pulled the little kit into her arms, hugging him tightly. "Shippo, love, what would we do without you? You are absolutely right!" She turned to Inuyasha. "How far are we from that place? Do you remember how to get there?"

"Feh! Of course I do," he said, glaring at her with disgust. "What do you think I am, stupid? Show me a place once, and I can find it again twenty years later! That's not the problem. If that stupid wolf took the shards into the graveyard, we're gonna have hell trying to get them out." At everyones confused look, he sighed.

"Remember? Even just going in, Koga had to fight the guardians of the graveyard." He shook his head with disgust. "Fucking spirits again! Why can't we just have some normal youkai opponents like usual? What is it with the damn ghosts lately? Damn Kikyou anyways," he muttered. "Ever since she pulled that stupid stunt..."

Sango rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. "Okay already, we get the idea! Do you think you could answer the question now? How far out are we?"

Grumbling under his breath, he tilted his head to the sky. "It's gonna be at least five days, it's pretty much in the opposite direction from what we've been traveling." Whirling around, he stalked over to the nearest tree and pounded on it. "Damnit! This is so frustrating!"

Kagome walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. "Inuyasha, calm down. If we're right, and Koga did go to the graveyard, it's likely Naraku doesn't yet know about Koga's death. And I doubt that even he would just walk into their graveyard." She pulled away and waited as he turned towards her.

"Naraku is a schemer, not someone who goes directly after anything. We all know this. Doesn't it take time to come up with convoluted plans like he does? I doubt he's made a move yet," she said, as the others nodded. "lets just stop worrying about it and get moving. The sooner we do, the faster we get where we're going."

Inuyasha moved away from his mate and folded his arms. "Keh! Let's get going then! We ain't got all day!"

The whole group looked at him with _severely_ irritated eyes. "_Inuyasha..." _and as they finally moved out, the bad-tempered hanyou had come full circle back to the sulky, angry, pout that he had had on his face earlier.

---sSs---

Unbeknownst to the group now traveling all out for a certain graveyard, the small girl following them had watched their little discussion. Which meant that Naraku had watched it. He wasn't able to hear what they were saying, because Kanna didn't dare get close enough for that, but he could clearly see that whatever they were talking about was very upsetting to all of them, and that it must be extremely important for them to immediately turn around and go back the way they had come, and at a _very_ fast pace.

After considering things for a few minutes, he spoke to the girl.

"Kanna. Stay with them, as I said before, but do not let them know you are there. Do nothing but follow and watch."

Turning away from screened windows, he sat down, leaning against the wall. Things were going well; soon his newest incarnation would be ready - and with Kanna within striking distance of Inuyasha and his friends, he could have Kichiro there within moments by sending him through the mirror.

It was useful having a human spirit as the basis of this incarnation, it allowed forms of travel otherwise not available. He chuckled. Death, and immortality. What use to be immortal, if you were chained to another's will?

_Ahhhh, Kikyou... you were so arrogant. Did you foresee what would happen when you gave me so much of the jewel? No... you thought to play your own games with me, and instead, only helped me gain my goals sooner. _

_Foolish woman! Thinking that you would be able to destroy me and the jewel together. It didn't take me long to figure out what your game was, and find a way to turn it back on you. How many times have you unwittingly done my will? Even when I longed to take Kaguya into my flesh, you so quickly handed over the stone bowl to Kagura. So many times you have been my dupe - and no more so than when you brought this mortal soul into my hands. And all because of jealousy, for a half-breed you don't even love. Pathetic. _

_What will you do next, I wonder?_

---sSs---

Kikyou turned and looked back, once more, at the village that had been her home, and the priestess who had been her sister. She knew that she would never see either one again. Sadness bowed her head, but for only a moment, and then she turned back again, and walked away. It had been good to see Kaede again. At least this time she had been able to say goodbye.

She had also gained some useful insights - and hope, as well. It was funny what just a few words could do - 'She purified an angry soul that was about to be dragged to hell.'

The hope that had come with that statement was almost more than she could bear, it was so sweet and piercing. If Kagome could purify her - _their_ soul, then she could finally find that peace she so craved, and she wouldn't have to face hell, either. Maybe, just maybe, there was a place for her, somewhere _other_ than hell.

Gathering her soul collectors around her, she closed her eyes and raised her face to the sky, considering the world around her through her Miko's eyes. What direction should she take? _I think... I need to find Kagome. It would be best to stay fairly close to the girl. _

Locking onto the aura of the Miko that shared her soul, she slowly glided into the trees and was lost to sight.

---sSs---

Sesshoumaru stood, face tilted into the wind, eyes closed, considering the scent on the wind. He could feel the land clenching, preparing for something; he was a powerful daiyoukai, and like all animals, and youkai, he could sense when something big was about to happen. It felt like it did before a large earthquake struck, or a volcanic eruption.

The world was waiting, to see if there would be anything left after this event. The wind felt - ominous. And at the center of that ominousness? His brother, and the Miko he mated. And Naraku.

_My prey - for daring to take that which is mine.... _he glanced at the one that he considered his. Rin. She was his to protect. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but she belonged to him, and he would protect her. Even so, with Naraku, it was a matter of honor.

_He dared to challenge me. For that, the bastard will pay._

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, my Lord?" The little youkai fell over himself bowing. "What is your wish?"

"Take Rin, and go home. This journey is almost over." Sesshoumaru turned and began walking, then paused for a moment. "And Jaken? If anything happens to her, _you_ will die."

"Of course, m-my Lord! I will care for her as if she were my own! No harm will come to her, I swear!"

Sesshoumaru continued walking, no longer paying attention to anything but the traces of his brothers aura. He knew if he followed that, he would eventually find the one who was his prey.

_It is time to end this, Naraku. _


	18. Voices of the Dead

**Chapter 18: Voices of the Dead**

It had been a long four days. They had traveled at the fastest pace they could, and still be able to maintain enough strength for the battle they all knew was coming. One more day, and they would reach their destination.

Sango looked up at the sky, irritated and depressed. For most of the last day, despite the fact that it was still late summer, it had been cool, with a formless grey sky. You couldn't even tell where the land ended and the sky began. The horizon was lost in the overwhelming _grey_.

It didn't feel... _natural_.

Not only that, but they had to be on alert - they had entered the lands of the ookami youkai, and were planning on invading their ancestral graveyard. Things could get very ugly - _very_ quickly. Right now, she was scouting for a good site to make camp, it was late already and they needed the rest.

This time, because of the territory they were in, Inuyasha wanted a place that was defensible, in case of attack, so that meant high ground, but something maybe at the bottom of a sheer thousand foot cliff, and with water nearby. The chances were good, since they were in the mountains, and asking Kirara to go up a bit higher, she finally found something promising.

Heading back towards the position of the rest of the group, she quickly reached them, and leading them to the place she'd found, waited for Inuyasha to look it over.

"Will this do? It's the only place I found so far even close to what you wanted."

"Keh, it'll do. Miroku, lets go hit the river, we'll catch some fish for dinner. The sooner we get them, the sooner we eat." The hanyou set Kagome down, and then immediately headed in the direction of the water, motioning Miroku to get a move on.

Sango watched the two men leave, then turned to Kagome. "Umm, Kagome? Is everything - okay between you two?" At Kagome's questioning look, she shrugged. "It's just that, well, it almost seems like he's gone back to the way he was before, you know, grouchy and gruff. I just, don't want to see you getting hurt all the time again, that's all."

Kagome smiled slightly. "No, Sango, everything's fine. He's just worried. He knows its coming, and he's getting tense. You know the way it is before a battle, you're a warrior too. Don't worry about it."

She knelt down in the center of the clearing, dropping the load of wood she'd gathered, and began setting up the fire pit. Everything seemed to be damp and weepy here, and she used every trick in the book to find dry wood, and get the fire going.

_It's a good thing I've finally learned a few tricks about living in the wild,_ she thought wryly. _It's odd how knowledge that is essential in my era for survival, does me no good here... and yet, survival skills here could be useful there. _

Putting her hands up to the fire, trying to ward off the damp chill, she frowned. _Did I just hear....? No... _she shook her head, _Sango isn't reacting, so I must have been mistaken._ Just for a moment, it had sounded like voices, very faintly, coming on the back of the occasional cold breeze.

"... _go back, only death waits for you here ..."_

Shaking her head again, _maybe I'm just tired. It's been a really long month._

Everything had changed in this last month. Everything. A month ago, her and Inuyasha were still at odds, neither knowing what the other was thinking. Kikyou was still standing between them... and Kichiro was still dead, and _gone_. She was still a virgin. Not anymore! Funny how much can change within a tiny little second.

"... _you cannot enter this place _..."

Again, she looked around, and still Sango did not react. Her eyes narrowed. _What is going on here? Is something trying to... warn me?_ Closing her eyes, she focused her aura, weaving tiny tendrils of fire, slowly snaking them outward. Cautiously feeling her way, she spread the tendrils away from herself, noting the auras of her friends, feeling Inuyasha's youki, going further out - and _there_... yes, something.

It was diffuse, weak, but there all the same.

_But what is it?_ Kagome sent all the tendrils of power towards that _difference_, latching on to it, trying to draw it closer, but just as she caught it, it - dissipated? Frowning, she sent the tendrils further, but encountered nothing more.

Pulling herself back, she looked up and noticed Sango staring at her with a concerned frown. "Kagome? Are you okay? You just kinda, weren't there for a moment...?"

Kagome smiled at her. "No, no, I'm fine, just checking the area for any dangers." Seeing Sango's mystified look, she pointed to her head. "You know. Miko stuff." At her friends sudden look of relieved understanding, Kagome laughed.

"Did you find anything out there, wench?" Inuyasha walked back into the camp with Miroku, eight cleaned fish ready for cooking slung over his shoulder. "I felt your aura touch me, what were you looking for?"

"I'm not sure," she said slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. "There's definitely something out there, and it gets stronger in the direction we're going... but when I touched it, it dissipated. Like it was never really there to begin with - and yet it _was._ I can't say what it is, because it disappeared too fast for me to get a handle on."

"Do you sense the shards yet? Can you tell if they're there?"

"No. It's like something is interfering with my senses in this area. I'm wondering if it's the graveyard itself, maybe this is part of what the guardians do, you know, to keep interlopers away." She shook her head. "I'm not going to worry about it right now - I, myself, am ready for some _food!"_

At that, the peculiar tension that had been affecting everyone vanished, and they all sat around the fire waiting for dinner, in better spirits then they had been for a while.

But there was still a part of Kagome that was watching.

And waiting.

---sSs---

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, aware that it was still dark, wondering what had caused her to awaken. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she lay quietly, trying to listen to her surroundings. Nothing. It was completely still, only normal night sounds stirring the air. Sitting up, she looked around, still seeing nothing out of place, everyone was still sound asleep. No sign of Inuyasha, he was probably patrolling the outside of the camp.

_What was it? Something was calling me... or someone. It seemed, familiar somehow. Like someone I've known. _

Getting up from her bedding, she stood, once again letting her senses spiral outward from the center point.

_There! _

Following the touch on her aura, she walked into the tree line, whatever was out there meant her no harm, that much she could tell, so she didn't hesitate to go towards it.

Passing the first trees on the left, she glanced around, trying as best she could to see in the dark. There was no sign of Inuyasha, and all she was getting through the link was the sense of presence. It was calm and dormant, so she left it alone. Pausing to once again sense out her direction, she caught the touch again, and strode off in the appropriate direction.

Whatever or whoever it was, was definitely calling her.

After walking for about five minutes, she came upon a clearing, shining brightly in the moonlight. Whoever was calling to her was here. Standing still back under the trees, she studied the clearing, using every sense she possessed. She couldn't see anything, but something was definitely there, and it still gave off no sense of danger to her.

Finally, as satisfied as she could be under the circumstances, she stepped into the clearing, slowly walking into the very center - and promptly disappeared from view, caught in swirls of youki energy and spirit mist.

As her vision cleared, Kagome noticed the aura first. It was undeniably a youki signature, so whoever it was, was youkai. Clearing her mind, she concentrated on the signature, and with a pained gasp, it all fell into place. She knew.

Looking up, her eyes settled onto the youkai standing before her - and tears welled up in her eyes. "Koga..." her voice merely a whisper of sound between them.

"Kagome, please, don't cry. I never could stand to see you cry, you know. Many times, I followed you as you and your friends traveled, and I saw the tears that came when the priestess would beckon Inuyasha." He grimaced, then looked away.

"I think that's why I came to hate him so much. I hated your pain. Now, I understand his pain as well, and no longer feel hatred towards him. It's... unfortunate that it took death to make me see. Maybe, if I had been wiser, he and I could have been friends but," he glanced at her, "it wasn't meant to be."

Kagome choked, tears falling faster, and she closed her eyes, unable to bear looking at the wolf demon she had cared for, but couldn't love as he wanted. There was such guilt - it was because of her that he was now dead.

"Koga, why? Why did you choose death? It wasn't worth it, I wasn't worth it! How am I supposed to bear it? I didn't want you to die!"

Koga reached towards her, and then helplessly let his hands fall. He could no longer touch; that's the one thing denied to a spirit. He sighed, and gestured. "Please... walk with me? I do not have a great deal of time." At her nod, he moved to her side as they began to walk, moving aimlessly.

"First, I need to say this. _You _are not responsible for my death. The choice was mine. Sometimes, even for youkai, things become too damaged inside to allow one to continue living. That was the case for me. I would never have been able to live - and so I chose death. It freed me from the damaged parts, and now I am as whole as I can be."

He smiled at her, and she could see that it was a _real_ smile, not faked. "Death is not bad, Kagome, it just _is._ It's another part of living. The moment of _death_ in your world, is the moment of _birth_ in this world that I now inhabit. It's not bad - just _different_. So please - let go of any guilt or pain that was caused by_ my _choice. It's not your place to bear any of those things. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded. "I understand what you're saying, Koga. But I can't let go of the pain that I feel at your death. You are gone from this world, far sooner than you should have been. It's something that will take time. Grief doesn't end just because you _think_ it should," she smiled through her tears.

"Someday, the pain will ease up a little. But it's too soon, and for now, I still feel pain at your death. I may not have been _in_ love with you, Koga, but you're a friend, and I _do_ love you." Looking over at him, still smiling, she winked.

"So, on to the next part of things. You know, I'm sure, why we've come to this place. The shards."

Koga silently watched the woman he'd loved in life, and even now, still loved. Tilting his head, he quirked a brow. "Yeah... I don't think any of us were really thinking about that too much, and now this is going to be complicated. You guessed right that I'd come here to die. And the shards are still with my body. In fact, because of them, my body isn't dissipating as it should."

Shaking his head, he smiled. "The difficult thing will be recovering them from the graveyard. I'm sure you've already heard the voices, you're too strong not to have." At her affirmative nod, he continued.

"Those are the voices of the guardians. They must be persuaded to let you retrieve the shards. It won't be easy. I'll appeal to them - because I'd rather you take them peaceably than have Naraku take them by force, and destroy the graveyard. I think that I can persuade them, but it will take time. You shouldn't come any closer until I've gained their cooperation, I'll return to you here when I have their answer."

Kagome smiled slightly, shaking her head. "I understand, Koga. Thank you... for everything. We'll do that, then. I'll be waiting. But please, try to move as quickly as you can, we don't think Naraku knows about your death yet, but when he finds out, he'll move fast, and it would be easiest if we already had those shards."

"I know." Stopping and turning to face her, he smiled once more. "I'll get back to you as fast as I can - until then, all of you should just rest. As one of the dead, I can sometimes see things others can't. It'll be very soon that everything will be decided, so relax while you can."

With one last smile, he faded from view, leaving Kagome blinking in the sudden transition back into the clearing. For a moment, she stood there, letting everything that had just happened sink slowly into her mind.

Finally, with one last glance around, she began moving back towards the camp, letting her senses guide her. With a frown, she wondered where Inuyasha could be. He hadn't come looking for her, and with his senses, it was unlikely he wasn't aware that she'd left the camp.

Opening the link just a little, she cast around for his presence... and got nowhere. He was keeping his side of the link closed. The only thing coming through was _- uh oh _- anger, and hurt. Damn. He must have figured out where she was.

She sighed. This was _not _going to be fun. And then she started to laugh quietly. How like Inuyasha, to be jealous of a _ghost._ He really needed to get over this.

Still chuckling, she continued on her way back to camp, knowing she was going to have quite the time trying to talk to a jealous and angry hanyou.

_Kami knows he's always been that way_. Sobering suddenly, she thought about what Koga had told her. So that's what she was hearing - the guardians of the wolf clan dead, warning them away.

_I hope Koga can talk them into letting us get the shards out... and hopefully, they'll stop trying to 'warn' me. Those wispy voices are kinda creepy. _

_I'm really not into the thought of hearing that the whole time we're waiting here. _

---sSs---

Naraku considered what Kanna had shown him. The wolves graveyard? What could they be doing there? None of them were wolves, and would normally have no business there. But there was a certain wolf - who was very much involved in things, and he still had two shards of the jewel. Maybe they were planning to meet him there?

But for what purpose?

It was highly unlikely the wolf was planning to just hand over the shards, it was well known that the wolf was a rival suitor for the Miko, and the jealous Inuyasha would not have anything to do with the him, at least not willingly.

_What are you up to, hmm? I find that I'm becoming curious. It won't be long now, soon I will have you all in the palms of my hands - and I will _so_ enjoy watching you _suffer_, Inuyasha!_


	19. A Painful Incarnation

**Chapter 19: A Painful Incarnation**

Sesshoumaru halted at the edge of the drop, considering the land falling away before him. He had been traveling for several days now, and was nearing the center of the disturbing sensations. No surprise, he'd started noticing his brother's youki... that, and his mate's powerful aura.

The strange thing was, her aura had gotten stronger, just in the short time since he'd last seen them. Her power was different, of course, from a youkai's, but even so, she was as strong as, or stronger than, most youkai now.

If he'd known back in the beginning, what he knew now, he'd have mated her himself, for the truth was, powerful female youkai were fairly rare, nowadays, and the Miko was more powerful than any he had met. It was true she was merely human, but power was power, and while a pup might be hanyou, still, it would be the heir to both types of power, and that would more than make up for it.

But his prejudice back then had prevented that, and now she would breed pups with his brother. However, while they might not be his, at least they carried his father's blood - they would extend the power of the Inu clan. It would have to be enough.

It was amusing, actually. Naraku was gathering himself for a final confrontation, and yet, he had no idea what he was going to be facing. He didn't stand a chance. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that Inuyasha and Kagome would easily survive any encounter with the pathetic compilation of low level demons. Even with most of the jewel, it wouldn't be enough.

_I myself, also am an enemy he cannot defeat. He will be surrounded by enemies more powerful than he, and the only reason he could even dare to face any of us is because of the Shikon no Tama. Pathetic half-breed. _

He smiled slightly to himself. If only Inuyasha knew; while it was true he had always despised his brother's human blood, in his mind, _nothing_ could be as despicable as Naraku. He was created by force and hatred, while at least his father and Inuyasha's mother had _chosen _to be together, chosen to create life from both their bodies. There _was_ a difference.

Of course, it couldn't be said that he had changed his mind because of a certain human girl he had found himself protecting.

_Rin..._

He wouldn't ever say it, but she was precious to him, this girl-child who was swiftly getting close to being a young woman. Sometimes he wondered if, deep down, she wasn't the real reason he had yet to take a mate.

_Am I waiting? Waiting... for her? _He suspected he was - and knew that he would wait for however long it took.

Sighing softly into the wind, he moved forward, letting his youki carry him into the sky.

---sSs---

Dawn broke slowly over the mountains, and Inuyasha watched it from his perch high in the trees. This had always been his favorite part of the day, it was so peaceful, just like he had told Kagome. And he cherished every bit of peace he could find, because, Kami knew, his life had certainly not had much of it.

It went without saying that most of the peace he _had_ managed to find had come, ironically, when he met Kagome.

Even though her advent into his life had meant that physically, there was more fighting and trouble being encountered, the peace she brought was peace within _himself._ She literally brought quiet and happiness into his soul, the one place that had always been a battleground because of his divided heart.

She calmed that, taking away the storms that had raged within him. Because of that, he could never, ever, allow her to be taken away, even before he had admitted to himself that he was in love with her, he wouldn't allow anyone to take her from him.

Old habits died hard - and once jealous of a certain person, always jealous.

That's why, last night, he'd gotten so upset when he realized who Kagome was speaking to. He knew she was his. He _knew_. But it just didn't change things.

He sighed. _Even now... lifebonded or not, I still fear losing her to another. I fear, because I don't understand why she loves me. I have no confidence when it comes to believing that I'm worth being loved. _

By the same token, Koga was dead. He couldn't do anything to take her away. But still, he feared. It looked like only time would be able to cure this last, great fear that he carried.

The wonderful thing?

He had that time. After all, he had forever. He dropped down to the lowest branches of the tree, and lightly hopping to the ground, sat down near his mate.

He watched her, an ache in his heart at how innocent she looked. Truth was, she wasn't innocent. She couldn't be, not after all she'd seen and done. But even so, he suspected she'd still look that way a millennium from now. It was her.

It was just who she was.

"She has changed much, has she not? With just her presence, too." A quiet voice broke into his thoughts, and he looked over at the source of the voice.

Miroku smiled at him, speaking quietly so as not to wake the others. "When we met, I had no ambition beyond collecting the Shikon no Tama shards, and defeating Naraku. I expected to die in the endeavor, and accepted that. But after Kagome? Now - I want to live. She gave me back the will for that. And that was only the beginning of what she has done for me, what she's changed. For you, I know that the changes have been even bigger." He gestured around at the others in the clearing.

"She has affected all of us, in so many ways, and all of them positive as far as I can see. I can't imagine, now, not knowing her."

Inuyasha merely nodded. What could he say to that? It was the truth. She had affected so much just by being here... and the thought of never having met her, it terrified him to think that if one little thing had changed, he would never have known her.

'_No, Inuyasha, that was never on the cards. We were meant to meet, nothing short of the world ending would have stopped it. Think about it... even time itself bent for just that purpose... us meeting. So don't think that way.' _

He looked down as soon as she spoke in his mind, she was looking up at him, smiling, her heart in her eyes, calming him, soothing his fears, _loving _him, with no questions asked. She just... did it, as if loving him was as natural as breathing for her.

_'Thats because it is, baka'_ her eyes laughing up at him at that thought.

Sitting up, she smiled over at Miroku. "Believe me, Miroku, I can't imagine not knowing you, either. You and Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara - you are all the family of my heart. I love all of you." Breaking out in a grin, she hopped up onto her feet. "However, as nice as all the love is this morning, I need to go visit the bushes before I explode, so if you all would excuse me...." she giggled as she jogged off into the bushes.

Shippo slowly opened his eyes at the chuckles echoing through the campsite. "Hey... what's so funny?" He squinted up at Inuyasha. "Where's momma? Isn't it a little early for jokes?"

"Oi, kid, it ain't that early. We'll be eating breakfast soon, so go grab a bit more wood so I can build the fire up for Kagome."

"Awww, come on Inuyasha, I don't wanna get up yet. I'm still tired!"

"Move it, runt, don't make me pound ya." Inuyasha balled up his fist and the little kit jumped to his feet.

"All right, all right! Don't get so excited, I'm goin'!"

"Feh... bout time."

Kagome smiled at the byplay between the little kitsune who was her son, and her mate. "You two won't ever stop, will you? Sheesh."

Sango woke slowly, sitting up and watching her friends getting ready for the day. She had felt tired lately, more tired than she should be, and so had been sleeping more. Even so, it never seemed to be enough.

_I must be coming down with something, what great timing, _she thought tiredly. "Good morning, everyone. Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Sango!" Kagome hurried over to her best friend's side, frowning when she noticed her pale, yet fevered face. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about - I feel hot, and I've been really tired lately. I ache a bit as well."

"Sounds like a touch of the flu, let me see what I've got in my bag." Walking over to her bag, she grabbed it and drug it over to Sango's bedding. Digging through it, she soon found her tylenol, and gave several to Sango. "As soon as we eat, I want you to take those. You have to wait 'til we eat, though, 'cause you can't take those on an empty stomach, and then you need to sleep some more."

Inuyasha scowled at this. "Oi, wench! We need to get moving! Or did you forget the shards and Naraku?"

"No, Inubaka, I didn't," she growled, "but we have to stay here for the time being anyway. I had planned to wait until we'd eaten to talk to you all, but since _some_ of us are so impatient, I'll tell you now." She looked over at Inuyasha.

"I got a visitor last night. It was Koga." She closed her eyes, still pained by the whole situation, and listened to the indrawn breath's of their friends. "Or should I say, his spirit. Yes, he's dead."

Kagome opened her eyes, and everyone could see how pained they were. "He told me that the shards are, indeed, in the graveyard, still with his body. But, we can't get to them right now because of the guardians. So, Koga is going to speak with them, plead our case. He believes he can convince them," she said, frowning, "if only because it would be better for us to go in peacefully and with respect for the dead, than Naraku completely destroy the graveyard just to take the shards. And he would, too."

"Feh! So, okay, he's gonna get permission. Hooray for him." Inuyasha was angry at the mention of Koga, even though he knew it was childish, he just couldn't help it. He was still upset about her sneaking off to see that damn wolf last night.

"What's that got to do with sitting around here? It would be better if we were closer, so once he says we can go in, we are already there."

Kagome frowned at him, irritated at his jealousy. "No, Inuyasha. Ever since we got here yesterday I've been hearing, well, warnings. It's the guardians. They won't allow us to pass right now. I could fight it, but then I'd be distracted in case we were attacked, and that would just cause more trouble. Koga told me to wait here, and he'll contact me again once he's gained the guardians approval. Besides, we are in a good position right here, because if Naraku attempts to breach the graveyard for the shards, we'll already be in position to fight him off."

She glared a him when he started growling, knowing it was because she'd be talking to the wolf again. "Listen. You can growl and hiss all you want, Inuyasha, but I am NOT moving from here until we have the okay, got it? For Kami's sake! You need to get over this jealousy! It's totally ridiculous. I'm _your_ mate, I'm not going anywhere, so stop."

Rolling her eyes at him, she grabbed food from last night's dinner that she had re-heated over the fire and took the first portion to Sango.

Sango smiled at her. "Thanks, Kagome. So then if we have to stay here and wait, it won't hurt if I sleep some more. You don't know how good that sounds."

Watching as everyone settled to eat, she walked to the edge of the clearing and looked out thoughtfully. She had the feeling that things were going to come to a head soon. Her Miko senses were practically screaming with the ominousness in the air. She knew that Inuyasha felt it too, and that it was part of the reason he was so irritable, but still - it was annoying.

She could feel a powerful youki nearby, and knew it was Sesshoumaru. If he was here, then he felt the same thing that she did. And there was something else. She had been picking up something that was disturbing. It felt like - absence. She had never felt something so strange before, and knew she wouldn't have, if she hadn't been training herself.

What she was sensing was void - Kanna.

Which meant Naraku.

They would have to deal with Kanna, probably today, but she wanted to go to the girl, she needed to keep the fight away from Sango. It would probably be best to leave Miroku here with her for protection, and just take Inuyasha with her. Nodding to herself, she turned and walked back to join the others, grabbing her food and beginning to eat. Looked like she'd need the energy.

---sSs---

Sesshoumaru waited, resting with his back against a tree. He knew that his brother and his Lady would be arriving shortly. He would be interested to see what she would have to say. He knew that it was due to her that Inuyasha was coming here - the baka wouldn't have come on his own, especially not to ask for help.

The hanyou had too much pride for his own good sometimes.

A slight smile graced his face.

_Not that I have room to speak. I rarely ask for help either, and I have my own share of pride._ Still, sometimes - there were times when you needed to ask, and there were circumstances that required it as well. For instance; he would definitely bend his pride to ask for help if Rin needed it. Protecting his pride was not a sufficient excuse to let her suffer.

That's about the only time his brother would ask either. For his Lady's sake.

"Little brother. Lady Kagome." He stood, silently waiting for her to speak, knowing it would be her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, bowing formally to him. "I think you know well what the land around you is saying. The earth even now clenches itself against the evil that is torturing it." Moving closer, she gestured to the south, where the land sloped gently down into foothills.

"Kanna hides in that direction. We seek to remove her, but that she is here means that she isn't alone. I believe that she has a means to defend herself that we aren't aware of yet. I would like to ask your aid in this. Since we don't know what we will be up against, I would feel safer with another powerful person as an ally."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, considering her words, then nodded. "I see no reason to hold myself aloof in this. Naraku must be stopped, and nothing else must be allowed to keep those who would defeat him separate. We would be better suited as allies."

Inuyasha looked annoyed. "Feh - that's the only reason I agreed to this. I hate Naraku more than I hate you."

Kagome looked him with irritation, ready to sit him, but was interrupted, by an amused looking Sesshoumaru.

"Hate? You don't hate me, Inuyasha. Nor do I hate you. We don't get along, but more because we really don't know each other, rather than that we truly _dislike_ each other."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, and Kagome cut him off. "Enough! We don't have time to be petty, Inuyasha! You might like going into fights alone, with no backup plan in case things don't go well, but I would rather deal with reality, and reality tells me that we _won't_ always win easily. You are just too cocky sometimes!" Turning back to Sesshoumaru, she smiled. "Can you feel Kanna's presence, My Lord, or will you follow me?"

"I will follow you. I have no sense of this incarnation."

Bowing once more, she turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go, then. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible, so when the summons to the graveyard comes, we won't be interrupted." Inuyasha bent at the knees and waited for her to climb on before leaping into the trees, heading south.

Sesshoumaru summoned his youki, and followed.

They found Kanna, sitting on some rocks, at the base of the foothills leading to the mountain stronghold of the wolves. It looked to be a good place to confront her - there was a lot of room to move.

She was seemingly alone, but there was almost a shivering in the air that spoke of something else. She still carried her mirror, but it was lying face down on the rock next to the girl, and Kagome didn't trust that fact. In all the times they had faced her, she had never let go of that mirror, let alone put it face down.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, I believe that whatever she plans, it has to do with that mirror. Do NOT look in that mirror for any reason." Inuyasha just nodded, remembering the mirror - and what it had done first to Kagome, and then to him. "Also, Sesshoumaru, be careful; she can use the mirror to reflect attacks back at you."

"I see. Very well. Shall we get on with this, then?"

They stepped into Kanna's sight, Inuyasha drawing Tessaiga and watching it transform. "Well, Kanna? What're you doing lurking around here, huh? Did you bring your master with you? Or is he too afraid to come out and face us?"

Kanna didn't answer, simply reaching for her mirror, and turning it to face outward. As soon as the mirror reached the vertical, a bright light came from inside it, so bright that those standing before it had to cover their faces.

When the light faded, Inuyasha started flinging every swear word he'd ever heard.

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself. "Calm yourself, baka, remember, I warned you this would probably happen."

Kagome stood, shocked and sickened, trembling... what she was seeing was something that would linger in her nightmares probably forever. She barely heard what Sesshoumaru had said, until he moved in front of her and broke her line of vision. "You must be strong, Miko. Remember when I came to you both in the forest, I warned you of the dangers. You must not let it break you!"

Shivering, listening to Inuyasha still swearing, she finally looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded. "Right. I'll be okay. It was just - the shock." Her eyes glistened with tears, however, and he knew this would probably be the hardest fight she would ever face.

Because _this_ monster had a familiar face. One that was targeted at her, specifically. This monster smelled of Naraku, it looked similar to Naraku, it even had the spider mark on the back. But it had another scent, and another face. A face that she would never be able to escape.

Kichiro.

Or what had once been Kichiro.


	20. Tainted Love

**Chapter 20: Tainted Love**

Time seemed to stop as Kagome stared at the remains of the man she'd grown up with, the one that had been a friend, who had been around all her life. He looked back at her, no expression on his face, but torment in his eyes.

Torment, and hatred. It was difficult seeing that, and knowing that this time, it was indeed aimed at her.

How much pain could one person be expected to deal with? She had heard it said that fate only gave you as much pain as you could handle; she hoped devoutly that it was true, because this was certainly going to challenge that saying.

_Oh, Kichiro, if your parents could see... it would break their hearts._

Sometimes lately, truth be told, she'd had to fight a great anger at Kichiro's father. If he hadn't raised him constantly insisting on the betrothal thing, none of this would have happened.

"Kagome! Stay back and let me deal with this, do you hear me?" Inuyasha was yelling, trying to get her attention away from Kichiro. "You know he has to be destroyed, right? We can't allow him to remain under Naraku's control!"

'_No, Inu. You can destroy the body that Naraku created, but that will still leave Kichiro's spirit to deal with. That's where I come in. Also, he has a shard - and it's very tainted. It's where his heart would have been. Be careful, Koi.'_

Nodding his head, Inu looked at his brother and gestured. "You gonna get your sword out? Let's do this, and get it over with." Not waiting for an answer, he swung Tessaiga in a great arc, releasing a wind scar attack on the newest incarnation.

And so the dance began.

Kichiro laughed. What these fools did not know was that Naraku had no control of him. Even Naraku didn't know that yet. Because he now had a heart of his own. And it kept a beat, just like a real heart.

Kichiro would take the lives of Kagome and Inuyasha. Not for Naraku's sake, but for revenge. And then he would turn on Naraku. In the meantime, he had a battle to win.

"So, Inuyasha, still using that weak attack? Don't you have anything stronger? Maybe its true - you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Bastard! I'll show you tricks you've never seen before!" Inuyasha was getting rapidly angrier, and his youkai was starting to show itself.

_I will __protect my mate... nothing will ever take her from me!_

Stepping back further from the battle raging around her, she glanced around the area, trying to find Kanna. She needed to be neutralized, and quickly. The girl was still standing where she had been when she released Kichiro.

Taking stock of some of the new tricks that she herself had, she decided to try an immobilization, because if she could stop Kanna from moving, she could take the mirror, and destroy it.

Closing her eyes, she focused all her energy, and opening her mind, she quickly located the ley lines in the area.

_Yes, they will do. I can sneak my power through the lines, and she won't have any idea what I'm doing until it's too late. _

Slowly, keeping herself centered and quiet, she seeped her gathering energy into the lines, letting her energy flow towards Kanna, hidden in the energy of the lines. As it reached the area nearest the girl, she blocked it, letting it build up like a logjam. Kanna still hadn't noticed, and as the power reached flash point, she snapped it out at Kanna, bending it into something resembling a net, drawing it tight against the girl.

_'Done! _she exulted - she hadn't been sure if it would work, but it went even better than she had hoped. Kanna's eyes had widened fractionally, but she was completely immobilized.

Quickly grabbing the lines of power winding around the tiny mistress of the void, she slide it aside from the girls hands enough to send a tendril of force in and snatch the mirror from the girl, before slamming the energy back around her hands and tying off the flow.

Now Kanna was helpless, and would not be able to interfere. Opening her eyes, she reached out for the mirror that was flying straight at her, hoping to have time to figure out how to destroy it before Naraku could do anything else with it.

_'Inuyasha! Are you okay? Can you keep him busy for a little longer? I just need a few to figure out how to rid ourselves of this thing!'_

_Yeah, wench, between the bastard and I, we can keep him busy for a while... nice trick with Kanna, by the way. Where did you learn that one?_

_'I wouldn't say I learned it so much as "guessed" it', _she thought back at him sheepishly, and chuckled mentally at his horrified look. '_Just keep him busy, we can talk about it all later.' _

Kagome closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't look into the mirror. Instead, she probed with her miko senses, needing to know how it worked, so she would know how to break it. Sinking a small part of herself into the mirror, she opened up - and felt herself being pulled into a vacuum.

It was definitely a void, and then she understood. This mirror was similar to Miroku's wind tunnel. That made sense... Naraku had taken the curse and modified it, made it finite, and trapped it in a mirror. Miroku's wind tunnel was just a more powerful version of this girl's mirror.

Blanking out the sounds of the battle around her, she considered the void inside the mirror. Since it was finite, that meant it could only hold so much... unlike the wind tunnel which was endless.

_So... I just have to find a way to permanently fill the space behind the mirror. And then break it into pieces. _

Opening her eyes, she caught sight of the battle flaring around her. She could tell that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were not getting anywhere. And she understood why. This was not a fight that they could win. It was up to her.

Glancing at the edge of the mirror in her hands, she knew what she had to do. Quickly setting a barrier inside herself, she placed most of her soul behind it, including her bond with Inuyasha, and linking just a small portion of her mind to it, she set the link into an anchor using a portion of Inuyasha's youki.

She knew he would not be able to reach her inside the mirror, and that it would terrify him, but this was the only way. As soon as it set, she moved, jumping in front of Kichiro, she turned the mirror on him, watching as it pulled him irresistibly into it - and then turned it on herself, letting it take the portion of her soul not set behind the barrier.

Inuyasha felt the link go mute, he could barely feel her, and his mind _screamed_, sending him to his knees, his body in total shock at the feel of her weakening presence inside him. What had she done?!

_Kagome!!_

Staggering to his feet, he looked up to where his mate had been standing - and almost fell when he realized that she was still standing there, still holding the mirror, but as he really looked, he could see a line of power leading from her chest into the mirror. She had sent a portion of her soul into it!

Carefully opening his mind up fully to the link, using every bit of it to trace her, he found it... her mind was behind a barrier. She was protecting herself, making a line back to herself so she would not be trapped inside the mirror.

It was a way out.

The sense of relief that hit him had him falling back to his knees - and when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, for the first time _ever_, he looked up at him with no anger.

At Sesshoumaru's unspoken question, he nodded. "She's still there. She put herself behind a barrier inside... to keep from being completely sucked into the mirror. If I concentrate hard I can still feel her."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "I am... relieved to hear that. I suppose the only thing we can do now is wait. And watch that incarnation that your mate subdued," tilting his head towards Kanna. Taking a seat next to Inuyasha, he looked at the girl still standing with the net around her.

"What is this creature, and why do we not sense any youki coming from her?"

Inuyasha shook his head wearily. This weakening of the link was painful, and it drained him. "She's void, so there's no youki for you to feel. Naraku created her using the Shikon no Tama, at the same time he created Kagura. Kanna is the only incarnation left, though since he's destroyed all the others. Well, except Kichiro, now."

He winced - he felt like he was going to lose consciousness if this separation with Kagome didn't end soon.

Kagome became aware of a pain in her mind. It felt like a thin sharp blade being dug into her skull, but she brushed that awareness away. She couldn't afford the distraction. Opening her mind, it was like opening her eyes in this no mans land, formless and gray, nothing visible within it except herself - and Kichiro.

"So, you brought me here, back into the mirror. Did you think to trap me in here? Just like you trapped me in love for you, and then left me to suffer! Now it's your turn, _koishii_." He grinned at her, a twisted, sick grin that had her heart clenching in pain seeing him that way.

"You see, now that I have a shard, and have been tainted with demon blood, I can use this power to kill you, and that bastard who took you from me as well."

"This time, Kagome, you can't win. Your blood will be mine, since you wouldn't give me your heart!"

---sSs---

Inuyasha could feel a few things coming through the link with his mate, it was weakened, however, and this was causing him actual, physical pain. He closed his eyes, trying to probe into the link, wanting to join her, wherever she was, to lend her his strength, but couldn't get far enough in.

He began to panic, fear eating at his mind at the separation, but then he felt a faint pulse - from her, he could feel it, and it calmed him down somewhat. Not totally, of course, but somewhat.

_Damn it... Kagome, you've gotta_ _come back to me! I can't do this alone! I won't__ do this alone, koishii, I'll follow you if you die, you know that's the way this works. Please... come back to me!_

Kagome heard Inuyasha faintly, she knew he was worried, and so she sent a second calming pulse through the link...

'_It's okay, Itoshii, I'm here, I'm alright, and I have every intention of coming back to you... hush now and let me fight.'_

She relaxed a bit when she felt his acknowledgment. It made things easier if he was calm, his panic made her react that way as well, making it hard to battle a foe like this one that stood before her.

Now that he had calmed down, she was able to focus on the problem at hand. It looked as though Kichiro had been absorbed into Naraku, like he'd tried to do to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Seeing what he had become, she could only thank all the kami that this had not happened to Inuyasha - she could never have fought him if he had been taken; he'd have been able to kill her easily.

That told her all that she needed to know about the differences between Kichiro and Inuyasha - she never would have loved him as he had wanted, not in a million years. She was born as Inuyasha's other half, part of his soul, and no one else could ever have changed that. And so she looked on her old friend, and though she grieved for what had been done to him, she was able to fight him.

And she felt no guilt within her for that fact.

"Well, Kagome, now that you are here with me, we can make this our own version of hell, and be together, while the Lady Kikyou drags your bastard lover with her - after all, she has the same claim on him that I have on you - although, personally, I don't care. I just want him to suffer for taking what was mine." He smiled, then, and gestured behind him.

"Some things can't be changed, and this is one of them. Would you like to see what was _supposed_ to have been?"

Kagome drew herself up. "Destiny is not yours to manipulate, Kichiro... or should I say Naraku?" She raised her brow, looking at him with pity. "No matter how powerful you become, no matter how many shards that you have, nor even the full jewel, there are still some things you will not be able to do. Destiny and fate are the province of the Kami, and you will never reach that height. Never. So now, will you fight, or will you try to lie to me again?"

Kichiro chuckled, sounding just like Naraku. "Lie? When did I lie to you, Kagome, my koishii? Never have I lied to you, not in life, and certainly not in my death."

"I am not now, nor have I ever been, your koishii, Kichiro. That's an endearment I allow from only one. And as for lying to me? What do you think you were doing a moment ago? Saying you could show me destiny? The only thing you would have shown me were lies. Either fight, or let me be, because I'm getting tired of the clever little wordplay. You sound exactly like Naraku."

"Very well, Kagome. I had no idea you were so eager to find your death with me. But I will do anything to oblige a lady." He bowed mockingly, then attacked, sending forth the same type of tentacles that Naraku always seemed so fond of.

Kagome held her hand out, palm up, and unleashed a blast of purity on them, destroying all of them, only to have more regenerate.

_This is getting old... these are the same tactics Naraku uses all the time. Doesn't he ever get any new tricks? _she thought, with a bit of irritation.

_Maybe I should just sit back and narrate this stupidity, Kami know I've seen enough of it._

She could see the tainted jewel shard, sitting right where his heart should have been, beating obscenely, taunting her.

_Should I? If I purify the shard, it will destroy the incarnation, but this seems too easy - I don't trust it. What now?_

"What's wrong, Kagome? Afraid? Is your _heart,"_ he said, mockingly, "not in this fight? Why would that be, hmm? Because you can't really bring yourself to do it, can you? To purify me, knowing it would destroy me forever?"

Kagome pressed her palms together and then spread them above her head, creating a barrier around herself. She needed time to think this through... something was _not _right. She couldn't figure out what Naraku would gain from this, and Naraku never did anything that didn't directly benefit himself.

_So what? What's his goal? _

She looked deeper into this things so-called heart - considering it, wondering what the trap was. Because there had to be one. That's the only thing that made sense.

As for Kichiro, she could see that he would betray Naraku as soon as he had the chance. So what was _his _goal? _And why does this have to be so complicated?_

Kichiro sent another wave of tentacles at her, looking bored with her inactivity. "Well, Kagome? Are you going to stand here for eternity and let me attack you forever? How boring. And here I thought you would be a worthy opponent since your powers have increased." He moved, leaving his chest unguarded, another opening to attack there... where the shard was.

"Come along, Kagome, sometime this year would be pleasant."

And then Kagome understood. He wanted her to attack the shard, that was Naraku's wish, and as for Kichiro, he wanted her to do so as well, so that he could take the shards she had - and then attack Naraku himself. So what was up with the shard? What kind of trap was it? She considered what she knew of Naraku, and his tactics. This attack was aimed at her, so whatever he was trying to accomplish, it would be based on what he needed to destroy her.

_All the times he's gone after me before, it was based on a spiritual attack__**, **__rather than on a physical one. So, _she drew a deep breath, _that's what he would be doing now. I bet that shard has some way to attack me with the taint inside it if I target it, kind of like Inuyasha's backlash wave, I bet. Okay, so I'm gonna have to find a backdoor. There has to be one... nothing is ever completely foolproof. Now I've just got to find it._

"Come, Miko, have you lost all your power, or are you too afraid to fight me, hmmm? And after all that talk about getting on with it - I'm disappointed. I had hoped for much more resistance from you." He sighed, shaking his head with irritation.

"I will simply have to finish this, then," he flinched when Kagome dropped her barrier, uncertainty rising up within as she smiled and stood tall, he could tell that she had come to some decision.

"No, Kichiro, what's left of you anyway, I'm not afraid, not of you, nor your master, unwilling though you might be to serve him. And _I_ will finish this - not _you_!"

_There's no other way to do this, I'm gonna have to leave the power out there, none of it can be allowed to touch me, or lead back to me. I'll have to disassociate it from me, like this_.

Stepping forward, she cast a barrier around Kichiro, ignoring his laughter and questions as to what she was doing. Then closing her eyes, she brushed her mind through the barrier, drawing out thin ropes of power, sending them forward to sink into him, the final one touching his heart, then stepped back, cutting herself off from the flow of power, hoping that she'd given it enough.

She knew she had when Kichiro screamed, arching over backwards until he looked like he should be broken in half. She could see the shard purifying, and it took all of the taint with it, killing off Naraku's miasma as it did so.

Hastily, she threw up another barrier around herself, just in case, because the barrier around Kichiro was about ready to explode, and she didn't want to be left unprotected. As it pulsed, it became so bright that she couldn't look any longer, then finally exploded, releasing power outward in waves.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds, the light faded, and she was able to look... to see Kichiro standing in front of her. Just Kichiro. Not a Naraku incarnation anymore - the spirit of the man, himself, without any outside taint.

"Back to my own form, should I feel thankful... or angry," he mused, looking into the distance. "I guess it doesn't matter, because I still want what I've wanted since I came here - you. However, Naraku told me something disturbing." He looked at Kagome. "Inuyasha - has he breached you yet?"

Kagome's eyes widened to their fullest extent. "Wh-what? How_ dare _you ask me something like that? Just who do you think I _am_, anyway? That's none of your business!"

"And that answers my question! How dare you, Kagome! How dare you give yourself to another man? You belonged to me! _Faithless bitch_!" Kichiro hissed. "You gave yourself to an abomination, instead of to me, and I'll make sure you and that bastard pay for your sins, even if it's just by killing you both!"

He glared at her, rage rising in waves around him. "I died for you! How could you turn your back on me like that? I had my whole life ahead of me, and instead, I protected you, and paid for it with my life." He looked bitter all of a sudden.

"If I knew then what I know now, I'd have left you to die! Then you'd never have met that fucker."

"You're wrong. I would not have died that night. Fate had other plans for me, and one part of that fate is Inuyasha. He's the reason that I was brought through the well. It was the Kami's way of addressing the imbalance in his life. He'd known nothing but horror, and yet, his destiny was to defeat a great evil. But he needed a reason to do that. That's what I am. His reason. I was born for him, Kichiro, not you."

She threw her hand out, gesturing outside the mirror. "Think. You know Naraku, now. What do you think the future, _our world_, would look like if he got his hands on the full jewel? Do you think a future would even exist? _No_! And the only one that could defeat Naraku? Inuyasha. And it is my place in the world to stand by his side. _That_ is my fate, Kichiro. Accept it, because you cannot change it."

Kichiro just stared at her, his thoughts flickering in his eyes. "Why would I just accept this as _my _fate? What did I do to deserve this? To die, while still young, to be denied the love of the woman I wanted, to be even denied her love in death - why should I accept this? I cannot! Why am _I_ to be so cursed?"

She could see the anguish in his eyes, now, and it pained her, knowing that somehow, she had to get him to understand. If she didn't, his soul would be condemned for all eternity, and she wanted him to be able to have another chance, to reincarnate, to have one more shot at the Wheel of Life.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as a great light came from a point in the center of the mirror. Turning in surprise, she was amazed to see the form of a woman begin to take shape within the light, getting more solid as the light faded.

She glanced at Kichiro, trying to see his reaction to this, but he seemed as stunned as she herself, so obviously this wasn't anything to do with him. She turned back as the woman spoke.

"Kichiro, why do you rail against that fate that the Kami have given to you?"

He looked at her, stricken by the power radiating from the golden woman... she glowed, it was like the sunlight, but yet bearable, it didn't hurt to look at her. He had never seen anything so beautiful, or so powerful. Her eyes were golden, and carried such compassion that he found himself answering her, helpless to deny her questions.

"Because I'm bitter that my life was taken, and she who I loved refused to love me as well - what point did my life have? Why did I deserve this fate?"

She looked at him for a time, this so-far nameless woman, as though she were looking into his soul, before finally speaking again.

"All of us, even the Kami themselves, have to answer to fate. It is _my _fate to be who I am, even as it is _yours _to be who you are. In that particular incarnation, it was your fate to save Kagome's life. It was what was needed, and you were chosen to take on this task. But she was never meant to be yours. What she said to you earlier was correct."

She smiled at him, then gestured to the grey areas around her. Suddenly, various people seemed to flicker in and out of sight, quickly, and he realized that these were his own incarnations.

"Everyone in life has various incarnations. You are fairly young on the Wheel of Life - Kagome, herself, however, has a soul that is over two thousand years old. And since the earliest incarnation of herself, she has suffered much. _This_ time, her reward for such hardships, all of which came about because of her service to the Kami, has finally come around. She has been united with the other part of her soul - Inuyasha."

"But then... what about my own other half? If she is not it," with a sideways glance at Kagome, "then who _is?" _He looked at the golden woman, then frowned at the thought that he had just been speaking to her with no compunction, and yet he didn't even know who she was. "And who _are_ you, anyway?"

The woman's smile brightened, if that was even possible, becoming truly radiant. "I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun... and I chose to come to you because you are within a mirror - mirrors are my province, so it was natural for me to find you here."

She turned then, and looking at Kagome, she held out her hand. "Come, beautiful one... you must join with me, to purify his soul, so that he may be free to continue his journey. There are other lives waiting for him, and other tasks for him to fulfill."

Kichiro held up a hand, backing away from the two women. "Wait! What about my other half? I want to know!"

Amaterasu shook her head. "You will find out soon enough, young one, but only if you give up this path. You must leave Kagome to her fate in order to find your own. Make your choice, Kichiro, but remember this. Your other half is also dependant on your decision, because if you fail in this, she will be left alone for eternity, and will be damaged beyond all bearing."

He looked hopeful, suddenly, and speaking softly to himself, he said, "She is out there, then - waiting for me - I must find her." Looking at the two women before him, he reached out his hand and grasped Kagome's. "I am ready, I want to meet my fate. Please, send me on."

Kagome smiled and nodded, happy that he was really willing to let go. "I'm so very glad, Kichiro, please, live your fate well, and know that you are loved." And closing her eyes, feeling the warmth and love flowing from the goddess holding her other hand, she became a link in the chain, sending love, hope, happiness, and purity into the man standing next to her. She could feel his grasp getting lighter, and watched as he smiled at her one last time, a smile free of pain or anger, leaving only joy, before he faded away completely.

_It's over, _she thought, relieved.

She slumped a little, suddenly feeling tired, and then felt a spiral of energy come through from the hand that was still being held. Looking up at the woman now standing before her, she felt her entire being suffuse with love and light.

"Be at peace, my child, for if I ever had one that I could call 'my child' it would be you. You are more my creation than anything else, and I am pleased with you. You have done well, in _all _your incarnations, even though there have been things that went wrong," she looked away for a moment, "those things were necessary, and have led to where you are now. Never forget that."

Kagome knew, somehow, that she was speaking to the part of her soul that had belonged to Kikyou, her previous incarnation. Her words made it all okay, and Kagome smiled, looking with warmth at the beautiful Kami beginning to fade away. "Thank you, Amaterasu-sama..."

Now left alone inside the mirror, she sighed, knowing that it was time to go face the music. Inuyasha would not be happy with what had happened - her holding him out of the link and all.

Taking hold of the tether that she had left, she let herself go, coming awake suddenly, back in reality, still holding the mirror. She groaned, and feeling slightly weak, sank to her knees, not surprised when she was swept up into two arms and held _very _tightly.

_Yes... he is my other half, my fate. _

_And even if things went wrong in all my other lives, keeping us apart... nothing ever will again._


	21. Two Thousand Years

**Chapter 26: Two thousand Years**

Inuyasha was sitting, head sunk on his chest, trying to stay conscious. The link was very weak, and it was taking a heavy toll on him.

_Aisai, please, beloved wife, my mate, come back, I can't take much more of this, I need you! _

His heart almost burst through his chest when he felt the link open wide and her voice answer him...._'I'm here, koinu, Its okay'... _and he moved faster than he ever had before when he saw her slide to her knees, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome!" he gasped, holding her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. "What happened? Are you okay? Kami, wench, don't ever do that to me again!"

She pulled away, taking the mirror firmly in both hands, she raised it high over her head and smashed it to the ground, sighing in relief when it shattered. As she did so, there came a flare of power from the rocks where she had immobilized Kanna, and she watched as the pale girl faded away, giving her a look of gratitude, "Thank you," blowing on the wind.

"I never expected_ that_," she said dazedly, looking up at Inuyasha. "Poor Kanna."

Sesshoumaru moved away from the tree he had been sitting against, and glanced over at his brother, who was currently entwined with his mate.

_Ridiculous... he looks like he's trying to climb inside her skin with her - he gets far too emotional. _

Keeping his usual stoic expression with some difficulty, he motioned for Inuyasha's attention. "Perhaps the questions should wait 'til we are back at your camp, little brother. Your mate looks weary, and it is getting late in the day."

Kagome looked up at the sky, surprised to see how late it was. "How long....?"

"You were gone for most of the day, koi, now do you see why I was so worried?"

He sighed and stood up, drawing her with him. "Sesshoumaru is right... for once," he said, with a sly, sideways glance at his brother, "we should probably get going. We can talk after dinner, and believe me, onna, you're gonna have a _lot_ of talking to do." He turned and presented her his back. "Climb on then, wench, lets get moving."

She sighed wearily, climbing up onto his back and laying her head down on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of closeness and his scent, allowing it to soothe her. "Are you okay, Inuyasha? You aren't hurt or anything, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, both Sesshoumaru and I are fine, neither of us was injured at all. Since you did most of the fighting, I should be asking _you _that..."

"I'm fine, koinu. Just tired. It's been a long day, in more ways than one. It's been an amazing day, in one sense, as well, " she said, thinking of meeting Amaterasu-kami. After all, how many people could honestly claim to have met a Kami like this? And had her call them 'my child'?

_Gramps would have a fit if he knew, _she giggled softly, thinking about it.

Surprisingly, it didn't take them all that long to get back to camp, and they were welcomed with glad cries. Inuyasha took Kagome to her bedding and setting her down gently, told her not to move. "I'm going to go catch dinner - you stay here and relax, koi, understand me?"

She smiled up at him, nodding her head. "Okay. I'm tired enough, that sounds good to me. Hurry back."

Nodding, he turned to Shippo. "Let's go, runt. Time to earn your keep."

Grabbing the little kit out of midair when his jump was slightly miscalculated, he snickered. "Then again, if you feel like trying that move again, you'll smash yourself to death on the rocks... and we can have kitsune for dinner."

Turning, he leapt off into the trees, Shippo's indignant cries fading off into the distance.

Sesshoumaru watched all this with his normal, calm expression, before going over to a tree at the furthest point he could and still be technically inside the perimeter of the camp, and settled himself back against it. He would move closer when the miko began to tell of this days events... he was curious to know what had happened after she disappeared into the mirror.

He looked up at hearing the voices of the monk and taijiya, glad that they weren't speaking to him.

"So, Kagome, what happened? Did you find Kanna? None of you look the worse for wear," Miroku asked, then glancing at Sesshoumaru, he lowered his voice. "And why is he here? I take it that there is a - truce of sorts, for now?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he has agreed to ally with us against Naraku. Things are about to come to a head soon with him, we both feel it. So he'll stay with us 'til we've dealt with him. As for the rest, I'll explain it all after dinner, I'm kinda tired, and it's a long story, so I only want to tell it once." She looked over at a silent Sango. "How are you feeling, Sango? How's the fever?"

Sango shook her head, glancing over at her. "I'm alright, I guess. I still don't have any energy, and the fever goes when I take your medicine, but then comes back after it wears off. But I'll be fine, I'll eat dinner, listen to your story, and then go back to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea," she sighed. "It's been a trying day, in one way or another." Yawning, she stretched her arms over her head, feeling the tension drawing out of her muscles. It felt good to relax.

It got quiet for a while, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Kagome let her mind wander, just sitting back inside herself and passively watching as random memories of the last several years passed in front of her.

She saw the time that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought Sou'unga, the knowledge that even then, Inuyasha had been willing to keep fighting even into _death _to protect her, warming her heart and soul.

She watched as Kagura fired her own arrow back at Inuyasha, who was pinned to another tree. In all her days, she would never forget the horrible fear that had gone through her, and her own utter determination not to _ever _let him be harmed again by a weapon that belonged to her, especially not after Tsubaki, and Menomaru.

_'Feh... silly wench, none of that was you, and I never blamed you for any of it. I always knew you would never hurt me of your own free will.' _

She could tell he meant it, he wasn't trying to hide any of himself from her, and she felt nothing but trust and love coming from him, no doubt. She sighed again.

_That's a good thing, itoshii, because I have a feeling we're going to need every bit of trust in each other and our link to make it through what's coming. _She could feel his emotions become grim.

_'Yeah....'_

---cCc---

Inuyasha piled more wood on the fire, before going over to Kagome's sleeping bag and plopping down behind her. Pulling her back into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. He lowered his head a moment, and put his nose into her neck, breathing in deeply, inhaling her scent.

Finally feeling calm again, he leaned back and watched his brother move closer to the fire, preparing to listen to her tell what had happened earlier that day. "So, wench, start talkin'. I want to know _everything._"

Kagome smiled softly, leaning back into her mate's chest, quickly going boneless as she relaxed into him. He could be so demanding sometimes... but she loved him anyway.

"Well, you know I took us both into the mirror, I knew that in there I could trap him and then destroy the mirror, if I could not purify his soul and free it. At first, when we got in there...."

"....so, anyway, the long and short of it is that Kichiro has gone to his rest. He's waiting for his next turn on the wheel, and he went willingly. He finally understood that we weren't fated for each other, and he let go."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "The truth was hard for him to take, at first, but when he realized that his _true_ soul mate was out there, waiting for him, he was happy to go. I only hope he doesn't have long to wait."

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her. He could tell that there were other things that had happened, but he felt her desire to keep those parts just between them, so he knew that later, she would tell him the rest, and he was content. For now, he concentrated on the things she had told them all.

"So... you used a lot of power today, itoshii, is that why you are so tired? You said before that you hadn't found any limits, that your battle that time hadn't tired you at all, so does this mean that you've finally started coming across those limits you spoke of?"

She shook her head. "No, that's not why I'm tired. It's more... emotionally, I think." She smiled, a little sadly. "The last few weeks have been draining, in a way. A lot has happened." Glancing up at her mate, she reassured him softly.

"The parts about us, those parts are all good, Inuyasha, never doubt it. The only thing about it all is the suddenness of it. I've loved you for a long, long time. But... you had other things to think of, and I didn't think you felt the same. So it was kind of, well, shocking to find that you loved me, too. I really didn't expect that."

"And then," she frowned, "there's all the _other _things that have happened." She looked out towards the edges of the trees, watching the light from the fire flicker against the leaves. It looked beautiful, and she was enjoying the feeling of sleepy peace that it gave her, the quiet in the camp as everyone was lost in their thoughts, and the warmth of her beloved against her back.

Miroku sighed, and then stirred a bit, stretching his muscles. "So, then, what your saying is that you _still_ haven't found any limits." He frowned. "I'm not sure what to make of that, honestly. There has to be something that we are not aware of, Kagome. It isn't natural for a human to have such profound powers. That's the province of the Kami themselves."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You're right, Miroku. But, I think, from what Amaterasu-Kami said, well, I gathered that I was sort of, created, for a certain purpose. She said that I was as close to a child of hers as anyone would ever be so... I think that I was given this strength for a _reason_... and certainly, it would explain why I was brought so far into the past."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He had been listening quietly all this time, keeping his own council, as was his way, however, now he had questions. "Yes... that is a good question. _Why_ were you brought so far into the past? Why weren't you just born into this time? I do not understand why they felt that breaking the barriers of time was necessary."

Kagome sat up a little and looked at her 'brother-in-law'. "The first time that we met Kanna, she tried to steal my soul, but she couldn't. The reason is that it was too 'large'. I never understood _why_, until now. When Kikyou was alive," she glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha, before looking down at her hands, clasped together in her lap, "she could keep the jewel purified, but she couldn't do anything else with it. She couldn't have gotten rid of it, and her supposition that if they wished a pure wish on it, i.e. wishing for Inuyasha to be human, would destroy it, was wrong. It would never have worked. Kikyou was not meant to put an end to the jewel. Our soul still had too much to learn, before we would be ready for that task. So, the Kami allowed the jewel to be sent away when she died... until it was my time to be born."

Inuyasha stirred against her back. "So, what would have happened if we'd actually made that wish?"

"I'm not sure - but it would have messed things up badly. I think that, if you had succeeded, Naraku would have become invincible. He would never have been defeated. What happened," she sighed sadly, "I know it caused you so much pain, Inuyasha, but it was necessary. Otherwise, all of history would have been changed. Naraku would have gained supremacy, and everything would have been destroyed." She looked at him again, pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her to him hard. "Don't be, koi. I'm not, not anymore. All that pain, it was worth it. I wouldn't change anything about where I am now. The only thing I regret is Kikyou's suffering. Nothing else."

"Anyway, the fact of the matter is that my soul needed to be re-incarnated many times, in order to learn what I needed. So the Kami made sure I had that time. That's why the five hundred years. And then they bent time, to bring me back here, where I was required. One thing's for sure," she grinned, "the Kami don't let _anything_ get in their way, not even time, when they set out to do something."

Miroku looked up from the fire. "I think you are right, Kagome. What you have said makes sense. I for one am glad that we have the blessing of the Kami in this. It makes a difference. But still... the thought of so much power in your hands... it is humbling, is it not?"

She shook her head. "Not humbling, merely necessary. I'm just me, Miroku, not anyone else, no one overly special. I was given only what I need to complete the job that the Kami gave me. But it isn't even me that's the most crucial person in this fight. It's Inuyasha. Without him, none of us would stand a chance... not even me. He and I, we'll need to combine our strength, along with all of yours, to defeat Naraku. We are _all_ necessary."

Sango shifted in her bedding, surprising the others, who had thought she was asleep. "I disagree with you there, Kagome." Looking straight across the fire at her best friend, the woman who she saw as her sister, she smiled.

"You _are _someone special. None of this," she gestured around the fire, "would have been possible without _you_. I honestly don't think the extent of your spiritual powers is even the most important reason you are here. I believe that your most important task was bringing us all together. Your most powerful asset is your capacity for _love_. You have given all of us what we needed... a family, and _hope_. All of us here, except you yourself, are pretty much orphans. _You _brought us all together, and it is _your _love that bonded us."

She smiled at Kagome, her feelings open for everyone to see. "You are the sister of my heart, and I know that Miroku loves you as his sister as well, Shippo sees you as his mother, and Inuyasha, well," she laughed, "we all _know _how _he_ sees you."

Inuyasha reddened as Kagome blushed and smiled, once again leaning back into his chest and snuggling as far into him as she could get. Her eyes were damp, tearing up a bit from Sango's words. She smiled back at her sister, feeling her heart overflow with love for this 'family' she had found.

It was a lesson that she had learned a long time ago. Family is where you make it, and love is what binds it, not blood. And her heart was just as bound to these people as it was to her family on the other side of the well. She loved them all, equally. Of course, Inuyasha was a _bit _different, after all, he was what held _her _heart together.

Sesshoumaru hadn't spoken since that one question, not wanting to interrupt the people talking around the fire, he just listened, and considered what he heard. He had to agree with the demon slayer. The miko his brother had chosen as a mate was definitely what held these people together, and even full youkai as he was, he could see her heart in everything she did. It held more love than he had ever seen in anyone, and she never hesitated to open it to any who wanted in.

Even he himself, she gave affection to, respect, though he had many times tried to kill her and his brother. He had to admit, she had changed him, and he had a great deal of respect for her. Of course, in his case, Rin herself had more to do with his change of heart, but that was no one else's concern, so he did not speak of it, only kept it locked away in his heart. Someday, he would speak of these things, but only to Rin herself.

He found himself longing for that day.

"So, you needed five hundred years of living, to become strong enough to fight Naraku. Is he really _that _powerful?"

Everyone turned and stared at Sesshoumaru, having forgotten for a few moments that he was even there, he had been so quiet.

And Kagome shook head in the negative. "Not just five hundred, Lord Sesshoumaru." She looked at the people around the fire, weariness once again settling on her. "Two millenia."

At that, they all realized just why she felt weary. Two thousand years. That's a lot of lives, and all of it leading up to _this_ place and time.

---cCc---

A/N: I am not claiming any knowledge of Buddhist beliefs in this story, beyond the generally known one of re-incarnation, nor of true japanese beliefs. I have the general idea that the traditional shinto beliefs have been integrated with the Buddhist, but the 'wheel of life' idea is mine, and is just for the purposes of this fic, so please, no flamers screaming that I don't have the ideas correct.


	22. Graveyard of Wolves

**Chapter 22: Graveyard of Wolves**

A/N: The bold italics are flashback conversations.

---cCc---

Inuyasha gazed into the fire, his mind still trying to wrap itself around what Kagome had just said. Two thousand years?? Was that even _possible?_ It was hard to fathom that you could be reincarnated that many times, over that immense a span of time. He hugged her closer, shivering suddenly.

Had she come this far, over such a long period of years, only to fight _Naraku_? What about their bond? Would that be taken from them?

Kagome nestled closer to her hanyou, opening her mind to him, letting him not only feel her, but truly _feel _everything, body and soul.

'_Don't worry, Inu, Amaterasu-Kami made it clear that we were meant to be together, and nothing will tear us apart now. Remember our bond, they can't take that away.' _

She felt him nod his head against her shoulder, sucking in a breath when he nuzzled her neck.

Every time he did that it made her toes curl. Of course, all he had to do is look at her, and she melted. It felt as if she had loved him forever, through all two thousand years of living and dying, like she had spent all those lives trying to reach him. And now she finally had, and she would never be separated from him again.

_It's funny, Kikyou... for all that we have fought over him since you were brought back, since we share the same soul, we both have him....._

Sesshoumaru watched the two sitting across the fire. It was plain for all to see how much his half-brother loved the miko in his arms.

_I envy him... I still have a while to wait before I can claim my mate, and truth be told, I'm tired of waiting. But since I have no choice, I'll wait. If nothing else, I have learned patience. _

"So, what is it that we wait for? Do we remain here, or do we search for Naraku's scent?"

"No. We wait. We need the shards that used to belong to Koga. That's why we're here. Koga is trying to convince the Guardians to let us pass into the graveyard so that we may retrieve them." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha's arms tightened around her and he growled low in his throat.

"As soon as he's gotten their permission, he'll contact me. Then we can get those shards. At that point, Naraku will come to us."

Sango grinned at Inuyasha. "I think _someone's _ got problems with that. Still jealous, are we?"

"Keh. Shut the hell up, _slayer._ It's not funny," he growled. "Just leave it alone."

She shook her head. _Even bonded to her, he still worries that someone will take her away. I hope he gets over this fear at some point, its kinda annoying, really._

Inuyasha sat up, grabbing the edges of Kagome's sleeping bag, he stood up, and leapt off into the trees, dragging a _very_ surprised woman with him. He knew he was being unreasonable. He _knew _it. But he still couldn't help himself, he was going to make sure that when that stinking wolf showed up, Kagome was absolutely drenched in _his_ scent.

And she wouldn't be going to talk to the bastard alone this time... he would be with her. Simple as that.

He wasn't stupid, he knew full well that everyone thought he was a fool about Koga, but really, it wasn't just Koga. The thought of losing her, to anyone, or for any reason, was just more than he could bear. Sometimes, when he sat back and thought about it, it really was a miracle that they had even met - who else in all of _history_ could claim the story that they could?

She was from five hundred years away, how in all the hells had they even been brought together?

Kagome's eyes were wide with startlement at his sudden move, reaching her hand up to his face, she frowned, his jaw was tight, and he seemed determined to get well away from the others. "Inuyasha...? What's wrong?" When he didn't answer, she began to worry, the expression on his face wasn't a happy one, and the feelings coming through the link were ones of... pain?

"Inuyasha! What's wrong? Please, just tell me!"

Finally coming into a small clearing surrounded on three sides by trees, and the fourth by large boulders, he walked to the largest of the trees, and settling himself up against the back, he laid her across his lap. "We'll wait here for Koga, I have a feeling that damn wolf will show up tonight. He can damn well come to _us_ here." Leaning his head back against the tree, he looked up at the sky.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, what in the hell is wrong with you? Stop avoiding telling me!"

He lowered his head, looking at her with golden eyes, eyes that were full of a yearning she had never seen there before, then looked away again, jaw still tight. "Did the Kami _really _say those things about us? Th-that we were destined to be together?"

Suddenly, she understood. He was afraid to lose what they had only so recently found. After all, he'd loved and lost once already, and there hadn't been much love in his life either before or after Kikyou. He was afraid to lose it again. She snuggled her face into his chest, and then opened the link, letting him in to see her memories of what had happened earlier. It was the only way she could reassure him.

_**"You're wrong. I would not have died that night. Fate had other plans for me, and one part of that fate is Inuyasha. He's the reason that I was brought through the well. It was the Kami's way of addressing the imbalance in his life. He'd known nothing but horror, and yet, his destiny was to defeat a great evil. But he needed a reason to do that. That's what I am. His reason. I was born for him, Kichiro, not you."**_

_**"But she was never meant to be yours. What she said to you earlier was correct."**_

_**"This time, her reward for such hardships, all of which came about because of her service to the Kami, has finally come around. She has been united with the other part of her soul... Inuyasha."**_

She grabbed his face, making him look at her. "Do you see? Do you? _This _is my fate, Inuyasha. _You _are my fate. We will not be separated again, not by anything, or anyone. So please, _please, _just have some faith in me!"

His eyes widened to their fullest extent and he tightened his grasp on her. "Wh-what do you mean? You think I _don't _have faith in you?! What ever gave you that baka idea?" He pulled her tight to him, almost trying to absorb her into himself. "I've _never _had faith in anyone, not even Kikyou... but I have never doubted _you!_ "

"Then why do you fear Koga and others? Do you _really _think I would ever allow anyone to pull me away from your side? Always fearing that I'm going to leave you is _not _faith, Inuyasha! It _can't be _faith if you fear, because it shows that the thing causing you fear... is me. And it hurts me that you doubt me, that you feel fear - it means that I can't reach you." She fisted her hands in his suikan, tears beginning to fall at the pain that comes with _his_ fear.

Inuyasha drew in a shuddering breath, trying to calm the emotions that were pounding through his body.

"Kagome... it's not like that," he whispers. "I trust _you._ I guess it's just that I don't trust _fate._ I... I always seem to have everything I ever care about taken away. It's hard to believe that _this _time I _won't. _Do you understand?" He put up a hand, softly stroking her hair, calming himself _and_ her with the rhythmic motions, just enjoying the feel of her there in his arms.

"Oi, dog turd. Listen," Koga snickered at the startled jumps from the pair sitting against the tree, as they looked up and spotted him, he came further into the clearing, "I've gathered the agreement of the Guardians. I'll lead you to the ancestral burial grounds tomorrow. They will only agree if I stay with you." He rolled his eyes.

"They don't like _dogs_ anymore than _I _do," he laughed at the irritated growling coming from Inuyasha. "You'll do alright, dog. As long as you have Kagome, you'll be fine - if you can finally just let it sink in that you _do _have her." He turned and made to move out of the clearing. "I'll return to you in the morning. Be ready in the first hour after sunrise, Kagome."

Kagome just stared at the place Koga had been standing. _What was that about? _her brow furrowed in confusion. He was - teasing Inuyasha, but with no animosity like he always had seemed to have before. _ That was... odd._

"Well, maybe he finally decided to leave it alone. Seeing as how he can't have you anyways." Inuyasha sounded cocky again.

"How can you go from being all bent out of shape about Koga, to cocky in two seconds flat," she asked, rather irritated. "I just _don't _understand you at all!" She looked up at him, inwardly glad to see his little smirk. "Baka...." she let a small grin touch her face, "I should just get up right now and 'that word' you about a million times." She laughed outright as he suddenly clutched at her.

"Go ahead, wench, but you'll have to do it from this spot, 'cause if I go down, your goin' with me!" He shifted in preparation to get up, standing and slowly making his way back to the others.

"Are you ready for this, wench?" he suddenly asked. "You know that as soon as we have those shards, Naraku will come looking. It's finally come down to it, after all this time--"

She sighed, sobering quickly at his words. "Yeah, I know. And I'm as ready as I can be, I guess. Hopefully, we're _all _ready." She looked up at the sky, staring at the stars, glittering, so cold and far away.

_I really hope we are all ready, because if not..._

If not, then everything that they had been through had been in vain.

---cCc---

Kagome sat, still on her sleeping bag, eyes closed, meditating. She'd woken an hour ago, and not feeling in need of any more sleep, decided now was a good time for practice.

She was working within her mind, manipulating the lines of power, learning everything that she could about what she could and could not do. There wouldn't be many more such chances, she knew, so she needed to take advantage of the time she had, while she still _had _it.

She could see the glowing strands of power, twining about each other, all anchored by her own soul. The biggest challenge she faced was uncoiling those strands. The quicker she did that, the quicker she could access her power when it was needed. Sighing softly, she set about untangling the threads.

_It's like brushing my hair, _she thought with amusement.

Inuyasha watched as a slight smile crossed his mate's face. He knew what she was doing, the stir of her power is what had awoken him, and if he wasn't mistaken, had also woken his brother, and Miroku, hell, it had even woken Shippo and Sango. It was beginning to make his teeth itch and the hairs stand up on his arms.

_So much power... _she glowed with it.

"Oi, Kagome." As she blinked her eyes open in confusion at him, he said, "Mind quitting whatever it is you're doing, wench? The power you're stirring is makin' me and everyone else around here jumpy."

She glanced around the clearing, noting everyone's nods, and looked guilty. "I'm sorry, everyone. It's just..."

"Do not explain yourself to them, Miko. If they cannot figure out for themselves that you need to train, then that shows their shortsightedness." Sesshoumaru glided forward towards the fire. "Do they ask _your _forgiveness when they train with _their _weapons?"

He glanced coolly at his brother. "I am surprised at you, little brother. I would have expected you to _demand _that she train, not discourage her."

Inuyasha looked disgusted, but merely nodded at him. "You're right. I shouldn't have said that."

Kagome stared at him, shocked. "I didn't think I'd ever hear you agree with Sesshoumaru, of all people!"

"Keh. That's only because he ain't right very often, that's all. I ain't so stupid that I can't see when he _is _right. He's still a bastard, though."

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Your strength is impressive, Miko. However, it seems that you need to learn tighter _control_. Once you have that, what just happened, _won't." _

"What do you mean, what just happened?"

"Your power bled out, waking everyone around you and announcing your presence for miles. Once you learn to control that, you could be standing right in front of me, ready to attack, and no one would be able to tell. I call it 'running silent'."

Kagome frowned, staring intently at the ground, considering what he had said. After a moment, she looked up at him. "Could you teach me this control, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Meeting her glance squarely, he nodded. "I will. If you will do something in return for me." At Inuyasha's sudden growl, he slanted a glance at him, a _very _slight smile on his face.

"I will discuss my terms with you _both_ later on, after you have returned from the graveyard." He moved away just as Koga stepped into the clearing.

---cCc---

It had been decided that with Kagome would go Inuyasha, since of course he would never allow her to go without him, and Miroku. Sango, still not feeling well, would be best left to rest some more, and the guardians would not allow Sesshoumaru to enter the sacred area. They were unhappy enough about Inuyasha, and were only allowing it _because _he was Kagome's mate.

Koga was nowhere to be seen at this point, he had said he would be there when they arrived and that's all they needed to know.

Miroku rattled his shakujou, glancing over at his friend. Inuyasha was watching as Kagome walked ahead of them, seemingly lost in thought.

"She loves you, you know, my friend. There is no reason to fear." He smiled at Inuyasha's irritated look. "You think we don't know what you're thinking? Face it, you lucky dog. Since I have known you two, she has never looked at another the way she does you. _Never_. Not once. And she never will."

Shaking his head, he continued walking, annoyed a bit with the steepness of the path. "I wish you could see what everyone else sees when she looks at you. She doesn't even try to hide it, it shines from her with every beat of her heart."

"It ain't that." Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "It's that I don't _deserve_ her, Miroku." He snorted, shook his head and looked at his friend. "No one does, really. But _me?_"

Stopping suddenly, Miroku locked gazes with his friend. "Isn't that for her to decide, Inuyasha? She chose you. Would you deny her that right? Is she naught but a slave, without any free will of her own? Surely you do not see her that way?"

Inuyasha froze. Would he deny her the right to choose? Kagome turned at that moment and smiled into his eyes... and suddenly, he could see what everyone else saw in her eyes. Love. Without beginning, or end, like a circle, it simply kept feeding off itself for eternity, a seamless melding, from back to front. He would no longer question it.

He realized in that moment that he didn't have to _understand_ it, to be able to _accept_ it. He really didn't deserve her, but she gave herself to him _anyway_, and maybe, just maybe, it didn't matter that he didn't deserve her.

Her smile brightened into something rivaling the sun, he couldn't look away if his life depended on it.

_'It's about time, my beautiful baka... and its not you that doesn't deserve me__**, **__its me that doesn't deserve you. _At his astonished look, she held up her hand. _'Don't argue, itoshii. We could spend eternity arguing about this, or we can forget about it and just BE. Which would you prefer?_

Still smiling, she held out her hand and waited for him to catch it in his own, before turning and tugging him up the path. "Come on, Miroku, I want to get this done - this place is giving me the creeps!"

"Silly wench," he grumbled, half under his breath. "Of course it does... its filled with dead, hella nasty wolves! Just goes to show... even dead, and nothin' but bones, they _still_ reek."

Miroku chuckled, shaking his head at his friend. "You'll never change, Inuyasha."

Kagome kept her senses trained around her, still uneasy. Koga may have gotten the Guardians to agree to let them come into the sacred grounds, but she could tell that it was an unwilling agreement... they saw it as the lesser of two evils.

It was obvious why Koga didn't feel the need to actually guide them, there was only one path, winding its way upward, rocky and steep. Nothing grew here, and she could see up ahead that the path ran beneath giant figures that looked as if they were made of stone.

_Yeah, I'll definitely be glad to get out of here, that's for sure._ _Inuyasha must really be hating this..._

Her mate flashed her a quick glance at that thought, and nodded. "You got that right, wench. I hate the _hell _outta this, but there was _no way_ that I was lettin' you come here without me." He shrugged. "The place totally reeks, but I'll be fine. After all, you're with me, right?"

Miroku looked up and shuddered involuntarily, and Kagome could see why. They had reached the part of the path that ran under the stone figures, and being this close now, they could see that the figures were of giant wolves wearing armor and carrying archaic weapons.

Under their gazes, the travelers noticed a growing feeling of immensity, of the crush of vast ages of time, and of ancient hostility towards anything still living. It was not a comforting feeling, and they all quickened their steps, trying to reach the summit of the path that lay just ahead.

As they finally breasted the top of the hill, Inuyasha looked ahead and growled, placing his hand on Tessaiga. Straight ahead, an arch of rock lay. The path led directly to it, and right under the middle of the arch, was upthrust rock, like an alter. It looked as if it had once held something, and with sudden understanding, he knew that this is where Koga had gotten Goraishi from. Standing next to the alter was Koga himself.

_Great.... _He rolled his eyes. Trust Koga to try to find a way to show off, even dead _that _didn't change. Stupid wolf.

Kagome looked up and saw the wolf prince standing there, and suddenly was reluctant to continue on, because that would mean that she would have to see him, see his body, and the guilt that thought brought made tears burn her eyes.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's guilt, and immediately knew what occasioned it. With a slight chuff, he grabbed her hand and held it, squeezing strongly to let her know he was there for her.

She smiled gratefully and tightened her hand on his for a moment, then took a deep breath and clamped down on her emotions. Now was not the time, she had to be calm and clear. Walking forward with Inuyasha, she made her way to Koga, and came to a stop in front of him.

Feeling oddly formal, she nodded to him, and meeting his gaze, spoke. "We have come as you bid us, Koga of the Wolf Demon tribe."

Koga watched her. She would have made a wonderful mate, if things had been different, but they weren't, and so here he was with one final task before moving on into the afterlife. He was just glad that his last task included seeing her one more time. Of course, dog breath he could have done without, but.....

"Follow me, all of you, and stay behind me. Keep to the path and do _not _wander off of it, I won't be responsible for what the Guardians might do if they catch you outside the trail."

"Oi, Koga, just get ta movin', wolf turd, unlike _you_, bein' dead and all, _we'_re actually still alive and have things to do!"

"INU-_YASHA_!! I can't _believe_ you just said that!!" She whipped around and glared at her mate, embarrassed beyond all bearing that he had been uncouth enough to actually _say_ something so, so... _awful_. "How could you?!"

Koga just laughed. "Don't worry about it, Kagome, my sweet. He's a _dog_, of _course_ he has no manners. I'm surprised that you haven't figured that out by now!" Shaking his head and snickering at Inuyasha's growl, he motioned for them to start moving.

"Let's go, then. No sense in draggin' this out, ya know, while I might enjoy _your_ company, Kagome, I could definitely do without his." With a sudden thoughtful look back at the hanyou, he spoke slowly, as if the thought had just occurred to him. "Ya know... bein' dead might actually be worthwhile. Once this little excursion is over, I'll _never _have to smell the stench of disgusting, flea bitten _DOG _ever again..."

Shaking her head and fuming silently, she cast a fulminating glance at Inuyasha, who was still growling, before moving off after Koga. She still felt very uneasy, the figures above their heads giving off vibes of an ancient anger - they were clearly not happy with this intrusion. She could feel faint brushes against her aura, almost as if they were testing her, trying to find a way past her mental defenses.

She strengthened her shields, deliberately letting these guardian spirits know that she would not be intimidated.

Koga glanced back at her, nodding with appreciation. Good. She was strong, and would not be caught off-guard. The Guardians respected strength.

Miroku had been silent for a while, simply listening to everything going on around him, and maintaining a low-level meditative trance. He also had felt the brushes of youki, although they had quickly moved on from him, he felt safer keeping up as much of a barrier as he could while still being functional.

He would certainly be glad to retreat from this place and return to his beloved, waiting down at the base of the mountain for their return.

Inuyasha stared ahead, completely ignoring the slightly painful attempts to take control of his youki, damn wolves weren't nearly strong enough to overwhelm the blood of the Inu no Taisho.

Glancing up at the frozen figures above them, he growled, letting them know that he wasn't impressed with their antics. Snapping his gaze back to the front at the sound of Kagome's hiss, he looked out past the figure of Koga, wondering how much further they would have to go. There were visible bones here now, this must be the newest part of the graveyard. They should be getting close.

Kagome looked up, eager now to just get the shards and go, even if that meant seeing Koga's body. She could feel their presence, just a few feet more and they would be there. So glad to finally be close, she almost ran into Koga when he stopped suddenly, giving her the slightly hysterical thought that she probably would have staggered right through him.

Stumbling to a halt finally, she looked over his shoulder, and her breath caught in her throat.

Koga's body lay in front of them. He looked as though he were merely asleep, until you looked closer, and you saw the injuries inflicted in that last battle with Inuyasha. Bloodless, they appeared to be great rents in his flesh, and Kagome was shocked at the extent of the injuries. The day that they had happened, everything had been such a blur, that while she had known he had been injured pretty severely, she hadn't really been prepared for what she was now seeing, and it struck her, hard.

With a pained gasp, she fell to her knees in front of his body, and looked up with horror at his spirit, meeting his eyes fully, all her pain at the sight before her clear in her eyes.

For once, Inuyasha showed restraint and understanding, moving out of the way and not saying anything. He knew that this time, _this one time_, she needed to speak to Koga with no interference from him or anyone else.

Koga looked at her, knowing that nothing he could say would take away the hurt that this had caused her. He himself did not regret anything, it was simply the way of youkai. He had wanted her, and so had Inuyasha, so it was inevitable that they would eventually fight.

That was no fault of hers, but since she was human, and not youkai, she wouldn't be able to understand that. He had challenged, and he had lost. It was simply the way of things. So he did the only thing he could do, he let his eyes hold her gaze, and told her everything he couldn't say out loud, in them. He could only hope it was enough.

Kagome nodded, knowing what he was trying to say, even though she did not agree. It might be the way youkai were, but she didn't have to like it. It would be something that would always bring pain, but there was no more sense in dwelling on it.

Looking down finally, she reluctantly reached out towards his legs, stopping suddenly when the spirit Koga put his hands over hers as she reached for the shards. As he did so, the shards began to glow, and as his hands touched hers, they moved from under his skin and popped out, falling to the ground in front of her.

As they fell, Koga's body crumbled, turning to dust, leaving behind only a few bones. She gasped in surprise, flinching away from the sight, and spirit Koga began to pull away from her, letting his hands linger for one, last, brief moment, before he was gone.

Softly, almost as a sigh on the wind, he spoke once more. "Take them with my blessings, Kagome, and use them to defeat Naraku. This only do I ask of you, out of friendship and love, do not let him take these shards from you and complete the jewel."

His voice softened more, and with his last strength, he said, "Follow the path back to the outside world, you will not be attacked by anything here. Remember me fondly, Kagome. Goodbye."

Tears in her eyes, Kagome reached for the shards lying on the ground, picking them up, she gazed at them for a few moments. Such a small thing, this jewel, to have caused so much havoc.

Shaking her head, she pulled out the necklace that she carried the little shard bottle on, and opening the lid, she dropped the now purified shards in with the others that they had collected.

Sighing, she stood up, and turning, she gave her mate a grateful look. He could be such an ass sometimes, like that comment he had made a few minutes ago... and then turn around and be totally understanding at the drop of a hat. Holding out her hand to him, she gave him a small smile.

"Let's go... I'd like to get back to the world of the living, before nightfall." Her smile turned rueful. "I _really _don't want to be here when it gets dark..." she trailed off.

Inuyasha and Miroku just chuckled.

They really didn't want to still be there by then, either.


	23. Kikyou's Request

**Chapter 23: Kikyou's Request**

Naraku slammed his fist into the wall, feral fury locking his face into a rictus of pained rage. Not only had he lost his newest incarnation to that woman, but also Kanna.

_Where the hell is her power coming from? I have most of the jewel, so it can't be that! All this time I have worried about Kikyou - maybe I was wrong. It seems that it is _this_ Miko that is the danger. _

He clenched his fist harder, turning away from the wall, he slumped down against it. Now that all his incarnations were gone, he'd have to figure something else out.

Now he was vulnerable, and he knew that all his enemies were gathering like vultures around a corpse.

_How appropos. A corpse, hmmm? That gives me an idea. Maybe it is time to utilize the full power of the shards that I do have. This will probably take every bit of the power in them, too. But it will be fully worth it when the Sons of the Inu no Taisho face their worst nightmare... _

_Sesshoumaru, you wanted to fight your father... I think I'll give you that chance._

---cCc---

Sango slumped over in her seat on Kirara's back. She still wasn't feeling too well, and was glad that her friend was always so willing to carry her.

They were on their way back to Kaede's village, after deciding that it would make a good place for a council of war. Sesshoumaru was traveling with them, and she glanced over at the taiyoukai. He was definitely more comfortable to have as an ally. That thought made her pause, then chuckle a little. There was nothing comfortable about him, enemy or ally, that had not been the correct word to use.

It was... interesting, certainly, having him with them and not fighting.

She looked down towards the ground, watching as Inuyasha leaped upwards again, Kagome smiling against his back. It seemed that Kagome herself was the only one easy with the youkai lord's company. Of course, Kagome could find something to like in just about _anybody_, except Naraku.

Smiling a bit at that thought, she asked Kirara to take her down, she really wanted to be on the ground right now. She motioned Inuyasha over as soon as they touched down, trying to fight off the slight dizziness that had hit her, it was a good thing that Miroku was holding her right now, or she'd probably have fallen off hours back.

"Inuyasha, how much farther are we from the village? Could we make it tonight?"

He glanced over at her. "Yeah, we're not that far, we could make it if we keep traveling after dark, maybe the third hour after sunset. Why?"

"I feel awful, but I just can't face another night out in the open - can we travel on through, then, instead of stopping?" She looked anxiously at him. "As long as everyone's okay to keep traveling, I don't want to tire anyone out over me."

"Keh. It's no big deal, Sango. We can keep going, I don't mind, and my bastard of a brother can keep it to himself if he doesn't like it."

She looked grateful. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I really don't want to stay in an outdoors camp if I can help it."

Miroku had remained silent 'til now, but spoke up before Inuyasha could pick the pace back up. "Can we stop for a moment? Sango's fever has gotten higher and I'd like to get some of those herbs that Kagome carries to help bring it back down."

They all stopped, Kagome dropping off Inuyasha's back and pulling her bag off her shoulder. It only took a moment to find the aspirin, and hand her friend a bottle of water. Then she handed her some chips.

"Thanks, Kagome." She frowned at the chips. "I don't think I can eat right now, though."

"You don't have a choice, Sango. You have to. Those herbs are harsh on the stomach, and if they're taken when you haven't eaten, it can make you sick. I wish I had something else to give you, but I'm running low on supplies, so...."

Sango wrinkled her nose, then sighed. "Okay. I'll eat them."

"Good." She climbed back onto Inuyasha, adjusting herself, trying to get comfortable for the last leg of the journey.

"Keh. Let's get moving. The sooner we do, the sooner we get back to Kaede's." He leapt off again, gaining height with each jump, until he was once again going from treetop to treetop.

Sesshoumaru had not stopped, and was already long gone, not that Inuyasha minded that a bit. Stuck up bastard anyway. He kept his eyes trained ahead, as it got darker, he'd have to come down from the treetops, and travel at a slower pace on the ground.

And that is why he spotted the glowing forms of kikyou's soul collectors a few miles south of where they were. They glowed in the deepening twilight, casting an eerie radiance around them.

"Fuck!" He dropped down, once again heading for the ground, motioning for Kagome to slide off his back. As Sango and Miroku landed next to them, he waved them closer. "You two keep going, get Sango back to Kaede's. I'll handle this." They nodded and took off again, glad not to have to be witness to this meeting. It probably wouldn't be pleasant.

_What the fuck is she doing here? I told her already that she needed to stay away from us! Dammit!_

"Inuyasha, just stop cursing for a moment." Shaking her head at her mate, she continued. "She wouldn't have come if it weren't important, you know that - not after last time. So maybe we should hear her out, okay?"

He glared at her. "Have you forgotten, Kagome, just _why _I don't want her around? She's a danger to you, and I don't like it."

She sighed. "Inuyasha... she's no threat. Have you forgotten already what I'm capable of now? I can easily shield against any attack she cares to make, _if _she even tries! Come on, baka, let's go find her. I'd like to get this over with, so we can get back to the village. I'm tired, you know." Turning, she moved off in the direction they'd seen Kikyou's soul collectors in.

Looking back over her shoulder, she grinned at his sulky look. "Move it, baka. Weak hanyou, always so slow!" She shrieked and ran off, laughing at the death glare he gave her before charging after her.

_Crazy wench! Get back here woman, you're gonna pay for that! _

_'No way, bakayasha, you're gonna have to catch me!'_

Growling, he caught up with the fleeing woman, and pounced on her, grinning when she shrieked again. "Caught ya, wench - so what do I get as a reward, hmmm?"

Pulling away suddenly, he turned around, carefully keeping Kagome behind him.

Kikyou had entered the clearing.

"Inuyasha. Kagome." A slight smile graced her lips for a moment. "Enjoying yourselves?" She sighed, then, at his narrow-eyed stare. "I'm sorry I interrupted, but I need to speak to you, Kagome," she said, meeting her gaze. She smiled at Inuyasha's growl.

"Stop that. I have no intention of causing her any harm, in fact," she said, wryly, "I highly doubt I _could_ harm her anymore."

"Keh. You're right about that, anyway."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I still do have powers of my own... don't think I'm helpless, Inuyasha." She looked back at her reincarnation. "I... need your help, Kagome." At Inuyasha's start of surprise, she smiled again, this time with real amusement. "Yes, I am asking for help. Amazing, is it not?"

She sobered, then, and they could both see the weariness within her. "I am tired. It is as simple as that. But I am also afraid - I do not want to go to hell again, I want peace. That is all I crave now. Just peace. I can have that, but only with your help, Kagome. You must decide if you can forgive me enough to do so."

Kagome quietly considered the woman in front of her, wondering what the older miko could possibly need from her. Not that it mattered, whatever it was, she would help her. It was the right thing to do.

"What do you need from me, Kikyou?"

"You will help me, then?"

"I will."

"Kagome, shouldn't you wait to find out what she wants from you _before_ you just agree, baka wench? She might be wanting your soul, ya know!" Inuyasha turned his head, staring at his mate. She was just too giving, and _for_giving, for her own damn good.

She looked at Inuyasha. "I mean no harm to your mate, Inuyasha, let me reiterate that again." Shaking her head, she smiled wryly at her reincarnation. "Tell me, Kagome, how do you put up with it? He goes so over the top, it must drive you crazy!"

Kagome laughed. "You have _no _idea!" She shook her head and laughed again at the face he made at her.

Kikyou sobered again, gesturing at the road. "Why don't we walk as we speak? You are heading for Kaede's, are you not? This way, you don't lose as much time."

"Feh. You two are humans, so you walk so slow that it won't mean much, anyway."

"Inuyash_a_..."

"Shit! Alright already! We'll walk!"

"_Thank _you!" Turning her head, she ignored Inuyasha, and spoke to Kikyou. "So. Tell me what it is you need."

Kikyou shook her head in amusement at the byplay between the two, before turning a serious look on her.

"The battle with Naraku is coming, I'm sure you have felt it." At Kagome's nod, she continued. "I will stick around and help with that fight... I have as much reason to do so as anyone else, as I'm sure you agree, Inuyasha," he gave her a guilty look, "and I want to leave this life with the knowledge that he has been destroyed. After that....." she looked at Kagome, suddenly deadly serious.

"I want you to purify our soul, so that I can find peace in the afterlife, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened, and Inuyasha snapped his head around to stare at her. "How did you find out that she could do that, Kikyou?"

"Kaede told me. It gave me hope," she said, looking away tiredly. "I want to sleep, but I do not want to go to hell again," she glanced back at him, "especially not alone."

He gave her a sad look, before glancing at Kagome. She appeared to be deep in thought, not really listening to them.

"Kikyou... I'm sorry, I know I said I would go to hell with you, but - I just couldn't." He looked down for a moment, before looking back up at her. "I'm glad that you asked this, you know, I'd... rather see you happy and at peace than miserable in hell."

She smiled at him, a smile he hadn't seen in fifty-three years, and his heart ached for just a moment for the past that had died. She had always had a beautiful smile, even if she didn't use it often.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm glad to know that we can part at peace with each other, at least." She looked back over at Kagome. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome started at the sound of her name. "What? Oh - no. I was just.. remembering something. Just caught in a memory, that's all. So anyway, that's all you want? Me to purify our soul?"

She nodded gently. "Yes. That's all I want."

"Okay. Will you come back to the village with us?"

She shook her head in the negative. "No. I have already seen my sister and said my goodbyes. I do not want to drag this out, so I will wait out here in the forest until it is time." At their sad looks, she smiled again.

"Don't worry... I've gotten used to being alone, and I wouldn't be comfortable back in the village." She stopped then, waiting until they had also stopped, she spoke again. "I'll know when it's time, and I'll find you, Kagome, don't worry." Nodding, she moved off. "Until then... thank you for agreeing."

She disappeared under the trees, leaving behind two rather bemused people. That had definitely been a completely different meeting than the last one.

Both people left behind in the clearing were _very _glad of that, and for similar reasons. Finally, they could be at peace with the past.

That left only the future.

Once Naraku was dead and the jewel was gone, of course.


	24. A Little Quiet Time

**Chapter 24: A Little Quiet Time**

Kagome stared off into the distance, still looking at the place Kikyou had disappeared into the trees, with a thoughtful expression on her face. Inuyasha could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't with him in the clearing right at that point - she was somewhere far away, and he didn't like that one little bit.

Probing the link, he didn't get much from it, because while it wasn't shut down tight, the only thing coming through was just the hum of her presence.

_What's_ _she thinking that she doesn't want me to know about?_

She had appeared preoccupied even before Kikyou left, so whatever was bothering her probably had to do with the older Miko, and that didn't bode well, since there was a lot of history between the three of them, most of it not good.

"Oi, Kagome. Wake up, wench..." he moved his hands in front of her face, trying to get her attention. "What's going through that head of yours?"

Kagome started, shaking her head and grabbing at his hands. "I'm fine, Inuyasha." She gave him a wry look. "Stop trying to get my eyes to cross."

"Well, then answer me when I talk to you and I won't need to." He stuck his arms in his sleeves and assumed his patented 'intimidation' look. "Now wench, start talkin'. What were you thinkin' about?"

"Inuyasha, you don't need to know everything I think about, do you?" She rolled her eyes at him, as he glared at her. "It's nothing you need to worry yourself over, baka."

"Yeah... now why don't I believe that," he mused, tilting his head to look at her thoughtfully. "Oh! I know why - cause you wouldn't need to hide your thoughts if I didn't need to worry about it, that's why!"

"Smartass," she muttered under her breath, turning away and walking off in the direction of Kaede's village, leaving him to play catch up.

"Keh. And you love me anyway. Now spill. I ain't gonna get side-tracked."

She sighed, glancing over at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm not ready to talk about it, Inuyasha," she held up her hand to stop him when he tried to interrupt, "because it's just an idea I have, and I don't even know if I can do it. I'm going to need to think about it for a while, and if I ever figure it out, I'll tell you then, ok?"

He looked at her searchingly for a few minutes, unsure if he really wanted to let this go. Something was telling him that it was important. Closing his eyes for a moment in consideration, he finally nodded. "As long as it's not about your safety... fine."

"It's nothing like that, Inuyasha, I promise."

"Keh." He looked away for a moment, before looking back at her. She was looking ahead, again seemingly lost in her thoughts, and he didn't like the feeling of distance between them - not at all.

_Time to get her attention back where it belongs... on me. Especially as... _he looked around as a certain thought occurred to him... _we're out here, alone, no one to disturb us_... he grinned wickedly... _Kagome, mate, you're mine!_

He lifted his head and sniffed, and sure enough, just what he wanted. A few miles to the east, a hot springs - and Kagome never could say no to a bath.

Reaching over, he swept her off her feet, snickering at her startled squeak, before launching himself off in the direction he smelled the water in. She glared up at him, but he didn't worry about it, she wasn't really annoyed, he could tell by her scent, just surprised. He smiled down at her.

Kagome was just beginning to wonder what had gotten into him when she felt the link open up and him flood her thoughts with exactly what he was thinking... and she blushed for a moment before smiling up at him. "So it's 'bath time', huh? Are we only allowed to do that in the water or something?"

"Feh! Of course not, wench! But I do know how much you like to bathe, and so, you know, afterwards?" He grinned at her. "First things first, of course, saiai."

She looked at him, her heart suddenly so full of love for the man holding her that she couldn't have spoken if her life depended on it. He was so beautiful - she'd never understood how he could think of himself as an abomination, or tainted, even if that was what others had planted in his mind, how could he not know how wrong they all were?

She reached up, running gentle fingers along his cheek, smiling softly at him when he looked down at her again.

Inuyasha slowed as they approached the hot springs, finally coming down to a walk, when he felt her touch his cheek. Looking down, he was totally captivated by the look in her eyes... her whole heart was in them, and all of it filled with love and adoration - for him.

Mesmerized, he halted, completely caught up in that look, and slowly, he bent his head and took her mouth in a slow, hot stroke, running his tongue along her bottom lip in a sweet tasting, waiting for her to open and let him in.

Kagome smiled into his kiss, teasing him just a tiny bit, and then hearing his growl, she finally opened for him, gasping as he practically invaded her mouth.

_Wow...._

_'You're gonna be thinking wow in a minute, wench, I promise you...' _

She shivered with the pleasure implicit in his thoughts, heat pooling low in her belly in a sudden surge that caught her completely off guard. Even his mind-voice had a hot-silk sound to it, and her arousal was quick and complete - she wanted him now, and in every way she could get him - and he was more than happy to oblige.

Sliding his hands slowly down her highly aroused body, he stood her on her feet and whipped off his suikan, laying it out on the grass, before reaching for her and pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it over his shoulder.

Dropping to his knees, he nuzzled his face into her soft belly, his tongue flicking out and tasting her skin. He could smell her arousal, and it nearly sent him over the edge... there was no way he could handle a lot of foreplay right now, and from her scent, she didn't need it any more than he did.

Reaching around behind her, he undid the clasp and zipper on her skirt before sliding both it and her panties down over her hips, all the while still nuzzling and licking her belly.

_Kami, I love to hear her make those sounds... does she have any idea what she does to me? Keh... probably not, but I can certainly show her_....

He nudged each leg, encouraging her to lift each one as he slid her clothes all the way off and tossed them to join the shirt. As soon as they were off, he pulled her down and laid her back on his suikan, and found he couldn't look away from the vision of his beautiful lifemate laid out before him, naked, accepting him - and only him.

He shuddered... she was everything he could ever have wanted, and that she loved him... his heart caught in his throat and he swallowed hard before ripping himself out of the rest of his clothes and falling on her like a starving man as her arms opened wide and reached for him.

Kagome blushed as he stared at her, wondering what was going through his mind, she opened the link, letting him feel the love and want that was flowing through her veins... all for him.

As soon as he felt her, he reciprocated, and she nearly passed out at the intensity of the emotion and sheer desire he was feeling - she held her arms up and reached for him, not surprised at his desperation at all - because she felt the same way.

---cCc---

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at his mate, smiling when he saw her eyes still closed and a blissful smile on her face.

"Enjoy that, did ya, wench?" He was still panting, heart still racing just as hers was, and it felt wonderful, both hearts beating in unison, as their bodies were still joined.

She opened her eyes and blushed at the sated look on his face. "Hmmm. Looks like you enjoyed it just as much, dog boy," she said, with an arch look. "Any complaints?"

"Hell no!"

He lifted himself away from her, loving the scent of their mating. It made his head spin. He grinned at her as he stood up, then reached down and pulled her up with him, slinging her over his shoulder, and striding over to the hot spring.

With a sudden devilish grin, he tossed her in, getting a huge kick out of her indignant squeal, waiting till she came up out of the water before jumping in and inundating her with an impressively large wave.

"Inu_yasha_!" she came up sputtering, and he couldn't help the laugh that fled him - she looked like a drowned rat standing there with her hair in her face and dripping down her back.

"Quiet, wench, and take your bath, you'll be a huge grump if you don't!"

Walking back out of the water, he grabbed her bag, and digging through, he found her bathing stuff and handed it to her, smiling all the while. It felt so good to just spend time with her, no interruptions, no battles, no undead priestesses, no supercilious asshole brothers.

Just her.

Kagome smiled at him, not minding the dunking in the least, it wasn't often that her hanyou got a chance to play, or even wanted to play... his life really hadn't allowed for that, and so when he actually did get this way, she had no problems chucking everything else and accommodating him.

She really didn't care if that offended anyone, either.

Settling himself down on a flat rock at the side of the pool, he motioned for her to come sit in front of him. "C'mere wench, I'll do your hair for you, then you can do mine, deal?"

Still smiling, she swam over towards him and sat in front of him as he'd asked. As he began massaging the shampoo into her scalp, she sighed and her eyes drifted closed...

_What a long day this has been, I'll be glad when we reach Kaede's, that's for sure_.

"Hey, Inuyasha - can we go visit my mom when we get back to the village? I'd just like to spend some time with her...." her voice trailed off, and Inuyasha knew what she was thinking. If they defeated Naraku and finished the jewel, she might not be able to go home again.

He was silent for a moment. "Kagome... we need to talk about that, you know. I think..." he hesitated, and then spoke again.

"I think that from here on out, neither of us should go through the well without the other, you know? That way, just in case it tries to close, we'll at least be together... on whichever side we get stuck with. Agreed?"

She nodded. "Yeah... I don't want to get separated like that. I don't think I could stand it." She shuddered with dread at the very thought of losing him, being separated by five hundred years. The idea of it made her nauseous.

His hands tightened in her hair slightly at the thoughts he could hear in her mind.

"Don't even think about that, aisai, that kind of separation would kill the both of us. We couldn't survive something like that. That's why you've got to promise me, no matter how mad you get at me, or what reasons you have, you can't go through without me. Swear, Kagome."

She swallowed hard at the fear pouring through the link from him, pulling away just a bit. She turned her head and met his eyes. "I promise, untenshi. I will not go through without you."

He relaxed against her with a sigh as she stared at him. "I'm sorry, wench, I didn't mean to go all intense on you there, but... I couldn't stand to lose you, and especially like this. It really would kill both of us, you know, I wasn't making that up."

Pulling away, she turned and smiled up at him. "Don't apologize, Inu. It's okay. I understand, the thought of being torn away from you scares me to death, so don't feel bad about wanting a promise from me about it. I'd want the same from you."

Leaning back, she ducked her head underwater and rinsed her hair, then stood up and moved towards her mate. Sliding her arms around him, she tilted her head up to him and kissed him, slowly, softly, letting him feel all her love for him.

Smiling against his mouth, she enjoyed the feel of him against her... he was melting, and she found that the thought of him being so affected by her touch was just about the most erotic thing she'd ever known.

Pulling away, she grinned up at him as he moaned in protest and tried to pull her back against him. "No, no, Inu, it's my turn to do your hair, so sit down and let me get started..." she smiled wickedly, "besides, I can get my hands on your ears while I'm washing your hair, and I need some ear time. I haven't had any lately," she grinned again as he groaned.

"Awww, c'mon, Inu... you know you like it when I rub your ears," she whispered, "so why are you acting like you don't?"

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down, waiting patiently for her to move in behind him and pour out the shampoo. When she started massaging his scalp, he closed his eyes and sank back into her, smiling as she flushed. He knew she was rather enjoying the feel of his head against her breasts - he could see the picture of it in her mind, and he had to admit, it was an awfully stimulating sight.

All of a sudden, the teasing was gone from his mind, and all he could feel was a deep need to share his heart with her, and he opened himself fully to her, letting everything that was in his heart and soul pour into her.

Kagome gasped, her fingers unintentionally tightening in his hair, as everything that made Inuyasha who he was suddenly crashed into her mind.

She was battered by memories... memories of them, of her, and she was astonished and humbled as she realized just how long he'd really loved her... and of how long he'd been storing memories of her, in fear that she would one day leave, and he'd be alone again, his memories the only things he had left.

She felt cut to the bone by the pain that last thought brought him, how deeply he'd feared losing her and being alone again.

_I would have been alone, too, koishii... because there could never be another for me, you're it. _

Tears flooded her eyes as she heard that, she concentrated on his hair for a moment, trying to get ahold of herself, before answering him back.

_'It's the same for me, Inuyasha - if you hadn't wanted me, I'd have lived alone, and died alone, you know.'_

She smiled at his slight chuckle. "There was never a chance of you being alone, Kagome, unless you'd wanted to be. Sooner or later, I would have spoken to you, asked to court you. I hadn't exactly planned on things happening the way they did, but... I certainly don't regret it."

Kagome lowered her head and nuzzled his neck for a moment, before sitting back and looking at the mark on her hand. She was proud to wear it, and she knew he could feel the pride in her when he stiffened and turned to look at her, his heart in his eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm proud. I don't _care_ what anyone else thinks, or what anyone else says; I'm proud to carry your mark, and grateful," she touched her fingers to his cheek softly as he opened his mouth in astonishment, "yes, grateful, that you love me. Get those thoughts out of your head. You know the ones I mean," as he flinched and looked guilty, "the ones about you not being good enough. They aren't true... would you like to see yourself through my eyes, see how_ I _see you?"

He nodded shyly.

_Then look, Inuyasha, this is how I see you, this is what Inuyasha looks like to me._

And suddenly, he was being inundated by her memories... memories of him, and he couldn't believe the pictures of himself that she showed him, did she really see him like that? In all her mind, he was larger than life, almost indestructible, he could see that to her, he was the greatest thing the kami had ever created, well, maybe that was fair, since he pretty much saw her the same way, but... he saw through her eyes how she viewed him physically, and he felt awed and embarrassed, frankly, because the way she saw him, he was the most gorgeous thing that ever walked the earth... and kami knew that wasn't true.

_'But it is true, Inuyasha, to me... it is. You really don't even notice, but especially when we're in my time, and you're with me when I go someplace, practically every woman around is looking at you, drooling - it makes me jealous, to tell the truth,' _she admitted, blushing.

He couldn't help it, he broke out laughing. "What? And after you carried on so much when I'd get jealous over Koga or that Hojo kid?" He shook his head when he looked back at her and caught her shamefaced look. "And as for the other, you're right, I didn't notice any women staring at me," here he looked a little uncomfortable, "but I just don't care. I don't want any of them looking at me like that. I only want_ you _looking at me like that."

At that, she smiled brilliantly, and leaning forward, kissed the tips of both ears, loving the feel of the soft, damp fur. With a last, quick rub of his scalp, she pulled away. "Alright, go ahead and rinse, Inu... you're done."

As he ducked under to rinse, she stood up and walked out of the water, grabbing her towel, and drying off quickly, began to dress. When Inuyasha came back up, she was already half dressed, and he began to pout. "Kagome, why are you getting dressed? I wanted...." he trailed off at the amused look she gave him.

"Inu, we just did that - and besides, I think that the next time we do, I'd like to be in a bed, so if you want to do that again, then I suggest you get dressed so we can hurry up and get through the well."

She grinned at his continuing pouty look, shaking her head at him in amusement. "Come on... let's get going. We still have a couple of hours' travel, and it's already been a long day."

"Fine." He gave her a grouchy look, and it was so cute, she just couldn't avoid laughing, which only made him stick his lip out more. Finally, it got so bad, she just had to give him a quick kiss, which wasn't such a good idea, actually, because as soon as she touched her lips to his, he grabbed her and deepened the kiss.

By the time she finally managed to break away from him, they were both breathing heavily, and she was looking at him suspiciously. "Okay, Inu, what's gotten into you?"

He just gazed at her with longing, unsure what she was really asking. "What the hell are you talking about, wench? Is it strange that I want you? You're my mate, and I love you, and I want you. I always want you. Why do you think that's so strange?"

She shook her head, a tiny smile curving the corner of her mouth. "I don't know. I guess it's that you're not usually so - forward." She turned, dragging her shirt on over her head. "Most of the time, you're restrained, I'm not used to you being so open about your desire."

"Huh."

He thought about that while he pulled his clothes back on. He supposed she was right, he wasn't usually so open, but why shouldn't he be right now? They were alone, which was a fairly unusual occurrence, and damn it, he wanted her, but looking over at her, he realized it was a losing battle, she meant what she said - so if he wanted her again tonight, he'd better get her home.

"Fine, wench, we'll go back to your home," he looked at her firmly, "but you promised, just remember that."

She frowned. "What did I promise?"

He looked at her with exasperation. "You said that if I took you home we could do -_ that _- again. And don't you deny it," he yelled.

She burst out laughing. "Oh, kami, Inuyasha - I'm not gonna deny it!" She flushed with pleasure. "I had no idea you wanted me that much, you hentai."

"Well, get used to it, 'cause I do. So there." He put his nose in the air and folded his arms into his haori, and the sight kept her chuckling as she made sure everything was packed back in her bag before closing it and swinging it onto her shoulder.

"Okay, my hentai Inuyasha, then let's go... the sooner we get there, the sooner we can go at it again!" She smiled at his eager look, he bent quickly, presenting his back, and she climbed on...

_It isn't often we have the chance to just play... that was wonderful. Spending time together..._

_I hope we get another chance like this soon._


	25. A Warning from the Past

**Chapter 25: A Warning From the Past**

Kagome sighed. She had always loved riding on her hanyou's back, but now, she was wondering if it wouldn't have been easier to walk.

_He's becoming way too much of a hentai! _

At the moment, he was busy trying to get his hands up her skirt under the guise of holding her legs while running - but she wasn't fooled - she could feel his thoughts and he was highly aroused, and desperate to get her alone again.

_As turned on as he is right now, I'm surprised he can even walk, let alone run, _she thought with a giggle. _Not that I'm really complaining, it makes me feel good to know he wants me that much, but still... I guess what's getting me is that it's still so new, really, we'd still be considered 'newlyweds', so to speak._

"Keh. We're newly mated, Kagome, same difference, really, wouldn't you say?" He snickered as he caught her scent. She could try to deny it all she wanted, but she was as much of a hentai as he was, because she was just as aroused.

"Yeah, I guess so, but still. I'm just not yet used to all the changes that have happened since this whole mess started." Her thighs tightened on him with her tension. "I mean, if you think about it, really, not all that long ago all we did was fight, and you were planning on going to hell with Kikyou."

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

_I guess it's my fault she still thinks that, since I _am_ an idiot, and kept letting her believe that stupid shit._

"Kagome, when we get back to your time, we need to sit down and just have a little talk. There's a lot of things we need to get clear, alright?" He frowned. "On both sides."

"Uhhh, okay." Her brow furrowed as anxiety spiked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, woman, calm down. Everything's fine. I just think we need to talk and get everything out of the way and settled, before we go up against Naraku. You know how that bastard operates, Kagome, if we leave an opening, he'll take it." He tightened his grip on her thighs just slightly.

"I just want to make sure he has no openings, okay?"

She nodded. "I understand."

---cCc---

Traveling at higher speeds as they were, without having to worry about holding back for Kirara to keep up, meant getting back to the village much faster than they normally would have, and even after their slight, ahem, detour, they arrived only a short time after the others that had all gone on ahead.

They stopped by Kaede's hut to let the others know they were back and safe, then took their leave, heading for the old well, and Kagome's family.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as they stood there, looking down into the well. Glancing over at her, he saw that she felt the same as he did - nervous. He had never really paid attention to the well, or it's magic much, since the first time he'd traveled down it. It was just there, and always took him to Kagome whenever he wanted.

But now - now, he was nervous.

Because they didn't know for sure what kept the well working, how it worked, or even why, and so they couldn't be sure if or even when it would suddenly close, leaving them on whichever side they happened to be on.

He took a deep breath, and slowly expelled it, surreptitiously trying to get a last taste of the air and the era he had been born into, just in case. "Well, let's go then, K'gome. Nothing doing just standing here - we need to see your family, you know, just in case."

She nodded, looking at him solemnly. "I'm nervous, too, Inuyasha. It's not gonna close yet, though, so don't worry. We'll make it back here, at least, even if..." she trailed off, unable to finish that thought.

He squeezed her hand, then pulled her into his side and leapt. As they hit the time slip, he smiled at her. "I know, love, I know. You don't have to say it. But no matter what, we'll make it, as long as we're together."

Kagome smiled as they traveled the time slip. _He always manages somehow to find the right words - usually after the wrong words come out first, though._

'Yeah, well, I was never very good with words, mate, but I more than make up for it in other ways, don't you think? My mouth works really well for things other than words....' he trailed off suggestively, smirking as he felt her shocked amusement.

As they landed on her side of the well, he looked down at her and laughed as he took in her opened mouth, wide eyes, and flushed countenance.

"Come on, woman, close your mouth - unless that's an invitation?" He almost fell over at the look on her face after that one... until her eyes suddenly narrowed and he realized that he just might be working on a very large sit. He gulped.

"Inuyasha? If you want to ever see this body naked again, you'll quit with the innuendos right this minute." She poked him in the chest with a firm finger. "I'm really not ready to see my mom with those kinds of thoughts running around in my head, understand me?"

"Uh, okay. I'm sorry, Kagome, it's just fun to tease you sometimes, that's all. You wouldn't really keep me from you, would you?" This was asked with a very effective sad-eyed puppy look.

_Damn him... he knows I can't resist that look!_

"Oh, just shut up already and let's go in. I want to see my family sometime while we're here, you know." She grabbed his hand as he smirked at her disgruntled expression, dragging him out of the well house and over towards the family's home.

"Tadaima!" She kicked her shoes off as she came through the doors in one smooth motion, so that she didn't even miss a beat, pulling Inuyasha through the entryway and on into the main part of the house.

"Kagome! And Inuyasha! Welcome home dears... I'm so glad to see you both." She smiled at the two, motioning them to follow her into the kitchen. "It's good that you've come back, both of you. Your grandfather found something a couple of days ago, out in one of the storage sheds. I think you both need to take a look at it, although it might be a bit difficult for you, son."

Despite his surprise at her calling him 'son', the look in her eyes made him distinctly uneasy, and he knew that whatever it was that they felt he needed to see was not going to be something pleasant. He frowned.

"Where is the old man then? Maybe we should take a look at it now, if it's important."

"He's up in his room waiting for dinner. But I think you should wait 'til after we all have eaten to look at his discovery, since it's almost ready anyway."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, probably. I'll help get the table ready, momma, Inuyasha, why don't you go track down Souta and both of you can wash up for dinner."

He glared at her for a moment, although she could tell he wasn't really serious about it. "Feh. Crazy wench. You tryin' to say I'm dirty or something?"

She flapped her hands at him in a shooing motion, and gave him a stern glare. "Go, Inuyasha. Now."

"Alright already, I'm going!" He moved off, mumbling under his breath.

Kagome just smiled and sighed, before moving back towards her mother. "Momma, is everything alright? This thing grandfather found... it's not good, is it," she asked softly.

Her mother just sighed and shook her head. "No dear, it's not. Inuyasha is going to be shocked, and upset, and very, _very_ angry, so you'll need to try to help keep him calm."

Kagome's brow furrowed in fear. What could her grandfather have found on the shrine grounds that was going to upset Inuyasha that badly?

Inuyasha sat through dinner, well aware of his mate's fear and worry, and it caused him to be uneasy and short-tempered, so everyone hurried through the meal and didn't linger.

As soon as everyone finished, Kagome excused herself and Inuyasha, pausing to wait for her grandfather to make his way out of the kitchen ahead of them, curious to see where he would lead them.

"Well, child, come on then, we need to go out to the main storage shed. What I found and need to show you two is sitting in the office in the back." The old man shuffled his way slowly out the door, making Inuyasha roll his eyes with impatience.

"Feh. Humans. You're all so slow, and it gets even worse when you get old." He ignored the dirty look Kagome shot him, sticking his nose in the air self-righteously.

"You'll change your tune, young man, when we get out there and you see what I found," gramps said, in a scolding tone. "You young people nowadays, all so impatient, always wanting to hurry everything up. Sometimes it's best to go slowly."

As they arrived at the door to the shed, he took out a bunch of keys and fumbled around with them for a few moments, finally selecting one and opening the lock.

When they entered the room, Kagome noted that gramps had left the light on, and was a bit surprised. That wasn't like him. Looking towards the back of the room, she noticed that he had set up a table along the wall, and had a scroll gently taped down to it. From the looks of it, that thing had seen better days, as one end of it looked as though it had been burned off, and the whole scroll looked positively ancient.

She frowned, watching as gramps shuffled his way towards it, motioning for them to follow. _ So it is the scroll he wants to show us.. I wonder why? And what does it have to do with Inuyasha?_

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Get over here already."

Inuyasha moved forward, grabbing Kagome's hand in passing and pulling her along with him.

"Well, jijji? It looks old. Can you even read the thing?"

The old man gave him a dirty look. "Of course I can, you young fool, or how would I have known that you needed to see it?" He looked at Kagome. "Are you sure you had to marry this hanyou, granddaughter? He isn't very bright. Can he even read?"

"Feh, whatever old man. Just get out of my way and let me read the thing already. You're wasting my time." He let go of Kagome's hand and pushed his way to the front of the table. Quickly scanning the first few rows of characters, he nodded to himself. "This was written in the style of my time, so it's easy enough to read." He glanced over at Kagome. "It's just your modern writing that gets me confused."

"So what does it say so far, Inuyasha?"

"Mostly it seems to be an introduction to a story of some battle, give me a few minutes to read some more." He appeared completely engrossed in what he was reading, so Kagome held her peace and decided she'd wait till he was finished to speak.

Unfortunately, that resolve was tested in the following minutes as she felt shock, anger, and some unnamed emotion begin pouring through the link, and she braced herself. Whatever it was, it was bad, to garner a reaction like that from him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagome jumped as Inuyasha actually roared with rage, slamming his hands on the table before spinning around and stalking back towards the door to the shed. "Put that abomination away, jijji. If I see it again, I'll burn it!"

Kagome stared at her mate's back in shock, before turning to look at her grandfather. "What in all the...?"

He shook his head. "Go to him, girl, he needs your level head right now."

She hurried out of the shed, mind spinning with worry and confusion, following his path straight to the Goshinboku. She found him sitting on the bench at the base of the tree, and wondered what could have shaken him so badly that he hadn't even attempted to jump onto his favorite branch.

She approached him slowly, unsure of her welcome, and placed a comforting hand on his back, just waiting for him to speak on his own.

He reached over and grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto the seat. "Keh, wench, you never have to worry about your welcome with me. You're always welcome anywhere I am." He sighed. "I'm - sorry about that, back there, it's just--" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm still trying to take it all in."

"Inuyasha, what was that scroll about? You said something about a battle?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That scroll was written by Miroku, Kagome. It's a warning about what Naraku's going to unleash on us in that last battle. I don't know the outcome though - that's the part of the scroll that's damaged." He rolled his eyes. "Go figure."

Kagome sat back in shock. "You mean to tell me, Miroku wrote a warning about the final battle with Naraku for us to find here in my era, but it doesn't say whether we win or not?"

"I don't think that was really the purpose of the scroll, Kagome. It's what is going to happen during the battle that he's warning us about." He ran his hands through his hair in frustrated rage. "Damn that Naraku! He holds nothing sacred!"

"Well, tell me, Inuyasha! Stop dancing around it, you're scaring me!"

"Naraku's going to unleash one final incarnation on us, Kagome, during the battle." He was so angry by now he could barely speak, instead almost growling out the last part. "He's going to raise the spirit of my father using the power of the jewel, and use him to create a new incarnation." He slammed his fist into the ground under his feet.

"He's going to try to make Sesshoumaru and I fight our _father!"_

Kagome just sat there in shock, unsure of what to say, until a thought occurred to her. "Miroku wouldn't have gone to these lengths unless there was a very good reason, Inuyasha. I think Naraku intended to use this as a sort of 'shock tactic'. But now we're forewarned - that changes things. I'd say, in the original timeline, we were unaware of this little detail, but now..."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, maybe. But we have to tell Sesshoumaru. He's gonna be pissed!"

Kagome just shook her head. "Yeah... but how do we tell him something like this?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes._ How_ am _I gonna tell him this?_

"Should we go back tonight, Inuyasha? We can if you want to." Kagome wanted to spend time with her family, but if he needed to go back now, she would not argue with him. This was too important.

He thought for a few minutes, but finally shook his head. "No, it's okay. There's nothing I can do about it right now, and I'm not _that _eager to tell Sesshoumaru what we've found out." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We'll stay like we originally planned, but, do you mind - I need some time to really let this sink in. I want to stay out here 'til bedtime, okay? Just visit with them and I'll stay here."

She nodded, reaching up and giving him a quick hug. "Anything you need, you know that. I'll leave my window open for you so you can join me when you're ready." She stood up and caressed his cheek for a moment, before turning and walking back towards the house.

"Aishiteru, Kagome," followed after her softly. "Thank you."

She waved in acknowledgment before entering the house and closing the door.

He leapt up into the tree, settling himself comfortably on his favorite limb.

_She knows me so well, and I'm a fucking lucky idiot that she loves me like she does. Most women would be insulted and angered that I needed to be alone for a while, thinking it meant I didn't trust them. But not Kagome._

Smiling just a little, he settled back against the trunk of the tree and allowed his thoughts to wander, taking in every bit of peace he possibly could while he had the chance.

Because Kami knew, there wouldn't be any more until Naraku was finally destroyed.

---cCc---

Kagome walked into the living room and sighed heavily, looking over at her mother, she walked over and sat down in the chair nearest her.

"Grandfather told you what was in the scroll, didn't he, momma?" she asked after a moment.

Her mother smiled at her and shut the tv off. "Yes dear, he did. How is Inuyasha handling it?"

"Probably just about how anyone else would. He's angry as hell, and extremely upset, plus, he's not looking forward to having to tell his brother about it."

"Yes, I can imagine. This isn't something that would be a pleasure to talk about. Poor Inuyasha." She shook her head sadly. "Sometimes I wonder when the Kami are going to give him a break. Hasn't he had a hard enough life?"

Kagome pondered that for a moment, and was just about to agree with her mother when Inuyasha's thoughts broke in.

_'Keh. Tell you're mother that the I got my break when they gave me you.' _

Kagome inhaled at that, tears suddenly flooding her eyes, touched all the way to her soul by those words.

Her mother noticed the sudden tears. "What's wrong, dear?"

She smiled brilliantly, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "Nothing's wrong, momma, something's right. Inuyasha said to tell you that he got his break when the Kami gave me to him."

Her mother's face softened into a sweet smile, and anyone looking on could immediately tell where Kagome got her beautiful smiles.

"He really loves you, doesn't he? I'm so glad, dear - not many people find that kind of love, and it's all I could ever have wanted for my only daughter. There couldn't ever be a better man for you, honey. I mean that."

Kagome only smiled in return. What could she say? It was only the truth, after all.


	26. Making Memories

**Chapter 26: Making Memories**

Inuyasha woke slowly, squinting his eyes at the brightness of the sunshine coming in through Kagome's bedroom window. _Dammit! Why didn't I close those curtains last night? Feh! _

Groaning, he rolled over slightly, closing his eyes again, and burying his face in Kagome's neck. Inhaling her scent calmed him, and allowed him to continue waking feeling content rather than irritated.

He smiled as he felt her start to move into wakefulness as well, lovingly nuzzling her skin.

"Mmm, 'Yasha..." she sighed, burying her nose in his warm skin and inhaling softly, taking in his scent. _I always did love the way he smells..._

Opening her eyes, she squinted at the light levels for a minute, then jerked away and sat up quickly. "Kami! I can't believe we slept so long!"

Inuyasha shook his head in amusement, appreciatively watching his naked mate, ahem, _bounce _around. He snickered as he realized that she hadn't noticed she was naked yet, nor that the sheets had slipped down, leaving her entire, magnificent chest bare for his perusal.

And he wasn't about to mention it and ruin his fun, either. He knew she'd notice before too long, anyway, so he just continued to smile and stare... and he laughed outright when she finally realized the compromising position she was in.

She blushed from her face all the way down to her beautiful breasts, making the view even better, in his opinion.

"Inuyasha!" She yanked the sheets back up, face still pink and obviously embarrassed.

He raised a brow, folding his arms behind his head, he grinned up at her. "What?"

"Why didn't you say something instead of staring, you hentai?!"

"Why should I say anything? I was enjoying the view, I'll have you know... and since you're my mate, I've got every right to do so." He reached a hand over, yanking the sheet from where she'd tucked it.

"In fact," he mused, "I don't think I'm done admiring the view."

She squealed and tried to take the sheet back, slapping at his hands.

_Damn! I'm in heaven here!_

Kagome, in all actuality, was quite well aware that while fighting to take the sheets back, her bare chest was perched right in Inu's face, and even though she was blushing a bit with embarrassment, she really had no intentions of backing off and hiding again.

She'd promised him another round of lovemaking last night before they'd gotten back through the well, not expecting what had happened when they had finally made it here, so she was perfectly ready to fulfill that promise this morning, and judging from the size of the tent in the bedding, her mate was more than willing.

This play would lead straight to where she wanted to go - and they both knew it.

---cCc---

After a long morning of lovemaking, Kagome felt great and ready to face Naraku, or anything else the day could throw at her. They both bathed quickly, then dressed, before heading downstairs and practically inhaling lunch.

Everything went great... until her mother brought up the situation with Inuyasha's father and what Naraku was planning. The sudden tension in her mate's body clued her in that he hadn't been able to come up with any way to deal with the news yet.

"What are you going to do about it, Inuyasha?" As her mother looked at him concernedly, he shook his head and sighed, then turned away.

"I don't know... I never knew him, so I don't know what kind of danger he could be, although I do know that he was the strongest youkai of his time, and probably still would be stronger than most of them out there. It's possible that Sesshoumaru is stronger."

Standing up suddenly, he began to pace. "I may even be stronger than he was - after all, I did defeat Ryuukotsei, when he wasn't able to himself... but there aren't any guarantees, especially if he has shards implanted in him."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "From what I've seen and heard, your father was exceptionally strong, so it will probably take a lot of shards to control him. That's going to make it very difficult to stop him."

Her brow furrowed in thought. "Of course, I could call the shards to me, but I'd have to get close enough to do so with the horrible taint that Naraku puts on them - and there's no telling what will happen once I get all the shards out. He could disappear, go back to being dead, or..." she glanced at Inuyasha, "he could actually remain... alive. It all depends on just how Naraku brings him back."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, unsure of what to think at his mate's pronouncement.

_Alive? I don't know what I'd do if he was actually to stay... alive. How would I handle that?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother watched him with concern. _How much more can the poor boy deal with? The fate's have definitely thrown him one hell of a curveball, that's for sure. How many people have to deal with something like this?_

He sighed and shook his head, running a hand across his brow and closing his eyes. "There's no point in worrying about it too much at this point - we don't know enough about him to make any concrete plans right now - we'll have to wait 'til we can talk to Sesshoumaru. He's the only one that really knew our father... well, besides Myoga and Totosai. Myoga might be able to give us some useful info about him, but Totosai..." he snickered, "he's too senile to be much help."

Kagome giggled, rolling her eyes at the thought of the bug-eyed old man. He sure was annoying sometimes with his total lack of memory recall. But other times - well, he could be hilariously funny, too.

Depended on the circumstances, really.

She knew the subject here was serious, a painful one for Inuyasha, and that it would be for the proud Daiyoukai that her mate called brother as well, but also that he would never show such weakness, either.

But for some reason, she just felt good this day, and refused to spend too much time worrying over things she had no control over, and instead, decided to spend the day enjoying her mate and her family. She smiled up at her still smirking mate, then over at her mother.

After all, it was most probable that she wouldn't be able to enjoy them in combination for very much longer.

---cCc---

Unfortunately, time always flies when your having fun, or dreading something that's coming. It made the day pass far too quickly, and finally left her unable to get away from the talk she knew she'd have to have with her mother. Too many things could happen, and her mother had the right to know what those possibilities were, so she cornered her in the kitchen after dinner.

"Momma?" She waited silently for her mother to turn and face her before continuing. "I need to talk to you about some things."

She watched her mother wrap both hands around her cup of tea and give her a level look. "I assume the subject matter is serious from the look on your face, dear, am I correct?"

Kagome looked away uneasily. "Yeah, it is... and it's not a discussion I really want to have but..." she trailed off, suddenly overcome by sadness. While it was true that all children eventually grew up and moved out, her case was just a _little _different.

Her mother watched her for a moment, before taking her daughter by the hand calmly and settling her down at the table, then handing her a cup of tea, before sitting down herself and picking her own cup back up.

"Out with it then, young lady. What's weighing on your mind?

Kagome closed her eyes for a minute, trying to draw strength for what she needed to say, before opening them and locking gazes with her mother. "Momma... well, it's just that... oh hell," she said, laying a hand over her eyes in resignation. "What I'm trying to say is, we know that the battle with Naraku is coming - soon. Inuyasha and I have already talked about this and the problem is that we don't know how long the well will continue working, if it will even continue working, or even if Inuyasha himself will be able to keep using it even if it does stay open."

She shook her head. "The bond between us, if we were to be separated by the well, both of us would die. That much time between us would completely destroy our minds, momma. We _can't _be separated - do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, I can imagine that kind of thing would do massive damage to the both of you." She sighed, smiling ruefully over at her daughter. "The kami's picked you for an odd fate, dear, but it's an honorable one, nonetheless. Why don't you tell me what it is you need to and get it off your chest?"

"Inuyasha and I talked about it and we've decided that until Naraku is defeated, we won't be back." Her voice trailed off, tears audible in it, but her eyes remained clear, and she continued on with only a bit of strain evident. "We haven't decided what to do after Naraku is gone - I'm hoping I can ask Midoriko about the well and get a few answers, but if not... well, both of us are terrified that if we try to go through the well, even together, that it'll block him."

Her mother sighed again, finally understanding what her daughter had been trying to tell her. It hurt, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it and so she smiled at her. "It's okay, dear, I understand what you've been trying to say. Unless you can get some firm answers about the well, you won't be back."

Kagome looked down, then nodded silently. "Yes, momma."

"Didn't you tell me that you now have Inuyasha's life span? If so, then why so glum, dear? You'll see us again, right?"

Kagome's head shot up, eyes wide with surprise, as she took in what her mother was saying. Yes, it was still hard to think about, because for her, it would be five hundred years before she'd be able to do so, but for them - well if they did it right, and she kept track of the dates, she could come back to the shrine the day after leaving.

"I never really thought about that, momma," she said softly. "You're right. It will still be hard, but..."

Her mother smiled at her, reaching out a hand, she placed it over her daughter's. "It might be hard, dear, but you are strong enough to bear it. After all, if you could deal with everything else that's happened in your life, this should be easy, don't you think?"

She met her mother's gaze and practically _beamed_ at her, relief evident in her expression. Five hundred years was a long time, true, but - it wasn't _forever_. She would still shed tears when she left, but, there would also be hope, not just pain.

"Hai, momma." She tilted her head, her smile getting smaller, as her eyes got a far away look in them. "Maybe not _easy_, but - I'll be okay."

Her mother nodded and stood, still smiling, and reached out a hand for her daughter. "Come on, dear, let's go find the rest of the family - we should spend as much time together as possible. When are you and Inuyasha planning on going back?"

"Two more days. We wanted to spend as much time here as possible before making that final trip through the well."

"Hmm. Well, if that's the case, maybe we should go do some shopping - get you two as stocked up as possible before you go back. I know it won't last forever but, at least for a while, you'll still have some of the stuff you're used to."

Kagome nodded as she thought about that, smiling a little as they walked into the living room and Inuyasha immediately came to her side with a questioning look. "Everything's okay, Inu," she said, softly, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "I told momma, and I don't really think she was all that surprised."

Inuyasha wasn't really surprised that she wasn't, actually. Kagome's mother just always seemed to know what was going on around her - even when she shouldn't. "What did she say," he asked, curious as to what her words of wisdom had been.

"She pointed out that since I now have your life span, I'd see them again, and that, with everything else I've had to learn to deal with, this shouldn't really be that hard."

"Huh." He shook his head, once again amazed at her mother's wisdom. She just always seemed to know what to say. Still, even knowing they'd be able to see them all again, it didn't make it any easier knowing they'd have to wait so long.

"She wants to take us shopping for supplies, as well. Her idea is that we can take as much as possible with us and try to make it last... I think her idea is more along the lines of medical supplies and the like than anything else," she turned a teasing glance on him, "although I'm sure she includes ramen in medical supplies, since I think she feels that if you had your ramen taken away, you'd have a heart attack."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her, squeezing her fingers in his hand, before letting go and folding his hands into his haori sleeves. "Feh. Will not... although, now that you mention it, I _would _like a fairly large supply to take back with us." He sighed. "It's gonna suck having to wait five hundred years for ramen to be invented again."

Kagome just gave him an amused glance, before turning and heading towards the stairs. Calling back goodnights to her family over her shoulder, she grinned at him mischievously, and darted up the stairs to her room, shrieking with laughter as he pursued her.

He deliberately let her reach her room before he caught up, letting her get near her bed before pouncing on her. He smiled. This kind of play _always _ended up one way... and he was perfectly happy to oblige.

---cCc---

Morning came quicker than either of them would have liked, but since they planned on leaving fairly early to get as much shopping done as possible, they knew they had to get moving. The idea was that the sooner they got the shopping done, the sooner they could start taking it all back to the other side, and storing it away.

Showering together to get a head start, they finished quickly and dressed, before heading downstairs to the kitchen, where, from the smells, they could tell that mother was already awake and ready to go.

Kagome frowned thoughtfully at that realization. No matter how early a person got up, momma was always already not only awake, but showered, dressed, and ready for the day.

_How does she always know?_

Shaking her head, she sat at the table and grabbed her chopsticks. Rice and miso soup was a good start for the day, and she was more than content to watch Inu eat his favorite meal of - of course - ramen. She shuddered.

_How can he eat that stuff every day, for every meal? He's gonna really hate it if we can't get back through the well... sooner or later, our supplies will run out... poor Inu._

"So, Kagome, dear, have you decided what supplies you're most interested in this time around?" Momma chuckled as Inuyasha made a face and started to open his mouth to say something. She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "_Besides _ramen, Inuyasha. That's a given."

"Keh." He looked sheepish for a moment, then went back to slurping his noodles.

"Yeah, momma. Foodstuffs, pretty much non-perishable items, dried fruits and nuts, dried meats, and of course, besides the ramen, pocky. It's always good for a quick energy boost, anyway. As for other supplies, shampoos and conditioners, toothpaste, oh yes, _definitely_ toothpaste and toothbrushes, ummm, feminine products, yup," she blushed slightly, "plenty of that, and medical supplies more than anything else."

Her mother nodded, standing back against the counter with her second cup of tea for the morning. Kagome smiled, taking that in and pressing it into her memory.

_Momma always loved her tea... she'd drink it all day. _

She wanted to store as many memories as possible away for posterity, because a few days from now, they'd be all she'd have for centuries to come. Memories.

Kagome was pretty sure she'd be stuck waiting it out, call it a premonition, or whatever, but she just had that feeling, and so was determined to take as many memories with her as possible. And lots of pictures, of course.

With that last thought in mind, she looked up at her mother, and asked, "Hey momma, did you think to grab the camera? I want to take lots of pictures these next two days."

Her mother smiled at them both. "Of course I did, child, I wouldn't forget something so important. I even have several photo albums ready for you of pictures from the past, as well. I stayed up last night going through our family photos picking out a selection of the best ones." She nudged her son-in-law's elbow to get his attention. "I think that's enough food for now - let's get on the move, you two!"

Giggling at Inuyasha's mildly disgruntled look, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her as they headed to the front entrance. Grabbing his hat, she handed it to him and used her foot to drag out her shoes and slip them on. Her mother was already through the door, simply waiting for Inuyasha to slip his sandals on.

Once that was done, she moved off, crossing the shrine grounds briskly towards the stairs, knowing the two would follow behind. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she walked along the sidewalk until they reached the entrance to the shrine's parking area, and headed directly for her car. Normally, they'd just take the bus or a train, but with the sheer amount of shopping to be done today, it was best to take the car.

Inuyasha stopped as soon as he saw where she was headed. His first, and _only _experience, in a car, had not been a good one, and he was decidedly unhappy about spending more time in another one.

"Kagome..." he glared at the modern mode of transportation sitting innocently in front of him, "do we _really_ have to go in that?"

Kagome glanced back at her hanyou, breaking into a laugh as she caught the pouty expression on his face. She traded amused glances with her mother.

"Yes, Inuyasha, we really have to take the car. We're going to be getting too much stuff to even have a chance of carrying it all back. It's going to be annoying enough just hauling it from here up all those steps and into the well shrine."

"Fine." He shot his mate a disgruntled look. "But you'd better make sure we get a _lot _of ramen, wench. I'm gonna need something to appease my upset stomach after this - and ramen's about the only thing that will."

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the car. "Oh, hush, Inuyasha. You know I always get you lots of ramen. Now get in like a good little hanyou."

He glared at her indignantly. "Woman, you'd better learn some respect," he mumbled, as her and her mother broke into all-out laughter at his antics. He hid a small smile. He wanted her to smile and be able to remember her last few days with her family as happy ones, not have her memories be of a time of sadness and pain.

As he sat back in the seat with her cuddled up next to him, he held onto her hand, squeezing it gently, lovingly. Sometimes, especially at times like this, he felt so _damn _guilty for being the cause of her losing her family, and could only be grateful for the small mercy that it wouldn't be permanent. He loved her so much, and watching her now, knowing that she was busy storing memories for their departure, made him wonder how she could ever love him - he's such a selfish bastard.

If he hadn't claimed her, she wouldn't be preparing herself to lose her family.

He sighed, a melancholy sound, one that caught Kagome's attention very quickly.

She rolled her eyes at the thoughts she could hear coming from him.

'_Inuyasha, stop. You shouldn't feel guilty for a choice that _I _made. I wouldn't choose any other path, either. I knew full well when I accepted you as my mate that this day would come - that I would have to learn to live without my family. Because frankly, I can live without them - But I _can't _live without _you_. So no guilt, okay?'_

He raised stricken eyes to hers, locking his gaze on her.

_'How do you always do that, wench? You always know what to say to me... and even though I can't understand _why_ you feel that way about me, I do understand - because I can't live without you, either.'_

Her mother watched silently in the rearview mirror as she waited for a chance to turn into traffic. She may have to give her daughter up, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, she couldn't be in better hands - and that took the edge off. If anyone could make sure that Kagome lived to see her family again, it would be Inuyasha.

She smiled as she turned onto the street. She would see her daughter in only a few days, she was sure of it.

---cCc---

Inuyasha sighed. Even though he still hated the car, he had to admit his mate was right; there was no way they could have carried all this stuff.

As it was, it was going to take a while just to get it all up to the well, and then several trips together to get it all through. He didn't want to waste too much time on this project, either, since they would be leaving in the morning, he wanted her to have as much time with her family as possible.

"Come on, Kagome, Sota... let's get this done. The quicker we do, the quicker we're free to enjoy ourselves."

Kagome glanced behind herself in surprise. She hadn't realized her brother had followed her down, but she was glad he had. They'd already made one trip up, and if they did this right, they'd only have to make maybe two more.

Rolling her eyes in resignation, she nodded and started grabbing bags, loading herself up with as much as she could stand to take, then, to the amusement of her hanyou mate, staggering off towards the stairs.

She stopped, irritation beginning to roll off her in waves as she watched him grab over half the remaining bags, then practically _leap _to the top of the shrine steps, before vanishing for a moment, then leaping back down... all in the space of about ten seconds. Dropping her bags, she folded her arms across her chest before yelling out, "That is soo not fair!"

She huffed as Inuyasha began laughing at her, turning her back on him, she grabbed the bags and began moving off, then tossed over her shoulder, "Since you want to be such a showoff, Inuyasha, _you_ can bring up the rest of the bags!"

She completely ignored his howl of outrage as she made her way up the stairs and over to the wellhouse.

_Hmph! Serves him right! Don't know what he's whining about, anyway - not like it'll take him more than thirty seconds to finish it all up!_

_'Fine. Be that way, wench - but remember, I will get you back for this,' _he practically purred into her mind.

She suddenly was _very _interested in going through the bags, and placing them into the well house itself in preparation for them being hauled into the past.

Her mate merely grinned at her.

Sota rolled his eyes at the two. "Adults - will they _ever_ make sense?"

He turned and headed back to the house as he received _two_ growls for his efforts. "Sheesh. Touchy today, aren't they?"

Momma just smiled as her son came through the door. "It's okay, Sota, dear. They'll calm down in a bit - just let them finish taking all that stuff through the well." She sighed, a sad look crossing her face for a minute. "It's just hard for them, dear. After all, they'll be leaving tomorrow, and saying goodbye is never easy, son, remember that."

Sota caught his mother's eyes and nodded. As young as he was, he understood that better than most kids his age. How could he not, with the sister he had?

After all, every time she went through the well, he said goodbye - not knowing if he'd ever see her again. He was used to it.

He still hated it, though.


	27. Some Things are Harder to Say than Other

**Chapter 33: Some Things are Harder to Say than Others**

It was time.

She'd spent every last second she could with her family, and now, the time had come to say goodbye... and suddenly, that one word had become the hardest thing to say - in any language.

She could feel Inuyasha through the link, the guilt he felt swelling through his mind, and it made her calm down, if only for his sake. She knew she would see her family again, so it wasn't forever, and reminding herself of that allowed her to get out a small, but true, smile.

"Momma, jii-chan, Sota... there really isn't much to say, except I'll see you in a few days." She stumbled a bit as the three of them pounced on her, and she grinned as she was glomped straight into a group hug.

"Inuyasha, get over here - you're part of this family, and we want hugs from you, too." Momma held out her arm, waiting for the surprised hanyou to join them, before locking her arm and hauling him straight into the hug.

Kagome smiled as she heard his thoughts in her head, but didn't respond beyond shaking her head at him.

"I love you guys, you know that, right? And when we get back, we'll have lots of stories to tell you, so be prepared, okay?" Reluctantly, she finally pulled away, and Inuyasha grabbed her hand and held it as he watched her family hold back the tears he knew were there.

"Listen here, young man, you'd better take care of her, and I expect to see her back here like she said in a few days, safe and sound, understand that, boy? If I gotta have a hanyou for a grandson-in-law, I'd rather him be useful for something, at least!" The old man glared at him, but everyone could see his heart wasn't really in it.

"Yeah, and you take care of yourself, too, Inuyasha. When you get back, we can play some more video games." Sota smirked over at him slyly. "Maybe by then, you'll actually be a challenge."

Inuyasha reached over and smacked the boy lightly on the back of the head as everyone else laughed. "Feh. One of these days, kid, I'll make you eat those words."

Jii-chan nodded, then grabbing his daughter-in-laws hand, and Sota's, he turned and pulled them forcibly out of the well house. "You two better get going. And don't worry, Kagome, I'll take care of the family - no youkai will get anywhere near this shrine." He snickered as he pulled out a handful of ofuda, and Inuyasha groaned.

"Yeah, great, fine, like those are gonna work." Shaking his head, he grabbed his mate and, with a final wave as the three members of her family were pulled out of the well-house, he leapt into the well, and five hundred years back into the past.

He was still chortling when they came out on the other side. "Keh. I hope you know," he said, raising a brow at her as he set her down on the ground, "they'd be doomed if they had to rely on those useless ofuda of his. You'd think he'd realize by now that he has no spiritual powers, since he's been tryin' to use them on me for years, and I'm still here."

Kagome chuckled, the humorous memories of her jii-chan chasing her hanyou around the shrine over the years, warring with the sadness in her heart at the knowledge that five hundred years was a very long time to wait.

She could only wish that time wasn't so unforgiving... but there was nothing she could do about it now, and not wanting to make her mate feel any more guilty than he already did, she wiped her eyes determinedly and clapped her hands together.

"Right. Well, let's get the last of this stuff to Kaede's - some of these things are for her, anyway, and whatever else isn't immediately needed can go to the village's storage hut." She glanced at her mate, unsure of what he had planned now, since they hadn't really spoken about anything beyond saying goodbye to her family, and getting everything here.

"Feh. No way, wench. We're waiting right here 'til Miroku and Sango get here. I ain't carryin' all this by myself, ya know." He folded his hands into his sleeves, and his ears folded back against his head. "Besides... I think I need a little time to figure out how I'm gonna tell Sesshoumaru what we're going to be up against." He looked off into the forest.

"This is gonna suck anyway you look at it, K'gome. He's going to flip."

Kagome moved over to his side and put her hand on his arm in comfort. "I know. But you'll get through it, and besides, I don't think it's going to be you he's angry at - I wouldn't want to be in Naraku's shoes when your brother catches up with him, though." She shuddered at the thought. "He is one youkai I really don't like being around when he's angry."

Inuyasha pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into her neck and inhaling her scent, and immediately felt a whole lot calmer than he had just moments before. Her scent always had that effect on him...

"Listen, wench - you know I'd never let him hurt you, right?" At her nod, he sighed. "Good. But you know what? I probably know Sesshoumaru as well as anyone on this earth does, and I can tell you, I don't think you're in any danger from him. He respects you."

"Huh. Well, that's different. I wouldn't have expected that."

"Why not? Think about it, wench - Sesshoumaru respects power over everything - and you have a great deal of it."

Kagome thought about that for a moment, and then nodded again. "Well, that's for sure. He really is kind of obsessive about power. Must be a youkai thing - kami knows you kinda have a thing about power, too," she teased.

"Oi! I'm nothing like that uptight prick!"

She giggled, then sighing, pulled away as she felt Miroku's aura approaching. "C'mon, mate, Miroku and Sango are almost here. Let's get this stuff ready to go."

She quickly had everything sorted out, and, once she was done, Inuyasha could tell that there wasn't much that needed to go into storage, since most of that stuff had already been put away yesterday. What was left would be easily taken care of.

Inuyasha motioned Miroku over as soon as he caught sight of him, and began handing him the items for the storage hut.

"Keh. Get this stuff put away quick, monk. As soon as you're done, meet me at Kaede's and we'll go hunt something up for dinner. There's some things we all need to talk about," he said, glancing over at Sango, so she'd know it was serious. "Kagome and I found out some stuff on her side of the well, about what Naraku is planning for us."

Sango looked surprised as Kagome nodded. "Yeah." She waved Sango off as she started to speak. "We'll talk about it at dinner, Sango. Here, help me grab this stuff here - that pile is stuff for Kaede, and this stuff is ours for our next trip out."

She sighed, then nodded. "Alright. I'll grab our stuff, you grab Kaede's stuff." She looked at her best friend, noting the signs of sadness in her eyes. "You gonna be okay, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, then turned and shook her head in the affirmative at Sango. "Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She glanced back over at the hanyou. "That goes for you, too, Inuyasha. I'll be fine, so stop worrying." She tossed a couple bags his way. "Make yourself useful, dog boy, since I see you handed out assignments, but didn't leave yourself anything to carry, I'll do it for you."

She snickered at his dirty look. "Move it."

He sighed as Miroku laughed and Sango grinned. "Feh. Women." He swung the bags over his shoulder and took off, calling back as he went, "Well, let's go then, people - I ain't got all day!"

Everyone broke out laughing as they all moved off towards the village.

Only Inuyasha noticed Kagome look back, sadly, lingeringly, at the well before turning and following her friends out of the meadow.

_I'm sorry, Kagome_, he thought sadly.

---cCc---

Later that evening, as everyone settled around the fire in Kaede's hut with dinner, Sango spoke up and asked what they had found in Kagome's time that pertained to the battle with Naraku. It had apparently been eating at her since it had been mentioned earlier, and she was tired of waiting for answers.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances, then Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"Okay. When we got back over to her time, her jii-chan pulled me off to one of the storage sheds on the shrine grounds. Apparently, he'd found an old scroll that he felt we needed to see." He rolled his eyes at his mate. "For once in his life, the old bastard was right." He ignored his mates mock angry look, and kept talking.

"Miroku, you wrote that scroll, and left it to be found by us in her era, as a warning of what was going to happen when we finally fought Naraku."

Miroku sat back in surprise, and glanced over at Sango before looking back at Inuyasha. "Well, that is certainly... unexpected." His brow creased in thought, he turned his gaze on the fire and stared at the flickering flames. "So, what did I feel was so bad that I needed to warn you in the future?"

"Naraku's newest incarnation."

Everyone turned and looked at Kagome, and finally, Kaede spoke. "So the spider is creating something new for ye, is he?"

Inuyasha sighed, pulling his knee up, he rested an arm on it and let his gaze get lost in the flames. "Keh. Not new. Somehow, that bastard is planning to bring my father back, and using his entire chunk of the jewel, control him. He's who we'll be battling."

The shock in the room was palpable, and no one knew what to say. It was more than obvious that Inuyasha was very upset by this.

Sango shook her head, almost despairingly. "This isn't good, Inuyasha. We learned a great deal about your father as slayers, and everything I was ever told is that he was the single most powerful youkai that ever lived. Sesshoumaru might someday surpass him, but..." she trailed off at Inuyasha's irritated look.

"Keh! You think I don't know that? Why do you think Naraku has to use so much of the jewel to be able to control my old man?" He sent a dirty look her way, then looked off to the side, away from everyones eyes. "As for Sesshoumaru, I need to find him and tell him what's goin' on. If anyone can tell us how to deal with my father, it would be him, since he was actually trained by him, and sparred with him many times - hell, he even saw battle with him. I'm just shooting blind, since I never knew the old dog."

Kagome had been completely silent as certain ideas began to filter through her mind. Looking down at her lap, she allowed her thoughts to wander, entering an almost meditative state that allowed her to see things much more clearly.

Casting her mind back, she thought about every instance she'd had to deal with the shards of the jewel, every bit of contact, and the way that youkai who gained shards of the jewel reacted to it's power, and a certain picture began to emerge. Her brow furrowed, she went through the scenario in her mind several times, to make sure she was thinking correctly, and then a smile broke across her face.

"Oi, wench! Wake up, onna, what the hell?"

She started, looking up, she realized everyone was staring at her, and she blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Did I miss something?"

"I said," he rolled his eyes, "that it's time for me to go talk to Sesshoumaru. He's nearby, so I may as well get it over with." He grimaced. "I really don't want to have to tell him about this but..." his voice trailed off and he shrugged. "Guess it's my responsibility, though. Let's go, wench. I might need you there to calm things down if they get outta hand."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Alright, let's do this then." She glanced at her friends, who all still appeared to be deep in thought, and said, "We'll be back in a little while, guys. Hopefully, with some usable information from Lord Sesshoumaru."

"That's hoping for a lot. Uptight bastard isn't much for handing out information."

He shook his head in irritation. "Feh. Let's just go and get this over with." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the hut, and as soon as they reached the path out of the village, he slung her up on his back, and headed to the place he could feel his brother's youki.

Kagome was silent as Inuyasha practically flew through the forest. She was absolutely positive that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to harm them - but also completely sure that he was going to be very, very angry about what they were about to tell him.

She suspected that he was going to need time to calm down... so it was probable that they wouldn't get much out of him tonight.

That meant that she had a little time to consider all her options before the youkai Lord was ready to join them and speak of what they might face against his father. She knew that, more than likely, she would have to get the shards out of him first, and that meant that she had to be close.

If everything she'd heard about her mate's father was true, he would be the most formidable opponent that they'd face, and if they could defeat him, Naraku would be almost an anti-climax.

She thought back to that one meeting she'd had with him, if you could really call it that, on the day Inuyasha had formed their mate-bond. Even dead, his spirit had radiated power...

_Damn, I dread this fight. I can only imagine how Inu feels about this, and I don't even want to hink about how hard it's gonna be to tell Sesshoumaru. I mean, how the hell do you say something like this? Oh, by the way, Sesshoumaru, guess what? Your dad's gonna be acting all crazy and trying to kill you, so you're gonna have to fight him?_

Inuyasha snorted at his mate's thoughts. _'Did you forget, wench? Sesshoumaru wanted to fight the old man anyway, he just never got the chance. The only thing that's gonna piss him off is the disrespect of what the bastard's doing... that and the fact that this fight isn't his choice, but Naraku's. Sesshoumaru doesn't like being forced to do anything...'_

He broke off as they neared the clearing his brother's camp was in, and coming to a stop, lowered Kagome off his back. "Look. When we get in there, let me do the talking, unless he asks you something, okay? I don't want him targeting you if he loses control of his temper."

Kagome sighed, but nodded. "Okay, Inuyasha. He's not going to hurt us, but I'll do what you want if it makes you feel better." She tilted her head forward." Let's go - he knows we're here, and he's waiting. It wouldn't do to upset him anymore than we already are about to."

He huffed at her, but grabbed her hand, and pulling her forward, stepped into the circle of firelight.

"Inuyasha, miko. Is there a specific reason you sought me out tonight, instead of waiting 'til morning?"

Inuyasha stared steadily at his brother for a moment, then cursed, and moving forward, plopped down across the fire from his brother, waiting until Kagome sank down next to him, before beginning to speak.

"Look, Sesshoumaru. I don't exactly know how to tell you this but..."

He was interrupted before he could finish. "You tell me by saying it. There is no need to hide behind words, little brother. Speak."

"We found out what Naraku's planning. Since Kagome here pretty much destroyed the last of his incarnations, he's been forced to create one more, as protection for himself. We all know he's a coward who doesn't fight his own battles if he can help it... and this time he's gone too damn far to raise himself an ally that is more powerful than any he could have created on his own."

At his brother's raised brow and expectant expression, he dropped his bombshell. "He's used his entire chunk of the jewel to raise father's spirit, create a new body for him, and control his mind. We have to find a way to defeat father."

For several moments, the youkai lord seemed to be completely unmoved by the information he'd just been handed... but then, both the people sitting across from him could feel his youki beginning to rise, and his eyes began flickering between red and gold.

In that moment, the struggle for control became apparent within him... but much to Inuyasha's relief, his rage was not directed at them.

After several minutes, they could see that he'd regained control, although the level of rage in his aura did not differ, and as he locked his gaze on Inuyasha and spoke, Kagome could only be glad it wasn't they who had angered him.

"Where did you obtain this information?"

"From an old scroll found at Kagome's family shrine."

Sesshoumaru turned a raised brow on the girl, obviously questioning his brothers statement. "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru, he speaks the truth. My jii-chan found it, and after reading it, brought it to Inuyasha's attention. It was written by Miroku, as a warning for us to find of what we would face."

"So the monk was concerned enough with the outcome to leave a warning, effectively taking away the advantage of surprise that Naraku was probably counting on... hn."

He looked away, mind obviously working over what he'd been told. "I will consider this tonight - we will speak in the morning about how we will use this information best."

Kagome immediately stood, pulling her mate up with her, and nodded at the youkai Lord. "That's what we had figured would be best, my Lord." She caught his gaze and held it steadily. "I am sorry for the disrespect Naraku has shown to your blood - and that we had to be the ones to tell you. It is obvious that he holds nothing sacred."

She bowed her head in a gesture of respect, surprised when his eyes softened just slightly, and he inclined his head back.

"Your words are honorable. Goodnight, Miko."

"We'll see you tomorrow then, Sesshoumaru. Meet us at the third hour after sunrise in the clearing near the Goshinboku. We'll talk then."

Not waiting for a response, Inuyasha once again pulled Kagome onto his back and leapt away... back to the hut, their friends, and more than likely, disturbed sleep.

---cCc---

A/N: Happy Easter, everyone!

Amber


	28. Unexpected Help from the Past

**Chapter 28: Unexpected Help from the Past**

Kagome tossed in her sleep, unable to settle.

The thoughts of what they had learned from the scroll, along with sorrow for the upset to her mate and his brother caused by Naraku's latest plan swirled through her mind over and over, leaving her tired and upset.

Finally giving in to desperation, she got up quietly from her spot on the floor and rummaged through her backpack, looking for her sleep aid. It would leave her feeling somewhat drowsy the next morning, but that was better than being exhausted by a complete lack of sleep. She would need a clear head come morning, and she knew it.

Lying back down after taking the pill, she let her mind wander where it would.

There were far too many things taking up space in her mind, and she couldn't afford the distraction at this time. The fight with Naraku was coming soon... far too soon in some ways, and not soon enough in others. And then there was the loss of her family - even though she knew she'd see them again, _if _she survived the final battle and the five hundred years between now and then, it was still a lot to take in.

Before, with the well still accessible, the massive amount of intervening years between here and there hadn't bothered her at all, but now, it just seemed so insurmountable - it was like staring at eternity. Her mind just didn't want to accept it, so, reluctantly, she pushed those thoughts away, and closed the door on thoughts of her family.

There was certainly time enough to worry about all that _after _defeating Naraku.

Unfortunately, with those thoughts locked away, it left her with thoughts of the horror that was about to descend on her mate and brother-in-law. Having to fight your own father, in what could very well turn into a fight to the death... she could only imagine the pain, and the guilt... closing her eyes, she let a few tears leak out at the knowledge of the hurt her mate would surely be feeling over this.

_Damn that Naraku! I'm beginning to actively hate him..._

Her thoughts trailed off as she opened her eyes, and frowned as she looked around. _Where the hell am I? _She found herself under the spreading branches of a huge tree, surrounded by a large, open meadow full of beautiful flowers of almost every hue.

"Don't worry, dear, there is no danger to you in this place. I would never harm the one who has given my son so much joy."

Kagome whipped around in shock, and there, standing before her, was a woman of such beauty, she immediately felt like a street urchin in comparison.

_Wait, she said... her son? Is this, could this be - Lady Izayoi? Inuyasha's mother?!_

The woman smiled, a gentle, sweet smile full of love, and sat seiza next to her. "Yes, my dear Kagome, I'm your mate's mother." She reached down and picked a red flower, and reaching over, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, setting the flower there with it.

"You have made my son happy, given him more than I was beginning to think he'd ever find." She looked down, a sad expression washing across her face then.

"You have no idea how much it hurt to watch all that he has suffered over his lifetime, my daughter. It hurt, and I was unable to do anything to stop it - I could only watch. I felt so helpless... watching as his heart became heavier and darker, and then, to see him pinned to a tree for another's crimes." She raised a hand to her face and wiped a tear, then smiled at Kagome, seeing her eyes wet with those same tears.

"But, just as I thought that it was over for him, and that he would be condemned to an eternity of being locked in an unnatural sleep, you came, and woke him, and healed him. For that, you have my eternal gratitude... and as much love as I have for my son, I also have for you."

Kagome, by this time blushing a dark, cherry red, smiled shyly. "Thank you... but you know, you don't owe me gratitude, or anything else. I didn't do anything that I've done, so that others would owe me a debt - I did it all because I love Inuyasha, more than anything that has ever been created. I would give my soul for his, and my life just to see him smile."

Izayoi patted her hands, then reached over and hugged her. "I know. And that is why I, in my turn, love you. How could I not love the one who gives so much to my beloved son?" Sadness crept into her eyes then.

"I know what it is to love another as you love my Inuyasha... and the pain that I feel since he has been ripped away tells me how it would feel for you were the same thing to happen to your mate."

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed with justifiable anger. "Naraku! That bastard..." she trailed off, seeing the pain in her companion's eyes. "He forced your mate to return to the world of the living... tearing you apart. I'm so sorry, my Lady!"

"That's why I'm here." She waved a hand at their surroundings. "This is the place I was buried, you know. Because my mate was called back, my soul was also pulled from my sleep, but, since I have no body to return to, I'm trapped in between the living and the dead. I can, however, reach out to you this way, because of the strength of your soul. And I can help you break the control Naraku has over my mate... before our son has to fight him."

Kagome looked hopeful at that. "Really? Because, you know, it isn't just Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru, too. He was very upset when we told him... he's changed a lot, even just since I've known him - and I could see the pain in his eyes tonight when Inu and I explained the situation to him."

Izayoi nodded. "I have seen some of the things that have happened with Sesshoumaru... it is the effect of his young ward, the little girl, Rin. She is a darling child, and even my mate's first son and heir, with his hardened heart, could not resist her. She opened his heart, as you did for my Inuyasha. I do not wish him to suffer, either, having to raise his hand to his own father."

"So what do we do, my Lady? How will we beat Naraku at his own game?"

"We turn his weapon against him, my dear. It is the last thing that Naraku will expect."

---cCc---

Kagome woke suddenly, sitting up quickly, she noticed right away that the usual groggy feeling she got after taking those sleep aid pills was completely absent for once, and she was grateful for that.

Glancing around, she noted that everyone else was still sleeping, and moving quietly, she stood and walked over to the door, pushing aside the matting and exiting the hut.

It looked to be about an hour before sunrise, and moving across the little dirt path in front of the hut, found the grass on the other side of it, and promptly sat down, drawing her knees up, and wrapping her arms around them. Setting her chin on her knees, she sighed, and closed her eyes.

She was totally aware that the meeting with Inuyasha's mother was absolutely real - it wasn't a dream. They'd come up with a very dangerous strategy, but they had both agreed that it was very likely their only chance... and because it all hinged on a split-second reaction, they had agreed that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru should _not _be told about it.

Kagome snorted. Like that was gonna be so easy, what with the mate bond and all. If she kept the bond closed down, he'd know something was up, so that wasn't really an option, but she couldn't let him find out, either. The only thing she could think of was to stuff it as far down in her consciousness as possible and refuse to think about it... and hope that worked.

She caught a hint of movement from the hut, and decided she'd better get a start on burying that little bit of info now, because, if she wasn't mistaken, that was her mate getting ready to come looking for her. She carefully ignored the light laugh she heard... it wouldn't do to alert her companions to the presence that only she could sense.

_I wish Inuyasha could see her, or at least, sense her... I know he misses her deeply. Even though we haven't really talked about her much, whenever he's mentioned her, I could see the pained look in his eye._

"Oi, wench, you okay? You're not usually up this early without being forced... is something bothering you?"

She rolled her eyes, glancing back over her shoulder at him as he walked up behind her. "You mean, beyond the whole Naraku mess? As if that isn't enough to bother anybody, dog boy."

He snickered quietly as he plopped down next to her. "Dog boy, huh? You haven't called me that in a while, wench." He turned his head and looked at her. "Now, 'fess up. What's wrong? I mean specifically, Kagome," he said, a trace of sarcasm touching his voice.

She tilted her head up and looked at the sky, watching the light of a false dawn break over the horizon for a few moments before answering. "Just have a lot on my mind, Inuyasha, that's all." Absently twirling a blade of grass she'd picked in her fingers, she glanced over at him quizzically, then looked back up at the sky.

"How long did it take, Inuyasha," she asked, softly, eyes far away as he looked over at her, "before you got used to the absence of your mother? You know, in day to day life. I'm just wondering how long..." she trailed off, not surprised when he finished the sentence.

"... I suffered with missing her, and not knowing how to go on?" Is that what your asking?" He looked away as she nodded, frowning slightly, thoughtfully. "I still miss her, Kagome. That never goes away. But at least, I'm glad for one thing. For you, it isn't forever. You'll see her again." His voice dropped to a pained whisper. "I just wish... that I could see mine again. It's been so long..."

Kagome reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Don't give up hope, Inu-chan... you also will see her again someday, and maybe - well, maybe sooner than you think. In this world, anything's possible."

Inuyasha slowly turned his head and caught her eye, wondering at the peculiar intensity that had invaded his mate's voice when she'd said that.

_It's like she knows something..._

Then she smiled, and the moment was gone. Squeezing his hand again before pulling her arm back around her leg, she nodded up at the sky, where the light of true dawn was beginning to show.

"We'll have to wake the others soon, Inuyasha, if we want to get everyone fed and ready for when your brother arrives. He definitely doesn't like being kept waiting, ne?"

"Keep his majesty waiting? Perish the thought," he said, an evil expression crossing his face. "That bastard thinks his time is more precious than the kami."

Kagome laughed, standing, she held out her hand and pulled her mate to his feet when he took it. Folding his hand into her own, she tugged him along behind her. "Come on, dog boy. Let's wake everyone up and start the day. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long one."

Inuyasha nodded, looking back over his shoulder at the timberline. He could feel his brother out there, already waiting, and if that wasn't bad enough, the air felt heavy, as though a storm was coming.

_Keh, and it is, too. A storm called Naraku... I only hope that something's left standing when its all over._

Glancing behind him once more, he turned and followed his mate into the hut.

---cCc---

Sesshoumaru appeared promptly on time, and the Inutachi all gathered around the Western Lord to begin their planning. Much rode on what he had to say about his father's combat tactics, and what it would take to counter that, and Kagome prepared for a long day of talk.

She frowned. _I hate this. Something doesn't feel right. _

She looked around, unsure of what she was feeling, but nonetheless, almost sure that something was out there, watching.

Narrowing her eyes on the line of trees marching away towards the horizon, she immediately broke into the already quite lively debate going on around her. "Quiet! Now!" she snapped.

At the startled silence around her, she looked at the Western Lord. "We're being spied upon, Lord Sesshoumaru, unless you want Naraku knowing our plans, I suggest you all wait until I'm able to set a soundproof barrier around us."

Sesshoumaru immediately sent his aura out, and very quickly realized that his brother's miko was correct. Back under the trees, several of Naraku's hell-bees were stationed. He cursed himself inwardly for not catching it sooner.

He caught his brother's concerned glance. "Your mate is correct. There are several saimyousho stationed under the trees. We cannot take the chance that they can hear us even from this distance."

Kagome jerked her head in the direction of the forest. "I'll put up a barrier, and go walk the perimeter. I'm not really needed in this discussion at this point, so I'll just make sure that Naraku doesn't get the chance to be nosy." An evil grin crossed her face.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get the chance to flame some of his little spies."

Inuyasha spluttered as she moved off, not sure if he really felt comfortable with her going off alone. But she gave him no chance to argue the point, because a barrier came up, and just that quick, she was _gone._

Suddenly, they were all staring out at an empty field.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly and looked at his brother. "Tell, me Inuyasha. When did your mate gain the ability to move that fast?"

Inuyasha caught the eyes of Sango and Miroku on him, and shrugged helplessly.

"I have no fucking idea, Sesshoumaru. She doesn't tell me everything, you know." He waved his hand in Sango's direction. "Keh. Think about it, Sango. Look at what happened that time we went after that shard-bearing oni and it attacked us in the road. She just exploded out of nowhere with those powers of hers."

Sango nodded. "Yeah, he's right. She's developing these powers of hers left and right... and if I'm not mistaken, my Lord, you even promised to help her hone her control. She's going to be one hell of a formidable weapon, you know."

Miroku looked thoughtful as Sesshoumaru turned and gazed back out at the empty meadow.

"Maybe we should consider her as part of our tactics? My Lord, once you've worked with her a bit, you'll have a fairly good idea of what she might be capable of... and can then make plans around that. And the less Naraku knows about it..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Hn." The youkai Lord continued looking out into the field, seemingly lost in thought for a few more moments, before turning back to his companions. "Agreed. I will begin working with her tomorrow morning."

Sitting, he gestured for everyone to join him on the ground.

"Let us begin."

---cCc---

Kagome stopped as soon as she hit the tree-line, and sent her senses out around her in every direction. It was amazing - she could feel everything in all directions for _miles, _and quickly located every single spy in the area. She wasn't really surprised to find that the saimyousho were not the only ones out there.

_That's Naraku alright. Hell, his left hand doesn't even trust his right... _

Tightening her aura around herself until it almost disappeared, she moved again, hitting the first hell-wasp before it even knew she was there.

_This oughta piss the bastard off - having all his little pets disappear. _She snickered as she took out the second bug. _Opening movements of the final battle, bastard, and I'm the one claiming them. _

Darting towards her next target, she realized that the hell-born hanyou had been busy creating new slaves for himself as soon as she caught sight of her opponent.

_Can't really call them incarnations... these look just like low-level youkai - except that they're controlled, and look like they were only quickly cobbled together._

_These things weren't meant to see battle in any way - they're only purpose was to spy._ She shook her head in disgust. _This wouldn't even be worth the effort if it weren't for the chance to piss Naraku off at the loss of all the information he's after._

After taking out about fifteen assorted fake-youkai, she came to a halt just under the tree-line, and looked out at the group sitting under her barrier. She could feel Inuyasha trying to find her, but beyond letting him feel her presence, she hid her actual location, and stood back to see if he could trace her.

_This should be interesting..._

She could feel his youki searching, and knew he was also using his other senses... she was curious to see if she had managed to hide herself totally or not.

She grinned almost ferally as a sense of frustration seeped through the link... he wasn't having any luck finding her, and a sudden sense of elation swept through her. _This gives me one hell of way of sneaking up on the sneak... Naraku, you just lost a_ lot _of ground!_

Sending out her senses once again, she quickly located the energy signature of her previous incarnation, and tightening her grip on her bow, once again disappeared from sight.

_Time to go get Kikyou. Let's see if I can sneak up on her..._

---cCc---

Kikyou was meditating, senses open to the world around her, but unaware of the visitor currently bearing down on her. She got about two seconds of warning before her reincarnations energy signature literally _materialized _right next to her, and she almost fell over in astonishment... if it had been anyone else, she'd be dead, _again_.

Kagome broke out in open laughter at the look on Kikyou's face, and holding her hands out in a show of peaceable intent, dropped to the ground cross-legged next to her.

"So. Anything interesting happen in the last few days?"

Kikyou gave her an ironic look. "You mean, _besides _you sneaking up on me just now? No, it's been very quiet - although not a _comfortable _quiet. I would be very interested to know what Naraku is up to at this moment."

Kagome looked over at her seriously. "He's busy making himself a new incarnation... one none of us really want to meet. Looks like we're not gonna get a choice, though," she said with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Naraku's using his portion of the jewel to bring back Inuyasha's father, and keep him under his control."

Kikyou gasped, eyes wide. "How do you know about this? Are you sure?!"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. You know the monk that travels with us, right? He left us an informative little scroll to find at the shrine in my time telling us about it. It detailed the last battle."

"Did it say who would win?" she asked curiously.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not, that part of the scroll was damaged. However, think about it logically. For Miroku to leave us a warning for the future tells me that we win. If we hadn't, he'd be dead. Simple."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "I suppose." She stood then. "I gather, since you are here, that it's time to prepare myself, is it not?"

She smiled and tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Sure is. Oh, and by the way, just to let you know, Naraku's also been making himself new slaves. He's got his spies out in force, so be careful not to give anything away."

The older priestess rolled her eyes and glared around her at the trees, and the darkness under them.

"Figures. He always was a coward, sending others to do his dirty work."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, but you know what? His little lower-youkai pets make really satisfying target practice, Kikyou. You should try it."

Kikyou grinned suddenly, wickedly.

"Sounds like fun, Kagome."

---cCc---

Naraku smiled at his newest incarnation, proudly circling him as he stood, snarling, in the middle of the room. He was magnificent... and almost ready for battle. He simply could not_ wait _to see the faces of the brothers when they caught sight of who they'd be facing - everything up to this point would be worth it just for the anguish this was sure to cause.

_Just a few more days, and I will tear their world apart. Those fools, thinking they could ever best me! With this one move, I will totally take their hearts from them, and leave them unable to even function. _

He laughed aloud as his incarnation howled and struggled, attempting to break away from his control. It was worth it to use all of the jewel that he had to control this one... truly, he was strong - and a formidable opponent. _If I had even one less shard, it would not be possible._

Laughing again, he left the room, chaining the other up with a thought. It was time to call back some of his spies... he wanted to know what his enemies were planning, not that it mattered, of course, they would lose no matter what, but it was amusing, and would provide a good way to keep himself busy while his creation finished maturing.

He was _not_ laughing, however, when he found that his spies no longer existed.

He now had no way of knowing what the Inutachi, and their allies, had in store for him...

And he didn't like that _at all._


	29. Weaving it All Together

**Chapter 29: Weaving it all Together**

The next several days were spent with everyone sparring and getting ready for what everyone knew would be the battle of their lives - nothing else they could ever get into would equal this.

While Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou practiced fighting against each other, Sesshoumaru, true to his word, sat with Kagome, and taught her how to control her power, so that she didn't leak her presence.

She was a quick study, he was pleased to find, and once again, he privately praised his brother's choice of mates.

Finally, after three days of training, the group once again gathered all together, and once Kagome raised a sound-proof barrier again, they began one last discussion on their plans.

Sesshoumaru spoke up first. "We can expect Naraku to attempt to wear us down first with hordes of lower youkai, while releasing saimyousho to keep your wind tunnel, monk," he glanced at Miroku, ''out of the fight. That means that you will be reduced to your native combat skills, rather than being able to utilize your curse."

Miroku nodded reluctantly.

"I would suggest that you do not attempt to use your hand. Naraku will try to force you into doing so, but if you do, you will only be playing into his plans."

Sesshoumaru broke off as he noticed Kagome smirking and shaking her head.

"Tell me, miko, why are you amused?"

Kagome openly grinned, and pulled out several Epi-pens. Miroku's eyes lit up when he saw them, recognizing what she held. She'd used them before to rid his body of the saimyousho poisons.

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshoumaru. Miroku can suck up every hell-bug on the field, and with those, he'll be just fine."

Sesshoumaru raised a slender brow. "Poison antidote from your time, I gather?" At her nod, he asked, "And you are sure it will work against them?"

"Sure will. Miroku knows how to use them, so I'll just give two of them to him to carry, and I will keep the last one just in case."

He nodded, pleased. "Well, then. I suppose the next thing to discuss is my father. None of you will be able to defeat him, so it will be up to myself, and Inuyasha. He will be our opponent."

He looked away for a moment, then met his brother's surprised eyes. "Father is an opponent that neither you nor I can defeat alone. It will take both of us. For all of our sakes, we must work together, Inuyasha. Can you do that?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I'm just glad you're on our side this time, Sesshoumaru. It's hard enough to know we have to face our own father on the field - but I don't think I could handle having to fight you, too."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said softly, as everyone watched as the two brothers finally made their peace with one another. "I would not want to have to fight you, either, brother."

Kikyou spoke up at that point. "While you two are fighting your father," she glanced at Kagome, "you and I will be taking on Naraku himself. Can you trust me enough, after everything I have done, to work with me?"

Everyone watched as Kagome nodded and grinned. "Sure. After all, if you'd betrayed us in this battle, I wouldn't have been born, since our soul wouldn't have been purified, and would instead be languishing in hell about the time I should have been being born."

Kikyou blinked in surprise, then said slowly, "I believe you are right. I had never thought of that."

Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow again as everyone else laughed, a certain tension draining from the group with Kagome's easy acceptance of her one-time rival and chief tormentor.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed his mate's hand and squeezed it. She was so much more than he had ever hoped to have, and he loved her more every day. He swore then and there that Naraku would not come between them - both would live through the battle. Nothing else was acceptable.

_'Well, my dear?'_ Kagome smiled secretively as she heard her mate's mother's voice in her ear. She knew none of the others could hear the Lady._ 'Are you ready for what is coming? I know your attention will be split during the battle, trying to fight Naraku himself, and keeping a close watch on my mate as well.'_

Kagome nodded, as if to herself, and said into her mind, _'I'll be okay. I've always been a good multi-tasker, so I guess that little talent of mine will be getting a good workout.'_

She could feel Izayoi's hesitance within her mind._ 'But for this plan of ours to work, my dear, you must have absolute trust in me. Can you really be sure you trust me enough for what we have in mind?'_

_'Absolutely, my Lady. You love your son as much as I do, and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. So don't worry about it. It'll all work out - just keep an eye on the fight, and when it's time, let me know.'_

She felt Izayoi smile, then let go of her attention, and Kagome tuned back in to the rest of the group finishing up their talk.

"Hey. Are we planning to wait for Naraku to come to us here, or what?"

Inuyasha frowned at her and shook his head. "I don't want that bastard anywhere near the village. We should head out tomorrow - I have the perfect place in mind to finish this... its a no-mans land, the soil is useless, and no one lives near there, so we won't be endangering anyone, and yet it's wide open - no place for Naraku to hide. He'll have to come out and play."

Sango looked thoughtful. "I know the place you speak of, it would indeed be an excellent battlefield. So what do we do? Head there, then camp in the area until Naraku gets tired of waiting, and just attacks?"

"Exactly."

Everyone got silent at that, and sat for a while just thinking everything over.

Finally, Sesshoumaru stood, and Kagome dropped the barrier. "I am going to hunt. I will meet you all here at first light tomorrow. Rest well this night." With that, the Western Lord turned and faded into the trees, leaving everyone else to stand and head back to the village.

Kikyou turned away, and also headed into the trees - only turning back when Kagome called out to her. She waited patiently for the girl to speak.

"Have you thought anymore about what you asked me to do?"

Kikyou shook her head. "I do not need to. It is what I want. Everything in me wants peace - and once you purify our soul, I will gain that. I have no desire to walk this earth any longer, at least not in this body." She gestured to herself. "Our soul wants to be re-joined, and I am ready... no, I am _more_ than ready for that, Kagome."

Kagome sighed, then nodded firmly. "Then that's what I'll give you. I just wanted to be sure it's what you really wanted."

Kikyou turned and continued walking. "It is." She smiled over her shoulder at her reincarnation. "I will also meet you all here at first light. Goodnight, Kagome."

"Night, Kikyou." Kagome turned back towards a patiently waiting Inuyasha.

"What was that all about, wench?"

She glanced up at him, then back down thoughtfully. "Just wanted to make sure that she really wanted me to purify our soul, like she asked. I had thought of using the jewel to give her another chance at life, but she isn't interested. She said she's tired, and ready to rest."

Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and swung her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her neck. "Keh. Thank you, K'gome. I don't know how you do it, always giving more and more of yourself. After everything she's done to you, and you still tried to help her. You'll never know how much that means to me."

Kagome pulled back from his embrace and looked him in the face. "Can you let her go, though, Inuyasha? Knowing that this is what she wants - can you let go?"

He nodded easily. "Yeah. I just want her to be happy, and if this is what it takes, then I have no problems with it. Don't worry about me."

She beamed at him, then pulled away and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, dog boy, let's go get dinner before its all gone."

He followed her happily, heart at peace with Kikyou's decision, and content to know that his mate would have her complete soul. It was about time.

---cCc---

Morning came far too early for the Inutachi and their allies, as everyone gathered their belongings and said their goodbyes to those that would be staying behind. Shippo had the hardest time - he didn't want to be separated from Kagome, but understood that she would be too distracted to fight if she was worried about him, and so, eventually, after many tears, he finally let her go.

They made good time as they traveled swiftly, but uneasily, under leaden grey skies that only emphasized the weight of what they were heading into. The group was silent, all lost in their own thoughts, and as they neared their first nights camp, everyone broke off into their chosen tasks silently, functioning as a group fluidly, as though they had always traveled together.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru peeled off from the main group first, heading out to hunt, and Miroku and, surprisingly enough, Kikyou, went after water and firewood. Sango and Kagome, meanwhile, set up the encampment, and had a firepit ready for when the two came back with the wood for it.

Dinner was quickly spitted and cooked when the hunters returned with several rabbits, and just as quickly eaten. Afterwards, Kikyou faded into the trees and found herself a quiet place to spend the night meditating, and Sango and Kagome went looking for a bath.

When they returned, they found Sesshoumaru gone, and Inuyasha and Miroku already bedded down.

Kagome raised a brow at her mate. "Decided to sleep with me tonight, instead of in a tree?"

"Keh. Sesshoumaru will keep watch tonight - he slept last night and doesn't need to sleep again for a while," he said quietly. "Besides, I just want to hold you tonight, is that all right?"

Her eyes softened. He was suffering from pre-battle jitters, hell, they all were. "You know it is, Inuyasha. You don't even have to ask. C'mon."

She climbed into the sleeping bag and held the corner back for him to climb in. He curled up with her, and within ten minutes, they were asleep.

---cCc---

Kagome yawned, cracking her eyes open, she caught sight of Sango beckoning her to wake, and nodded. Seemed she'd just fallen asleep, and it was already time to get up. Elbowing her mate lightly, she unzipped the bag and sleepily climbed out.

With a disgusted look up at the sky, Inuyasha grumpily got up. "Feh. I swear, Naraku must have had this weather made to order for him. Damn depressing clouds."

Kagome privately agreed with her mate, but didn't say anything, and the group quickly got breakfast done, and prepared to move out again.

About mid-morning, Kagome glanced at her mate, then the others, and nodded. "Naraku's watching. I can feel his aura just touching the furthest edges of mine."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. "It makes no difference. According to Inuyasha, the place we want to draw him to is close. Let him watch. When he realizes that we are not moving from this next camp, he will come."

Everyone sank back into their thoughts as they continued on, rapidly reaching the outskirts of their chosen battlefield, turning and skirting along the southern edge of it, they moved towards the only area that held water, and set this up as their new temporary home.

No one knew how long it would take Naraku to get the message that they were not moving - so they made themselves as comfortable as possible, and settled in for what could be a long wait.

Now, it was up to Naraku. They were as ready as they'd ever be.

---cCc---

The silence in the place was eerie, and everyone within the confines of the camp huddled, together or separate, waiting for the end to begin. Kagome sat, curled up with Inuyasha, just absorbing as much of his touch as she could, and trying to keep her mate calm.

He was extremely tense, and she was well aware of what his fear was all about.

For the first time, they both had everything to lose. Each other. Even though they'd been in love with each other for a while, it hadn't quite been the same before they'd mated. Now, if one died, the other would immediately follow - and that was frightening to both of them, but especially Inuyasha. He didn't want his mate to die, even if he did.

She smiled slightly and snuggled into his chest a little bit more. _'Don't think that way, Inuyasha. If you died, I wouldn't want to stay here anyway. There would be no joy left for me in living in a place that didn't have you. But don't worry, love. We aren't going to die. Only Naraku is.'_

_'How can you be so sure?'_

_'I don't know - I just am. A sure as I am that the sun will rise in the east, I'm sure that we will be fine.'_

He tightened his arms on her and hoped she was right... his gaze wandered to Miroku and Sango, who were sitting very near each other and staring into the fire, and then his brother, who, along with Kikyou, was sitting by himself. Even he, though, was sitting fairly close... no one wanted to be alone on this day.

They could all feel the presence of the spider, weaving in and out of their consciousnesses - he had been trying to draw them further south, into the forest of illusion, with teasing touches on their auras, and mild attacks by his few remaining lesser youkai slaves.

But they had refused to budge, and they all knew that sometime today the dark hanyou would finally tire of trying to move them, and simply change his battle plans.

_'He is coming, Kagome, my dear. The time is upon us. Remember, no matter what happens, you must trust me... if you can do that, I can take back my mate's mind from the power of the jewel just long enough for you to call the fragments to you. It would be best, however, if you warn my son and his brother what you are going to do - that way they do not strike at the wrong time and ruin any chance we have to fix what Naraku has done.'_

Kagome nodded in agreement._ 'I guess you're right.'_

Inuyasha had a faint frown on his face - Kagome's aspect was as though she was speaking to someone in her mind - but it wasn't him, and he was suddenly concerned. _What's going on?_

Kagome straightened in his lap, and cleared her throat. When she had caught everyone's attention, she spoke. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha... there is something I need to tell you. There is an... ally here, for lack of a better word, that neither of you has been privy to. She and I feel that it is time to for you to know - Naraku is on his way, and we must be ready."

She sighed as everyone gave her a mystified look, knowing this would be difficult - especially for the brothers.

"Apparently, when Naraku ripped your father's soul from his rest and called it here, he also pulled his mate's soul - in other words, Inuyasha," she said, with an understanding glance, "your mother. She's here with us, and she and I have come up with a way to neutralize the threat from your father."

Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened as much as his brother's had done, and he spoke into the silence that greeted that statement. "Tell me, miko. How does my father's mate plan to stop him? She is merely a spirit."

"She drew a deep breath, knowing Inuyasha wasn't going to like this - even though the spirit was that of his mother, if she chose to not let go after this was over, she could conceivably destroy his mate's mind. She knew that if it had been anyone else, he'd never allow this.

"You both know that if I can get close enough to him, I can call the shards back from within him, thereby taking Naraku's control away. However," she held up a hand as Inuyasha started to protest, "it would be, under normal circumstances, too dangerous to get close enough to him. But Izayoi can, at the right moment, take over my body for a few seconds, and call to him. That'll get his attention, even if its only for mere moments, letting me get close enough to take the shards from his flesh. Then there will be no need for you to fight him - and we will gain another ally against Naraku."

Sesshoumaru sat back, and looked at the sky thoughtfully. "I see what she is aiming for. It very well might work." He caught her with a keen glance. "The biggest danger here, is to you, miko. If she chooses, she can refuse to give your body back - then what?"

Inuyasha choked at that. His first instinct was to shout out that his mother would not do that - but Sesshoumaru was actually expressing concern for his mate, and he couldn't help but appreciate that. He himself, felt conflicted... she was his mother, and he'd loved her, but she'd been gone for almost two hundred years - and Kagome was his mate, his other half. He didn't know what to think.

Kagome smiled brightly at the daiyoukai. "Thank you for your concern, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I will be fine. The Lady Izayoi shows no falsity in her, she will surrender her grip on my body as soon as she has accomplished what she needs." She tightened her grip on her mate's hand, and turning her head, looked up at him.

"She says to tell you she loves you, Inuyasha, and that she is proud of you - that you have become a fine man, one worthy of great respect." She looked away, and over to Sesshoumaru. "She also says to tell you that your father is, indeed, proud of you, as well. You have given honor to the House of the West as it's heir."

Sesshoumaru held her gaze for a moment that felt like a lifetime, an oddly sad look in his eye, and then nodded gracefully. "Tell her... tell the Lady Izayoi that I thank her for her words. This Sesshoumaru is grateful for the chance to know the mind of his father."

Inuyasha's eyes widened on his brother. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Turning to his mate, he asked, "Will you tell her that I miss her? And that... I love her. She's never been far from my thoughts."

Kagome smiled. "She knows, Inuyasha. She can hear you all, you know. She just can't talk to you."

Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou, who'd all been oddly quiet during this exchange, glanced between the brothers and Kagome, and realized that whatever exactly had divided the brother's for so many years, had finally been brought to an end by Kagome. It was just who she was. No matter the circumstances, when she was around, old anger and hatreds seemed to die away.

There was just no one like Kagome - even Kikyou had to admit that. Reincarnation or not, she was most definitely a completely different person - one all her own.

Kagome smiled then, a secretive, though joyous smile, and knew, that if they succeeded in freeing the Inu no Taisho, and he lived, Inuyasha would have the chance to say all the things he wanted to his mother.

She knew exactly what she'd wish for when she got her hands on the jewel.

And keeping him alive was what she was aiming for. If she had her way, the Taisho family would have a new chance to heal all the divisions within it.

To hell with Naraku and all his schemes, this time, something good _would_ come from his evil mind.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stood, and nodding to the south, he said, "It is time. Naraku has arrived."

Everyone broke off their introspectives, and Kagome took that moment to reiterate her plan to the two brothers. "Remember, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha - when you see me become Izayoi, you _must_ break off your attack. The point of this is to take away Naraku's control of your father... not kill him."

They both nodded, and everyone gathered their weapons and began walking to the middle of the dead zone they were in to confront their fates.

---cCc---

Inuyasha and Sessshoumaru ranged themselves together to the left side of the group, with Sango and Miroku, astride Kirara, on the right, and Kagome and Kikyou right in the middle.

Kagome laughed, and then laughed again when she caught the strange looks from the group. She gestured towards the sky, where waves of youkai, and saimyousho were advancing.

"It's just that Naraku's nothing if not consistent in the way he starts off a battle. He always has these convoluted, complicated schemes that confuse the hell out of everyone, but when its a straight fight, he's easy to predict."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, considering her words, and then, to the absolute astonishment of everyone on the field, actually chuckled.

"I had not noticed it 'til you pointed it out, miko, but you are correct."

Inuyasha snorted after he'd recovered from the shock of Sesshoumaru actually showing amusement at something _other_ than killing. "Keh. That bastard isn't too smart, really, just sneaky. But eventually, the time for sneaking comes to an end, and then he's screwed."

Sango laughed. "Yeah... I guess that's why he always tries to get others to fight his battles for him," she said, as Miroku nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled, and watched as the dark miasma carrying Naraku's opening salvo moved closer, and finally, the waves of jyaki parted, and Naraku himself appeared, coming to land softly across the field from the companions, surrounded by his servants... and one other.

She remembered seeing him the time they had fought and defeated Sou'unga. He was imposing, beautiful, and powerful - a deadly combination.

Naraku laughed, and gestured to the male standing beside him, closely watching the expressions on the faces of his enemies. "Well, well, well. If it isn't a family reunion. Tell me, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, how does it feel to see your father again... and in my hands, no less?"

Kagome stepped forward, powers flaring suddenly as she wrapped herself in a barrier of purity. "We already knew what you were up to, Naraku. You haven't surprised us this time, so get on with it already. We aren't impressed."

His pleased expression morphed instantly into hatred at her words, his anger at the shock and horror he'd hoped to bestow on the group being negated fierce and overwhelming.

"Well, then, why don't we just move right on, since you aren't surprised, I will find my enjoyment in watching the Inu no Taisho, quite against his will, destroy all of you instead. And believe me, he is fully aware of what he's doing... he just cannot stop himself. I will obtain great pleasure from his anguish as he kills his own sons!"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on his father, and a twinge of pain entered his heart - he looked exactly the same as he had the last time he'd seen him... well, other than the tainted dark aura surrounding him. As he caught his father's eyes, he gritted his teeth in rage - he could see his father's pain in his gaze.

Naraku would pay dearly for this.

Turning his head, amusement oozing from his voice, Naraku gestured with his hand, signaling his puppet that it was time.

With his gaze pinned on his father, Sesshoumaru braced himself for the fiercest battle of his life. He'd always wanted to fight him - but not like this - never like this...

The clash as the two met was titanic.


	30. Crushing the Spider

**Chapter 30: Crushing the Spider**

As Sesshoumaru took the first hits from his father, Inuyasha prepared to back his brother up.

For him, this was eerie. While his full-youkai brother had known their father, he never had, he'd only seen him the once, right after Sou'unga. So while he technically knew this male to be his sire, there was really no emotional connection at this point. All he could think was that, as much as he and Sesshoumaru had not gotten along 'til Kagome came into his life, he was still his brother, and he had no intention of letting anyone kill him.

Kagome knew that Izayoi herself was watching the battle between her mate and his sons, and so her attention was freely on Naraku. She waited while the dark hanyou stared at Kikyou.

"So, Kikyou. In the end, you joined with the cursed and will find your second end with them. It's too bad you didn't join me, instead."

Kikyou tilted her head and stared consideringly at him. "I have no desire to be on the losing end, Naraku, so I would never deign to join you."

He snarled angrily at her, then began sprouting his tentacles. Waving them in the air before the two miko threateningly, he grated out, "Then die with the rest of the losers, bitch, it no longer matters to me!"

Kagome increased the output of her purity, reaching out to envelop Kikyou in it's protective embrace. Glancing over at Miroku and Sango, she saw that they were doing quite well on their own, and focused all her attention of the evil in front of her. Bringing her hands together, and focusing her powers into them, she drew in a deep breath, then said, "Release your arrows, Kikyou, it's time for this bastard to die."

The arrow reached the hanyou first, and shattered against his shield, weakening it so that when Kagome's power reached it, it fell easily.

In the instant that his shield fell, all hell broke loose.

Steadying the shield she had around Kikyou, Kagome separated the two, leaving the one around Kikyou standing alone. Turning to her, she said, "Stay under this shield, Kikyou, no matter what. You cannot let him get to you, or I won't be able to purify our soul. If you stay under here, he won't be able to break through, okay?"

Kikyou nodded her understanding. Drawing back on her bow, she fired another arrow into the melee, determined to keep Naraku occupied and away from the others. "What do you intend to do?"

Kagome flashed a feral grin her way, dodging one of the many tentacles lashing around, she called back over her shoulder as she ran towards the dark hanyou's position, "I'm gonna piss him off, that's what I'm gonna do! I think I'll purify his youkai one by one - draw the torture out. After the things he's done to everyone, he deserves it!"

She gathered just a bit more power, and focusing it into her shield, she allowed the purity she was putting out to increase, and then calmly began to walk right towards Naraku.

The dark hanyou tried to thrust his tentacles through her, hoping that the more he battered her shield with them, the weaker it would get, but that wasn't happening, and he began to panic a little - he couldn't understand why things weren't going his way.

Suddenly realizing that he wasn't going to be able to batter his way through to her, he pulled back, wrapping his tentacles around himself protectively, letting out a screech when another of Kikyou's arrows hit him. Closing his eyes, he attempted to bring up another shield around himself - only managing a partial one this time.

Kagome kept moving forward until she reached his pathetic attempt to protect himself, and reaching a hand out, touched it, popping it immediately. As soon as she moved past it, she grabbed ahold of one of his appendages, and began pouring purifying power into it.

He let out a loud scream as one of the youkai that he had bound to his body was purified, immediately feeling just a slight bit weaker. In that moment, he knew he needed to get away, and he gathered his miasma around him and tried to escape...

Only to be trapped inside a barrier - but not one of his own making.

Kagome stopped and watched him for a minute, before looking over to the left, worried about her mate and his brother. She could see that, for now at least, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were holding their own - then turned and checked on Sango and Miroku. She found that they, also, were doing just fine.

Reassured, she turned back to her own battle. Naraku had pulled his miasma back into himself when he realized that she wasn't going to allow it outside her purity barrier, so it wouldn't be harming anyone else, at least at this point.

Kagome stared at him. Right now, they were at a draw. She wasn't sure what else he had up his sleeve, but the one thing she knew she couldn't allow was for him to escape. She had to keep him here. With another glare in the oddly silent hanyou's direction, she lobbed another blast of spiritual power at him, watching in satisfaction as one more of his youkai disappeared.

Kikyou watched the two, unsure of what Kagome was doing. Why wasn't she just finishing him off? She had no doubt that Kagome could do so, and easily. So what was she waiting for? Why was she almost lazily picking him apart one by one?

Naraku stared at her, not sure what she was trying to accomplish with what she was doing, but wishing she would quit, because purifying his youkai one by one was actually painful, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He tried to think through the pain - should he call his incarnation over here to deal with the bitch?

Casting a glance over towards the battle on that side, he frowned... there was no way to get him away from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha - all his attention was on them.

"What is your purpose, Kagome? Tell me... you don't think you can actually win, do you?" He suppressed the pain, and spoke as he always did - with confidence. "Your seeming advantage at this moment is only an illusion, you know."

Kagome lifted a brow at him. "Really? And why would you hand out an illusion that would make it seem as though we were winning, instead of one that would convince us that _you _were winning, if that was truly the case?"

He snarled at her. "Because this way it makes it worse on you... to feel so close to victory, and then have it yanked out from under you."

She laughed, looking back at Kikyou, who could hear every word. "Did you hear that, Kikyou?" She turned back to face him. "He thinks he's fooling me... I can hear the fear in his voice - and the confusion. He doesn't understand why he's losing."

Kikyou just looked at him. "You are pathetic, Naraku. All this time, we have focused on this last battle with you, with concern and even fear, and yet, in the end... it's not even a true fight. We've all fought harder battles with lower level youkai." She put down her bow, and sat down. "This is a waste of our time... fighting you isn't even worth it."

He screamed in fury, that was one thing he couldn't stand - the truth being thrown in his face. But Kagome really had him tied down, he was pretty much helpless, and it all came down to his incarnation. It all rode on his unwilling slave now.

Kagome nodded. _Good... he understands now that he can't affect the outcome of this battle. _

"The only reason you aren't dead yet, Naraku, is that I want you to watch your final defeat. I want you to s_ee_ your failure."

Tightening the barrier down on him, she made sure that he couldn't escape, and neither could his miasma... and then turned her full attention back to the battle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and their very reluctant opponent.

_'Izayoi... are you there?'_

_'Yes, dear, and I can see what I need to see. Be ready, the time approaches. He is angered and is fighting the control of the shards - just a little more and I will be able to catch his attention.'_

_'Okay. Well, I'm ready, so just give the word."_

She could feel the woman's agreement, and no more words were spoken as she watched the clash between the three Inu males. All three had injuries, and blood was flying - but it appeared that they were all matched together, and none could win this fight. At this rate, they would all fight 'til they died.

While Naraku would enjoy that, Kagome wasn't about to allow it.

She could see now, little places of hesitation on the Inu no Taisho's part, times where it seemed as if he was trying to stop himself from landing a blow, and as time passed, they became more frequent, and of longer duration, until finally...

_'Now, Kagome!' _

And Kagome let go. Immediately, her perspective changed, she could still see what was happening, only she had no control, and it was all distant.

Izayoi felt a shudder pass through her as she once again had a body of flesh and blood, and the overwhelming sensations almost fogged her mind completely, but in that moment, she resisted, and flung herself at her beloved.

"Iie! Koishii, no! Fight it - look only at me!"

At the sound of her voice, which had changed, and become the voice of his beloved, his attention turned from the battle with his sons, and he began to move towards her... and Izayoi let go again, letting Kagome back in. She called to the shards immediately, pulling them from his flesh and purifying them completely as the big Inu dropped forward to one knee for a moment, leaning on his sword, and Naraku screeched, enraged, but helpless to change anything.

Inuyasha's eyes had widened as he'd heard, for just that one moment in time, his beloved mother's voice - coming from his mate - but before he could even react, Kagome was back, and his father was down... but still breathing.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, still holding on to his sword, but hoping with all his soul that his father was back under his own control. He absently noted that the battlefield had become silent, save for Naraku, as the others finished off their opponents - and they waited for his father to look up, so they could see if Kagome and Izayoi's gambit had been successful.

When he finally raised his head, they all knew...

It had.

At that, every eye on the field turned to look at Naraku - who was still held by Kagome's barrier.

He was helpless... and this battle was over. All that remained was to decide how to finish him off.

---cCc---

Sesshoumaru stepped back, warily watching as the father he'd never thought to see again stood to his feet, still just as impressive as he had ever been, even with the wounds that he held from their battle.

"Do you do well, father?" he asked, voice as stoic as ever, but beneath it, everyone could hear the hope.

Touga looked at his sons, both of them, and then at the young woman who, for an instant, had allowed his beloved Izayoi to come through, and nodded absently.

"I am now, my son, thanks to Inuyasha's mate... and my own." He turned and stared at Naraku, for a moment, then looked back at Kagome. "Tell me, Lady Kagome, what do you plan to do with him?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then at her friends, who had all moved closer as they had defeated their opponents, and then shrugged. "I guess that's what we need to decide, now. What do we do to him, that will pay him back for all he has done to others?"

Inuyasha moved over to his mate, and she grabbed his hands and pulled him over to her pack, then had him take a seat. He looked at her, then over at Naraku, who was still enraged, and still stuck, held within her barrier and unable to move.

"Well, I say we try to figure out the thing that would make him suffer the most." Kikyou walked in to join the group after Kagome let her barrier fall.

Kagome motioned for everyone to come and sit, so that she could care for everyone's wounds while she thought.

"What is it that he always attempts to gain everytime we come against him?" She was looking for a certain answer, and she got it... from Miroku.

"Control."

"Exactly. So it stands to reason that he would hate and fear _losing_ it."

Touga nodded, impressed at the words of the young woman. His youngest had indeed chosen well.

"So, how do we take control from him?"

Kagome met his gaze and then looked around again.

"That's the question, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku, not moving his gaze, and you could see the wicked intent in his eyes.

"Perhaps we should make him serve everyone that he has harmed - in whatever way they choose."

The whole group stared at Sesshoumaru, and then turned and gazed at a suddenly horrified Naraku.

"After his youki has been completely taken away, rendering him back into Onigumo's form," he finished.

Kagome frowned. "That won't work unless we find Akago and return Onigumo's heart to him... otherwise he would just die... or maybe not." Something came to her then. "Perhaps I can give him another heart. That has possibilities..." she trailed off, deep in thought.

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't in any hurry, then... we can take as much time as we need to figure this out." Sango's voice was firm, and setting her weapons down, she began to assist Kagome in treating the groups injuries.

"I, personally, am perfectly willing to sit here 'til doomsday to figure out the best way to torture that bastard."

Inuyasha just grinned. "Yeah... me, too."

---cCc---

Kagome woke the next morning still curled in Inuyasha's arms, and immediately looked over the the place they'd trapped Naraku, to make sure he was still there.

He was.

He was sitting dejectedly, facing his captors, and it was obvious that the only reason he was facing them was because he didn't dare take his eyes off them, and as Kagome turned her head, she could see exactly what had the nervous look on the dark hanyou's face.

Sesshoumaru.

She had to laugh when she saw the deadly daiyoukai staring at Naraku... he kept his gaze trained on him, and the lack of expression on his face was probably causing him more nervousness than if he'd been glaring at him with hatred.

Shaking her head with amusement, she noted that their father was _also _staring at Naraku, and in that moment, she _almost _felt sorry for him.

How nerve-wracking, to be stared at so steadily by such obvious predators.

Sighing, her thoughts turned to what she was going to do with the jewel. Kikyou had already turned down being brought back to life - she wanted their soul purified so that she could rest in peace, and Kagome would do so as soon as Naraku's final disposition had been decided. That left her free to do something that she knew would be the ultimate joy for her mate - and his father...

Restoring Izayoi to life.

If anyone deserved it, it would be her, after losing her mate, and suffering through the first years of her son's life, and then losing her son due to the calling of the mate-bond. Now that her mate was once again alive, she should be too, and that's what Kagome was going to do, come hell or high water... and the jewel would cooperate, or else.

She grinned at that thought. _Boy... I'm sure getting bossy, aren't I?_

_'Getting?! Sorry to tell you this, wench, but you were _born_ bossy.'_

Kagome turned her face and mock glared at her mate. "So, I've always been that way, huh? And to think, I was actually planning to do something nice for you..." she trailed off provocatively.

He hugged her tightly. "Keh. You still will, wench - because you love me."

She snuggled into his arms and smiled. "Yeah... I still will, because I love you," she said, softly.

"So have you thought anymore about what to do with Naraku?"

"Some. But it will be everyone's decision in the end, it's only fair. Besides," she frowned, thinking about it, "I have to say, some of the things he did turned out for the better, wouldn't you say? Even though that's not what he intended?"

"What?! What did he do that turned out good? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Kagome pouted up at him. "Well, if it hadn't been for him, we wouldn't have met, you know. Wasn't our meeting a good thing?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, and said, "You know that's not what I meant, wench, so don't try to turn that around on me. So what else do you think he did that's good?"

She tilted her head towards his father. "He brought your father back, Inuyasha... now you'll get the chance to know him. Isn't that good?"

Inuyasha frowned at that, realizing that she was right... but. There _was_ a 'but' in there. "Keh. Maybe good for me, K'gome, but you know he's going to suffer without my mother. If it were me being separated from you like this, I'd want to die and go back to you. So..."

Kagome smiled brightly, and pulling away from his arms, stood up. Pulling the jewel shards from the little bottle that she carried, she said, "Don't you worry about that, Inuyasha. I've got that covered." Cupping her hands around the shards, she closed her eyes and concentrated, and with a soft pink glow, the jewel was once again whole.

_Whole... and that means that Kohaku really is gone... like I thought. Well, I'll just fix that as well. Sango shouldn't have to suffer anymore because of Naraku's twisted mind._

Looking over at her mate, she smiled encouragingly at him as he stood and came over to her, and then she met his father's gaze, as the rest of the group began to sit up, knowing something was about to happen. Nodding at the Inu no Taisho, she spoke.

"I've decided what I'm going to do with the jewel. For my mate, for you, and also, for my sister Sango," she closed her eyes again, "I wish that Izayoi and Kohaku be given another chance at the lives they were denied." Gasps were heard from her friends, and a choked sound came from Inuyasha as the jewel glowed brightly for one single, incandescent second, and then faded away...

Gone for all time.

Opening her eyes as Inuyasha's arms came around her from behind in a desperate hug, she patted his arms, and grinned, feeling the sudden absence of Izayoi in her mind. "They'll find us... I imagine they'll awaken together and Izayoi knows where we are, so if we just sit tight, they'll get here soon enough."

"Thank you, K'gome," Inuyasha whispered, his voice choked, full of emotion.

"Don't thank me, love... it's not needed. I did it because she deserved it, you deserved it, and because your father," here she met his gaze again, "shouldn't be forced to be without his mate." She turned a glare on Naraku, who'd watched the whole thing with dismay.

"Especially not because some greedy bastard decided to mess up so many lives."

Sango laughed, tears running down her face, and practically tackled her. "You'll never know what this means to me, Kagome. After so long of almost no hope, to have all the grief lifted..." she broke off, unable to finish, and Kagome just hugged her.

Touga watched as his youngest son's mate brought his heart back to life - she was right, they had returned, because he could feel Izayoi, and once again hear her thoughts. It was a blessing he'd never thought of, and he knew he could never repay this young woman's open heart. His son had chosen well... and he could tell, just by watching them as he had most of the night, that they loved each other with everything in them...

Just as he and Izayoi did.

He glanced over at Sesshoumaru as he stood. Now if they could just get him to find someone...

Little did he know that Sesshoumaru already had someone in mind - she just had to finish growing up. He'd find out soon enough, though.

Moving over to where a laughing and crying taijiya was still hugging his son's mate, and Inuyasha himself was now standing to the side, he waited 'til the slayer had settled, then said, "I would add my thanks to my sons, young miko. Now both Izayoi and I will have a chance to know our son, and I will also get to have more time with my eldest. We will cherish this new chance that you have given us."

Inuyasha beamed at his mate as she smiled and bowed. "As I told Inuyasha, no thanks are necessary. I'm just glad that everything worked out the way it did." Sighing, she nodded her head in Naraku's direction.

"But now, we need to decide what we will be doing with him. Does he die, or do we make him into a servant, stripping him of all his youki, and turning him back into Onigumo - a simple man?"

Kikyou stepped up from the edge of the camp that she'd stayed in while the jewel had been purified.

"Yes... we need to decide, so that I can go on to find my rest. I am eager to do so," she said, with a tired sigh. "I have waited long enough."

Miroku nodded from where he was sitting still leaned against a tree, his shakujou leaned against his shoulder comfortably. "I agree with Kikyou. We need to decide his fate - and the sooner the better," he said, with a meaningful glance at his cursed hand. "I would hate to have defeated Naraku, and then still have been consumed by his curse simply because we took too long to finish him."

At that, Kagome's eyes widened. "I forgot about that! I think we'll have to kill him, or else we can't get rid of Miroku's curse."

As the group all gathered round and took seats, Kikyou shook her head. "No, he will be fine. Whether you kill Naraku, or simply make him human again, it is his youki that the curse is tied to, and once that's gone, so is the curse."

"Are you sure, Kikyou?" Inuyasha wanted to be positive - he didn't like the possibility of losing his friend like that.

"I'm positive, Inuyasha."

Kagome clapped her hands together, determination leaking from every pore. "So, then, what do we do with him? Personally, I like the thought of purifying his youki, and then making him be a servant to someone - make him be useful for once in his life," as the others all nodded.

"But how would we make sure that he doesn't do the whole 'making a pact with youkai and becoming a hanyou again' thing?"

"You can block that chance with your reiki, young miko. I know the way in which the hanyou was created - and I also know how to stop it. It isn't hard to do, and will prevent any youkai from tying itself to him ever again." Touga cast a glance at the hanyou, brow furrowed.

"If this option is the one that is chosen, I will take him as a servant, and watch over him, making sure he atones for his actions - as long as no one has a problem with this, of course."

He looked around as everyone shook their heads, rather wicked grins being sent towards the captured hanyou. "Good. Then is it considered settled? The Lady Kagome will purify his youki, block him from ever gaining any more, and he will become my servant in his human form."

No one dissented, and so Kagome stood. "Kikyou, do you want to come with me? I think of everyone here, you deserve to see him lose his power the most before I give you the peace you've asked for," she said, softly.

Kikyou nodded. "I do." She turned, then, and looked at Inuyasha. "So the time has come... I never thought to stand here in this way, and say goodbye." At his saddened look, she smiled, and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "Don't be sad, Inuyasha. I know for a fact that my next life will be one of great joy."

She laughed as Kagome grinned and Inuyasha frowned, obviously not having really thought about it.

"I guess so," he said, glancing at Kagome. "Just be happy, Kikyou. That's all I want."

Kikyou bowed then, to him. "I will be, Inuyasha. I'll be very happy - and so will you, and Kagome, and that is how it should be. Farewell, my friend. Be well."

She turned then and followed Kagome into the barrier that held Naraku, as Kagome again protected them both with a new barrier of reiki.

As Kagome came to stand before Naraku, she tightened the barrier down, so that it surrounded him only, like chains, and made it so he could hear what she had to say.

"Naraku, for the crimes that you have committed against these people, and any others, it has been decided that you will be stripped of all your youki, and returned once again to your human form as Onigumo." She smiled happily as his eyes widened in horror.

"Once you are back in that form, you will be sealed from ever gaining youki again, and will become the servant of the Inu no Taisho. He will see to it that you make amends for your actions - you will no doubt spend the rest of your years doing so."

The whole group at that point came to stand before him, all determined to see him receive his just desserts - and witness his humiliation, as Kagome began adding more reiki to the barrier around him, until he was writhing in agony, as, one by one, the youkai he'd taken in were purified into dust.

Finally, he stood before them, bare of any youki, and Kagome dropped the barrier and placed her hands on his chest, sinking them in to the place that would hold his heart, and created a new one for him... as all the while, the proud, sadistic fool whined in shame for his downfall at his enemies hands.

It was a sight the people that watched would remember forever as their deadliest enemy was finally brought low before them.

As soon as his heart was beating in his chest, Touga showed Kagome how to bind him to his humanity, and it was done.

The greatest threat the world had yet seen was defeated, and the battle-weary group could finally find peace.

Breathing deeply, Kagome turned to Kikyou, and smiled sadly at her. "Are you ready, Kikyou?"

The elder miko merely nodded, and after taking one last glance around, stood, tall and proud before the younger priestess, and waited for her touch. Kagome gently placed her hands over Kikyou's heart, and pulsed a small amount of reiki into her previous incarnation's clay body - and they all watched as she smiled and faded away, leaving behind only a small soul orb that quickly found it's way into Kagome, and the other souls she'd captured that dissipated as soon as they were freed.

Now, it was over. Everything was done... and it was time to look to the future, as they all turned to watch two people walk towards them...

Kagome smiled. It had been worth it, all of it. All the pain, the tears, and even the blood... her presence here had really made a difference, and she was glad that none of what had happened had been in vain.

There were no more reasons for any of the people standing on the field to be haunted -

By anything.

The past was over, and the present cleansed, and the future was bright, and waiting for them to find it.


	31. Epilogue: All of our Tomorrows

**Epilogue: All of our Tomorrows**

The rest of that day was a long one, as two families were reunited - Kohaku and Sango, the last of the taijiya, and Inuyasha and his parents, along with Sesshoumaru and his father.

After a time, however, it was noted that Touga and Izayoi wished to spend time with Inuyasha - for Touga, the son he'd never known, and so, Sesshoumaru took his leave.

When he'd asked his father in an aside what he was going to do, and about the Western Lands, Touga told him that the rule of the West was still Sesshoumaru's burden to carry - he had no interest in that - but that he had every plan to take back his mate's and younger son's inheritance.

Sesshoumaru cast a slightly confused glance at him, but then his expression cleared, and he merely nodded at his father, understanding what he meant.

Kagome, also feeling that the three needed privacy, went and sat by herself for a while, having several things herself to think over, and Sesshoumaru, seeing this, came to ask his favor of her... the one for helping her learn to control her powers. It turned out that Rin was showing signs of being a miko, and there was no one else he would trust with her - so it was his request that Kagome train Rin.

She was more than happy to do so, and told him that once she and Inuyasha were settled, he could begin to bring Rin for her lessons. It was never said, but understood by both, that she was honored by the fact that he trusted her with Rin - and Kagome was determined to justify his trust. She watched with a smile as he took his leave, pleased that the siblings she'd first known as deadly enemies would finally begin to find peace - and family.

Turning back to her own thoughts, she glanced over to her mate and his parents, and smiled. She could feel Inuyasha's joy at his mother's return, and his tentative respect for his father. It brought such a deep feeling of happiness to her - seeing Inuyasha's injured soul beginning to heal.

She loved him so much, that all the ugliness and pain he'd been through in his life had hurt her deeply, and now, she could make some of that up to him... take away some of that ugly, and bring beauty to him. It made her life worthwhile.

And the same went for Sango and her brother... and her hentai monk. Miroku loved Sango with all his heart, and her near constant suffering these last years over her brother's plight had hurt him deeply. Kagome was very glad she'd been able to change the ending that Naraku had written for those three - they deserved it.

She only wished she'd been able to do more.

She could feel the joyous happiness coming from the group, everyone relaxed and content... all except Onigumo. He sat, as far from the group as possible, completely dejected. Kagome, however, felt no pity for him - he'd made his bed, now he had to lay in it. She grinned as she thought about that bed and what it would entail - he was gonna hate the rest of his life, she'd bet, if Touga had anything to say about it.

And that, she thought, was just simple justice.

---cCc---

In the days and months following Naraku's defeat, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo, along with Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kirara, moved to Kaede's village permanently, building themselves huts just on the outskirts. It took some time, since both males were intent on building very _large _huts... since they both had plans to have many, many children.

Inuyasha also had an inheritance of his own coming someday, as, just as he'd said he would, his father found those that had taken over Izayoi's inheritance - they'd been little better than bandits that had stolen what didn't belong to them - and took every bit of it all back from the descendants of those same bandits.

Of course, her family's main palace had been burned to the ground the night of Inuyasha's birth, but there were other palace's that her family had held - they'd been _very _wealthy, and they were once again, wealthy.

Kagome was a bit uncomfortable with the thought that one day she'd be the Lady of Setsuna, along with being the mate of a Lord twice over. It all entailed a little more formality than she was comfortable with - but she was with Inuyasha, so in the end, it was worth it.

Inuyasha just grinned and shook his head at her reluctance, and reminded her about her presentation to the Inu clan.

Finally, two days before they'd been mated a year, he took her to Sesshoumaru's fortress, and presented her as was dictated by youkai custom. His father made sure that he and Izayoi were there, for support in case anyone tried to cause trouble at her ningen status.

With the power surrounding her, however, none of those there felt it would be worth complaining, and thus, she was welcomed into the Inu clan, even if begrudgingly on behalf of some of those there.

Naraku lived for many, many years, and though he tried many times to escape his fate, Touga was nobody's fool, and he kept the ex-hanyou in line with a whip touch. He eventually learned to lose the arrogance, but he was bitter and full of hate 'til the day he died, and Kagome was pretty sure he'd be in hell for a while before he'd be allowed to reincarnate.

She just hoped he didn't cause half the trouble that he had as Naraku, in his new life.

Sango and Miroku lived long, joyful lives, with lots of children, before finally passing on - leaving behind a saddened group of friends. Kohaku followed a short time later, and though grieving, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo knew they'd been blessed to have such good friends for so many years, and kept watch over their descendants, keeping the family line of the taijiya and the monk strong and true.

The years passed, as they always do, and by the time Kagome's birth era finally arrived, they had centuries of stories and happiness to share with her family... and many, many children.

It had been a long time coming, but when her family was restored to her, the circle was finally complete, and now, their _whole _family could unite as one.

Looking back over the years, she sent a silent thanks to the one that brought them all together so many years before.

_Thank you, Midoriko._

_Owari_


End file.
